Second Chance
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: This is another version of Henry's return.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: This is another version Of Henry's return.**_

The Langston home:

Fredrick and Marty were trying to convince Lucille that Henry was not coming back. She was arguing with them.

"No. You're wrong! He's coming back."

Marty shouted "No! He not!

Lucille looked at Marty and back at Fred. She looked down at her watch and started wrapping her arms around herself. She slowly shook her head as Henry's death began to sink in.

"No. No."

Her face crumbled and she began to cry. Fred immediately took her in his arms and she grabbed onto his jacket. She buried her face in his shoulder and Marty just stared not quite sure what to do. He felt bad for yelling at her her but she needed to realize her husband was dead.

Jacob ran downstairs and opened the door to see the preacher. Marty came to the door and saw the preacher. Lucille ran to the door.

She said "hello."

The preacher smiled and moved to the side. There stood her husband.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

Jacob smiled and said "I knew you'd be back."

His father picked him up while Lucille stood in shock. He sat his son down and walked over to his wife. He took her in his arms and she clung to him. She had tears pouring down her face as she relished in the fact that her husband was back!

Fred guided everyone to another room to give them privacy.

Henry was rubbing her back while she continued to cry. He felt tears seep through his shirt but he didn't care. It's been too long since he has been able to hold his wife since their fight and she above all things needed to cry. He knew one more death especially his was more than she could handle.

She couldn't believe he was here. She didn't want to let go of him because if she did she was afraid he would disappear. The thought of never seeing him again or never being able to feel his arms around her was too much to bare. The mere thought of that caused another wave of tears. He died thinking she hated him because of that damn fight! She squeezed him harder.

He whispered "it's okay Lu. I'm here."

She sniffled and looked into his blue eyes. She grabbed his face and rubbed her thumbs in circles. She got lost in his eyes. They always took her breath away. He could always make her feel beautiful and loved. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him with all the love she felt in her heart. Only when the need for air became to much did they break apart.

She whimpered "I love you so much Henry! I'm so, so sorry for everything. I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't mean it. Please forgi..."

He placed his fingers over her soft lips and smiled "shh. You don't have to say anything sweetheart."

She grabbed his arms and looked at him "no! I do. You died thinking I hated you. Do you have any idea how horrible I felt?! Your death was my fault! Don't you see? You were coming to see me and you died. If we hadn't gotten into that fight you never would've died. It was all my fault...all my fault. I'm sorry Henry so very sorry."

He heard her voice crack and wrapped his arms around her again. She laid her hand on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her red hair.

"Lu, stop. Don't blame yourself."

Before she could stop herself she said "why? You blamed me for Jacob's death and now your death was my fault too."

His eyes widened and he let go of her. She panicked and reached for him and tearfully said "wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean that!"

He raised his hand stopping her. She froze.

He snapped "I don't want to hear it!"

She looked at him and in a softer tone he said "Lu stop. None of this was your fault. It was a heart attack. Their was nothing you could've done to prevent this from happening. I'm sorry you thought I stood you up. I would never do that on purpose. The only thing that matters is I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

She let a small smile spread on her face and he cupped her cheek "there's that smile I love so much."

She blushed and looked to her feet.

He said "honey, look at me."

She looked at him and he said "I need you to pay attention to what I'm about to say okay?"

She nodded.

He said "Jacob's death was not your fault! I never meant to make you think that's what I thought. His death was a horrible accident but by some miracle we have a second chance. Our family is whole again. We can't let anything destroy our happiness. I know it took me a while to accept the fact that he was back but now that I have I love that little boy. He brought life back into our house but there is one very important thing that he brought with him."

She cocked her head "what's that?"

He smiled "your laugh. I missed hearing the sound of it. You've been so relaxed and carefree since our sons been back. It's almost like the Lucille I fell in love with is trying to find her way back to me."

She smiled softly "oh Henry. You're going to make me cry."

He smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you Lucille Langston."

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around him "I love you too Henry Langston!"

Suddenly the door flew open and Maggie saw her uncle holding her aunt.

She gasped "uncle Henry!"

He let go of his wife and turned around just in time to catch his niece. He smiled as Maggie hugged him tight.

"Uncle Henry I was beginning to think you were gone for good."

He kissed her head and playfully said "not even death could keep me away."

Lucille slapped his arm and snapped "that's not funny Henry!"

He smirked and pulled his wife back in his embrace using his other arm.

Fredrick watched Henry and saw the small smile on his face. Henry was back where he belonged. He saw the look on Lucille's face each time he told her Henry was dead. She would never let herself believe it. He finally told her Henry was gone and then she allowed herself to grieve. Telling her Henry was gone was the hardest thing he's ever done. He felt so guilty for trying to take Jacob away and knew he needed to apologize.

That night Henry was outside on the porch while Lucille and Fred were in the kitchen.

He saw the time and knew he needed to get home. He watched Lucille clean the kitchen and walked over to her. He stared at her and she closed the dish washer and dried her hands. She felt eyes on her and saw Fred looking back at her.

She smiled and said "what?"

He shook his head and said "nothing. It's great to see you back to normal. I think I'm going to speak to Henry then head out."

She nodded.

He touched her elbow and said "are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled brightly and said "I have my Henry back. I couldn't be happier!"

Fred smiled and kissed her cheek. She was a bit startled but smiled and watched him leave.

She gave the brothers a few moments then walked outside.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

He shrugged "was it all a dream?"

"Which part?"

He looked at her "us. Jacob. All of it."

"Honey, I don't care."

He smiled as she cupped his cheek. She kissed him twice, looked down and smiled. She took his hand and pulled him inside. Henry closed the door and leaned against it. She stood in front of him and ran her hand over his chest. She slid her arms around his waist and her fingers through his belt loops. She gazed in to eyes and smiled seductively.

He could tell she was aroused.

She kissed his chin and whispered "you know since Maggie volunteered to take Jacob we have the house to ourselves tonight."

He smiled and slid his hands over her bottom. He gently squeezed her butt cheeks "mmhmm."

She whimpered when she felt his hard on pressing against her. She popped each button on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his hairy chest. She said "whatever shall we do?"

He said "I can think of a few things."

He quickly lifted her and she squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She laughed as he carried her to the living room. He supported her neck with one hand and gently laid her on the couch. He covered her body with his and looked into her eyes. She smiled softly at his his intense gaze. She ran her finger nail down his cheek and said "make love to me Henry."

He smiled and took her finger into his mouth. He leaned down and kissed her. He slid off the sweater she wore and tossed it across the room. He ran his hands over her sides causing her to giggle. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head. He reached around and undid her black bra. He slowly slid it down her arms and stared at her breasts. He cupped them and massaged them. She sighed and quickly reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. She slid them over his hips. He kicked them off and removed her jeans. They were left in their underwear. He slid her black, lacy panties down her long legs. He slid his hands back up her legs and kissed her stomach. He made his way to her lips and captured them. Their tongues played and she slid his underwear off. She grabbed him and he groaned.

She begged "Please Henry I need you."

He lined his dick up with her entrance and coated himself in her juices. She closed her eyes. Before he entered her he commanded "look at me!"

She opened her eyes and saw her husband staring at her.

He said "You're beautiful Lu."

She teared up and moaned as he gently entered her. The feeling of him inside her was overwhelming. She began to cry as he thrusted against her.

"Am I hurting you?"

She clung to him "no! Don't stop."

He continued thrusting. He wrapped his fingers around her hip changing his angle. She gasped and shouted his name as she came. He soon followed. He collapsed on top of her. She eventually calmed down and he pushed himself up.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded "perfect."

He smiled and gently kissed her. He pulled out of her and changed their positions so that his back lay against the couch cushions. She laid on her side facing wall. Her back was pressed up against his chest. He grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and threw it on them. He had his arm wrapped around her breasts. She was rubbing his arm. He kissed her shoulder.

He noticed how quiet she was so he pulled her closer.

"What's the matter honey?"

She sighed and "I just can't believe your here. I still keep thinking about Fred telling me you were gone. I finally started to believe you weren't coming back and then just as I started to break down you showed up. It's just a lot to take in."

He said "I'm sorry I scared you. I can't imagine how you felt. I'm just glad Fred was here to help you through it."

She carefully turned over to face him and said "about that."

He raised his eyebrow as she played with his chest hair. She said "you're going to think I'm crazy but I think Fred likes me."

Henry laughed "you just now noticed that?!"

She frowned "what are you talking about?"

He smiled and said "he's always had a crush on you Lu. How could he not? You're an amazing woman with a generous heart."

She smiled as he kissed her nose.

He said "you want to move to the bedroom?"

She smiled "no. I'm quite comfortable here. I like the closeness."

He smiled "whatever you want my dear."

Henry stared into her eyes and broke the silence by saying "how did I get so lucky?"

She said "I don't know but whatever brought you back I will be forever grateful. I don't think I can live without you Henry."

He rubbed her back "shh. Don't think about that baby. I wasn't talking about that anyway. What I meant was how did I end up winning your heart over all the other men chasing after you?"

She giggled "oh Henry! I didn't have men chasing after me."

He raised his eyebrow "of course you did! You had dates all the time. It was so hard to get you alone."

She smirked and rolled her eyes "you've lost your mind! They were just people that I associated with in hopes to make a connection with their family. At least that's what my parents always told me. I hated those men. They were just interested in one thing. You were the man of my dreams. I was just waiting until you finally got the courage to ask me out."

He smiled "so I already won your heart before we even dated?"

She nodded.

They stared at each other.

She smiled said "do you remember when you proposed to me?"

He smiled and whispered "like yesterday."

She said "I was so surprised. You had been acting weird all week. I was certain you were going to break up with me but when you kneeled down and brought out the ring I couldn't believe it!"

He grabbed her left hand and touched her wedding rings. The ones he placed there so long ago. He kissed them.

He said "I was a nervous wreck! I wanted everything to be perfect. I had to be sneaky so you wouldn't suspect anything."

She smiled "that was one of the happiest days of my life."

He smiled and said "me too baby."

Suddenly, she yawned and he smiled.

"Go to sleep hon."

"You'll be here when I wake up right? Right here?"

He smiled "I'm not going anywhere Lu. Just hold onto me and close your eyes."

She nodded and whispered "I love you Henry."

He kissed her head "I love you to."

Lucille woke up the next morning alone in bed. She gasped and sat up looking around the room. She looked down and noticed she was wearing Henry's shirt. Before she could panic the door opened and Henry walked inside with a breakfast tray.

He smiled "good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

She looked relieved "good. What am I doing in here and why weren't you with me? I thought you were still dead."

He smiled and sat down the tray. He sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't think it would be a good thing for Jacob or anyone else to see us naked. I carried you to bed last night and put my shirt on you since it was chilly."

She giggled "I guess your right that wouldn't have been appropriate for Jacob to see. It might scar him for life! Did you make sure to clean up any evidence of our night in the living room?"

He kissed her cheek and grabbed the tray "I picked up your bra and panties if that's what you mean. Now eat up. I'm going to the kitchen and Fred is downstairs so make sure your dressed before you come downstairs."

She laughed. She kicked the covers away and opened her shirt "you mean you don't want Fred to see me naked?"

He glared at her and then quickly pinned her to the bed causing her to laugh even harder "No, I don't want him seeing you naked. That's for my eyes only."

Without warning he quickly slipped his finger into her vagina. She squealed and her hips came off the bed. She panted "dammit Henry! Warn me before you do that."

He laughed and continued fingering her. He removed his finger and sucked it into his mouth. He moaned "damn baby you always taste so good. I love you. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She smiled at his playfulness. She nodded and grabbed the tray. Before she started eating she looked at the picture on the night stand and smiled "God, I love you Henry."

She ate her breakfast and went into the bathroom to get ready.

She heard the voice downstairs. Henry said "no Fred she's not!"

She ran towards Henry and touched his arm "honey, what's wrong?"

He said "he wants to bring mom back home."

Lucille's eyes widened "absolutely not! I don't want her anywhere near Jacob or my husband. I wouldn't think you'd want her back after the hurtful things she said to you and Henry."

Fred sighed "she didn't mean it. She apologized to me and I know she will to you to if you give her a chance."

They both shouted "no!"

Henry said "I have no desire to talk to her or see her ever again!"

Fred said "Henry, she's our mother!"

Henry looked at him and said "no she's not! Our mother died a long time ago. I will not let this imposter destroy my family."

Lucille looked at her husband and slid her arm around his waist in order to calm him down.

Fred said "fine but when she leaves for good you'll be sorry."

Henry scoffed "no. I won't because I'll be gone too! I'm a returned remember?"

Lucille whimpered and Henry turned around to find his wife crying. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to say that."

She cover her face while he held her. Henry glared at his brother. Fred sighed and left their property.

She clung onto him and sobbed. Henry rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"I can't lose you Henry. We just got Jacob back and I came to the conclusion we will lose him one day. I never expected to lose you too! It's not fair!"

Henry said "sweetheart, if I have my way you won't lose Jacob again. I don't know how any of this works but if I have to choose who gets to stay I will gladly step aside. I've lived a long life but Jacob didn't get that chance. I want him to have a normal life or at least something close to it."

She looked up teary eyed and grabbed onto his shirt "you're my husband! You promised you would never leave me and you'd always take care of me; in sickness and in health remember?"

He smiled and brought her hands up to his lips "Lucille, me or Jacob? Choose one right now!"

She was speechless and stared at him.

He smiled sadly and rubbed her wedding rings "exactly. You could never choose and I don't expect you to. You've already lost him once. That's why I'm making the decision but we don't even know if it will come to that. I don't want you worrying about this. Focus on the present. Our family is together again. Let's enjoy our time together while we can."

She bit her lip. He watched her face begin to crumble. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. His chin rested on the top of her head.

Jacob came into the room and saw his mother crying. He worriedly looked at his father who put his finger to his lips. Jacob nodded and left the room quietly.

Eventually her cries subsided. She pulled back and he wiped her tears away. He gently kissed her lips.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged. She moved around him and walked into the kitchen. He followed her and saw her begin to make a cup of tea.

He stood extremely close to her and leaned against the kitchen island.

He said "you can't ignore me forever."

She sighed and slammed the spoon down. She raised her voice "what do you want me to say Henry?"

He said "anything just don't shut me out."

She glared at him "fine you want to know what I'm thinking? I must be cursed! Our son died and now you. You both came back and I can't even truly relax because I'm terrified that if I blink you and Jacob will disappear. I was not expecting to lose either of you so early in my life. It's not fair dammit!"

He slid his arms around her and picked her up. She gasped when he sat her on the counter. He pulled her close and she let her legs hang on either side of his legs.

He cupped her cheek and said "have I ever told you I think your incredibly hot; especially when you're angry."

She blushed and whispered "oh Henry."

He kissed her nose "I mean it. I love everything about you. Hell, I'm crazy about you Lucille."

She decided to throw him off and huskily said "why Mr. Langston are you trying to get in my pants?"

He laughed "that's my girl! I love it when you talk dirty."

She said "you didn't answer my question."

He smiled "always Mrs. Langston. I never tire of you. Being at Fred's was awful. I hate sleeping alone!"

She pushed his death out of her mind and tried to play along "I missed your arms around me and your breath on my skin. More importantly, I missed you moving deep inside me."

He kissed her passionately. She clung to him. He started laying her on the but as soon as she realized his intent she pushed him away and gasped for air. He stumbled and grabbed onto her knee to regain his balance.

He was stunned and panted "what the hell Luc?"

She smiled "I'm sorry but we can't do that now. Jacob is home remember?"

He smirked "oh yeah that might be a little shocking to see at his age."

She laughed "that'd be shocking to see at any age!"

She grabbed her cup and poured the tea. He stood behind her and pulled her to his chest.

He whispered "later?"

She smiled and said "it's a date!"

He squeezed her butt and she watched him leave the room. She smiled and shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty, Maggie and Jenny stood on the Langston's porch. The door opened and Jacob hugged Jenny. They ran into the kitchen to see Lucille.

Henry let them inside.

Marty said "it's nice to see you alive and well. How are you feeling?"

Henry smiled "I'm doing great. So what are your plans for today?"

Maggie said "we're taking the kids for a hike through the forest. I thought it might be fun."

Henry said "Jacob would love that!"

Maggie said "Uncle Henry, you still haven't had your shot! When are you planning on taking it?"

He crossed his arms and stubbornly said "I don't plan on taking it! There's no telling what's in that serum. I feel fine but thanks for your concern."

Maggie glared at her uncle "what is it with the men in this family? At least come in for a check up. I feel so guilty for causing your death because I didn't keep a close eye on your heart. I just want to make sure everything is okay."

He sighed and laid his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and said "Maggie, my death was not your fault. It was a heart attack. There was nothing you could've done to prevent it from happening. Like I told your aunt earlier you need to let it go."

Maggie said "it's not that easy Uncle Henry. I spent more time at your house growing up than I did with my father. You and aunt Lucille are like parents to me. I feel like I failed both of you and I'll be damned if I do it again! I expect you at the clinic first thing tomorrow morning! Do I make myself clear Mr. Langston?"

Henry smirked and rolled his eyes "crystal clear Dr. Langston."

She narrowed her eyes and said "don't laugh at me! Unlike you I take your health very seriously!"

He realized how much this was bothering her so he nodded "okay Maggie. I'll be there first thing tomorrow. I promise."

She nodded "good."

The kids came out of the kitchen eating cookies. Lucille followed them and greeted Maggie and Marty. She moved next to her husband.

Marty guided the kids outside.

Lucille looked at Maggie "keep a close eye on Jacob."

Maggie smiled "I will. We will be back before dark. Enjoy yourselves."

Lucille's face turned red and Henry laughed. He shut the door and looked at his wife.

She sighed "honestly that girl."

He laughed and kissed her head "is just like you!"

Her eyes widened "she's nothing like me. Brains maybe but personality?"

He smirked "face it Lu like she said your the closest thing she's had to a mother. You've rubbed off on her my dear."

She smiled softly and whispered "she's like the daughter I never had."

He smiled "I feel the same way. Let's go eat lunch."

She nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the woods:

They were hiking and the kids stopped to play with some frogs they found. Marty noticed Maggie staring at the kids with a longing look on her face.

He stood besides her and said "you ever think about having kids?"

She was startled but said "I don't know maybe if I found the right man. After Jacob's death I'm not sure about anything anymore. I don't know how my aunt and uncle moved on."

He said "they never moved on they just learned how to live. The relied on each other."

She nodded "what about you? Do you want kids?"

He laughed "I'm dead! I don't think I can have kids."

She rolled her eyes.

She hollered to the kids "come on guys let's continue!"

They continued their hike.

**Back at the Langston's:**

They sat at the table. Henry was staring at his wife as though he was memorizing her every detail of her face.

She felt eyes on her and looked up to find Henry staring intently at her. She smiled and touched his hand. She kicked off her shoe and ran her toe up his calf. She slid it under his jeans.

"What's wrong Henry?"

He sighed "Maggie blames herself for my death."

She removed her foot and said "why on earth would she think that?"

Henry said "she feels guilty that she didn't check my heart thoroughly or run enough tests to make sure I was healthy."

"Oh Henry. Did you tell her it wasn't her fault?"

He nodded "of course I did but she is stubborn like you and wouldn't believe me. Then, she yelled at me!"

Lucille laughed "why?"

He said "because I told her I wasn't taking that damn shot!"

Lucille tensed and glared at him "you're taking it Henry!"

"Lucille."

"I don't want to hear it! You're taking it even if I have to drag you to the clinic! You're health is nothing to mess around with! I already lost you once. I won't lose you again!"

He took her hand and kissed it. He whispered "you won't lose me."

He stood and gently pulled her up. He nuzzled her neck and nibbled at her earlobe being careful of her earrings. He whispered "didn't we have a date Mrs. Langston?"

She began smiling and nodded.

He pulled her toward the kitchen island. He picked her up and sat her on it. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. He wanted to make this quick because he didn't know when Jacob would be back. He unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs. He dropped them to the floor and unzipped his pants. He quickly dropped them to the floor and gently entered her. She gasped. He supported her neck and pounded into her. She clung to him.

"Harder!"

She threw her head back and screamed her husband's name "Henry!"

He grunted as he shot his seed deep inside her. She smiled and kissed him. He pulled out of her and handed her the jeans. They both got dressed and cleaned up the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. She laid her head on his back.

She said "why don't we go to the bedroom and take a nap while Jacob is gone."

He smiled "sure."

Soon they were cuddled underneath the sheets in their bed.

**In the woods:**

Marty was squatted down talking to Jacob. They were planning something. Jacob smiled and walked over to Maggie who was walking on a log. Jacob took a deep breath and shouted "snake!"

Maggie screamed and lost her balance. She fell into a muddy puddle face first. Marty and the kids cracked up.

Maggie stood up and glared at the trio.

Marty held his side as he laughed and said "you look like swamp thing!"

Sweet little Jenny said "Maggie are you alright?"

She looked toward the young girl and smiled "I'm fine sweetheart."

Maggie glared at boys "you're two are going to pay for this! We're leaving right now!"

Marty grinned at the kids and said "nicely done Jacob!"

Jacob grinned and followed Maggie to the car.

After their nap they were in the kitchen cooking dinner. They had invited Marty, Maggie and Jenny earlier.

Henry sat the table while Lucille finished cooking.

They heard shouting all at once "mom! Aunt Lucille!"

They ran to see Maggie standing in doorway covered in mud.

Jacob quickly ran behind his father for protection.

Lucille gasped and said "what happened?"

Maggie glared at her cousin and said "ask him! It was fault!"

All eyes landed on Jacob and he quickly pointed the finger to Marty "it was his idea! He made me do it."

Henry just laughed as Marty said "thanks a lot kid!"

The women just shook their heads.

Lucille said "come one sweetheart you need to get cleaned up. We still have some clothes from when you last stayed over."

The women went upstairs.

Henry held out his hand and his son gave him a high five. Marty laughed.

Henry whispered "there is still some cookies in the kitchen. Let's go eat them before your mother finds out!"

Lucille came back and stood on the top of the stair case. She shouted "oh and Henry darling?"

He looked up and saw his wife "yes dear?"

"Don't touch those cookies!"

She went down the hallway.

Marty said "how did she do that?"

Henry smirked "I have no idea sometimes I wonder if she put cameras in the house. I can never get away with anything."

Marty laughed.

Maggie was taking a quick shower while Lucille sat on her bed waiting for Maggie. She was staring at the bedroom door fidgeting. She didn't like letting Henry out of her sight since he's returned. She was tempted to run downstairs and stay by his side but she wanted to make sure her niece was okay from the fall.

Maggie returned wearing some clothes she had left at their house. She saw her aunt lost in her own little world.

"Aunt Lucille?"

Lucille jumped and looked at her niece. She smiled and stood up.

Lucille said "are you sure you're okay sweetheart?"

Maggie laughed "I'm fine more embarrassed than anything. I fell face first into the mud and in front of Marty of all people!"

Lucille smiled "you like him don't you?"

Maggie froze.

Lucille said "it's okay if you do you know. If you want to talk I'm here."

Maggie eventually nodded and whispered "I do like him...a lot actually."

Lucille smiled brightly "I knew it! That's wonderful honey."

Maggie said "is it? He's a returned. What happens when he has to leave? I think he may be the one and it kills me that I might not be able to have a life with him one day."

Lucille sighed "Maggie no one knows what the future holds for them. You just have to live life one day at a time and enjoy the things you have."

Maggie said "I guess. How did you know Uncle Henry was the one?"

Lucille was startled by the question but smiled softly "I knew he was the one the first time I saw him. He was always so sweet and respected me. I trusted him from day one. He's never lied to me and he's so easy to talk to. I can tell him anything and not have to worry about his reaction. After we got married I learned even more about him. He's a wonderful cook. He will make breakfast sometimes and let me eat in bed. I love the way he looks at me when we're alone. He loves to slow dance which is great because I do to. The thing that I love most about him is he's so romantic. He always surprises me with flowers or will take me for a drive and go to a secluded spot where we make love for hours."

Lucile gasped and covered her mouth when she realized she revealed too much. Maggie was blushing but smirked at her aunt.

Lucille was horrified and said "oh my god! You weren't supposed to know that!"

Maggie started laughing and patted her aunt's leg "it's okay your secret's safe with me. Uncle Henry sounds like a wonderful husband. You're a very lucky woman."

Lucille started relaxing. She smiled said "yes I am."

Maggie said "what worries me is our family's reaction."

Lucille cocked her head "I don't understand."

Maggie softly said "he's black."

Lucille smiled "honey, that doesn't matter. You can't help who you fall in love with. Henry, Fred and I have all grown to love Marty. He's a sweet man. The only one that might have an issue without is Margaret but her opinion doesn't matter. She's a bitch!"

Maggie laughed "you got that right! I hate what she did to mom."

Lucille looked sadly at her "I know sweetheart."

Maggie breathed deeply to keep from crying. She stood up and said "we should probably get downstairs."

Lucille nodded.

They went downstairs and saw everyone in the living room. Jacob gasped when he saw Maggie and plopped on his father's lap. Henry laughed at his son while Maggie rolled her eyes.

Lucille said "let's eat."

They went to the kitchen. Lucille noticed the cookie plate empty. She turned to Henry "you ate them didn't you?"

He smirked "I don't know what you're talking about?"

She huffed "honestly, your worse than Jacob!"

Henry smiled and grabbed the cookies from the top of the refrigerator and handed them to his wife. She glared at him.

Henry said "I thought you trusted me Lu?"

She raised her eye brow "not when there are sweets involved!"

He smiled and put his arm around her. He put his lips to her ear and whispered "the only thing I want to eat right now is you baby."

Her breathing changed and her body flushed. She felt her panties become damp. She pulled away from him and warningly said "Henry stop it!"

He smirked and took his seat at the table.

They finished dinner and had desert. Marty and Jenny thanked them and went to the car. Maggie stayed behind to speak to her uncle.

She said "don't forget first thing tomorrow!"

He sighed "fine."

She smiled smugly and hugged him. He was surprised but hugged her back. She pulled away from him and just stared at him.

He became nervous "what?"

She smiled "nothing. I just hope to find a man as wonderful as you."

He wasn't sure what to do so he said "I'm sure you will. In fact I think you already have in Marty."

She smiled "aunt Lucille thinks so too. She is so happy to have you back you know."

He smiled at the mention of his wife "I know. I'm happy to be back. I just want her to realize that if she let's me out of her sight I'm not going to disappear."

Maggie said "it's just going to take some time. She was heartbroken when she finally started believing you died and weren't coming back."

He sighed "I know she told me."

Maggie said "why don't you come to see me about 8:00. You can be back home before aunt Lucille notices you're missing. Bring Jacob to so I can give him his shot."

He nodded "sounds good."

Henry went back inside to see his wife looking out the window. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her. She jumped at the contact but soon relaxed.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded "just thinking."

"About what?"

She smiled "our late night drives."

He smiled "ah yes. I do love those."

She turned in his arms and gazed into his eyes "I love you so much Henry."

He smiled "I love you to baby."

She kissed him. She smiled and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to the living room. They cuddled on the couch.

That night they tucked Jacob into bed. They headed to there room and shut the door.

She smiled at him and said "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me handsome?"

She headed towards the bathroom and tossed her shirt at him. He smiled and followed her into the shower. He stripped and got into the warm shower with his wife. She smiled at him and he pinned her against the wall. He kissed her and ran his hands over her body. He gently squeezed her breasts. His lips made their way to her breasts. He sucked her nipples deep into his mouth.

She moaned. He released them with an audible pop. He kneeled down and buried his face between her legs. She whimpered and grabbed his head. He began fingering her causing her whimpers to get louder. He removed his fingers and lifted her leg. He quickly entered her and she screamed. He picked her up and pounded into her. He dug her fingers into her hips. She clung to him and bit his shoulder to quiet her screams. They came together.

She lifted her head and gently kissed him. She ran her finger down his face. She smiled and he kissed her nose. She let her feet fall to the floor. He gently pulled out and held her arm to steady her. They finished there shower and dried off.

They were laying in bed staring at each other. He ran his finger up and down her arm. She was so at ease. He was worried about her. She had been very clingy since he has returned and he knew he needed to confront her.

"We need to talk."

She tensed and looked nervous. He smiled "calm down. I'm just worried about you."

She looked confused.

He said "you won't let me out of your sight."

She looked down ashamed.

He lifted her chin up forcing her to look at him.

"Lucille, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She sniffled "I'm scared you'll disappear if I take my eyes off you."

"Oh Lu. Come here."

She moved into his arms and clung to him.

He said "I'm not going anywhere baby. I know I scared you when I died but we don't have to make love every second to be close. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

She said "when you died I was waiting at the restaurant. My watch stopped for some reason but now I know why. My world stopped when you died. I wouldn't let myself believe it. I was able to move on from Jacob's death because you were here but the thought of never seeing you again is too much to bare Henry! I was selfish. My thoughts turned to sex. I started realizing I would never have you inside me again and now that I have that chance well I just don't want to take you for granted."

He smiled "that's not selfish. Making love to you is my favorite activity."

She couldn't help but giggle.

He kissed her forehead "I mean it. You're my whole world Lucille. The thought of you being alone breaks my heart but one day it's something you will have to deal with. I'm returned when they go so will I."

She covered her ears and whimpered "stop saying that!"

"No. You need to hear it! I need you to accept the fact that possibly one day soon I will be gone. I need to know you will be okay."

She had tears streaming down her face. She buried her face against his chest and cried. He held her.

She wailed "I can't! I'm begging you please stop talking about this Henry!"

He knew this was getting out of control fast so he rubbed her back "okay baby. I won't mention it again."

She eventually cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Henry left her in bed and took Jacob with him the clinic.

Maggie had checked Jacob out and then gave Henry his shot much to his dismay.

Maggie said "you're all done!"

He said "good. I hate needles!"

She laughed.

He said "I need to get home. I left Lucille alone. I don't want her waking up and realizing I'm gone."

Maggie nodded "how is she doing?"

He sighed "I don't know. She will go from happy to sad in a split second."

She said "I'm sure this is a lot for her to take in."

He nodded "I'll see you later."

Meanwhile Lucille reached in her sleep for Henry. When her hand came in contact with the sheets her eyes flew open. She sat up and pulled the sheets with her.

"Henry?!"

After receiving no answer she grabbed her robe. She began to panic. She ran downstairs and looked in every room.

Her heart was pounding and she screamed "Henry! Jacob?"

She came to the conclusion that they had disappeared. She felt her throat close up and dropped to her knees. She covered her face and cried. The house suddenly felt so big and empty. She's never felt so alone.

Henry pulled up to the house and Jacob ran inside and up the stairs. He didn't even see his mother crying. Henry saw his wife on her knees crying. He sighed and rushed over to her. He kneeled next to her and touched her arm.

"Lu?"

Her head popped up and her mouth fell open. She reached out and touched his face.

"Henry?"

He kissed her hand "yes baby."

She fell into his arms and cried.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought you were gone for good. Where did you go?"

He rubbed her back "the clinic."

She felt foolish for thinking he had disappeared and said "oh right. I completely forgot. I'm sorry I must look like a mess."

He raised his eyebrow and said "I disagree. You look beautiful."

She scoffed and smiled "you're ridiculous but thank you."

He kissed her and helped her stand up.

He said "are you okay?"

She sniffed and nodded "I'll be okay. I just panicked."

He hugged her "I'm sorry. I just thought I'd let you sleep in after last night."

She giggled and wiped her eyes "Oh Henry. The thought was nice but don't ever do that again. I need you to let me know you're leaving even if it's just for a little while. Okay?"

He cupped her face "alright. Hey! Let me see what you have under that robe sexy."

She kissed him and said "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

Before she left she flashed him and he laughed.

She was at the top of the stair case when he shouted "Lucille!"

She looked at him and he said "nice butt."

She smiled and blew him a kiss. He watched her leave and smiled.

Henry got working on his plan. He wanted to take her on a date tonight. Ever since she mentioned their late night drives he began planning. He knew they were due for one.

Around lunch time Henry pulled Lucille aside.

He held her hands "I would like to take you on a date tonight."

She smiled "I'd like that."

He smiled "excellent. I'm taking you to Twains."

Her face fell "no."

He frowned "I thought you like that place?"

She crossed her arms "that's where I was the night you died!"

He said "oh honey, I know you had a bad memory there but we've had many wonderful memories there as well."

She looked into his eyes and he said "I'll be right there with you. Please Luce? For me."

She sighed but found herself nodding. He smiled and kissed her passionately. He let her go and she opened her eyes.

He said "you won't regret it. I have a full night planned out for us so be ready. I have something for you."

She watched leave the room and return with a jewelry box. She opened it up and found diamond necklace. She gasped.

"Oh Henry. It's beautiful."

He smiled "only the best for my girl."

She smiled and kissed him "thank you but what's the occasion?"

He looked into her eyes and said "life. I got a second chance and I'm fully prepared to spoil you every chance I get."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He gently squeezed her and patted her bottom.

She pulled herself together and kissed his cheek.

"What time are we leaving?"

"Reservations are at 6:30 so we need to leave here by 6:00."

She nodded "I can't wait!"

That evening Lucille put on a dress she had saved for a night like this. It was a bit more proactive than she was used to but she knew Henry would love it. After zipping up the dress she stood back and checked herself out. The black dress was pretty short. It came down to the middle of her thigh. It showed a good amount of cleavage. On her breasts rested the diamond necklace he gave to her. She wore her black high heels. The dress was fitting and it showed off her butt. She really hoped Henry would love it and not freak out when he saw her.

"Lucille hurry up!"

She came out of the bathroom and went downstairs to find her husband waiting with her coat. He turned around and his jaw dropped. She smiled and walked towards him.

She said "do you like it?"

He nodded.

She cupped his cheek "it's not too much is it?"

He shook his head negatively.

"Henry? Say something. You're making me nervous."

He said "you look breath taking. Maybe we should just stay home."

She giggled "no! You promised me a night out Mr. Langston. I promise you'll get lucky when we get home."

He kissed her passionately and she moaned into his mouth. Eventually they broke apart and he helped her with her coat.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry and Lucille were sitting in a booth finishing their dinner at Twains.

He could tell this was bothering her. He was talking softly to her "it's okay Lu. I'm right here baby."

She sighed "this is too hard Henry. I don't know how much longer I can sit here. My mind keeps going back to that awful night."

He sighed and covered her hand "do you want to leave?"

She looked torn "you went through a lot planning this night. I don't want to ruin your hard work."

He brought his hands to his lips "it's not worth it if your in pain. So do you want to leave? I can think of more pleasant things we could be doing."

She began to smile at that thought and said "I don't think I can stay here Henry. I'm sorry."

He nodded "don't worry about it. I knew it was a long shot."

Henry paid the bill and they left. She held his hand while he drove. He missed there turn to their home and she looked at him.

She said "where are you taking me?"

He smiled but remained silent and watched the road.

She said "Henry!"

He finally said "you didn't think our date was over did you?"

She smiled "what do you have planned?"

He smiled "just sit back and enjoy the ride beautiful."

She sighed and leaned against the seat. They pulled into a secluded spot; one that she had never seen. She began to smile. He got out of the car and opened her door. He held out his hand and helped her out of the car.

"Where are we Henry?"

He smiled "I found this place a while ago. I was just waiting for the right time to bring you here."

She raised her eyebrow "the right time?"

He nodded and said "come with me. We need to walk a little ways."

Her eyes widened "are you crazy? It's dark out here and I'm not exactly dressed to go on a hike!"

He laughed "I guess your not are you. I have an idea. Get on my back."

She glared at him "really Henry! This dress isn't made for that."

He smiled "humor me Luce. You won't regret it. I promise."

She huffed and managed to get on his back. She was a little nervous about going into an unknown place but she knew Henry wouldn't take her some place that she could get hurt. She laid her chin on his shoulder and enjoyed the closeness.

They eventually came upon a beautiful 2 story house.

"What is this place?"

He smiled and walked up the porch steps.

She screeched "Henry what are you doing? This is someone's property!"

He carefully sat her down and looked into her eyes "our property."

She was confused and somewhat hurt by his secrecy. She said "I don't understand. You bought a place without talking to me about it? A house is a big investment."

He smiled "honey, I didn't buy it I had it built. Besides you know I'm a wealthy man I can easily afford it. This was supposed to be an anniversary present but with everything that has happened I don't know how long I have left. I had it built as a vacation home...just for us. No one knows it exists but us and the builders."

She was touched by his gift and said "how on earth did you do this without me knowing?"

He smiled "it wasn't easy. Do you like it?"

She smiled "it's beautiful. Do you have anything else up your sleeve?"

He smirked "never know. Come on let's go inside."

She stood beside him as he unlocked the door. He turned on the lights and she looked around. She was stunned. Everything was done in a style she would've chosen.

Henry said "what do you think?"

She looked at him and said "it's perfect...absolutely perfect. How did you know what I'd like?"

He laughed "We've been married for 37 years! I think I should know my wife by now. Don't you?"

She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. He grabbed her butt and pulled her close. Their tongues fought for dominance. Finally, they broke apart and she had tears in her eyes.

"You're too much Henry. You're an amazing husband. Thank you for this house."

He smiled softly "you're welcome baby. How about we get more comfortable?"

Before she could say anything he already had the dress sliding off her body. He groaned when he saw her in her bra and panties. He quickly picked her up and carried her upstairs.

After they made love they were cuddled together in the bed. She was playing with her necklace.

"Seriously Henry when did you have time to get my necklace without me knowing?"

He thought back to the day he bought the necklace.

Flashback:

Henry was shopping with Jacob at a jewelry store.

Henry was picking up a necklace he had made for Lucille when Jacob asked "can I get something for mom too?"

Henry smiled "I think she'd like that monkey."

Jacob picked out a silver locket.

After paying for the items they left. The first thing Jacob did was run upstairs and hide it.

End of flashbacks.

"Henry!"

He said "a few days before I died."

She tensed "oh."

He ran his hand over her back "hey now. Don't think that about sweetheart. I'm here."

She nodded "I never would've known about this beautiful place you had made for us if you hadn't returned. I still feel so guilty about our fight. You were doing all these wonderful things for me and I kept nagging you. God I'm a horrible wife! How can you love me?"

He was shocked "Lucille Langston don't you ever say that again! You're an amazing wife and mother."

She sniffled "I let Jacob die! How is that a good mother?"

He sighed and knew their fight bothered her more than she previously let on. He pulled her in his arms.

"Lu, I told you his death was not your fault. I'm so sorry I said that. I was just incredibly angry at my mother and took it out on you. I wish you'd just let it go."

She whimpered "I'm trying it just really hurt me."

He nodded "I know. I hated myself as soon as I uttered those words. Please forgive baby."

She looked into his eyes and cupped his cheek "I forgive you Henry. I think I was just afraid you would leave me because I thought you truly believed that and I panicked. I'm sorry."

He kissed her "you have nothing to apologize for nothing! Can we please just forget that damn fight ever happened Lu?"

She smiled "I'd like that very much. I love you Henry."

"I love you too Lucille."

He started getting up and she stopped him "where do you think your going?"

He smiled and winked at her as he got out of bed. He put his underwear on and tossed his shirt at her. She slipped it on and watched him. Suddenly music began playing. She smiled.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Langston?"

"For the rest of my life."

He pulled her close and they danced. She gasped when he suddenly dipped. She squealed and grabbed his arms. She loved how playful he was with her.

He smiled "just making sure you didn't fall asleep on me."

She giggled "I would never."

He kissed her "thank you for the dance."

She nodded "my pleasure. You know I revealed one of your biggest secrets to Maggie."

He froze and she said "I told her you loved to dance."

He breathed a sigh of relief "that must've been why she brought up me being a good husband. I was confused by her statement but I completely agreed with her. I am the best husband after all."

She laughed "you and your ego! Actually you might not like what I revealed next."

He waited and she bit her lip "I told her about our late night drives and how we make love for hours."

His mouth fell open "Lucille!"

She giggled at his embarrassment "I'm sorry I didn't mean to it I swear it it just slipped! I was so shocked that I said it but she just laughed. She was asking me about us and how I knew you were the one. I just started talking and it came out."

His face softened and he said "I guess I can forgive you but now you owe me."

She put one hand on her hip and said "excuse me!"

He smiled "you have to let me brag to Fred about our love life!"

Her mouth fell open "no way!"

He slid his arms around her waist "come on baby. It's only fair besides he will realize he could never win your heart and quit fantasizing about you."

Her eyes widened "he does not fantasize about me!"

He softly said "yes he does Lu. Remember when he walked in on us in the living room a few years ago? It wouldn't have been as bad if I had been on top but you riding me and he saw your chest! He's never been the same."

Her face turned red and she closed her eyes "oh don't remind me! That was so embarrassing! He just kept staring at me. I was so glad when he finally got back to normal. He was beginning to creep me out!"

He said "he got back to normal because I punched him."

She gasped and her hand flew to her heart "you didn't!"

He nodded and smugly said "one punch and he was out cold. I'm just glad he didn't arrest me. He had a bruise on his cheek for a week!"

She began wracking her brain "wait! He told me he got into a scuffle trying to arrest some people. He was covering for you? Henry!"

He shrugged "what? The jerk had it coming! You're my wife. He shouldn't be fantasizing about you. I was just protecting you."

She knew she was being too hard on him. She cupped his cheek and said "I guess you were. He really was starting to freak me out. You're my hero."

She kissed him and he said "I was just doing my job."

She smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her.

She broke the silence and said "we're not planning on staying here all night are we?"

He smiled "I hadn't planned on it but changes can be made."

She giggled "no, I don't have clothes. I just realized it's getting pretty late."

He said "you ready to go home?"

She sighed "not really but I guess we should. Can we come back soon? I really love it here."

He smiled and kissed her head "of course. Remember it's our little secret...not even Jacob knows."

She nodded.

The next morning Lucille was in the shower when Henry opened the curtain and slipped inside. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed as soon as she saw her husband.

"Well hi there."

He smiled "hello gorgeous. Need help?"

She smiled "sure."

She handed him the wash cloth.

Jacob woke up and went downstairs. He didn't find his parents so he went to their bedroom. He heard the shower running so he opened the bathroom door and went inside. The room was steamed up.

Henry was holding his wife against the wall. She had her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Mom?"

She quickly put her hand on Henry's mouth.

She cleared her throat "yes honey?"

"Have you seen dad?"

She blushed even though her son couldn't see her "uh no honey I haven't. I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Henry move his head and mouth "liar."

She accidentally giggled.

"Mom are you okay?"

She moaned when Henry moved his finger between them and rubbed her clit. He began thrusting against her.

She swallowed hard and "I'm fine Jacob. Why don't you go downstairs and watch television. I'll be down soon and make you breakfast."

"Okay!"

They heard the door close and she said "that was so wrong Henry! I told you to be quiet!"

He smirked as he moved against her "I was quiet you were the one that nearly gave us away."

She gasped as he moved inside her. She dug her nails into his back and whimpered. He kissed her as they came.

Her legs fell to the floor. She leaned heavily against him trying to catch her breath. He pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Her legs felt like jelly. He held her hand as she regained her balance. He kissed her lips and reached out to grab their towels.

She threw on her robe and dried her hair. She threw her pajamas on and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Jacob saw his mother come downstairs in her pajamas.

"Are you sick?"

She smiled "no sweetheart just felt like being lazy this morning."

Jacob smiled and once again said "I still can't find dad. Do you know where he could've gone?"

She felt trapped "uh I think he mentioned something about going for a walk this morning. I'm sure he will be back soon."

That must've satisfied him because he nodded and went back to watching cartoons. She sighed. She hated lying especially to her boys but she didn't want to explain why Henry was in the shower with her. She started a pot of coffee and began making breakfast.

Henry made his way downstairs thankfully avoiding Jacob. He made his way to the kitchen where he saw his wife cooking. He slid his arms tightly around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and leaned against him.

He nibbled on her ear and said "God your beautiful. Thank you for our early morning tryst in the shower."

She smiled "my pleasure well except for the fact that we almost got caught!"

He laughed and said "eh you know you enjoyed every second of it."

She smiled softly "yes I did."

"Jacob breakfast is ready!"

Henry poured two cups of coffee and helped Lu set the table.

Jacob ran into the kitchen and saw his father "hi dad! Where were you?"

Now it was his turn to stutter. He looked at LucilIe for help and she just smirked.

"I uh just went for a stroll around the neighborhood."

Jacob nodded.

Henry looked relieved and his wife just hid her smile behind her coffee cup.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucille was in the kitchen while her boys were in the back yard.

She was filling up the flour container when she accidentally lost grip on the big package and dropped it. She managed to catch it before it fell to the floor but there was a big cloud of flour. She sneezed repeatedly. She looked down at herself and the floor. She had a big mess she now had to clean up. She sighed and muttered "shit."

She was about to go get a towel when the doorbell rang. She huffed and ran to the door trying not to get flour all over the house. She saw Maggie whose smile fell when she saw her aunt covered in flour.

"Are you alright?"

Lucille sighed and smiled a bit "I'm fine I just dropped the flour when I was filling the container. Come in!"

She followed her aunt into the kitchen and gasped when she saw the mess.

Lucille said "I know. I know. Grab a towel and help me clean before Henry finds out! He would love to see me mess up."

Maggie laughed and did what she was told.

Maggie cleaned the counter "Speaking of Uncle Henry how was your date last night?"

Lucille was on her hands and knees cleaning the floor. She smiled softly as she remembered their date.

"It was wonderful. Worth the wait. Thank you for watching Jacob."

Maggie smiled "no problem. I enjoy spending time with him. He's a fun kid. Marty and Jenny enjoy being around him as well."

Lucille smirked and said "speaking of Marty did you get a chance to talk to him yet?"

Maggie sighed "no! I don't even know where to begin. I don't want to make a fool out of myself. Do you have any suggestions?"

Lucille stopped cleaning and stood up. She guided her niece to the table. They sat down.

Lucille said "well what if you take him out to dinner? No wait make him dinner! That's more personal."

Her eyes widened and she began moving her hands in a negative motion "me cook! That would be a disaster. Remember when I nearly caused a fire I your kitchen? There was so much smoke! No way. Try again."

Lucille smiled at the memory. Try as she might Lucille could not teach the poor girl to cook. She laughed "your right that'd be a bad idea. I can still hear Henry's laugh. What about take out? That way there wouldn't be any pressure and he wouldn't suspect anything."

Maggie started nodding but stopped "crap! I forgot about Jenny. I can't have that discussion with her there. She has already asked Marty why he wasn't married. He looked at me like I was supposed to make up an excuse."

Lucille laughed "Henry and I can watch her. We love that little girl to pieces and Jacob adores her."

Maggie said "I couldn't ask you to do that."

Lucille said "you're not asking. I'm volunteering besides you've watched Jacob the last few days. It's our turn to help you out. It will be nice to hear the sound of children laughing and the pitter patter of little feet."

Maggie knew her there was no getting out of this now. It seemed like her aunt had an answer for everything. She sighed "okay. If you insist."

Lucille noticed he change in Maggie "honey what is it?"

Maggie said "I've just been avoiding it for a while and now that it's here I'm starting to chicken out."

Lucille smiled "being in love is a scary thing at least until you know if the other person likes you; but I'd think not knowing is even worse."

Maggie had her arms laying on the table and banged her head on her arms. She groaned "this is why I became a doctor. I think with my head and not my heart. Love sucks!"

Lucille laughed and rubbed her niece's hair "the pain is worth it sweetheart. Having someone you can rely on is an amazing feeling; especially God forbid something tragic happens."

Maggie looked up and saw the far away look on her aunt's face. She stood up and wrapped her arms around her aunt's shoulder. Lucille sniffled and rubbed her niece's hand.

Lucille said "I'm okay. I just had a flash back. Anyway what I meant was being in love is a magical feeling especially when your with the one."

Maggie smiled "I'm tired of being alone. I've really enjoyed having him at my apartment. Okay,I think I'm ready bite the bullet! I tell him tonight."

Lucille smiled brightly "that's wonderful sweetheart. Drop Jenny off around 6 if you can!"

Jacob went upstairs and Henry walked into the kitchen. He saw Maggie and hugged her. He froze when he saw Lucille still covered in flour. He began to smirk.

She narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger in his direction and said "not a word!"

He bit his cheek to keep from laughing "what did you do?"

She heard the laughter in his voice and glared at him "shut up Henry! I dropped the bag when I was filling up the container if you must know."

Maggie smirked at their playful interaction.

He reached out and wiped some flour off that was on her cheek. He smiled "I think you look adorable."

She rolled her eyes and said "I'm going to change! Oh we're watching Jenny tonight."

He watched her go upstairs and Maggie said "are you sure you don't mind? She kinda suggested it."

Henry laughed "sounds like her. I don't mind. Jenny is a sweet girl. Lu enjoys having them over. It always puts a smile on her face. It's like it fills a void in her heart that I'm not able to."

Maggie smiled sadly and asked "why didn't you have more kids? You both seem to love them."

Henry's face fell and Maggie said "oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that! Sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain. Please forgive me."

Henry smiled sadly at his niece "there's nothing to forgive. It's just a touchy subject. Two years after Jacob died I asked Lucille if she would like to have another child. She didn't speak to me for weeks and fell into a deep depression. I was beginning to think I had upset her so much that she was ready for a divorce. I never brought up the subject again."

Maggie nodded. Before she could say anything else Lucille came downstairs. She could feel the tension in the room.

"Did I miss something?"

Henry and Maggie both shouted "no!"

Lu jumped and narrowed her eyes. She crossed her arms "why don't I believe that?"

Henry kissed her head and said "it's not important. We were just talking about Marty."

Maggie groaned inside but nodded.

Lucille sighed and dropped the subject.

Maggie said "I guess I'll be going. I'll see you guys tonight. Thanks again for the advice."

Lucille smiled and watched her niece leave. She saw Henry staring at her.

She reached up to her face "did I miss some flour?"

He shook his head negatively but said nothing.

She said "are you okay?"

Henry grabbed her arms and kissed her passionately. She yelped because she was surprised by the kiss but soon relaxed. She pulled her arms out of his grip and slid them around his neck. He grabbed her butt bringing her even closer. He finally let her go and watched her eyes flutter open.

She said "what was that for?"

He ran his finger down her cheek and said "for being you."

She smiled softly and grabbed his wrist "are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled "I'm fine just thinking about us."

She smirked and playfully said "you're not having second thoughts about us are you?"

He laughed "never!"

She smiled "good. I'd miss you too much."

That evening Maggie had dropped Jenny off. After dinner the kids were playing outside while Henry and Lucille sat on the porch.

Lucille was smiling while she watched the kids.

"Henry, do you wish we had more kids?"

His head whipped around to face her. He was shocked that she brought up this topic. He wanted to tread lightly so he didn't upset her.

"Well?"

He quickly said "no!"

She wasn't convinced. She sighed "Henry, I want an honest answer. I need to know the truth. I promise I won't get upset."

He sighed "I don't know. I always wanted a big family but people change. After Jacob's death you were my main concern."

She looked at him "you still didn't answer my question!"

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. He said "do you?"

She realized she wasn't going to get a straight answer so she dropped the subject.

Maggie and Marty were sitting at the table eating. She took a deep breath and said "can we talk?"

He nodded "sure."

She said "how do you feel about staying in Arcadia permanently?"

He looked at her and said "what do you mean?"

She said "well, I just meant you don't really have any family back home and you've kinda made a life here for yourself. I guess I meant if your going to stay here I will probably need a bigger place. I just wanted to know if you had any plans."

He shrugged "I hadn't really thought about it. I hadn't expected to stay this long in Arcadia but it's a nice town with a lot of nice people. I could see Jenny and I staying here."

Maggie's face lit up "that's great! Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

She swallowed and said "I've missed this. It's kinda hard to talk about certain things when there is a child in the room."

He raised her eyebrow "what things?"

She took a deep breath "there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I'm worried you will look at me differently."

He waited for her to speak.

She said "when you moved in here I was expecting it to be awkward because I've never lived with a man before but it wasn't. I like having you around. It's nice not to come home to an empty apartment."

He looked at Maggie and in a hopeful tone said "what are you trying say?"

Before she could stop herself she kissed him. He responded with the same amount of passion.

Their tongues fought for dominance. She moaned into his mouth. He gently pulled her onto his lap. They eventually broke apart and a smile began to spread on their faces.

She rested her forehead against his and whispered "I take it you feel the same way?"

He looked into her eyes and said "I wasn't expecting to find love in Arcadia but I think I have. Maggie I love you."

She gasped "I love you to Marty."

He kissed her lips and pulled back. She smiled and giggled "I don't know why I was so worried about having this conversation."

The Langston home:

The Langston's tucked the kids in bed and they were in the living room.

"Yes."

Henry was startled and looked at her "yes what?"

She played with her hands and softly said "I regret not having more kids."

She looked down terrified of his reaction. He was shocked. He lifted her chin up and rubbed her jaw.

"So do I."

She breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled into his embrace. She pulled his arms around her and laid her head on his chest.

She said "I'm so glad you feel the same way. I've felt so guilty for thinking it."

He kissed her head "why didn't you ever tell me?"

She shrugged "I was scared. Margaret was right. I wasn't able to protect the one child we had. I always thought we would have a big family but after losing Jacob I didn't feel like I deserved another child."

His heart broke for her. He tightened his hold and said "how long have you felt like this?"

She sighed "do you remember when you asked me a long time ago about expanding our family?"

He nodded.

She said "I was never mad at you Henry. I know that's what you thought. I knew it was your dream to have a big family and since I was not in the right frame of mind to give you the family you longed for I panicked."

He cocked his head "panicked?"

She whimpered "I knew how badly you wanted another child. I just couldn't give you what you wanted at the time. I had been dreading the moment I knew would come about expanding our family because it was only a matter of time before you would divorce me. That's why I didn't speak to you for weeks. I was trying to prepare myself for being alone but as the weeks went on I finally began to realize you weren't going anywhere. Once we really talked and made love again I knew you would always be there."

He was incredibly hurt that she thought so little of him.

She frowned and turned in his arms "Henry?"

She saw the look on his face and said "hey, what's wrong?"

He glared at her "what's wrong? All this time I've been dedicated to our marriage when you've had one foot out the door! I thought you trusted me!"

She was stunned and said "I do trust you!"

He scoffed "obviously not!"

She jumped when he slightly raised his voice "why are you getting so upset? I thought it would make you happy that I opened up."

He was mindful of the children upstairs and lowered his voice. He said "guess again! I thought our vows to each other meant something Lucille."

She whimpered and grabbed his arms. She desperately said "they did...they do! I love you Henry."

He remained silent.

With tears in her eyes she grabbed his face and said "say something!"

He cleared his throat "do you really think so little of me? I was here before Jacob and I will be here after Jacob. Hell! I came back from the dead to be with you shouldn't that make you realize how much I love you. No one could ever come close to you Lucille. You're my past and my future. I wanted kids with you so there could be a little piece of you and me running around. I Ioved the idea of sharing something so special with you again. That's why I wanted kids. I also thought it would feel the void. If you can't realize that then maybe we shouldn't be toge..."

She interrupted him with a kiss. She forced her tongue in his mouth. She straddled him and clung to him. She eventually broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've always trusted you. Part of me died when we lost Jacob. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you too. I kept having nightmares about you leaving me. I guess I let them take over and I would panic, so you see I've always trusted you Henry. I was just insecure. Please believe me."

He cupped her face and said "I guess I understand. I'm sorry I got upset."

She hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent "I never meant to hurt you Henry."

He rubbed her back "I know. Don't worry about it. Let's just drop the whole topic. It's obviously too late to even think about having another kid and I know it's a touchy subject."

She pulled back slightly trying to read his face. He cupped her cheek and smiled "I'm not upset. My family is complete. I have a beautiful wife and our child returned from the dead. How many people can say that? I'm a lucky man."

She smiled and said "I love you Henry. You know that don't you?"

He kissed her nose "of course I do. I love you too. Now just relax."

He guided her head to his shoulder and she buried her face in his neck as she continued to straddle him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lucille woke up early. She left a sleeping Henry in bed and got ready. She got dressed and saw that he was still asleep. She smiled and left the room. She checked on the kids who were thankfully still sleeping.

She was making breakfast when the doorbell rang. She quickly ran to the door and hoped it didn't wake up everyone.

She saw Fred on the porch. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He sighed "look I know you're angry with me and you have every reason to be. I came to apologize. Please hear me out."

She sighed and let him in. She went back to the kitchen so the food wouldn't burn.

Fred leaned against the counter and said "I'm sorry Lucille. I know you don't trust mom and I didn't at first but I do now."

Lucille sighed "I can't believe you! How can you trust her? She's an evil woman Fred! She practically kidnapped Jacob, told my husband she hated him and she got rid of Maggie's mother in case you forgot!"

Fred said "I know all that Luce but she's my mother. She didn't mean what she said about hating us. We talked and I found out she was forced to marry our father and was forced to have Henry and I at a young age. She hates the Langston family...not us."

Lucille rolled her eyes "I can't believe you bought that! She's playing you Fred. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

He smiled "I appreciate that but I can take care of myself. I've been thinking about getting mom out of that damn facility and moving her in with me. Do you think she will go for it?"

Lucille shook her head "I don't know if that's a good idea Fred. Henry is right that woman is not your mother. If you move her in she will try and take over and control life. I was never able to relax while she was here and she kept stealing Henry away from me every chance she got. I've finally gotten used to having my house back and in order. I don't want her coming back and destroying our lives."

Fred said "I've already made up my mind Lucille. I just came by to tell Henry the good news."

"Tell me what?"

They looked and saw Henry. Jenny getting a piggy back ride and Jacob being held with his legs wrapped around his father's waist.

Lucille smiled at the kids "good morning sleepy heads. Breakfast is almost ready!"

Henry sat the kids down and the went to the table. Henry walked over to his wife and kissed her lips. He slid his arm around her waist and looked at Fred.

"What did you want to tell me?"

He didn't want to alarm Jacob so in a soft voice Fred said "I'm moving mom back in with me."

Henry's eyes widened and angrily said "outside now!"

Henry stormed out the kitchen and Fred looked at Lucille for help.

She shrugged her shoulders and said "sorry you're on your own. Good luck."

Just as he was about to leave Lucille said "Fred!"

He turned around and she said "be careful with Margaret."

Fred nodded and went outside to deal with his brother.

Henry was pacing the porch when Fred came outside.

Henry glared at his brother "have you lost your mind?"

Fred said "she didn't mean it. She wants to apologize."

Henry scoffed "you're so naive! Mom told us she never loved either of us. How can you forgive her so easily?"

Fred sighed "because she's our mother. I was crushed when she died and when she came back its like everything was back to normal. You of all people have to understand that with Jacob retuning."

Henry sighed "that's different! Jacob is my son and Margaret Langston is a monster! She is dead to me. If you know what's good for you you will forget about her too!"

Fred glared at Henry "No! I'm sorry but I can't do that Henry. I'm bringing mom back to my house whether you like it or not!"

Henry shook his head "fine then I have nothing more to say to you!"

Fred was shocked "Henry!"

Henry turned around and opened the door. He looked over his shoulder "be careful Fred. She's not our mother."

Fred watched his brother go inside. He couldn't believe his brother turned on him like that. He hung his head and walked away.

A few hours later Henry was sitting in the living room thinking.

Lucille found her husband deep in thought. She walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. He jumped from the contact but smiled when he saw his wife.

Lucille smiled "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay? You've been quiet ever since Fred left."

She stood behind him and began massaging his shoulders. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"God that feels good."

She smiled and continued rubbing his shoulders.

"What happened Henry?"

He sighed "Fred and I had a disagreement about Margaret. He said he was still moving her in his house and I told him I had nothing more to say to him. Was that wrong?"

She slid her arms down his chest and leaned her cheek against his. She whispered "I have no idea Henry. She made Barbara disappear and he forgave her. Maybe he needs to figure it out on his own."

Henry brought her hands to his lip "I just don't want him to get hurt. He's my little brother."

She smiled and kissed his cheek "I know sweetheart. I love how protective you are of him...of all of us. Tell me darling. Who protects you?"

He smiled and pulled her onto his lap "you."

She smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. His hand slid under her shirt and rubbed her back. He broke the kiss and she moaned in protest.

"Why did you stop?"

He smirked "I don't want to start something we can't finish."

She nodded but remained on his lap. They continued staring at each other.

Jacob found his parents in the living room being weird.

"Mom? Dad?"

She quickly hopped up and said "yes honey?"

Jacob's face was scrunched up "what we're you guys doing?"

Lucille blushed "uh nothing Jacob."

Henry laughed "come on Lu don't lie to the kid! We were just staring at each other."

Jacob looked confused "why?"

Henry stood up and pulled his wife too him. He said "because I love her!"

Jacob shook his head "you guys are weird!"

Henry laughed as Jacob ran into the kitchen.

She playfully smacked his arm "I can't believe you."

Henry smiled "hey! I wanted to say because your hot but I didn't think that'd go over to well."

She groaned and he laughed.

He kissed her head and slapped her butt causing her to jump.

She rubbed her bottom and glared at her husband "Will you stop doing that!"

He grinned "want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

She said "no!"

He laughed as she walked out of the room.

Jacob ran back into the living room and whispered "dad! Come into my room."

Henry followed his son. Henry was in the bedroom and watched Jacob grab something under his bed. Henry smiled when he saw the present for Lu.

"Do you have the pictures?"

Henry smiled "yes I do. Here let me see the necklace and I'll go fix it. You stall your mother."

Jacob nodded.

Henry went outside into his work space. He locked the door and got to work.

Lucille was in the kitchen starting dinner. Jacob was talking to his mom trying to stall her.

"Can I have some cookies?"

Lucille smiled "after dinner!"

"Do you think Maggie and Marty will get married?"

Lucille looked at her son and said "I don't know. Why?"

He shrugged "I just think it'd be cool to be related to Jenny. She's kinda like my sister."

Lucille smiled "I like her to."

Jacob smiled.

She began to wonder where Henry went. She looked toward the hall and sat down the bowl.

Jacob could sense his mother was about to leave so he quickly hugged her. She was startled but smiled and held her son.

"What was that for?"

He smiled bashfully and said "no reason."

She kissed his cheek "I'm so glad you came back to me. You know that don't you?"

He smiled "yes."

She smiled and touched his nose "good."

Jacob said "are you happy grandma is back?"

She tensed "I think you know the answer to that."

Jacob nodded but decided to push his luck in order to stall his mother for as long as possible.

"What about dad?"

"What about him?"

"Are you happy he's back? I know you two were fighting a lot before he died."

She felt sick. She didn't want to talk about this especially with her son.

"Of course I'm happy he's back! Speaking of your father. Have you seen him?"

Jacob said "uh no."

She cocked her head.

"Mmhmm. Is he in his workshop?"

His eyes widen "maybe."

She smirked "what is he up to?"

Jacob's mouth fell open "nothing!"

She crossed her arms and began to smile "you know something. What's going on?"

Jacob clammed up.

She shrugged her shoulders "fine. I'll just find out for myself. I'll be right back."

She started down the hallway and Jacob hopped in front of his mother.

He shouted "You cannot go in there!"

She said "excuse me!"

Jacob said "uh what I mean is...uh"

Henry came inside and saw Jacob stuttering.

"Hey babe."

Jacob sighed and muttered "oh thank god."

Lucille smiled and walked over to her husband. She kissed him and pulled him into the kitchen.

Henry quickly passed off the gift to Jacob when she had her back turned. Jacob ran upstairs to hide it until he could figure out the right moment to give it to her.

Lucille went back to cooking. She said "so what were you doing?"

He said "just cleaning up a bit."

She rolled her eyes "sure. Jacob wouldn't yell at me and tell me I couldn't go in there if you weren't up to something."

Henry smirked "he yelled at you?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I think he was trying to stall me but why?"

Henry said "beats me."

"Henry just tell me!"

"I can't do that. It's a surprise."

She huffed "you and your surprises!"

He smirked "you know you love them but actually this is a surprise from Jacob. I had nothing to do with it."

She smiled softly "a surprise? I think you've rubbed off on him Henry."

He smirked.

"So when do I get this surprise?"

He rolled his eyes "when he decides it's time so don't pressure him Lu."

That night Henry sat on the porch. Jacob came outside and hugged his father. He ran upstairs for bed.

Lucille winked at Henry "I'll be right back."

He smiled and listened to the crickets chirp.

Jacob was in bed waiting to be tucked in when his mother finally arrived.

"So what story would you like tonight?"

Jacob said "I don't think I want a story tonight."

Lucille's face fell "oh."

Jacob said "I'd rather have you lay with me."

She smiled and kicked off her shoes "whatever you want."

Jacob scooted over as his mother climbed in bed. She wrapped her arms around him as he laid his head on her chest. She kissed his head and smiled.

She whispered "I've missed this so much Jakey. Can you ever forgive me sweetheart?"

Jacob heard her voice crack. He snuggled closer "for what?"

She said "it was my fault you died. I hadn't been sleeping well because I was trying to earn a degree and become a doctor. One day I fell asleep with a book on my chest and because of that my world change forever. You left the house while I was asleep. The next time I saw you...you were dead."

He looked up and saw his mother crying. He immediately wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her as best as he could. Lucille hugged her son while she cried.

"It's okay mommy. I'm here. Don't cry."

Lucille eventually calmed down and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry you had to see that Jacob. I don't know what came over me."

Jacob said "you don't have to apologize. You've been through a lot. You lost me then dad but then we both came back. I'm sure that's a lot to take in."

She had to smile. For a moment she thought she was talking to Henry. She rubbed his head "you remind me so much of your father."

Jacob smiled. He started to climb out of bed when she stopped him "where do you think you're going? It's bed time!"

He smiled "I have something for you."

He looked under his bed and pulled out a jewelry box. She smiled and took the box. She opened it and gasped when she saw the locket. She carefully took it out of the box and opened it. Inside was a picture of Jacob and Henry. She looked at Jacob and touched his baby face.

"It's beautiful Jakey. Thank you."

He smiled brightly "your welcome. Now me and dad will always be close to your heart no matter where we are or if we disappear one day."

Her heart broke a little at the mere thought of them disappearing. She knew she had to get out of her before she started crying again. She kissed Jacob's cheek and hugged him.

"I love you baby. I'll wear it all the time. Now it's time for bed."

She pulled the sheets around him and kissed his forehead "good night baby. Mommy loves you."

He smiled "I love you to mommy."

She smiled and left the bedroom. She leaned against the wall and tried to compose herself.

She opened her locket and smiled at the pictures. Her mind kept going back to Jacob saying how he and Henry might disappear. She sniffled and closed the locket. She didn't know what she's do without them. She felt horrible for thinking if she had to choose she'd want her Henry to stay. Mainly because she had come to terms with Jacob's death. Henry was always there when she needed him to comfort her or love her. She was able to heal with her son coming back so she'd be okay if he had to leave one day but she didn't think she could live without Henry.

She wiped her face and went down stairs. She walked outside and saw her husband deep in thought. She touched the top of his head.

He looked up "hi beautiful. I see you got your present."

She smiled "I did and I love it. Is everything okay?"

He nodded "just thinking"

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

He sighed "I guess dying freaked me out more than I realized."

"You're not the only one. I still can't believe I almost lost you."

He stood up and hugged her. She leaned her head against his chest and snuggled against him.

"Lu, you do realize the Henry you married died the night I had the heart attack right?"

She tensed and slowly looked up. She said "that doesn't matter Henry! You're here. You're still the man I fell in love with all those years ago."

He smiled "the only reason I'm here is because I'm a returned like Jacob."

She let go of him and said "I thought we already discussed this? I already broke down in front of Jacob tonight I don't think I can talk about this right now."

He frowned "what do you mean?"

She sighed "he decided he wanted me to lay with him instead of reading a story. I began to reminisce about cuddling with him when he was younger. It was just overwhelming."

Henry nodded "I know. Can I ask you something?"

She said "that depends."

He smiled at her reply and said "are you scared of us?"

She cocked her head and smirked "why would I be scared?"

He grew serious "because we're Returned. Hell, I don't even know what we are but we can't be human! We came back from the dead. How does anyone explain that?"

She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

She smiled and rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks "I don't care what brought you and our son back Henry. The only thing that matters is you're still here and I didn't have to bury you. I'm not ready to let you go; I don't know if I ever will be. It's a miracle. Plain and simple; don't question it just be thankful. As for being scared. I trust you with my life. You're my protector and I know you would never do anything to hurt me; Returned or not."

He was so relieved and whispered "I love you Lucille."

She smiled and said "I love you more Mr. Langston."

He slid his arm around her back and pulled her close causing her to fall against his chest. She laughed.

He looked into her eyes "you're my whole world Mrs. Langston. Thank you for trusting me."

She was over come with emotion. She reached up and kissed him passionately. He reached down and squeezed her butt. He picked her up and sat her on the rail of the porch. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed. Henry broke the kiss and smiled at his wife.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We're making out like teenagers on the front porch!"

She smirked "so? No one can see us!"

He laughed "what if Jacob wakes up and sees that we are gone?"

She sighed "I guess you're right. Maybe we should head back inside."

He said "I didn't mean that!"

She looked hopeful "I thought you were embarrassed?"

He laughed "that an incredibly sexy woman is making out with me? You've lost it! I was going to say I want to make love to you in my work shop. You game?"

She was excited. Ever since he's returned he has been so unpredictable and she loved it! Don't get her wrong their love life has always been great and exciting but it was even more beautiful after he Returned because she didn't know how long they had.

She nodded enthusiastically. He looked down and saw that she wore only socks. He loved how she went barefooted most of the time. She had such pretty feet. He scooped her in his arms and carried her to his workshop. He locked the door and turned on the light.

She looked around and smirked "you cleaned up!"

He rolled his eyes "I always clean up my messes."

She scoffed "who's the liar now?"

He laughed "okay most of the time besides this is my space it's allowed to be messy. You hardly come in here anyway my darling."

She said "I'd rather be inside than around these tools."

He sat her on the table and gasped. In a dramatic voice he said "don't say that! They will hear you!"

She glared at him and crossed her legs "honestly Henry sometimes I think you enjoy being out here more than with me!"

He slid his arms around her waist and nuzzled her cheek "never. You're my most prized possession...not that I own you! Well, technically I guess I do you are my wife but I would never..."

She interrupted him by putting her hand over his mouth "just shut up and kiss me before you ruin the mood!"

He sighed in relief and kissed her passionately. She slipped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. She felt his hand slid up her shirt and cup her breast. She moaned into his mouth. She began unbuttoning his shirt. She slid it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She ran her hands up and down the strong, hairy chest she loved so much. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. He quickly unclasped the bra and tossed it across the room. She giggled.

He leaned down and started kissing her beautiful breasts. He made sure to leave marks on them. He sucked her nipples into his mouth causing her to whimper. She worked on his pants. She quickly pushed them over his butt and pulled his underwear down. She took him in her hand causing him to groan "damn baby."

She smiled and continued massaging him. He undid her pants and slid them down her legs. He cupped her between her legs and smiled when he felt how damp they were. He slid his finger underneath her panties and moved his finger over her nether lips. She whimpered and fell against his shoulder. He smiled and removed his finger. He sucked it into his mouth tasting her juices. He slid her panties down her legs and tossed them across the room.

She grabbed his dick and lined it up at her entrance. She coated it in her juices. He gently pushed into her causing her to gasp. She wrapped her arms and legs around his waist causing him slide even deeper inside her. He pounded into her. She could feel every inch of him inside her.

She whimpered "I'm coming."

He began thrusting faster "go ahead I won't be far."

She bit his shoulder which made him grown. She whimpered loudly as she came. He soon followed shooting his seed deep within her body. After a few minutes she lifted her head up and looked at him. She smiled and gently kissed him. He slowly pulled out of her and she frowned at the loss of contact.

He kissed her and said "don't worry baby I'll be in you soon enough."

He handed her her clothes and bra. She raised her eyebrow and said "where are my panties."

He shrugged "I don't know I'll find them tomorrow. You won't be needing them tonight anyway."

She smiled "was once not enough Mr. Langston?"

He raised his eye brow "once is never enough honey."

She smiled and said "good."

After they threw on their clothes he quickly carried her to the house listening to her laugh as they went inside.

The next day:

Fred was with Henry in the workshop. Henry was looking for his measuring tape.

Henry sighed "damn I must've left it inside. You coming?"

Fred smiled "nah, I think I'll wait here."

Henry said "suit yourself."

Fred was wandering around the garage when something caught his eye. There was a black cloth lying on the floor. He picked it up and inspected it. His eyes widened when he realized he was holding Lucille's panties.

He looked outside and saw no sign of Henry.

Without thinking he brought them to his nose and breathed deeply. He knew this was the closest he would ever get to making love to her. God, he loved that woman! He had enjoyed holding her in his arms while she cried for the loss of her husband. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help the way he feels. He was so jealous of Henry because he had the woman of his dreams.

He remembered the day he saw Lucille's breast. It was forever engraved in his mind. Ever since then he's been figuring out ways to be around her or win her heart.

He heard footsteps and quickly pocketed her panties in his jacket. He turned around and saw Henry with the tape measure.

Henry smiled "I forgot I left it in the kitchen after I got done making a spice rack for Lu."

Fred nodded and said "what are you making now?"

"Storage cabinet. She mentioned she needed more space so I told her I'd make her one. I know she could always buy it but she likes my handy work better. I put pure love into my work and I pay attention to detail but I know the real reason she like me to do it."

Fred smirked and in a playful tone "what's that? Too keep you busy so you don't annoy her?"

Henry rolled his eyes "no! I always write our initials with a heart around them on the items I make. It's more personal that way."

Fred groaned on the inside "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Henry laughed "hey! I just love my wife and want her to know it! Is that so wrong?"

Fred's mind screamed "yes" but he found himself saying "no. I think I'm going to head back to work."

Henry cocked his head "are you okay?"

Fred managed a smile "I'm fine. I actually stayed longer than I had planned."

Henry nodded "okay. Oh! Lu said to come over for dinner tonight."

Fred nodded and left.

Fred pulled into the station and parked. He reached into his jacket and grabbed Lu's panties. He brought them to his nose again and breathed in. He put them back into his jacket and smiled wickedly. He eventually got out of the car and went to work.

Henry was in the living room. Lucille walked into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Softly, she said "did you ever find my panties?"

He sighed "crap! I forgot about them. I'll go find them."

She grabbed his arm before he left. In a soft voice she said "you don't think Fred saw them do you?"

He smirked "no. I was with him the whole time. Well except for a couple minutes. If he found them he would've made fun of me."

She looked relieved "that's true. I just didn't want there to be another incident like when he walked in on us. He kept giving me the strangest looks."

She shuddered.

He gave her a quick hug "I know; that's why I punched him."

She smiled "I still can't believe you did that but I appreciate I really appreciate it."

She reached up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled "I'll be back in a few."

Henry looked high and low for those panties. He couldn't find them anywhere. He frowned and began ransacking the place. He knew they had to be here somewhere! No one has been in here except him, Lu...and Fred.

Henry clenched his jaw and thought "if Fred found those he just might kill him!"

Henry went into the house and told his wife the bad news.

She shouted "What do you mean you didn't find them!?"

He rubbed her arm "calm down baby. I'm sure there around here somewhere."

She covered her face and muttered "this is so embarrassing!"

He pulled her to his chest "shh. It's just panties. It's not the end of the world."

Her head popped up and her voice screeched "for you maybe but there my panties."

He smirked at her outburst.

She glared at him "you think this is funny?! Someone has my panties but the worst part is they know we made love in there!"

He raised his eyebrow and ran his finger down her cheek "what's wrong with that? That just means we're still in love after all these years."

She started to smile "oh Henry."

He kissed her nose causing her to giggle.

"I've already ransacked the place but I can look again if it will make you feel any better."

She sighed "don't worry about it. I'm sure they will turn up."

He hugged her and rested his chin on top of her head.

Fred stopped by that evening with a bouquet of flowers for Lucille.

She opened the door and smiled.

He handed her the flowers and kissed her cheek "thanks for inviting me. These are for you."

Lucille smiled and accepted the roses.

"Your welcome. We enjoy having you. These are a beautiful. Let me get a vase for them."

He followed her into the kitchen "where's Henry?"

She looked over her shoulder "the workshop. He's finishing up my shelves."

"Does he really carve your initials with a heart on everything he makes for you?"

She was shocked that Henry told him that but nodded. She smiled "he's such a sweetheart."

He clenched his fists as he listened to her talk about her husband in such a loving way.

Lucille bent down to look for a vase. He couldn't help but stare at her butt. God, what he would give to touch it or have her sit on his face. He was so happy that he found her panties. It was a little piece of her that he could keep in his bedroom until he could have the real thing.

Jacob ran inside the kitchen "mom? Oh hi uncle Fred!"

He smiled at the boy "hello Jacob."

Lucille looked up as she remained squatted "yes sweetheart?"

"Dad's finished. He said to tell you he will be inside in a second."

She nodded as watched him run to the living room. She finally found a vase and stood back up. She filled it with water and carefully arranged the flowers. She sat them on the island and smiled at Fred.

"There that's better."

He smiled at her "glad you like them."

Henry walked into the kitchen "hi Fred."

Fred smiled "hi."

She could feel the tension between the brothers. She looked at Henry who was drying his hands off.

"Look at the flowers Fred brought me!"

Henry glanced at them and said "they're nice."

Lucille looked at Fred and smiled apologetically. He shrugged and winked at her.

She walked toward the hallway and said "Jacob? Dinner's ready!"

He ran to his mother and they walked back into the kitchen.

Henry was quiet fairly during dinner. He was listening to Fred openly flirt with his wife. He clenched his jaw. He wanted to beat the crap out of Fred but couldn't because his son was in the room. She would laugh uncomfortably from time to time. Eventually, she looked at her husband and silently begged for help.

Henry laid his fork down and said "Fred, I need your help with something outside."

Fred looked irritated "we're in the middle of dinner. Can't it wait?"

Through gritted teeth Henry said "no it can't!"

Fred stood up and walked to the front door. Henry went to follow him when he felt a hand touch his hand.

He turned around and saw Lucille with a worried look on her face. He smiled and kissed the spot next to her lips. He whispered "I'll behave I promise."

She looked relieved and nodded. He squeezed her hand and left.

Henry went outside and saw his brother.

Fred said "why did you make us leave? You're ruining dinner?"

Henry said "no you are! You're making my wife uncomfortable. I want it to stop now!"

Fred said "I'm not doing anything."

Henry sighed "you're flirting with her!"

Fred smirked "well someone has to since you don't!"

Henry glared at him "excuse me?"

Fred said "she deserves better than you. You don't take the time to show her how special she is. For God sakes you blamed her for Jacob's death! What kind of husband does that?"

Henry was seeing red "shut up!"

Fred said "she needs to be with someone who will love her unconditionally and worship the ground she walks on. You know I was crushed when you died but as the night went on I realized I had my chance."

Henry crossed his arms "what chance?"

Fred said "I told her you had a heart attack and died. She wouldn't let herself believe it. She kept talking about how you called her to meet at Twains but never showed. She eventually said you would be back and that you just needed help. We tried everything and nothing worked. That night I told her there was nothing we could and that you were gone. She broke down and clung to me. It was so wonderful to feel her body pressed so close to mine. The sound of her tears broke my heart. At the same time I was so happy because I could finally court her and hopefully make her my wife."

Henry was stunned. He wanted to be angry but he was more hurt than anything.

He whispered "you were happy that I was dead?"

Fred said "no! Not happy that you were dead but happy that I finally had Luce to myself."

Henry stared at his brother "leave."

Without another word he went back inside. Fred stared at the door but turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

7:45 a.m

Maggie and Marty were cuddled on the couch while Jenny slept.

Maggie sighed in contentment "this is nice."

He nodded "are we ever going to tell people about us?"

She tensed "what's the rush?"

He said "I just want everyone to know."

She smiled and turned in his arms "I know. I just haven't had the best track record when it comes to relationships. My family loves you and I'd hate to disappoint them if our relationship doesn't work out."

He smiled "you worry too much! I don't plan on going any where Maggie. The only thing that could separate us is death...and I'm already dead."

She playfully slapped his arm "that's not funny!"

He smirked "come on its a little funny!"

He said "is that a smile on your face?"

Try as she might she just couldn't be angry with him. She giggled "your ridiculous! Okay. I guess we can tell everyone."

His face lit up and he moved to quickly causing the to fall off the couch with a thump. Jenny woke up and heard them laughing.

Jenny said "are you okay?"

They smiled and nodded.

The phone rang.

Maggie answered the phone and smiled "hi uncle Henry! What can I do for you?"

He whispered "I want to take Lucille away for the weekend. Is there anyway you could watch Jacob?"

Maggie smiled "sure but why are you whispering?"

Henry sighed "I don't want her know. It's a surprise!"

Maggie giggled "where are you taking her?"

Henry said "nice try!"

Maggie huffed "that's messed up Uncle Henry! Do you really think I'd tell my aunt?"

He said "yes!"

She gasped "I'm hurt that you could think so little of me. When I have ever gave away one of your surprises?"

He said "really Maggie! I don't have time to talk about how many secrets you've ruined. I love you to death but you cannot keep a secret to save your life."

Her mouth fell open and she glared at the wall "well!"

She could hear him laughing on the other end "are you done?"

He eventually calmed down "I'm fine. So can I bring him over about 6:00 p.m. on Friday?"

She sighed "that'll be fine. Oh and uh one more thing."

Henry said "what's that?"

She smirked and whispered into the receiver "aunt Lucille found the dirty magazines you keep hidden in work shop."

She quickly hung up the phone and laughed. She would've loved to see the expression on his face especially when he finds out that she lied.

Meanwhile Henry was stunned. He froze with the phone still in his hand. Lucille came around the corner with some towels in her arms and gasped when she saw Henry.

She sat the towels down and grabbed his arm "Henry! Are you okay? Say something!"

He shook his head and saw his wife looking worriedly at him.

She sighed "what happened?"

He said "uh nothing! I was just talking to Maggie. I'm going to the work shop!"

He kissed her cheek and quickly ran out the door. She frowned and was worried by his behavior but shrugged and went about her business.

He was in his shop trying to find another hiding place for those magazines. Eventually he succeeded. He sighed and thought 'maybe she forgot about them...ha yeah right. Shit I'm screwed!'

The rest of the day Henry was avoiding his wife at all costs. He felt so guilty for having those magazines but hey he was a man after all! He was sneaking around the house when he nearly collided into her. They both jumped.

He muttered and looked down "sorry."

She smiled "that's okay. I was actually looking for you."

His head popped up "why?"

She smiled "I wanted to cuddle on the couch."

He practically shouted "no!"

She jumped when he raised his voice.

He felt bad for scarring her. He touched her arm "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. I don't feel like cuddling right now."

She frowned and softly asked "are you mad at me?"

His heart broke and he cupped her face "no I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?"

She wrapped her arms around her body and said "you've been avoiding me all day. All week we've been making love constantly and now you won't even look at me. I feel cheap!"

He sighed and under his breath he muttered "dammit Maggie!"

He said "oh honey I never meant to make you feel that way! Maggie just said something and it got to me I guess."

She cocked her head "what did she say?"

Before he could stop himself he said "I know you found my dirty magazines I keep in the work shop!"

Her arms fell to her side and she narrowed her eyes. In a angry voice she said "you have dirty magazines?!"

His mouth fell open "wait a minute! You mean you didn't know?!"

She screeched "no! I didn't know Henry Langston!"

His face twitched and he said "I sold myself out for nothing?"

She glared at him and nodded "mhmm!"

He gritted his teeth "I'm going to kill Maggie!"

Lucille she grabbed his chin and said "I expect you to get rid of every single magazine Henry! Do I make myself clear?"

He huffed "yes."

As he turned around to leave she slapped his butt. He jumped and smirked at her "is that my punishment?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes at him. She pointed to the door "get them out now!"

He smirked "whatever you say."

As he was leaving she shouted "I mean it Henry!"

She shook her head.

That evening Lucille decided to take another look around his work shop for those damn panties; with his permission of course. As she was looking she came across the magazines. Her mouth fell open and she glared at them. They made her fingers burn just by touching them.

She saw the woman on the cover leaning against a car. She was a tall, blonde woman with big breasts and a great figure. She barely had any clothes on just a tiny string bikini.

Part of her was hurt that he looked at these things because that made her wonder if that's what he truly wanted. The other part of her wanted to plan a romantic night and give him what he liked but she didn't know if she could do it. Yes she loved sex and enjoyed being spontaneous but she was in her 60's! She felt her face turn red just thinking about it. She dropped the magazine back in it hiding place and composed herself before heading back to the house.

Henry was putting the new shelves in the pantry "Lu come here!"

She walked into the kitchen and saw her husband squatting in front of the shelves. She loved his butt! She swallowed hard as she thought about him making love to her.

"Lu? Earth to to Lu?"

She shook her head as she realized he caught her staring at his butt. She said "I'm sorry what you did you say?"

He smirked and stood up "you okay?"

She was a little embarrassed and said "Fine!"

He continued to smirk but decided to let her off the hook "what do you think of the shelves? Do you want them moved or are they okay where they are?"

She studied it for a moment and said "that's good. Thank you."

He smiled "anything for my girl."

She blushed and kissed his cheek. He reached down and squeezed her butt "did you ever find your panties?"

She frowned "no! That's the last time we make love in your work shop!"

He looked disappointed and uncharacteristically whined "Lucille! It's not my fault!"

She raised her eyebrow and giggled "you sound like Jacob when he used to pout and yes it is your fault! You threw them remember?"

He pulled her close and slid his hand over her butt and between her legs. She gasped in surprise. He whispered "only to get to the goods and I didn't hear you complaining Mrs. Langston!"

Her breathing changed. He rubbed her jeans and she whimpered.

Henry said "this would've been easier if you had worn a skirt."

She laughed and pushed away from him "Henry! It's the middle of the day. We can't do that right now!"

He said "says who? Marty took the kids to play while Maggie's working. We have the house to ourselves."

She smiled "I guess we do don't we? I hate myself for even thinking this but I've missed our alone time. I love having our son back truly I do but I got used to us being able to make love any time we wanted. It's kinda hard to do that with a child in the house."

He laughed "tell me about it! Like house we almost got caught in the shower?"

She giggled "that was your fault!"

He rolled his eyes "oh yeah my fault. Who laughed? If I recall correctly I believe that was you my dear."

She huffed "you made me laugh and you know it!"

He smirked and pulled her close. Her arms were trapped between her body and his chest. She looked up at him and he said "God I love you!"

She got teary eyed and said "I love you so much! Don't ever leave me Henry."

He was a little shocked by her statement but figured she meant it because he was a Returned. He quickly picked her up causing her to gasp. He sat her on the washer and kissed her passionately. Her hands went to work on his jeans.

She whispered against his lips "this has to be quick! Jacob could be home any minute."

He nodded and worked her pants down her legs. He decided to leave her panties on after the incident. He slid a finger inside her panties and moved them to the side revealing her nether lips. After making sure she was ready his slid his dick inside her. She threw her head back and he groaned. He began pounding into her and she held onto him for dear life.

She whimpered "I need to..."

He worked his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit. He said "do it!"

She screamed as she came. She collapsed against her husband as he shot a load into her. He grunted as he thrusted one more time. She ran her fingers lazily over his back. He lifted his head and gently kissed her. He pulled out of her and they got dressed.

She was about to leave the room when he grabbed her arm. She looked at him with a smile on her face "what?"

He said "I love you."

She smiled softly "I love you."

He pecked her lips and said "oh so we're going away this weekend!"

She looked at him "where?"

He just smiled "I think you know."

She smiled "our vacation home?"

He nodded.

"What about Jacob?"

Henry said "I've already got that take care of. Maggie agreed to watch him for the weekend."

Lucille said "I don't want to keep taking advantage of her like that."

He smiled "we're not. It helps us both out. We get alone time and Jenny gets to play with Jacob. Maggie and Marty get sometime to themselves. It's a win win! Besides we watch Jenny too!"

She nodded "you're right."

He said "so we're going?"

She nodded "absolutely!"

He kissed her head "good!"


	7. Chapter 7

Henry and Lucille were inside their vacation home. She had a migraine after dinner so they decided to cuddle. They had fallen asleep on the big chair in the living room.

He woke up and saw his beautiful wife curled on top of him. She had taken most of the blanket. Her face was scrunched as though she was in pain. He frowned and kissed her head.

He turned his head and saw that night had fallen. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:30 p.m. The fire had died long ago so no wonder the poor dear seemed to be freezing.

He gently shook her "Lu wake up baby."

She groaned and opened her eyes. She stretched and said "what time is it?"

"10:30. How are you feeling?"

She sighed "my head still hurts but not as bad. Wonderful way to start the vacation."

He sighed "don't worry about that. I just want you to feel better. If that means laying around and being lazy well that's a chance I'm willing to take."

She smirked and muttered "I bet you are!"

He ran his fingers over the back of her neck "how would you like to relax in the jacuzzi bathtub while I rub your feet?"

She moaned "that's sounds like heaven."

He smiled and they carefully stood up.

He got her situated and went to lock up. He came back and saw her laying in the bathtub. Her head was leaned back resting against the tub and he eyes closed.

"God that's a beautiful sight!"

She jumped at the sound of her voice but smiled "I think you have cataracts!"

He kneeled besides her and kissed her shoulder "I'm just being honest."

She pulled her hand out of the water and cupped his face. She said "I'm so love in with you Henry. I don't deserve you."

He smiled "you're the only one that deserves my love baby. I'd be lost without you Lu."

She sighed "you're going to make me cry."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. He pulled back and said "close your eyes baby and stick your feet up. You just try to relax."

She got comfortable and closed her eyes. She felt hands on her feet and moaned in pleasure. The water eventually got cold so she climbed out of the tub. He dried her off and she crawled into bed naked.

The next morning she woke up disoriented. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She smiled when she remembered they were at their vacation home. She reached for her long navy blue, thin robe. She slipped it on her body and didn't even bother tying it. She went downstairs to look for her husband. She found him outside. He was on his hands and knees looking at something on the porch.

She laughed "what are you doing?"

He looked up and saw his beautiful wife wearing nothing but her robe.

"Henry!"

He shook his head and smirked "sorry. I'm not looking for anything. I'm about to carve our initials. Go grab your shoes and come look!"

She disappears inside and returned a minute later. Much to his dismay her robe was tied. She walked down the porch steps and looked at the steps.

"What do you think about right here?"

She smiled and ran her hand over his head "perfect!"

He smiled "why don't you help with this one?"

Her eyes widened "no! I have no idea what to do. I'd mess it up."

He smiled and softly said "no you won't."

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and gently guided her to the ground "come here."

She allowed him to pull her down. Once they got comfortable he handed her the knife and placed his hand over hers. He guided her hand onto the step and they started carving. She loved that he was letting her help especially with something so special. She also loved the closeness. She could feel his breath on her neck and loved the feel of his hand on hers.

Eventually, they finished and stood back to look at their handy work. On the step was a heart. Inside the heart were the letters L and H. He stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"You did great!"

She smiled "you did all the work!"

He smiled "no I didn't we both helped."

She smiled and rubbed his arms "thank you for letting me help."

He kissed her cheek "my pleasure baby. How are you feeling today?"

She turned in his arms "much better."

He smiled "good I'm glad. In fact..."

His hands immediately went inside the robe and slid his arm around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

She smiled "Henry! Let's go inside."

He moved his lips down her throat "why? There's no one around for miles."

He massaged her breasts and she moaned "Henry, I don't like being so exposed during the day."

He smirked "I'm in front of you it's not like anyone could see anything."

She sighed as his finger moved lower and cupped her. She said "I can't do it out here! I'm sorry."

She pushed him away and tied her robe. He smiled as she went inside. He thought it was cute when she got embarrassed.

Lucille was in the shower. She had her hands on the wall in front of her with her head bent forward. She couldn't believe he tried to get her to make love out side in broad daylight.

She began thinking about those magazines. 'Maybe that's why he looks at them because you're too much of a prude to make love outside. He's going to eventually disappear and all your going to have is memories. He needs to remember why he came back; don't let him regret it! Come on Luce you can do it!'


	8. Chapter 8

Henry was making lunch while she was planning something special. She had locked the bedroom door so he wouldn't surprise her.

Before they left she had gone to a lingerie shop. She's been to them before but she felt uncomfortable this time. She was picking out items she thought Henry wanted to see her in like the women in the magazines wore. She found a leather teddy with a lace up front. She also bought a pair of black, leather boots that went up to her thighs.

She stood in front of the bed looking in the mirror. She rolled her eyes because she felt ridiculous! Henry would probably laugh at her. She was having second thoughts about this whole situation.

She heard the door knob rattle and she jumped.

"Lu? Why's the door locked?"

Her face turned beat red "um, I didn't realize I locked. I'll be down in a minute."

"You sure you're okay?"

She snapped "I'm fine!"

"Okay. Don't be too long."

She heard him leave and she sighed. She touched her forehead and muttered "what is wrong with you? This is your husband. He's seen you at your best and worst. He won't make fun of you. He obviously likes this type of woman so just go downstairs!"

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She finally made her way downstairs. She found him with his back turned. She leaned provocatively against the wall.

"Well hi there handsome."

He smiled at her sultry voice and turned around. His mouth fell open when he saw what his wife was wearing. She slowly walked over to him and closed his mouth. She rubbed her finger over his jaw.

"You like?"

Poor Henry just nodded.

She smiled "speechless. That's the reaction I was hoping for."

Still he remained silent. She smiled and grabbed his hands placing them over her butt. She whispered "you can touch me you know. I'm all yours."

Finally, he squeezed her butt and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately. She leaned against the cabinet as he kissed her. His fingers went through red hair and grabbed the back of her head. She groaned. His other hand was working on getting the outfit off of her. He huffed and stopped kissing her.

"Dammit how do you get this thing off?!"

She giggled and quickly climbed out of the outfit. She went to take off the boots but he stopped her.

"Leave them on!"

She smiled "whatever you want darling."

He stood back and looked at his beautiful, naked wife. He groaned and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. He slid his jeans and underwear in one swipe. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. He gripped her waist and plunged into her. She screamed in pleasure. He pounded into her while she wrapped her legs him. He moved his lips over her throat and bit her neck causing her to gasp.

She didn't mind this type of love making but she hoped they wouldn't do it very often. She preferred his loving and gentle touches. Right now he was being a bit rough with her and it made her a little nervous.

His hands moved up to her breasts and tweaked her nipples. He moved his face towards her chest and sucked her nipples deep into his mouth and sank his teeth into them.

She gasped.

He moved his fingers between them and rubbed and pinched her clit.

She whimpered.

He looked into her eyes and said "I love you!"

She smiled as he gently kissed her. He changed his pace and gently moved inside her. He pulled her closer and changed his position slightly. She gasped and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she came. He soon followed shooting his seed deep inside her.

He collapsed against her and watched her chest move rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Bruises were already forming on her body. He felt a little guilty. She opened her eyes and smiled. He kissed her nose and she giggled. She slid her arms around his neck and played with his short hair. She gently kissed him and leaned back.

She said "our lunch is getting cold."

He said "it can wait. You're more important. Besides I'm not ready to separate just yet."

She smiled "you want to lay on the couch for a minute?"

Without saying a word he picked her up and walked into the living room. He laid down with her on top of him. She sighed and rested her chin in the nape of his neck. He loved her breath on his skin. He ran his fingers up and down her back.

He said "not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?"

She tensed and slowly lifted her head "I found the magazines when I was looking for my panties. I thought that was the type of woman you wanted so I tried to become her."

He sighed "oh honey. I don't want those women! I have the perfect woman laying right on top of me...my perfect pinup girl."

She smiled a little but said "then why do you have those magazines?"

He sighed "I bought them years ago and I've only looked at them a handful of times. That's was only because you were scarring the hell out of me!"

Her eyes widen "what are you talking about?!"

He smirked "remember when you went through the change? You wouldn't let me touch you. One minute you'd be over the moon then crying or yelling the next. I just bought them on a whim and would look at them when I was frustrated with you or trying to hide from you."

She sighed "I feel like an idiot!"

He smirked "don't be. I have to admit I did enjoy seeing you dressed up like that. It was a wonderful surprise but there is one thing you need to know."

She raised her eyebrow "what's that?"

He cupped her cheek "you're the woman of my dreams. You don't have to try to be beautiful or sexy; you come across it naturally. I think you're prettiest when you have no make on or just stepping out of the shower. I especially love it when you first wake up and looked disheveled because I'm the only person that gets to see that Lucille."

A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it off "I don't want you to change. I'm quite happy with my wife and so is every other male in Arcadia...especially Fred!"

She giggled "now you're being silly."

He said "no I'm not. All my friends tell me I have the hot wife. Ted even asked me if I would share! I almost punched the bastard."

Her mouth fell open "you're making that up!"

He huffed "I wish. Why do you think he stopped coming over?"

"Oh."

He smiled and kissed her nose "okay enough that! Come on the food is getting cold."

She lifted her body and his dick slipped out of her.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded "I'll warm up the food."

She came downstairs in one of Henry's t-shirts.

He was placing the food on the table and smiled "perfect timing!"

She smiled as he held out her chair. She cupped his cheek "such a gentleman."

He rolled his eyes and pushed in her chair. He had two wine glasses on the table and he watched him pour it into the glasses. They gazed into each other's eyes as they ate.

"This is wonderful Henry."

He smiled "I'm glad your finally relaxing."

She looked at him "what are you talking about?"

He sighed "I know with everything that's happened the last couple of weeks have been stressful on you and then the fights with my mother and brother. I'm sorry you got put in the middle."

She sighed "oh honey, it wasn't your fault."

He shrugged "still I thought I should apologize for their behavior."

She smiled "that's not your job. They're adults they know what's right and wrong. Let it go Henry."

He sighed "most women wouldn't be so forgiving."

"I'm not most women."

He smiled "thank god for that!"

After a few minutes she noticed he had gotten quiet. She looked up and saw him staring at her bare legs.

She smiled "what?"

He grinned "oh I'm just trying to figure out if you have any panties on under my shirt."

She laughed "why don't you find out?"

He placed his hands on her knees and slid them up her thighs. She slightly spread her legs and he moved his hands between her legs. He came in contact with her vaginal lips.

He groaned "damn baby."

She giggled and removed his hand "later."

He said "speaking of panties I think I know where yours are?"

"You found them? Where?"

He clears his throat "I think Fred has them."

Her mouth fell open and she shouted "what?!"

He sighed "he was the only one in the shop. I certainly didn't steal them. I have the real thing."

She smiled at the last part and touched his hand.

She said "do you really think he has them?"

He nodded.

"Get them back!"

"What am I supposed to do? Go to him and say give me my wife's panties!"

She said "yes!"

He smirked "Lu, I don't even know if he has them I just think he might."

She sighed "well like you said who else could it be? I think he's been checking me out again. I just didn't want to upset you."

He raised eyebrows "you should've told me! What made you think he was staring?"

She sighed "just the little things. He would make excuses to be alone with me and when I had my back turned I could feel his eyes boring into me. I caught him the other day but let it slide because Jacob was in the room."

"What do you mean you caught him?"

"I'm pretty sure he was staring at my butt while I was squatting in the kitchen looking for a vase. He had this weird look on his face."

"Was that the night we had dinner and he kept flirting with you?"

She nodded.

He glare at her "dammit you should have told me!"

She jumped when he raised his voice at her "I didn't want to cause problems between the two of you."

He sighed.

She said "if it makes you feel any better I've never enjoyed it and I do not like that he may have my panties. What keeps going through my mind is what he doing with them? Actually I'm not sure I want to know. Should I be worried Henry?"

He held out his arm and said "come here."

She walked over and sat on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"No, you don't have to be worried. I will take care of it but in the mean time I do not want you be alone with him for any reason!"

She nodded "fine by me."

He was massaging her butt underneath her robe. He smiled "at least you don't have to worry about wearing clothes around here."

She smiled against his neck.

"I promise I'll confront him when we get back."

That even they were cuddled on the couch.

He stood up and she said "hey!"

He smiled and winked at her. She watched him go to the radio and the song 'Love of a Lifetime' came on. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She smiled and took it. He pulled her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

She couldn't help but think back to the day Fred told her Henry wasn't coming back. She just couldn't come to terms with the thought of him never holding her again. That made her want Henry to stay even more instead of Jacob. She knew she'd never be happy with another man. He was her soul mate. She wrapped her arms tighter and snuggled even closer.

He could sense something was wrong with his wife. He stopped dancing and tried to let go of her. She panicked "no! Don't let me go!"

He was shocked but did as she requested. She sighed in relief and they continued dancing.

The song ended and she still continued to cling to him. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Lu, what's wrong honey?"

She whimpered "nothing."

He smirked "try again."

She sighed "I don't want to lose you!"

"You'll never lose me."

"You're Returned Henry!"

'Ah so that's what's bothering her' he thought. He said "I thought you were over this?"

She lifted her head up and glared at him "over what? You dying then you return and now I have to deal with the possibility of losing you for good. How am I supposed to come to terms with that?!"

He said "sweetheart, I know it's scary but I'm here now."

She sniffled.

He said "Lu talk to me."

She said "I can't get what you said out of my mind. It's hurts that you even think that I'd be better off!"

"What are you talking about?"

She said "you said if you had to choose you would leave me and allow Jacob to stay."

"I know and I meant it. You lost him once before and I won't allow anyone to take him away from you again."

She was blinking back tears and shouted "what gives you the right to tell me how I feel! You never even asked what I thought? You're the reason I have him in the first place. I got pregnant because we made love. Remember?"

"Of course I remember. He's our son. Part of you died the day he was taken from us. If I can prevent that from happening again then I will do everything in my power to keep you happy."

Her voice cracked and tears began sliding down her cheeks "but that's just it Henry! I would be devastated. I couldn't let myself believe you were dead but then it finally hit me like a ton of bricks. My heart shattered. It was a thought my life had been sucked right out of me! I know we have our beautiful son back and I'm am so grateful but I know for a fact that I couldn't live without you. It breaks my heart that you think I'd be unfazed if you died."

He pulled her in his arms and held her close. He rubbed her back and repeatedly kissed her head.

"Shh. Don't cry I'm here. I'm sorry Luce I didn't mean to make you feel like your feelings didn't matter to me. I just figured you'd want Jacob but wouldn't be able to choose between us. I thought I was doing you a favor."

She scoffed "well next time don't do me any favors; just talk to me first."

He smiled "you got it."

She looked into his eyes and grabbed his face. She whispered "God, I love your blue eyes. I could get lost in them. There are times you will look at me and I swear I can see your soul. I don't think I could make it through a day without Henry."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

That night she began dreaming.

Margaret had come back. She lured Jacob away from the house. Lucille hollered for her son as she looked for him. Margaret stepped out of the shadows and had her hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Lucille gasped in horror "Jacob come here right now!"

Jacob remained next to his grandmother.

Margaret smiled evilly and said "I'm afraid he doesn't want to go with you Lucille. He wants to be with me."

She glared at her mother in law "Jacob get away from her right this instance!"

Jacob looked at his mother with such hatred which chilled her to the bone.

He said "no. I don't trust you!"

Her eyes widened and tears sprung in her eyes. She squatted and softly said "Jakey, please come to to mommy."

He shook his head negatively "why would I want to go with someone who let me leave the house and drown?"

She gasped and looked at Margaret "you did this! You brainwashed my child!"

Margaret smirked "I just told him the truth! Hell, your to busy sleeping with my son at your vacation home to care about my grandson. Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? Kids should be watched at all times so they don't get hurt!"

Lucille glared at her "it wasn't my fault! Even Henry said so! It was a horrible accident and Jacob knows that. Don't you baby?"

Jacob glared at her "grandma's right! It was your fault I died. You've been neglecting me. You're a horrible mother. I want to stay with grandma! I hate you!"

Lucille shot up in bed breathing heavily. Henry woke up when he felt the bed move.

Groggily he said "Lu, are you okay?"

She couldn't speak so she shook her head negatively. He got up and move to sit beside her. He reached up to wipe the tears she had on her cheeks.

"Honey, what is it?"

He knew she was about to start hyperventilating if he didn't calm her down soon. He squatted in front of her and rubbed her thighs.

"Baby, look at me."

He finally got her attention. He grabbed her hands and rubbed them.

"How bad was it?"

She knew he was talking about her dream. He always knew.

She managed to choke out "bad."

He kissed her hands "was it about me?"

She closed her eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No. It was worse; much worse!"

He frowned "what did you dream about!"

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She swallowed and tried again but failed.

He sighed "was it about Jacob?"

She tensed and nodded. Suddenly her eyes widened and she hopped up knocking Henry over in the process.

He stood up "what the hell Luce?"

She looked at him with wild eyes "we need to go home! Where's the phone? I have to call Jacob!"

He gently grabbed her arm just as she was about to bolt from the room. He sternly said "it's 2:00 in the morning! He's asleep."

She looked desperately at him and grabbed his shirt in her fists. She begged "I don't care! I need to hear his voice. Please Henry I need to talk to him!"

He was stunned by her behavior. He took her in his arms and rubbed her back. She stood with her arms to her sides; she was stiff as a board.

"Lucille, you need to calm down! I'll let you call him but first you need to tell me what's going on."

She tried to relax against him.

He rested his lips near her ear "good girl. Relax baby. I'm here; just hold onto me and breathe."

She took deep breaths trying to get her heart rate back to normal. After a few moments she finally broke the silence.

"I had a nightmare about Jacob and Margaret. She turned him against me and he looked at me with such hatred Henry. His eyes were so cold. He scared me. He said I was a horrible mother and that it was my fault he drowned!"

He was flabbergasted at her revelation. No wonder his poor dear was hysterical.

He cupped her cheeks "it was just a nightmare. You know Jacob adores you. He would never say such hurtful things."

She whimpered "it felt so real."

He gently kissed her and rested his forehead against hers. He said "I can't imagine the pain you felt but it was just a horrible nightmare. Margaret is gone and dead to me as far as I'm concerned. I told you I won't let anyone take our son away and I meant it! You don't have to worry about that. He's safe with us. He's safe with Maggie and Marty."

She said "but..."

He put his finger over her lips "shh. Remember?"

She looked completely lost and was beginning to get annoyed "remember what?"

He smiled and picked up the heart shaped necklace that rested on her chest.

"Would a child that hates his mother come up with an idea to buy her something and pick this out especially for her? I don't think they would. Do you?"

She was touched by his words. She covered her hand with hers and sighed. With the tiniest of smiles she whispered "no, I guess they wouldn't."

She looked into his eyes "I'm being silly aren't I? I let a nightmare get to me and question my son's love! What kind of a mother does that?"

He smiled "one that's been through hell and back. You've had so much to deal with this year and now that you finally have time to relax its catching up to you. A nightmare like that would've freaked me out too!"

She was grateful that he was trying to cheer her up. She cupped his cheek "I love you Henry."

He smiled and whispered "I love you too."

She finally smiled "I don't think I'm going to be able to go back to sleep right away."

He smiled and ran his hands over her bottom "what did you have in mind?"

She giggled "not that Mr. Langston! I was talking about calling Jacob."

He sighed "Lucille..."

"You promised me Henry! I won't be able to sleep until I hear his voice and make sure he's okay."

He sighed "god you're so stubborn! Fine call him but when you'll be sorry you woke up Maggie. She's not a morning person!"

Lucille smirked "oh yes I know that but I really don't care right now!"

He rolled his eyes and handed her her cell phone. She smiled in triumph. He just rolled his eyes and went downstairs to get something to drink.

She curled up on the bed and called her niece.

Maggie said "hello aunt Lucille this is a surprise. Is everything okay?"

Lucille said "fine. I'm sorry to call so late. I just need to talk to my son. I'll wait while you..."

"Gin!"

Maggie looked at her cousin and said "Shh!"

Lucille narrowed her eyes and cocked her head "was that Jacob? What is he still doing up?"

Maggie started stuttering "uh I have no idea what your talking about. He's fast asleep."

"Mhmm. Are you teaching me little boy how to play poker?"

"Don't be crazy I would never allow that! If I did so what Uncle Henry taught me when I was 10! If your upset at anyone it should be at your husband!"

Lucille heard her son "Maggie! I beat Marty at Gin. I won $20!"

Lucille heard Maggie huff and mutter "I have so much to teach you kid. Here."

His voice came on the other end "hello?"

"Jacob its mommy."

"Uh oh. How much did you hear?"

Try as she might she couldn't be mad a the little guy. He was having fun with his cousin.

She smiled "I know you're up past your bed time and playing poker!"

"I can explain...uh...Maggie made do it!"

"I did not!"

Lucille smirked when she heard her niece shout in the back ground.

"Relax, Jakey I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

She laughed "no. I just called to hear your voice."

Jacob could sense something was wrong "are you okay?"

She smiled at his concern "I'm fine baby just had a nightmare."

"Oh. Dad told you had them from time to time. Was it about me?"

She sighed "unfortunately. It just freaked me out and I needed to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine mommy. Will you be okay?"

"Yes honey. You go back to your poker game and tell Maggie I want to have a talk with her later."

Jacob laughed "I will. I love you mommy!"

She smiled "I love you too Jacob!"

She hung up and touched her necklace.

She found her husband downstairs with two bowls of ice cream. She smiled and went behind him. She slid her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

He smiled "just in time! You okay?"

"Much better and you were right he could never hate me."

He turned around and touched her nose "no one could ever hate you."

She smiled.

They sat down and are the ice cream.

She looked at her husband and said "can I ask you something?"

He nodded "sure!"

"Did you really teach Maggie how to play poker."

He started coughing. He finally got himself under control and said "where did you hear that?"

She just laughed "Maggie ratted you out!"

He groaned and slapped his forehead "what did I ever do that girl? First, the magazines now this! I can't believe she sold out her uncle again!"

She giggled "I found out because when I called they were all still awake and teaching our son how to play poker!"

Henry looked at Lucille and laughed "is he winning?"

"Henry!"

He just shrugged and said "well?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes "he won $20!"

He laughed "that's my boy!"

She rolled her eyes.

Lucille woke up the next morning feeling much better. She saw her husband next to her and smiled. She crawled out of bed and grabbed her robe. She snuck out of the room and headed down stairs.

Henry woke up about 10 minutes later and found the bed empty. He frowned. He grabbed his jeans and headed down stairs. He couldn't find his wife anywhere. He was starting to worry but as he passed a window he saw her red hair out side. He sighed. He opened the door and saw her laying on the porch swing with a blanket covering he legs.

She looked up when she heard the door open. She smiled "I was wondering when you would wake up. Come sit."

She moved her legs and he sat down. She quickly put her feet on his legs. He smiled. He began rubbing her feet.

"Have I ever told you I love your toes.?"

She started laughing "my toes?!"

He nodded "that's right especially when they're painted."

She giggled "you're weird Henry!"

He smirked and quickly pulled her foot to his mouth and suck her big toe inside. She squealed and his tongue swirled around it. She tried to pulled away but she was trapped on the swing.

She was gasping for air "stop it!"

He popped the toe out and grinned "you know you liked it."

She rolled her eyes and smirked "speak for yourself!"

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. She quickly put her hands over his mouth.

"Gross not after that Henry Langston!"

He tore his face away and laughed "I'll get you to kiss me eventually."

She just smiled and shook her head "no way! You're going to hate yourself for doing that you know."

He raised his eyebrows "why's that?"

She smiled "well, I was going to let you make love to me out here right now buuuuuut after that stunt you pulled there's no way that's going happen!"

His eyes nearly popped out out of his head "you're messing with me right?"

She said "I never kid around when you make love to me."

He groaned "be right back! Don't go anywhere!"

She lost her balance and nearly fell off the swing when Henry hopped up and ran inside. She huffed and crossed her arms.

A few seconds later he returned with a blanket and clean teeth.

He knew by saying one word he could always get her to do whatever he wanted. He pouted "please Lucy? It's our last day here."

The way he said her nickname always tugged at her heart strings. She smiled softly "you haven't called me that in ages."

He smirked "desperate time call for desperate measures."

She watched him lay the blanket on the porch and laid down seductively. He rubbed the blanket beckoning her to lay with him. She laughed and stood up. She let her robe slid off her shoulders and he groaned. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground. She yelped. He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. She slid her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. She could feel his hands running over her body. She groaned when he slid a finger inside her vagina.

He began slid his finger in and out of her body. She whimpered when he added two then three fingers she cried out as he twisted them around. Her vaginal lips were covered in her juices.

"Henry please!"

He slid his fingers out of her and sucked them into his mouth. He quickly stripped and covered her body with his again. He lined up his dick and coated it in her juices. He entered her with on stroke. She screamed.

He began pounding into her. He grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together. He brought them above her head so she couldn't touch him. He leaned down and kissed her. She whimpered and tugged at her hands.

"Stop struggling Luce! Enjoy it."

She whimpered "I want to wrap my arms around you. Please Henry."

He looked into her blue eyes and released her hands. Her hands immediately wrapped around his shoulders and held him close. He pulled almost all the way out and rammed back inside her. She gasped as he slightly changed his position. She shouted "I'm coming!"

She closed her eyes tightly and enjoyed the trembles as she came. Henry soon followed with a grunt. He thrusted once more and collapsed against her; breathing heavily. He remained inside her and she lazily ran her finger tips over his back. Gathering his strength he pulled out of her. He rolled to his side and took her with him. She curled next to his body and laid her head on his chest.

She sighed "that was wonderful!"

He kissed her head "yes it was; thank you for doing this."

She smiled and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning they were packing. She in the closet gazing at her leather outfit when he snuck behind her. He kissed her neck and she leaned against him.

"You are taking that little number home with us aren't you?"

She smiled "I'm debating."

He tightened his arms "you have to take it! I want to be able to see you in at home too."

She giggled and moved out of his embrace. She grabbed the outfit and winked at him as she moved to the suitcase.

He smiled and looked to the sky and mouthed "yes!"

The time came for them to leave. They turned everything off and they locked the house up. He took the suit case from her and saw a sad look on her face. He brushed a finger down her cheek.

"What's wrong my darling girl?"

She looked up at him "I just love it here. I'm not ready to go back to reality or what ever I'm living in!"

He cocked his head "what are you talking about?"

She huffed "my child, husband, Margaret and Barbara came back from the dead. Now your brother is starting to lose it. Half the time I think I'm in some weird dream or I've lost my mind! I don't know what's real anymore."

He sat the suitcase down and grabbed her hands. He brought her to his chest.

"Does it matter how we came back? I'm just grateful we did. It gave you and I a chance to clear up things that bothered us and it will give you a chance to come to terms with us disappearing one day."

She tore her hands away from his and sternly said "I told you not to talk about that again!"

He sighed and decided to put it off for another day "I'm sorry I brought it up."

She nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek "let's go baby."

She nodded "will come back soon right?"

He smiled "of course."

They got in the car and drove off; leaving their little piece of Heaven behind.

They pulled in front of Maggie's apartment. They went through the lobby and came to her door. Henry knocked. The door opened and saw Marty. He smiled and let them in.

Marty said "Jacob's still asleep. I can wake him up if you want."

Henry said "no that's okay. I'll carry him."

She said "Henry, you're going to hurt your back!"

He rolled his eyes and smirked "I'm dead Luce I don't think I can hurt it."

She glared at him and bit her tongue. She hated that he joked about his death. He came back with his son in his arms. He smiled at his wife and smirked "see I'm fine!"

She rolled her eyes.

Maggie came out of the room. She had cleaned up and headed straight for the coffee. She stopped when she saw her aunt and uncle.

She decided it'd be best to suck up. She smiled "good morning! How was your trip?"

Henry said "it was great! Thanks for watching him."

Maggie smiled "no problem. I enjoyed having him. We had a lot of fun."

Lucille crossed her arms "speaking of fun! I believe we need to discuss the poker night!"

Maggie looked to Henry for help but he just smirked and stood by his wife.

Maggie said "we were bored. We ate a lot of sugar and couldn't sleep. I got the idea to play poker so naturally the kids wanted to join in. How could I say no?"

Marty rolled his eyes "I wish you would have. The kid beat me! I lost $60 to him."

Their eyes widened and Lucille just laughed quietly. She looked at Henry and said "it's in his blood."

Henry smiled.

Maggie said "so you're not mad?"

Lucille sighed "no I guess not! Come on Henry I'm sure he's getting heavy."

He followed his wife outside after saying goodbye. Henry drove them home and carried his son upstairs.

Lucille was preparing lunch a few hours later while Henry was grabbing something in his workshop.

He bent down and shouted when he threw his back out. He flinched in pain.

Lucille came flying threw the door within seconds she said "Henry what's wrong?"

He was in too much pain to care that she had been right. She'd be gloating when he told her he threw his back out. She had been telling him not to pick her or Jacob up and this was why.

He groaned "I threw my back out!"

Her eyes widened.

He glared at her "not a word! I know I should've listened to you about not picking you two up. Just help me inside! Please."

She smiled when he lowered his tone on the last word. She carefully guided him inside.

He looked at the stairs and sighed "there's no way Lu! I'll lay on the floor."

"Down here?"

He said "yes."

She helped him to the floor and he laid down. He sighed in temporary relief.

"Will you lay on a pallet if I make you one?"

He grunted so she took that as a yes. She ran and grabbed some blankets and arranged them on the floor. She helped him move onto them and she kissed his forehead.

"Try and rest. Lunch will be ready soon. Don't worry I'll feed you."

He rolled his eyes as she snickered.

A few minutes later she hollered for Jacob. He ran downstairs but stopped in his tracks when he saw his father on the floor. He ran over to his father.

"Dad! Are you okay?"

Henry saw the worried expression on his face and flashed a small smile "I'm okay monkey. I just threw my back out."

Jacob looked relived that it wasn't something serious "oh."

Lucille came in the living room and said "Jacob your food is on the table. I'm going to help him and I'll be there."

Jacob went into the kitchen.

Lucille sat on the floor and said "hungry?"

He said "a little but I'm in too much pain to move."

She said "I will feed you. Don't you dare move."

She put the fork to his lips and happily said "open up!"

He looked at her and said "you're enjoying this way too much!"

She giggled "oh hush. I'm going to be a doctor one day this is my chance to practice. Now be a good patient and eat!"

He opened his mouth and she began feeding him. He eventually finished his food and she smiled. She helped him take a sip of tea.

"Will you be alright while I eat and sit with Jacob?"

He nodded and turned on the television.

She went to the kitchen and found Jacob's plate almost empty. She grabbed hers and ate.

He kept looking at her and she smirked "what?"

He said "how old are you?"

She choked on her food. She cleared her throat and scolded him "Jacob it's not polite to ask a woman her age!"

He just cocked his head "you're not a woman you're mom!"

She glared at him and rolled her eyes "gee thanks."

He said "you know what I mean! So how old?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm 62."

His eyes widened "that's old!"

She dropped her fork and said "Jacob! I think I lost my appetite."

She grabbed her plate and threw her food away "I'm going to check on your father."

Jacob smirked. He knew her birthday was coming up very soon; next week in fact. He and his father had been planning something special for her. He was very excited about his mother's present. He went back to his dinner.

She saw Henry glaring at the Television.

"What's wrong?"

He huffed "I'm bored!"

She smiled and laid down next to him. She laid her head on his chest.

"Better?"

He smiled "much."

They laid their watching tv and she broke the silence.

"Henry, do you think I'm old?"

"What?"

"Yes or no."

He said "of course not! What brought this on?"

She sighed "Jacob called me old!"

He laughed "he's a brave one."

She slapped his chest "it's not funny! You know I hate birthdays. It's just one day closer to death."

He smirked "well at least I don't have to worry about that. I've already died."

She tensed "stop saying that!"

He ran his hand over her back "I'm sorry just trying to lighten the mood. Speaking of birthdays is there anything special you'd like to do?"

She groaned "yeah sleep all day!"

He laughed "nice try but that's not going to happen. Your birthday is something to celebrate because that's the day you were brought you into this world. It's my favorite day of the year well next to our anniversary and Jacob's birthday."

She became teary eye "oh Henry you're so sweet. I don't want to do anything or receive anything. I had an early birthday present this year nothing can top that."

He looked confused "what present?"

She smiled and cupped his cheek "you and Jacob came back to me."

He smiled "oh Luce. I love you."

She smiled "I love you too."

She pecked his lips and laid back down.

"Just so you know I've already planned something special for you."

She sighed.

That night Henry was laying his face on the floor with his face in his arms. She came in with an ice pack and sat down. She lifted his shirt causing him to look at her. She smiled and showed him the ice pack. He moaned when she put it on his back.

"How does that feel?"

"Good."

She smiled and gently applied some pressure. After a few minutes had passed she stood up but left the ice pack on him.

"I'm going to tuck in Jacob. I'll be right back."

She headed upstairs. A little while later she came back down dressed in her pajamas. She had her pillow and a blanket. She laid her blanket out and placed her pillow next to his. He looked at her.

"You didn't think I was leaving you down here all night by yourself did you?"

He said "crossed my mind."

She smiled and rubbed his head "I wouldn't be able to sleep without you next to me."

She got the now melted ice pack and went to the kitchen. She returned and locked the front door. She left the lamp on and turned off the lights. She laid down next to him and smiled.

"What?"

She looked at him and softly said "I was just thinking about our first night in our first home. Remember?"

He grinned "oh yes. We didn't have any furniture so we had to sleep on the floor and use the fire place to keep us warm."

She smirked "that wasn't the only thing we did to keep us warm."

He laughed "that night was wonderful but I was so tired the next morning."

She smiled "it was worth it."

He managed to kiss her head "yes it was beautiful."

She smiled and rubbed her hand over his chest. The motion lured him to sleep. She heard a snore and looked up to see her husband fast asleep. She kissed his jaw and closed her eyes to join her husband in dream land.

Meanwhile at Fred's home he sat at the table drinking a beer in the dark. He was holding the panties and thinking about Lucille.

He jumped when light flooded the room.

"Frederick? What are you doing in the dark?"

He saw his mother standing in the kitchen "nothing ma just thinking."

She heard his words slur and she said "you're drunk!"

He shrugged "I've only had 2 drinks."

She sighed and made coffee. She handed him a cup and took the beer from him.

She commanded "drink this! Your father was always drunk. I hate alcohol. I will not have alcoholics for children!"

He rolled his eyes but complied.

She sat down with him and noticed he was holding something in his hand "what's that?"

He looked toward her finger and realized she spotted the panties. He tried to put them in his pocket but she grabbed his wrist and pried them from his hand. She opened up the material and gasped.

In horror she said "Frederick Langston whose are these?!"

He got a dreamy look on his face "Lucile's."

She dropped them like they were on fire and screeched "what did you do?!"

He rolled his eyes and snatched the panties back that brought him such joy "relax ma. I didn't do anything I found them."

She glared at him and crossed her arms "where...on her body or in her dresser?"

He huffed "I would never go through her things or hurt her! I love her ma. I'm head over hills in love with my brothers wife and I can't tell her."

She was shocked "oh Frederick. How long have you felt this way?"

He sighed "a long time but it's getting harder to hide my feelings. Hugging her the night I told her Henry died was what started all this. I have to have her. I can't stop thinking about her."

Margaret was shocked "stop talking like that this instant! She's your brothers wife."

He said "one day he will disappear and all she will have left is Maggie and I. We can finally be a family. She just needs to realize she loves me as much as I love her."

Margaret knew she couldn't shake these thoughts out of his head so she decided to help him with a plan.

The next day :

Henry was doing much better. He had taken Jacob to town.

Lucille was putting the laundry in the washer. She happened to notice her wedding rings were missing. She gasped and touched her finger and whispered "no! This can't be happening. Where are they?"

She began tearing the house a part.

Later Henry came home and saw that the house was a mess. For a moment he seriously thought the house had been robbed. He looked at Jacob "stay here!"

As he ran upstairs and shouted "Lucille?!"

He found her on the floor leaning against the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

He squatted down next to her "Honey, were you hurt? What happened?"

She looked up and could barley see through the tears.

She whispered "my rings."

He said "what about them?"

"I lost them! There my only connection to you and I lost them! Oh god. I'm going to be sick."

He watched as she ran to the bathroom and threw up. He stood by the door and she walked out.

He rubbed her shoulder "you okay?"

She looked miserable "no! I've retraced my steps but it's no use. There gone forever. I'm sorry Henry; so sorry!"

He took her in his arms "it's okay Lu. The important thing is that you're okay. I thought someone broke in but it turned out you destroyed the house. I was so relieved!"

She sniffled "I'm sorry. I'll clean it I just panicked."

He smiled "don't worry about that or the rings. I'm sure they will turn up. Papers and rings are only a symbol of our love. All that matters is how we feel and I love you with all my heart."

She smiled softly "oh Henry. I love you too!"

Together they cleaned up the house and she tried to forget about her rings.

That evening:

Henry was out in his shop. Margaret pulled in her sons driveway while Fred hid in the backseat. She went straight to the workshop. The door was open so she walked inside.

"Henry?"

He turned around in shock then he glared at her.

At the House:

Lucille was making a pie when the doorbell rang. She sighed and quickly cleaned her hands. She ran to the door and saw a drunk Fred. He smiled and held out his arms to grab her.

"Hey baby how's my favorite girl doing?"

She managed to back away and out distance between them. She said "what do you think you're doing?"

He slowly came towards her and she made a break for the kitchen. She stood near the counter and placed her hands on it trying to calm down. She took a deep breath and turned around. She gasped when she saw Fred standing in front of her. He placed his hands on the counter pinning her. She wanted to move but she couldn't. The look in his scared her.

Her voice shook as she said "you're drunk!"

He smiled and slid one arm around her gripping her tightly. He placed his other hand on the back of her head and said "no baby, I've just seen the light. I want you."

She had her hands on his chest trying to creat some distance. He looked at her hands and smiled.

"Did you finally give Henry the boot? No rings. You must want me to!"

Before he kissed her she gave a blood curdling scream "Henry!"

Fred kissed her.

Margaret and Henry seemed to be having a heated discussion but before he could argue with her he heard his wife scream. He tore out of the workshop. He ran in to the house and heard a commotion in the kitchen. His blood boiled when he saw his wife pinned against the counter; obviously in pain as his brother forcing a kiss on her.

He tore his brother off of her and Fred fell on his ass. Henry's nostrils were flaring and his face was red.

"Get the hell out of my house and take your damn mother with you!"

Fred stood up and ran out of the house.

Henry turned around and saw tears running down his wife's face. Her lipstick was smeared and she was rubbing her side. He sighed and opened his arms. She fell into them and cried. She clung to him. He could feel her body shaking as sobs wracked her body. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she started to calm down.

She sniffled and finally pulled back. He wiped her tears and tried to wipe off the smeared lipstick. She touched his wrist and looked in his eyes.

He kissed her forehead "are you okay Lucille?"

She swallowed and slowly nodded "he just scared me and he was really rough. My neck hurts and my jaw is sore but I'll be fine."

He placed his hands on her jaw and rubbed his thumbs in circles. She gave him a small smile and moaned.

"If you sit down I'll massage your neck and shoulders."

She looked at him with her eyes full of love "you don't have to do that."

He smiled "you took care of me when I threw my back out now it's my turn to return the favor. Besides I feel responsible for his actions he's my brother."

She said "it's not your fault Henry he was drunk."

He sternly said "don't make excuses for him. I told you he's always had crush on you. I guess he finally decided to act on it."

She said "I'm sorry Henry I didn't mean to cause problems between you and Fred."

He smiled "you didn't. He's been jealous of me for as long as I can remember. You had nothing to do with it. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded.

"Good now come sit."

She said "I was in the middle of baking!"

He just stared at her and she huffed "fine but really this isn't necessary."

He got her settled and started rubbing her shoulders. She groaned.

"My god baby you're so tense."

He moved to her neck and she leaned her head forward. She sighed and her eyes closed. She loved the feeling of his fingers on her skin.

He eventually stopped the massage and said "tonight I'll give you a proper massage."

She stood up and kissed him "I can't wait. Thank you for the massage."

He kissed her "my pleasure. Are you sure you're alright?"

She cupped his cheek "I'm alright Henry."

He nodded and pecked her lips "glad to hear it."

After dinner Henry came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back. He gently squeezed her body and she yelped. He let go like she was on fire. He started apologizing.

She smiled "you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just sore from...well you know."

He clenched his jaw and nodded "let me see!"

She said "no! Jacob could come in any second."

Henry slightly raised his voice "now Lucille!"

She jumped but allowed him to pull up the shirt exposing her stomach. He saw finger dark marks that looked like finger prints; his brother's finger prints. Henry gently touched them. He sighed. She cover his hand and stopped the movement.

"Henry, don't do this to yourself."

"I let another man hurt my wife!"

She sighed "no you didn't! Like you said before it was a set up. You helped me before anything bad took place. I have to say seeing you angry like that kinda turned me on."

He sighed "I know what your trying to do."

She smiled and slid her arms around his neck "is it working?"

He wanted to be angry; really he did, but the way she spoke and looked at him always calmed him down. He nodded.

She smiled and whispered "good. Now kiss me."

He leaned down but stopped inches from her lips "it's not going to hurt you is it?"

She rolled her eyes "no, Henry you won't hurt me!"

He captured her lips and she moaned. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucille was coming downstairs when Maggie burst through the door nearly giving her aunt a heart attack.

She held her hand to her chest as though she was trying to calm her heart rate "Jesus, Maggie don't do that! I don't know how many more surprises my old heart can take."

Maggie laughed "well, then you'll want to sit down for this one."

Lucille walked down the last four steps and stood next to her niece "is everything alright?"

Maggie shrugged and walked into the living room. Lucille followed her and sat down on the couch. Maggie started talking fast; like she always did when she was excited about something.

"I can't believe it! I don't want to believe it but it's true! I think I'm still in shock."

Lucille was getting annoyed "Maggie!"

She turned to her aunt and said "sorry. You know how I am when I get excited."

Lucille nodded and watched her niece sit besides her.

"Aunt Lucille; I'm pregnant!"

Lucille's mouth fell open. She was speechless. Maggie was worried. She had been expecting yelling or crying anything but silence.

She whispered "aunt Luce? Are you okay? Please don't be upset I was only kidding. I just wanted to get your reaction...Ha ha."

Still nothing. Maggie wanted to slap herself. It was supposed to be a joke.

Lucille suddenly shouted and slapped her niece's knee "Damn it Maggie that was not funny! You shouldn't joke about that! What did I ever do to you huh?"

Maggie shrunk back and said "I need to get back at Marty and Jacob for getting me dirty. I also wanted to get back at Uncle Henry for calling me a snitch. I thought I'd try it out on you first. I'd like you to be in on it."

Lucille rolled her eyes but then started smiling "you have a sick sense of humor my dear but I love it!"

Maggie smiled brightly "so you think I can get them all in one shot?"

Lucille laughed "most definitely! Can I ask you something?"

Maggie nodded.

Lucille said "I don't mean to pry but is it even a possibility?"

Maggie cocked her and said "what do you mean?"

Lucille was becoming comfortable. Talking about sex with Henry was one thing but talking to anyone else about it made her extremely uncomfortable.

Lucille managed to say "have you and Marty had sex?"

Maggie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets "aunt Lucille!"

Lucille covered her face "I'm sorry it's not my business! Forget I said anything."

Maggie said "no it's okay. You just caught me off guard is all. To answer your question...yes we have. I'm not usually so easy but I just feel such a connection to him and I don't know how long he will be here. It just felt right."

Lucille smiled "you don't have to explain yourself to me honey. I just want to see you happy."

Maggie smiled "I am very happy. What about you?"

Lucille smiled and looked at her wedding rings "I feel like I'm in a dream. I can't remember ever being so happy. It's kind of hard to describe but I love having my family back together."

The timer buzzed from the kitchen.

Lucile said "come on. I'll make us some tea and we can plan how to get back at boys."

Lucille turned around and heard Maggie shout "my god what happened?!"

Lucille was startled and turned around to face her niece "what are you talking about?"

Maggie pointed to her neck "how did you get those bruises?"

Lucille's hand flew to the back of her neck and she said "it's not important. Just drop it Maggie."

She watched her aunt go into the kitchen. Maggie quickly followed her.

She stood near Lucille and touched her arm. In low voice she said "did uncle Henry..."

Lucille interrupted and yelled "don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Maggie jumped.

Lucille sighed and lowered her voice "I'm sorry. I'm just protective of my husband but no Henry didn't cause the bruises. My Henry would never hurt me."

Maggie crossed her arms "then who did?"

Both women jumped as Henry's voice floated through the room "your father!"

Maggie's mouth fell open and Lucille glared at her husband "Henry!"

Henry stood besides his wife and said "well it's true."

He looked at Maggie who was still speechless. Henry felt for the the young woman who he thought of as his own.

He touched her shoulder "Mags?"

She slowly shook her head in disbelief "no you're lying. He would never hurt anyone especially not you aunt Lucille."

Henry said "he kissed her Maggie! He had her pinned against the counter digging his fingers into her; hurting her. It was something your grandmother and father set up."

Henry felt his wife touch his arm in order to calm him down. He took a deep breath.

Maggie looked at her aunt "is it true?"

Lucille looked down and nodded.

Maggie stormed out the door before either of them could stop her. They jumped as the door slammed.

Lucille looked at her husband in fear "this isn't good Henry. What do you think she's going to do?"

Henry slid his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head "I don't know baby."

That night Henry sat on the porch looking at the stars. He was so angry and his mother and brother! He was supposed to meet his wife in the shower but he ended up coming out here instead. He didn't feel like he had the right to touch after another man hurt her. He began think about yesterday. He was scared to death when she let out that blood curdling scream. He thought she hurt herself but to find his brother kissing her / forcing her well, let's just say he was ready to kill Fred.

Lucille came outside and whined "Henry!"

He looked towards her frowning face "what's wrong?"

She sighed and walked over the chair. She touched his shoulder "you were supposed to join me. It's boring without you."

He smirked "sorry babe. I got distracted."

She touched his shoulder and softly said "what's more important than making love?"

He watched her lower herself on his lap.

She rubbed his chest "I need you Henry. My body is on fire. I thought about last night and how you gave me that massage in the bedroom. I've been turned on ever since."

He smiled as she leaned down and kissed his ear. She licked the shell outline and blew into his ear. He gasped and she moved her lips over his cheek until she got to his lips.

She whispered "please Henry."

All the bad thoughts he had just seemed to disappear. He quickly stood up with her in his arms and headed inside the house. She laughed when he shut the bedroom door with his foot. He playfully tossed her in the bed causing her to laugh even harder. There was no foreplay this time which was fine by her because she needed to feel him moving inside her now!

They both came and collapsed on top of her. She was smiling. He kissed her and rolled out of her. She missed the connection and snuggled into his side. Only when he was pulling up the sheets did he notice the bruises on her side. He gripped the sheets.

"Henry stop it!"

He looked at her and she grabbed the sheets and pulled them over their bodies. She straddled him much to his surprise. She grabbed his face forcing him to look at her.

In a gentle voice she said "don't blame yourself my love. It doesn't even hurt anymore. You came to my defense before anything horrible could've happen. You're my knight and shinning armor."

He looked at his wife and finally smiled.

She smiled and said "there that's better! I know that when you're smiling you're happy and content. It breaks my heart when you're unhappy."

He leaned forward and kissed her. He spent the rest of the night making love to his beautiful wife.

Maggie went to her father's house. She slammed the door Margaret to jump and nearly drop the plate. She looked angrily at her granddaughter and said "Maggie that's not very lady like "

Maggie pointed her finger at her so called grandmother and through gritted teeth "don't you dare talk to me! I don't know who the hell you think you are but I will not have you coming in and destroying the lives of the people I love!"

Margaret said "I don't know what your talking about!"

Maggie said "you helped my dad make a play for my aunt! You've already gotten rid of my mother so I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't you dare hurt Lucille Langston! She's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother and she's been through so much. First, experiencing the death of a child and now losing her husband. That's too much for anyone to take. The last thing she needs is some evil bitch taking away the people she loves!"

Margaret slapped her granddaughter. Maggie held her throbbing cheek in shock. No one had ever hit her.

Margaret's demeanor changed and she said "you will not speak to me that way!"

Fred entered the room and felt the tension. He saw Maggie holding her cheek and about to cry. He looked at his mother and shouted "you hit my child?!"

Margaret said "you should've heard the way she talked to me. I just did what you should have a long time ago."

Fred was beyond furious "get out!"

Margaret was shocked "excuse me?"

Fred was livid and said "I should've listened to Henry! You're not to be trusted. Get out and if you go anywhere near my family I will personally arrest you!"

Margaret said "you're making a big mistake."

She grabbed her items and left.

Fred grabbed some ice and gently placed it on his daughter's cheek. He said "you okay Mags?"

She nodded and blinked back the tears "I think so I just wasn't expecting to be slapped."

He said "I still can't believe she did that!"

They sat down and he grabbed two sodas.

"Dad, why did you kiss aunt Lucille?"

He sighed and rubbed his face "you just jump right in don't you? You wouldn't understand."

Maggie glared at him "try me!"

He sighed "there's no excuse. I've always had a crush on her and last night I got drunk. I finally decided to act on my feelings."

Maggie sighed "why don't I believe you? You want to know what I think?"

He sighed and nodded.

She said "I think you're jealous of the relationship uncle Henry and aunt Lucille have. You lost your wife and Aunt Lu was here to pick up the pieces. She and uncle Henry helped raised me which helped all of us since we both lost the people we loved most. I think you may have a crush on her but I know you would never do anything to jeopardize that trust. This is all Margaret's fault!"

Fred looked at her and said "it's not all her fault honey. I have to take responsibility for my actions."

She smiled "you need to apologize to them!"

Henry looked at his drink "no way! I'm sure they wouldn't talk to me besides I don't deserve their forgiveness."

She said "dad!"

Fred smiled and patted her hand "it's okay. I've ruined everything because of my own selfish actions. The last thing I want to do is ruin her birthday week."

She sighed "oh daddy. I'm sure after you explain everything..."

"No Maggie! I don't want to hurt them anymore. I took Jacob away, brought Margaret into my home betraying them, and kissed his wife. I've accepted the fact that I won't be forgiven this time."

Maggie was heartbroken and couldn't help but say "so does that mean I have to distance myself from them too?"

He smiled said "of course not. That would break their hearts. I think I'm going to bed. You can stay the night if you want."

She sighed "I would but I have work tomorrow; maybe this weekend."

He nodded.

Maggie kissed her father and started to leave when he stopped her "Mags!"

She turned around and said "yeah dad?"

He opened the draw and gave her an envelope.

He shrugged "it's a birthday card. It's nothing bad I promise. I always give Lucille one; a tradition I guess. If the time seems right would you mind giving it to her and let her know how I'm truly sorry I am."

She could tell how bad he felt and smiled "sure."

He said "one more thing! If you wouldn't mind can you let them know I won't bother them again and tell Henry he was right about Ma."

She saw the far away look in his eyes and heard the sadness in her father's voice which frightened her. She said "are you okay?"

He smiled "I'll be fine Mags. Have I ever told you that you're the one who saved me after your mother died?"

She slowly shook her head negatively.

He smiled and said "well, you are and I'm incredibly proud of the young woman you've become. I hope you know that."

She grabbed his arm and said "of course I do. Are you sure you're alright?"

He touched her nose "I'm sure. It's getting late. Why don't you go on home? I don't like you being out this late."

She smiled at his protectiveness "oh daddy. I'm a grown woman!"

He smiled "you'll always be my baby girl no matter how old you get. I love you Maggie."

She kissed his cheek and hugged her father tightly "I love you too daddy. I'll call you when I get home."

He nodded and watched her leave.

Maggie called her father when he got home to let him know she made it safely.

Marty saw the bruise on her cheek "what happened?"

She moved before he could touch it "Margaret Langston. That's what happened!"

Marty's eyes widened "she hit you?"

Maggie nodded.

Marty said "are you alright?"

Maggie shrugged and her voice cracked "I don't know."

Marty immediately took her in his arms and let her cry. After a few minutes she composed herself and said "I'm sorry I don't know what got into me."

Marty said "don't apologize just talk to me."

She said "Margaret helped dad act on his feelings. He kissed aunt Lucille."

"What?"

Maggie cut her eyes at him and he cleared his throat "sorry continue."

She rolled her eyes and said "anyway. He was drunk but he had her pinned against the counter and apparently left bruises. Uncle Henry and Aunt Lu won't talk to my father for obvious reasons. My father threw Margaret out after she slapped me. All the while my dad seemed very...calm I guess which scared me. I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid!"

Marty said "like what?"

She whimpered "I think he might...commit suicide."

Marty was stunned "he's not like that. He has too much to live for besides he'd just come right back so it's not like he'd accomplish anything."

She had been holding back tears but she started laughing "oh Marty." 


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie stopped by to see her uncle. She found him in the garage working with the saw. She made herself known so she wouldn't startle him. He turned off the saw and removed the protective glasses.

His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the bruise "my god what happened?"

She sighed "Margaret."

His mouth fell open "she hit you?"

She nodded "can we just forget about it. I needed to talk to you about something."

He sighed "fine. What did you need to talk about?"

She cleared her throat "dad."

He glared at her "forget it Maggie! I can't believe he sent you to do his dirty work."

She said "he didn't! He threw out Margaret and said you were right about her."

Henry looked pleasantly surprised "good. It's about damn time!"

She sighed "don't you think you're being too hard on him?"

He said "don't start with me Maggie!"

Maggie said "he feels really bad Uncle Henry!"

Henry rolled his eyes "if he meant it he would've came here and apologized in person!"

Maggie was angry "how could he do that if he was told he's no longer welcome here?! He knows you won't forgive him. He even said to tell you he wouldn't bother either of you ever again!"

Henry looked at Maggie and sighed "he really said that?"

She nodded "I think you should really talk to him Uncle Henry. He seemed off last night. He was beginning to scare me."

Henry said "what do you mean?"

She sighed "you know what never mind. I'm sure it's nothing."

He sighed "Maggie I'm sorry. Talk to me sweetie."

She sighed "he just seemed defeated. I didn't like seeing him like that. I was beginning to think he might commit suicide."

Henry's eyes widened "he wouldn't do that!"

Maggie said "you didn't see him. He had this look in his eye I don't even know how to describe it. He wasn't angry but he took the blame for everything. He even stuck up for Margaret saying it wasn't all her fault. He felt guilty for everything he's done. I honestly think he's just jealous because you and aunt Lu have a wonderful marriage. I think he wanted to feel the love of a woman again and thought she could give it to him. I know you're angry at him Uncle Henry, but please just hear him out."

Henry was truly worried about his brother so he nodded "I guess I can talk to him."

Maggie's face lit up "great! I think you should surprise him at the station."

Henry said "I don't know Mags."

She said "think about it. He will have no other choice but to talk to you."

Henry rolled his eyes "I guess."

She hugged him "thank you! I knew I could count on you."

He said "I'll do my best but I'm not making any promises."

She said "I'll take what I can get! I'm going to see aunt Lucille. Bye."

He shook his head at his niece. She was so stubborn and wouldn't stop until she got her. She was so much like his wife. He sighed and went back to work.

Lucille was putting laundry in the dryer when she heard her niece yell "aunt Lu?"

"In here Mags!"

Maggie found her aunt setting the dryer. Lucille turned around and gasped when she saw the bruise.

"What happened?"

Maggie rolled her eyes "I'm getting really tired of hearing that. Margaret hit me."

Lucille was furious "she hit you?! That bitch! I'll kill her!"

Maggie was stunned but grabbed Lucille's arm to keep her from leaving "aunt Lu calm down. I'm okay besides dad took care of it. He threw her out."

Lucille sighed "good! Honey, are you sure your okay?"

She nodded "I'm fine. I promise."

Lucille nodded and gently kissed the bruise on her cheek. Maggie smiled.

Lucille said "I still can't believe she did that!"

Maggie said "it was kind of my fault. I yelled at her and called her a bitch."

Lucille started laughing "you did?"

She nodded "I was just standing up for my family and she pissed me off!"

Lucille wiped her eyes "I would have loved to see that well except for the slap. I probably would have torn her eyes out!"

Maggie smiled. She loved how protective her aunt was of her.

Lucille grabbed a drink for her niece and they sat down.

Maggie said "so are you excited about turning 63?"

Lucille's face fell "no! I hate birthdays."

Maggie snickered "do you have anything special planned?"

Lucille said "nothing but I'm sure Henry will come up with something. He always does!"

Maggie laughed "you don't sound to happy about that."

Lucille shrugged "I'd rather stay in bed all day but he won't let me."

Maggie smiled "speaking of celebrations. I was thinking about having a game night. I think that'd be the perfect time to tell them the good news!"

Lucille said "what good news?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and whispered "that I'm pregnant remember?"

Lucille giggled "oh yes. I think that'd be perfect!"

Maggie smirked "we could play Gin! It'd give Jacob a chance to win some more money!"

Lucille laughed "you're corrupting my little boy!"

Maggie smirked "well if you think about it he's technically in his late 30's."

Lucille got quiet and nodded "I guess you're right."

Maggie slapped her forehead "crap! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad. My mouth works faster than my brain."

Lucille smiled softly "it's okay. It's just hard to think about."

Maggie decided to switch subjects.

"Can I talk to you about something else?"

Lucille was grateful for the sudden change in subject. She nodded.

Maggie said "I confronted my dad. He didn't deny anything. I tried everything I could to get him to apologize in person but he wouldn't. He does feel very sorry for hurting you though."

Lucille sighed "that's supposed to make everything better? He really scared me. I know he was drunk but that's no excuse for kissing me. Not only did he hurt me but he hurt Henry too."

Maggie sighed "I know that but like I told uncle Henry I truly believe he is just jealous."

Lucille cocked her head "jealous of what?"

"Of you and uncle Henry. He just wants someone to love him like you love Henry. I think he just snapped."

Lucille sighed "I never thought of that. I know what it's like to lose everything you loved. I can't imagine going through life with no one to love you. Maybe we've been to hard on him. I'll try and talk to Henry."

Maggie smiled "I'd really appreciate it."

Lucille nodded.

Maggie stood up and said "I need to leave but I have something for you...from dad."

She laid the envelope on the table and left.

Lucille looked at the purple (her favorite color) envelope. She can't believe Fred remembered especially after everything that's happened.

She felt something big inside. She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. She grabbed the item at the bottom and gasped. In her hands were the black panties she lost. She laid them on her lap and read the card.

'Happy Birthday Lucille. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and Henry. I guess I should explain myself. I loved Barbara so much. When I lost her part of me died. I love how you and Henry stepped in and raise Maggie when I was not able to. I knew she needed a mother figure in her life and I knew you would be that person. The more I saw you with her the more my heart started to heal. As the years went on I developed a crush on you. You and Henry had lost Jacob but we're still madly in love. I had lost Barbara and all I had was Maggie. I was lonely and when we would come to your house you were always so welcoming and happy. I knew it was because of Henry and that made me angry. I kept thinking if you'd give me a chance I could make you happy too. The day Henry died I was crushed but I began to realize I had my chance at happiness. When I felt your breasts pressed against my chest and your breath on my neck well it was too much. I knew then I could no longer hide my feelings for you. Then to our surprise he came back. I had so many emotions running through me. Part of me was happy for you but the other part was crushed that I wouldn't be able to make you mine. It was then that I began planning my next move. The kiss wasn't as wonderful as I had expected. I was drunk and you struggled. The next day I was sober and finally realized something. It doesn't matter if Henry is dead or alive; you could never love me. Your heart belongs to Henry. I've finally accepted that. From the bottom of my heart I'm truly sorry for everything I've done. I hope one day you and my brother will forgive me but if not I understand. Don't worry I won't send any more cards. I just wanted to explain my actions and return your panties. I won't bother the two of you ever again. Thank you for reading this."

Lucille had tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and ran into the work shop. She unplugged the drill.

Henry saw his wife "hey what's wrong?"

She showed him the panties "Fred had them!"

Henry was angry but before he could bolt she said "don't! Please."

Henry said "why not?"

"You need to read this...all of it!"

He sighed but read the entire card. She watched his face as it went through many emotions. He closed the card and handed it back to her.

He sat on the stool "aw hell! I really screwed up didn't I?"

She walked over to him and touched his shoulder "no. He never should have kissed me but I understand why he did it."

Henry muttered "because you're hot but that's no excuse."

Despite the situation she laughed "Henry! I meant he needs someone in his life. He needs a girlfriend! I could set him up."

His face fell "get that look off you face. No Lucille! We tried that once before remember?"

She smiled "I know but now I think he's ready. Maggie's grown and he can't have me. What could it hurt?"

He knew when she got something on her mind there was no talking her out of it. She stood there quietly. He just shook her head and watched her turn to leave. He quickly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. She gasped as she stumbled. She landed on his lap.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful?"

She said "to the house! Let go and stop doing that Henry."

He laughed "I would never let you fall baby."

He kissed her jaw and she closed her eyes. He found her lips and kissed her. She moaned when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She slid her arms around her neck. He rubbed her thighs and slid his hand between her legs. She clamped them together and tore her head away from his.

"No Henry!"

He smirked "I thought you liked to be spontaneous? Come on Lu it's just us."

She continued to glare at him "no!"

He sighed "fine. Party pooper!"

She rolled her eyes and hopped off his lap. He smiled as she left with her items. 


	12. Chapter 12

Henry was standing at the front door about to leave.

He shouted "Lu, I'm heading out! I'll be back soon."

She came flying downstairs and hugged him. She still wasn't to keen letting him out of her sight. After the last fight they had she made sure never to fight with him or at least make up very quickly just in case she never got the chance.

He rubbed her back "don't worry sweetheart. I'm just going to talk to Fred. I tried calling but he won't take my calls. I have no choice."

She nodded "I know. I just get scared when you leave."

He said "how come?"

She rubbed her cheek against his chest "I'm afraid you'll leave and never come back. You did that once before remember?"

He sighed as he thought back to the horrible fight they had. He held her tightly "oh Luce, I will always come back to you."

She looked into his eyes "promise?"

He nodded and kissed her lips "always."

She pulled herself together and said "I'm okay now but I'll probably call you every 30 minutes."

He laughed "whatever. I'll see you soon."

She watched him leave. Once the car was out of sight she closed the door and thought 'calm down girl. He's coming back this time. He promised."

She headed back upstairs to make the beds.

Henry was at the station waiting for his brother. He sat in front of the desk. He saw the name plate in gold 'Sheriff Frederick Langston'.

He was very proud of his brothers. He knew how hard he worked to climb the latter of success but in doing so he lost precious time with his daughter. Fred couldn't be a father then without thinking about Barbara so Henry stepped in. It helped all of them heal.

The door opened "I can't talk. I just came into grab my gun."

He opened the drawer and put it in the holster. He went to leave when Henry blocked his path. Fred sighed "move!"

Henry said "we need to talk!"

Fred said "there's nothing for us to talk about. We're nothing alike. There is no reason for us to continue whatever relationship we had. I have to go."

Henry stayed put "you're wrong! I don't want it to end like this. I saw Lucille's birthday card."

Fred huffed "damn it! Does that woman have to tell you everything?"

Henry said "I understand how you feel."

Fred scoffed "no you don't! You have the perfect life!"

Henry said "perfect life? My wife and I lost our only child! How is that perfect?"

He said "that's not what I meant! You married the perfect woman and still have her. You got the factory! You got the Langston home! Mom came to you first when she came back! You're the favorite son! You got your child back and he stayed unlike my wife! You came back from the dead! I'm alone your not! I'd say that's pretty damn close to perfect! Everything comes so easy to you. What do I have? A daughter who tolerates me but wishes she was your child and my job. Some life!"

Henry was stunned "you are jealous of me."

Fred rolled his eyes "I have to go!"

Henry put his hands on his shoulders "no! We need to talk about this. I had no idea you felt that way."

He sighed "I don't have time for this right now!"

Henry said "then come over for dinner! We will clear everything up then."

Fred said "I can't do that."

Henry said "I'm not taking no for an answer Fred! If you're worried about Lu don't be. She's forgiven you. Come over. We're having game night with Mags, Marty and Jenny."

Fred sighed "I don't know."

Henry said "come on it will be fun. Apparently Jacob follows in our footsteps."

Fred said "what?"

Henry smirked "he knows how to play poker and is good at it!"

Fred's eyes widen "he's just a child!"

Henry said "hey! Maggie taught him not me! Come on. What else do you have to do?"

Henry's cellphone rang but ignored it.

Fred sighed "we'll see. I have to go."

Henry finally stepped aside and let him pass. Henry walked out to his car and his phone rang again. He saw that it was his wife. He didn't want to answer it because he wanted to prove that he would come home like he said but there was no need to scare her.

"Hi sweetheart."

He heard her sigh in relief followed by "why didn't you answer? I was getting worried!"

He smiled as he buckled up "I was talking to Fred."

"Did you two clear things up?"

"No, but I found the root of the problem. He is jealous."

"Told you."

He heard her snicker "ha ha. I'm hanging up now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I love you."

"I love you to Lu."

Henry started the car and drove home.

Henry walked through the door and saw wife in the kitchen with Jacob. He was sitting on the island; licking the bowl as his mother finished the brownies. Henry kissed his wife and rubbed Jacob's head. Jacob smiled with chocolate all over his mouth. Henry smiled and sat down.

Lucille said "is he coming?"

Henry shrugged "I don't know."

She nodded "at least you tried."

He muttered "a lot of good it did!"

She gave him a sympathetic look and went back to the brownies.

6:00 p.m

Empty pizza boxes laid on the floor and everyone had sodas in front of them. They were sitting at the table playing cards with the kids. Instead of money they used candy this time.

The doorbell rang. Lucille gave her cards to her husband so he could play for her and went to answer the door.

She saw Fred standing on the porch looking unsure. She smiled and hugged him. He remained still as a statue. She let go and touched his elbow.

"You can hug me you know."

Fred said "I'm here to see Henry. I'll wait outside."

She was shocked by his behavior. Normally, he was a sweet man but right now he was being cold and slightly rude to her. She nodded and went inside.

Henry looked up and gave her the cards. He saw the look on her face and said "what is it?"

She said "Fred's outside. He wanted to talk to you."

He nodded and stood up. He held out his hand and said "come on."

She shook her head "I better not. He wasn't all that interested in seeing me. I'll stay here."

He sighed and handed their cards to Jacob. He gently guided her towards the door. Once away from the table he said "what's going on?"

She sighed "I think he's mad at me. He wouldn't return my hug and hardly spoke to me at all. I think it'd be best for me to stay here so you can really talk. He might clam up if I'm out there."

Henry sighed "I want you there so we can both here what he has to say."

She's said "Henry..."

He looked into her eyes and said "please Luce. I need you baby."

She sighed "fine."

He smiled in victory and guided her outside to face his brother.

Fred looked at the couple and said "you wanted to talk so talk."

Henry said "I had no idea you were jealous of me. I got the factory because I'm the oldest and I worked their. You're the one that did something with your life. I'm just keeping the Langston's legacy alive but you've built a career for yourself."

Lucille had no idea her husband thought so little of himself.

Fred said "I wouldn't call it a career. It was a way I could bottle up my feelings. I gave up moments I can never get back with Maggie but there was no way I was able to raise her at the time."

Henry said "I know that."

Fred said "sometimes I wonder if I should have given up my rights and let you two adopt her. She certainly likes being around you more."

Henry and Lucille gasped "Fred!"

Fred smiled a bit "it's okay. I accepted it a long time ago. We've cleared up a lot of issues but I know she still resents me for not being there to some extent."

Henry said "no she doesn't. She loves and adores you. She came to me the other night and stuck up for you. You really scared her. She thought you might commit suicide."

Fred's mouth fell open "I would never do that besides its not like it do any good. I'd just return like you did."

He laughed on that last part and Henry smirked "you just had to go there didn't you?"

Fred shrugged "it's not everyday I can say something like that."

Henry laughed and Lucille dug her finger nails into her palms. She hated that they joked about Henry's death.

Fred saw the look on her face and said "damn it! Luce I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that."

She shrugged and Henry put his arm around her. She leaned against him.

Fred said "I just dropped by to let you both know how truly sorry I am. I don't know what came over me. I promise it won't happen again and I really do appreciate everything you've done for Maggie and I over the years."

Henry smiled "our pleasure. We love Mags as those she was our own."

Fred smiled "she's something else. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I thank God everyday that he chose me to be her father. I'm glad she has you two as role models. Did Maggie tell you about Margaret?"

Henry nodded and Lucille's face hardened "I can't believe she slapped her!"

Fred said "I know. I walked into the room and saw my baby girl holding her cheek about to cry. I lost it. I wanted to kill Margaret. The worst part was that she didn't even regret it!"

Henry said "wanted to kill her huh? The same way you killed preacher James?"

Fred looked up and saw his brother trying not to laugh.

Lucille gasped "what the hell are you talking about?"

Fred sighed "I shot Preacher James but I had no choice! It was the only way we could get Henry back."

Lucille said "you shot him?"

Fred said "stop looking at me like that! It's not like I enjoyed it. I was scared to death! Marty and I stood there like idiots as we saw his body in the grave he dug."

Lucille was shocked "preacher James dug himself a grave?"

Fred nodded "I don't know how all this works but I don't know if I trust preacher James. I just wanted my brother back...we all did."

Henry smiled and Lucille said "preacher James seems like a nice man. He brought Henry back to us we should be grateful and not question it!"

Fred said "I know you believe that but like Marty said he was a con man in a previous life. We need to be careful around him."

Henry felt the tension between his wife and brother. He said "can we switch topics for a second?"

Fred nodded "yes please!"

Henry said "Lu and I were talking about setting you up with someone. How would you feel about that?"

Fred sighed "we tried that before."

Henry said "2 years after her death. It was too soon but it's been years and Maggie is grown. Everyone wants to see you happy. What could it hurt?"

Lucille said "I have a woman in mind. She lost her husband a while back and she said she would be interested in going on a date with you. Could I set it up?"

Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from the house.

Maggie yelled "you're cheating!"

Jacob shouted back "I am not!"

At the same time they shouted "Mom! Aunt Lu!"

She smiled "why am I always the tie breaker?"

Henry smirked "let me handle it. You two continue this conversation."

Henry left and shut the door.

Lucille said "so want me to set it up?"

Fred said "one condition."

Lucille said "what's that?"

Fred said "you have to come with us!"

Her eyes widened and she laughed "okay. Henry and I will be there if it will make you more comfortable."

He said "no I mean you have to come alone."

She cocked her head "why?"

He said "if I have to suffer then so do you. I want to set you up too. Face it Lu you should start thinking about dating again too. At least this way we could be together and help each other out. Do we have a deal?"

Her heart was racing and she said "I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

Fred sighed "Luce I know it's not easy but it's something you really need to think about. The time will come when Henry, Jacob, Marty and Jenny will disappear. I don't want you to be alone. It's doesn't have to be something serious just company. Think about it. I'll go if you will."

She said "I don't want to Fred. Can we just go inside and forget about this right now?"

Fred nodded "sure."

They went inside where the kids were playing.

Maggie looked up and smiled. She said "dad! You made it!"

Fred smiled and sat in an empty seat. They spent the rest of the evening playing games.

Henry noticed how quiet Lu was and he was worried. Henry said "who wants another drink?"

Everyone said "me!"

Lucille smiled "I'll help."

They went into the kitchen and he pulled her into his arms. She sighed as she held him tightly.

"Lucille what's wrong?"

She said "nothing."

"Lucille!"

She sighed "I don't want you to get angry."

He said "I won't."

She said "Fred said he would go on the date as long as I would go."

Henry said "I don't understand."

She said "he wants me to see what dating is like because I will need to get used to the fact that you won't always be here."

Henry remained quiet.

She looked at him "Henry, say something!"

Henry softly said "maybe he's right."

Her eyes widened and she pushed away from him "no! I can't believe you're agreeing with him."

Henry touched her arm but she yanked it away.

"Lu, I know you don't want to believe it but I died. I don't know how long I will be around so I think it might be good for you to experience something new. You and Fred can help each other."

She glared at him "are you done?"

He nodded.

She said "I can't believe you expect me to go on a date with another man! I will not cheat on you. You're my husband. I don't want anyone else Henry."

He smiled "sweetheart, I know you would never cheat on me. I really do think this could be good for you."

She huffed and grabbed some drinks. She stormed out of the room. He sighed and grabbed the other drinks.

9:30 p.m.

Everyone left and Fred was the last one out.

Fred said "did you think about it?"

Lucille glared at her husband and back at Fred. She nodded "I'll do it but don't expect to me to be friendly!"

They watched go upstairs.

Henry said "great she's mad."

Fred said "I really didn't mean to upset her."

Henry said "I know but she needed to hear it."

Fred said "I'll see you later."

Henry nodded and locked the door when his brother left. He looked toward the staircase but thought it would be best to give her some space.

20 minutes later Lucille finally came downstairs.

She saw Henry sitting on the couch watching television. He turned it off when he saw her and patted the seat next to him.

She shook her and said "no. I'm not letting you off that easy. We will talk about this upstairs!"

Henry followed her and saw cards on the bed.

He looked confused "what's all this?"

She locked the bedroom door and said "strip poker. If I win I'm not going on that damn date but if you win then I will. Deal?"

He couldn't help but smile.

She glared at him "wipe that smirk off your face and answer me!"

The smile quickly disappeared. He realized she wasn't trying to be cute she was a woman who was truly pissed off!

He cleared his throat and said "Honey, you don't have to go on the date if it's bothering you like this. I'm just trying to think of your future."

She said "there is no future without you! I don't have much choice now do I? I already agreed to it and I'm not the type of person who backs down from something so easily! This is why we're playing. If I win I won't feel as guilty when I tell him I'm not going."

He watched her climb on the bed and sit Indian style.

She snapped "I'm waiting!"

He quickly climbed on the bed and stared at his wife. She dealt the cards. She felt her heart break when she saw her cards. She knew within an instance she would be going on the date.

Henry saw his cards and thought he had a decent hand.

She laid the first card down then he laid his down. He smiled as he watched her remove her light sweater. She was left in her shirt, jeans and socks. She looked at her cards and blinked back tears. She quickly threw the cards on the bed and ran into the bathroom leaving her husband on the bed.

He was shocked that she ran into the bathroom. They've played this game numerous times in the past but she's always enjoyed it. It always ended in a wonderful session of love making. He quickly ran to the bathroom door to check on her.

He heard her sobbing "Honey? Open up."

"No!"

He sighed "this is ridiculous Lu. I'm calling Fred right now and telling him to forget it."

She threw the door open and said "no! You can't."

His heart broke when he saw tears sliding down her cheeks. He slowly reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Lu be reasonable. Look at yourself. You're mess...a beautiful mess but mess nonetheless. I won't make you go on the date. I shouldn't have tried to force you. I hated the mere idea of it too. I'm sorry."

She fell into his arms and cried. He rubbed her back "it's okay baby. I'm here."

She eventually calmed down. She wiped her face and said "I wonder if this is what Fred felt like when I set him up the first time? God I'm a horrible person!"

"Lucille Langston! Don't you ever say that again! You're a wonderful person with a beautiful heart. There is nothing wrong with wanting to see him happy."

She said "really?"

He nodded "really."

She said "can you call him and tell him I'm not going. I don't care what you say to him but I just can't fathom the idea of getting ready for a date with another man. I just can't do it Henry!"

He kissed her passionately and she clung to him. They eventually broke apart and he said "I know Luce. I'm glad you feel that way but tell me something."

She looked at him.

He took her hands "how does a nice romantic evening sound with your two favorite men?"

She smiled softly "wonderful. When?"

He kissed her cheek "Friday. I have everything planned and we already have your present."

She rolled her eyes "you just can't help yourself can you? Fine. I'll try and enjoy my birthday...for you."

He smiled "that's my girl. Still want to play poker?"

She smiled "we can but I had something else in mind."

He quickly picked her up and she laughed as he carried her to the bed.

The next day Maggie was on the phone talking to Henry.

"I have all the decorations for tomorrow and I ordered the cake. Is there anything else I need to bring?"

Henry said "no that's all. I'll get Lu out of the house so you can set everything up."

Maggie said "great! I'll be there as soon as I leave work. Say about 5:30?"

Henry said "that will work."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

5:00

"Lu come on!"

She sighed "Henry, can't we just stay here?"

Henry handed tennis shoes to her and said "put these on and hurry up."

She huffed and put them on. He managed to get her out of the house just in time.

Maggie entered the house with the cake and put it in the fridge. She ran outside and grabbed the decorations. She emptied the bags on the counter and got started.

Once she was finished she stood back and admired her work. Streamers hung up all over the house and there was a happy birthday banner. There were a few balloons throughout the house.

She smiled.

Marty and the kids arrived soon followed by Fred.

Maggie said "you guys parked behind the house right?"

They nodded.

6:30

Henry sent a quick text to Maggie. The family hid and turned off the lights.

Lucille opened the door with Henry close behind.

"Surprise!"

She jumped and looked at her husband "this is why you want to get me out of the house?"

He smiled.

Maggie hugged her aunt "happy early birthday aunt Lucille."

She smiled "thank you sweetheart."

Marty hugged her "happy birthday."

She smirked "thanks."

He leaned forward whispered "don't worry; I picked you up a bottle of wine."

She laughed "he's a keeper Maggie."

Maggie blushed but nodded.

Maggie already had the table set and brought out the food. Lucille was stunned.

"Did you cook all this?"

Maggie smiled brightly "why yes I did!"

Marty glared at her and she laughed "well I might've had a little help."

Marty smirked and said "a little?"

Maggie huffed "oh fine. Marty cooked it all! Are you happy?"

They all laughed and she muttered "shut up!"

Lucille smiled "the thought was nice sweetheart."

Maggie looked gratefully at her aunt.

They dug in.

Once everyone finished dinner Maggie stood up to clean. Lucille stood up to follow her when Maggie stopped her.

"No, you sit down! I'm putting these in the sink and bringing out cake."

Lucille rolled her eyes and whispered to Henry "you owe me!"

He laughed and kissed her cheek.

Maggie came out with the cake a few minutes later and Lucille glared at her. The cake was covered in 63 individual candles.

"Really Maggie? The house is going to catch on fire."

Maggie laughed "oh please you're not that old!"

Lucille rolled her eyes.

Henry laughed said "you're not helping yourself Mags!"

Maggie said "make a wish and blow!"

Lucille groaned. She slapped Henry's knee "help me!"

He laughed but leaned over with his wife and together they blew out the candles.

Everyone clapped.

Lucille looked at Maggie "you're going to pay for this! In fact I think I know the perfect way to get you back!"

Maggie looked nervous.

Lucille smirked and announced to the table "Maggie is pregnant!"

Fred and Henry shouted while poor Marty remained silent.

"Aunt Lucille! That was supposed to be my joke!"

Lucille smirked and said "not anymore! Don't mess with the master honey."

Marty found his voice and said "it was a joke?"

Maggie huffed "yes! I was trying to get you back for making me fall into the muddy creek! Remember?"

Marty laughed "Jacob did it!"

Jacob shouted "you made me!"

Fred looked to Henry "did I miss something?"

Henry shrugged "forget about it. I don't know what's going on either!"

Henry and Fred just smiled at the kids bickering as they watched Lucille enjoying the show.

That night Lucille walked out of the bathroom and saw her husband in bed.

She stood by the bed and dropped her silk robe. She smiled and crawled under the covers completely naked. He opened his arms and she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him before settling down.

He said "did you have fun tonight?"

She smiled "yes. I actually did. Maybe turning 63 tomorrow won't be so bad."

Henry laughed "at least you still have birthdays."

She sighed "Henry."

He rubbed her bare back "sorry."

She rubbed her cheek against his shirt.

He said "does that mean you're looking forward to tomorrow night?"

She smiled "very much so. Is it casual or do I need to dress up?"

He smiled "casual. We will be dining here. I don't think I can give you your present in public."

She grinned "Henry!"

He laughed "not that! You have such a dirty mind besides Jacob will be there."

She giggled "so what did you get me?"

He smirked "nice try."

She huffed and got an idea. She moved away from him and began sliding under the sheets. He watched her curiously. Her head disappeared under the sheets. He felt her touch his dick and he groaned. She slid his pants and underwear off his hips. He watched her throw them on the floor and smiled.

Lucille grabbed him and moved her hand up and down. She lowered her head and licked the tip of his dick. She licked all over before taking him in her mouth. He groaned loudly. She rubbed his balls and continued sucking him. She let him slip out of her mouth and took one of his balls inside. She ran her tongue over his balls and switched to the other one. She wrapped her lips around his dick again and tried to swallow him. She felt the tip hit the back of her throat and she gagged. It didn't stop her because she continued to repeat the action.

Henry was panting and grabbing the sheets. He managed to say "baby, come up here. I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer."

Lucille ignored him and continued to suck him even deeper. Henry grunted and she felt him ooze down the back of her throat. She drank every last drop of him. She let him slip out of her mouth and she crawled back up his body. He had his eyes closed and she wiped her mouth with her finger.

She straddled his stomach and rubbed his face "Henry?"

He opened his eyes and smiled "damn, baby that felt amazing."

She kissed him "glad you enjoyed it. I know I did!"

He smirked.

She said "now will you tell me what you got me?"

He raised eyebrow and smiled "you used me! No I will not. It's one more day. I promise you will love it."

She pouted and rolled off of him.

He grinned and tore off his shirt. He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. 


	13. Chapter 13

6:45

Henry had been awake for an hour just watching his wife sleep. She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. He quickly leaned down to kiss her. Her arms slid around his neck. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth. They eventually broke apart.

She smiled "I love waking up like that."

He smiled "happy birthday beautiful."

She smiled "thanks."

He rolled off her and reached under the bed. She gasped when she saw the long stemmed roses.

"Oh Henry. Their gorgeous!"

He smiled and said "glad you like them. Now you have two choices."

Her eyes lit up "oh?"

"I'll run you a nice hot bath and you can soak as long as you want or you can sleep for another couple of hours since it's pretty early."

She smiled "sleep!"

He laughed "how did I know?"

She smiled "hey! It's not my fault kids have more energy than me. I'm not as young as I used to be you know?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered "drama queen."

She laughed "be nice too me Henry it is my birthday after all!"

He smirked and gently kissed her. She smiled as he sat back up.

"Mmmm that's more like it!"

He laughed "go back to sleep!"

She snuggles into the covers "are you sure you don't want to join me?"

He looked at her "I'd love to but I can't."

She closed her eyes "suit yourself!"

He smiled and left the room.

Henry was ready for the day. He was cooking breakfast while Jacob slept.

Eventually, his wife and child made there way downstairs; still in there pajamas.

He kissed her "don't you look lovely this morning!"

She smiled and sat down.

Jacob hugged her shoulders "happy birthday mommy!"

She smiled brightly "thank you baby."

Henry made her pancakes with a sparkler. She laughed. He kissed the top of her head and said "make a wish."

She looked at him "I have everything I ever need right here."

He smiled "I know something you would love to have."

She looked curiously at him "what's that?"

He smiled "nice try; not until dinner!"

She glared at him and kicked him under the table. He laughed as Jacob shouted "mom!"

Lucille look completely innocent and batted her eye lashes at her son "yes dear?"

"Don't kick dad!"

Henry snickered as Jacob scolded her.

Lucille gasped dramatically and said "now would I do something like that?"

Jacob and Henry both said "yes!"

Lucille rolled her eyes "bite me!"

That only made them laugh even harder.

She looked at them and Henry smiled "I'm sorry baby."

Jacob looked at his father and said "why are you apologizing? She's the one that kicked you!"

Henry smirked and rubbed his head "doesn't matter! The woman always gets her way and is right."

She leaned over and kissed Henry's cheek "that's right. Learn from your father Jacob. Happy wife. Happy life."

Henry rolled his eyes.

Jacob said "that's not fair. What about the husband? Doesn't he get a say."

Henry looked at his son and muttered "doesn't matter. Women don't play fair son. The sooner you learn that the better."

Lucille glared at him "shut up Henry!"

He smirked and said "okay, Jacob let's leave her alone. It is her birthday."

Jacob smirked "okay!"

Henry leaned over and stole a kiss from her. Despite the conversation at her expense she smiled and cupped his cheek as he kissed her.

They pulled back and Jacob made a disgusted face and said "I lost my appetite!"

He quickly left the table and they just grinned.

Lucille went upstairs to clean up. She was putting on her earrings when Henry entered the room. She looked at the mirror and smiled.

He stood behind her and said "close your eyes."

She shut them and felt him put something around her neck. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful solitaire diamond necklace. She gasped and touched it.

"Oh Henry! It's beautiful!"

She turned around and hugged him "thank you!"

He smiled "your welcome my darling."

She said "I thought the jewelry you and Jacob bought me was an early present."

He smiled "Those were because presents."

She smiled and tears sprung in her eyes "oh Henry. I love you!"

He smiled "I love you too baby."

They went out to the lake, movie, hike, and did pretty much anything she wanted. They returned home about 3 and Lucille and Jacob were wore out. She went to take a quick shower and then laid down to be well rested for her surprise tonight.

Downstairs Henry told Jacob "I need to leave for little while to pick up your mom's present. I'll try to be home before she freaks out."

Jacob smiled "okay. Can I play with her present?"

He laughed "of course you can Monkey but remember it's our secret! I want her to be blown away."

Jacob said "why can't we just give it to her? It is her birthday and I don't like lying to mom."

Henry smiled. He squatted down to his son's level "I know you don't and that's a good thing but we're not lying it's a surprise. There's a difference. I have everything planned out so I want this to be special for her."

Jacob said "why is this birthday so important? You've never gone through this much trouble before. I mean you have but you were never this sneaky about it."

Henry smiled "birthdays are very important to me especially after you died. I just want to show her how much I appreciate everything she does for me and show her how much I love her. I know that fight your mother and I had scared us all then on top of everything else I had a heart attack. I can't imagine how she felt. I'm just glad I got a second chance and I know that she is so grateful you came back to us as am I. I know that this is her favorite birthday because she can share it with you. Does that make any sense?"

Jacob smiled "I understand."

Henry smiled "good. I need you to stay with your mom while I leave. Just this once you can lie if you have to; I won't let you get into trouble. Now I have to go. If your grandmother comes here don't you dare go near her! Promise me!"

He nodded.

Henry sighed "good. I'll see you later Monkey."

Jacob smiled and watched his dad leave.

One hour later Lucille starts to stir. She wakes up and see Jacob asleep next to her. She smiled and gently kissed his head. She carefully got up and searched for Henry.

She looked in every room of the house. She grabbed her phone and called her husband 3 times. He never answered. She knew he wouldn't leave her on her birthday especially not without telling her first. She ran to Jacob and gently shook him.

He opened his eyes and groggily said "what?"

She looked like she was about to cry "where is your father?"

Jacob said "I think he had to run an errand. He said he'd be back soon."

She seemed to relax a little but said "I told him he has to tell me when he is leaving! Where did he go?"

Jacob looked scared and said "I don't know."

As soon as she realized she was scarring her son she stood up and said "oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable letting your father out of my sight yet."

Jacob nodded "It's okay. I'm sure he will be back soon."

Lucille looked out the window and nodded "he better be!"

He looked at his mother and saw how scared she was that his father left. He quietly walked over to the cabinet where they kept all there photo albums. He grabbed some of them and sat them on the couch.

He said "mom, come here!"

She turned around and smiled when she saw the albums. She walked over to Jacob and sat down. He cuddled next to his mother. She began slowly flipped threw the pages.

"Who's that?"

She smiled softly and ran a finger over the picture "you're father. It was taken the night he proposed to me."

Jacob smiled.

There were pictures of their wedding day. They were so young and so in love. They didn't have a care in the world.

Jacob heard her sniffle "are you okay?"

Lucille cleared her throat "I'm fine. I just didn't think I'd lose him this early in my life. My biggest fear is to be alone and now in a way I am."

Jacob said "what are you talking about? We maybe dead but we at still here."

She smiled and kissed his head "yes, you are."

Jacob grabbed the other album to keep his mother from crying. She smiled gratefully. The next few picture were of the Langston family.

There were many of Jacob and Lucille then Henry and Jacob. In one picture Jacob was in a tree hanging upside down. It showed Lu in the background yelling at him which caused them to giggle. There was one of Henry playing ball with him. She smiled.

Jacob pointed to the German Shepard and happily exclaimed "Max!"

Lucille frowned "yeah Max."

She closed the album and he said "what's wrong?"

She looked at him "after you died I pretty much shut your father out and stayed in bed. Max was my companion. Being near Max made me feel close to you. I've always loved dogs but he had a special place in my heart and when he died it's like I lost you all over again. After that I vowed to never have another dog. It was just too hard."

Jacob hugged his mother tightly. She hugged him and ran her hand over his hair.

She said "I have you now and I couldn't be happier."

He smiled and pulled back.

The door opened and Henry appeared. She ran over to him and hugged him. He kissed her.

He pulled back and it looked like she had been cry. He reached up to wipe a tear away and said "What's the matter honey?"

She said "we just reminiscing. I got a little choked up that's all. If you'll excuse me I'm going upstairs for a minute."

He nodded and watched her walk up the stair case.

"Dad! We have a problem."

Henry looked down "what is it?"

He said "mom, is going to hate her gift!"

Henry smiled "no she won't! She loves dogs and I know she's always wanted one. It's the perfect time to give her one because when we disappear she won't be alone."

Jacob nodded "I guess. I just don't want to make her sad."

Henry hugged him "you won't Monkey. She's crazy about you."

Jacob smiled "so is it here?"

Henry smiled "in the workshop. Don't let it lose!"

He went up the stairs and saw his wife on the bed crying. He knew it was coming; he could hear it in her voice. He laid next to her and rubbed her back. She turned over and clung to him.

"Lu? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving."

She whimpered "it's not that. I told you I just got choked up because I realized you and Jacob were dead!"

He sighed "oh Lu. We maybe dead but we're still here."

She laughed "Jacob said the same thing!"

Henry smiled "great minds think alike."

She smiled.

He said "that's better. I hate seeing you cry it just tears my heart to bits."

She kissed him.

He said "I know what would make you feel better! Are you ready for that bath you turned down this morning?"

She nodded.

He disappeared in to the bathroom. 10 minutes later he came out and she laughed "what we're you doing in there?"

He smile and led her to the bathroom. He put his hands over her eyes and she giggled. He removed his hands and she gasped and leaned against him. There were rose petals in the bath water and candles around the bathtub.

He nuzzled her neck "bet you wish you said yes this morning don't you?"

She turned in his arms and kissed him.

He squeezed her butt "get in before it gets cold and I'll bring you a glass of wine."

She smiled "you really are the best husband ever."

He laughed "I try! I'll be back you just relax."

He shut the door and she quickly stripped. She sank down in the hot water that awaited her. She sighed and body turn red from the heat. She leaned her head back and smiled.

Henry saw Jacob come inside with a smile on his face. Henry grinned at the boy's excitement.

"You think she will like him?"

Jacob smiled brightly "oh yes...do you think she will let me play with him?"

Henry laughed "I'm sure she will! Did you put him in his cage and lock it?"

Jacob nodded "yep! I double checked so he wouldn't get out."

"Good job monkey! I'm going to take this's wine to your mother. I'll be back to start dinner."

Jacob ran off to watch cartoons.

Henry opened the bathroom door and looked at his sexy wife. She felt eyes on her and she opened hers. She smiled and pointed her finger at him and moved her finger to silently tell him to come forward. He grinned and walked over to the tub. He kneeled and gave her the wine. She smiled and took a sip.

"Mmm that hits the spot."

He took the wine and sat it down. He just stared at her.

She smiled softly "what?"

He said "you just seemed so relaxed. I've missed seeing you like this. This image of you could be out of a painting."

She got teary eyed "oh Henry."

He said "I mean it. I've been meaning to ask you something."

She looked at him expectantly.

He said "I want an honest answer. Now I know things have been weird with all the Returned but are you okay with all of this? We haven't actually talked about how you felt."

"What do you mean?"

He said "I just don't want you to resent me for taking your husbands place."

She tensed and sat up.

She said "stop talking like that! You are my husband and nothing will change that! Every time I think about how close I came to losing you for good it breaks my heart. I don't know what the Returned are but it doesn't matter Henry! You're the still the same man I fell in love and married. You gave me Jacob. You were there when he died and everyday after that. I couldn't have gotten through any of that without you. I look into your eyes and I don't see a monster if that's what's bothering you. I see my Henry...my whole world. When I look into your eyes I still get that tingly feeling and I see nothing but love staring back at me. You hold my heart in the palm of your hands. You could break it very easily if you wanted to but I know you would never do that. Does that answer your question?"

Henry had tears in his eyes "God, I love you!"

He leaned over the tub and kissed her. She slid his arms around him. She pulled him as close as she could. His whole front got wet but he didn't care. She finally pulled back and leaned her forehead against his breathing heavily. She smiled. He kissed the spot next to her mouth.

He stood up and she giggled "you're wet!"

He looked at her and smirked "isn't that what I normally say to you?"

Lucille's face turned bright red and she splashed water at him.

"Get out Henry!"

He laughed "you're not the only one who can talk dirty."

The water barely missed him as he shut the door.

Henry was downstairs cooking. He had everything set up with the help of Jacob. There were pictures of each mile stone in their lives on the table and a bouquet of white roses. Henry was dressed in a suit and tie while Jacob remained in a casual outfit. The candles were lit and soft music was playing.

She shouted "Henry! Have you seen black Jimmy Choos?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at Jacob "honestly the woman has God knows how many black shoes there all the same."

Jacob giggled.

Henry said "just pick one their all the same!"

She screeched "they are not the same Henry Langston! These are my favorite. These are my Anouk black laser cut suede and nude mirror leather on mesh pointy toe pumps."

Henry sighed "you don't need shoes were not going anywhere! I told you casual. Come down here!"

She stormed out of the bedroom and down the stairs ready to yell at him but froze when she saw the dining room had been transferred into a romantic scene straight out of a movie. She looked at him and he smiled.

He held out his arm and she took it. He guided her to the table where Jacob pushed in her seat. She smiled at his cuteness. She looked at her husband.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

He smiled "it was no trouble at all. Jacob and I just thought you deserved to have on night to yourself and not worry about us. You've been through so much we all have. There are no strings attached. I just want you to enjoy your day."

She cupped his cheek "you're too much Henry."

He kissed her hand and brought out the food. They enjoyed a leisure conversation. He brought out the cake and she grinned.

"Cake in two days? You're going to make me fat!"

He laughed "you have the perfect body no matter what shape."

She blinked back tears and they ate the cake.

"Jacob, go bring your mom's present please but wait for my signal."

He hopped up and ran.

"It's getting dark! I don't want him out there."

He smiled "shh. He will be fine. Now, Jacob and I have been wracking our brains to figure out what to get to you. Seeing how happy you've been with Jacob these last few months is wonderful. I love seeing that sparkle in your eye. I wanted to get something that would mean a lot to you and with him being back I thought now would be the perfect time to get you something I know you've wanted. Close your eyes."

"Jacob!"

Jacob returned with a German Shepard puppy. He sat the dog in her lap and her eyes flew open.

Her face lit up "a puppy? You got me a puppy!?"

They smiled when the puppy started licking her face. She laughed.

She looked at them "is he all mine?"

Henry said "all yours but you still haven't seen the best part. Look on the collar."

She picked up the red collar and found a small navy blue box. She untied the ribbon around the collar and took the box. She froze when she saw Henry get down on one knee.

In shaky voice she said "what are you doing?"

Jacob grabbed the puppy off his mother's lap and stood back.

Henry grabbed the box and said "I know we've been through a lot this year and there were many times we thought we wouldn't make it. Yet, here we are 35 years later and still madly in love with each other. I know my death scared you but I had this planned even before then. A second chance at life and a life with Jacob is just an added bonus. I wanted to show you that even in death you're the only woman for me. I don't know how long Jacob and I have but I would like show to you how much I love you by renewing our vows so Lucille Langston will you marry me...again?"

She had tears pouring down her cheeks. She nodded because no words were coming out. He opened the box and she gasped.

"My rings!"

Her eyes flicked back up "you took them?"

He smiled "I had to. I'm sorry I deceived you but I wanted to do something special for you. I had the diamond replaced into a 4 carat and added two smaller emeralds on both sides...for Jacob. You don't like it do you?"

"Are you crazy? It's beautiful Henry but I can't accept this. It's too much!"

He smiled and slipped the rings on her finger "you deserve the best in life and it was time to upgrade your ring. So will you be my bride?"

She smiled and threw herself at him knocking him down in the process. Henry and Lu were laughing. The puppy jumped from Jacob's arms and made his presence known. She giggled when the dog licked Henry's lips. He wiped his face in disgust. He stood up and she hugged the puppy close.

She looked at Henry and lovingly said "he just loves his daddy! Don't you little guy?"

WOOF! WOOF!

Lucille grinned "see?"

He rolled his eyes and rubbed the puppy's head.

"What are you going to name him? You can't keep calling him little guy."

She smiled and studied the puppy.

"What about Jack?"

The boys smiled and Henry said "Jack it is!"

Jack was hopping on the bed playing with Henry.

Lucille laughed "he's a hyper little thing isn't he?"

Henry smiled "yep, that's why I picked him out. He can keep Jacob entertained so you won't have to all the time."

She smiled and ran her hand over Henry's head.

He looked at her and kissed her. Jack yawned and crawled into her lap. She scratched his head and rubbed his ears. Soon the puppy was fast asleep.

Henry smiled at the sight "it's nice to see you so happy."

She looked at him and said "how can I not be? You and Jacob are back. I have this little guy, my gorgeous ring and we're renewing our vows. I couldn't be happier!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He looked at the puppy "you do know he is not sleeping in our bed right?"

She batter her eyes "Henry. Look at him. He needs his mommy! Pleassssse?"

Henry said "his cage is right next to you so no! I'm not letting the dog steal my cuddle time!"

She smiled brightly and ran her fingertips over his cheek "awe is my Henry, jealous?"

Henry smirked "damn right I'm jealous! He's in your lap and you rubbed his head."

She smiled and reached toward his head "want me to rub yours?"

He quickly grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on his lap "not that head this one!"

She broke into a fit of giggles and gently squeezed his dick "subtle! Let me put Jack down."

She put her dog into the cage and locked it for the night. She climbed in bed and straddled him. She grabbed his face "thank you for today Henry. It was amazing."

He smiled "I thought you hated birthdays!"

She smiled softly "maybe that's starting to change."

He smiled as she kissed him. 


	14. Chapter 14

Henry racked up the leaves while his wife and son played with Jack in the front yard. He loved hearing the sound of laughter.

Jacob was running and the dog was chasing him. At one point they came charging at Lucille and playfully knocked her over. The pile of leaves went everywhere. She smirked and ran after them. She picked Jacob up and gently tossed him into the leaves. He laughed uncontrollably when she started tickling him.

Henry smiled. It warmed his heart to see her play with Jacob. It was just like old times. He wished with all his heart that he could go back in time and take Jacob's place so she wouldn't have lost her son but that just wasn't possible.

Lucille walked over to him and touched his cheek "you okay?"

He smiled "I'm fine."

She said "why don't you take a break. I'll get you a glass of tea."

He said "no, I need to get this done but thanks."

She shrugged "fine, but you still need something to drink. I'll bring it too you."

A few seconds later she returned with a glass of sweet tea. She leaned against him while he drank it. They watch Jacob and Jack play.

She said "he loves that puppy!"

He smiled "I know. I love hearing you laugh and play together. I just wish we had the chance when we were younger."

She smiled sadly "me too but we have him now. That's all that matters."

He smiled "you're right."

He handed her the tea and kissed her cheek "thanks babe."

She smiled "welcome. Can you watch Jacob while I put this inside?"

He nodded.

He heard his mother softly say "Henry?"

He whirled around and glared at her "how long have you been there?!"

She smiled "not long. I'm sorry I startled you. I was hoping you and I could talk for a moment."

He said "no. Leave."

She sighed "Henry, you have every right to be angry with me. I can't tell you how sorry I am; for everything. Please give me 5 minutes. I'll leave Jacob alone I promise."

He looked at her. She truly seemed sorry for her actions. Despite everything she was his mother and he did miss her. He sighed "5 minutes!"

She said "can we move behind the bush please."

He nodded.

Through the bush they could see Jacob and Lucille but they couldn't see them. They heard giggles coming from both parent and child.

Margaret saw the look on her son's face as he gazed at them.

She smiled "I love that sound. I used to love hearing you and Frederick laugh at anything and everything. Jacob reminds me so much of you. His laugh even sounds like yours did. It's nice seeing Lucille smile isn't it?"

Henry began to relax at the mention of his wife. He nodded "it's been so long she's had a good laugh. I've tried to make her as happy as I could but she was never the same after we lost Jacob. Now she has the spark in her eye again. It's all because of that little boy. I don't think she will be able to get over losing him a second time."

Margaret heard a puppy bark and looked toward the house "you got Jacob a puppy?"

Henry smiled and said "no it's Lucille's. I didn't want her to be alone when Jacob and I disappear."

Margaret heard the sadness in his voice "oh Henry."

He blinked back tears "if I could choose I'd let him stay. I've had a long life but he hasn't. Lu needs Jacob more than me. No mother should lose her child. I know it doesn't work like that but that's how I feel."

She cautiously reached toward his cheek and wiped away a tear from his face.

She smiled "maybe you can. I know I'm not wanted here. We could leave together and Lucille can keep her son. She wouldn't be alone. That's why I'm here. I want to take you back with me. Only one deceased family member can stay in this world. It looks like we've chosen who that will be. Would you like to leave this world behind? Lucille is focused on Jacob and the puppy. Now is the perfect time. Just take my hand and look me in the eyes."

He looked toward the house and saw Lu laughing with Jacob. He smiled "I love them ma. She will be lost without me. We are supposed to renew our vows."

Margaret was thrilled that he believed her lie.

She smiled "that sounds nice Henry. I don't want to force you but do you want her to get attached to you? This will just hurt your wife in the long run."

Henry sighed "I guess you're right. Okay. What do I do?"

She smiled "take my hands and look into my eyes. Block out everything and everyone one you care about. Just let go."

Meanwhile, Lucille smiled and turned around with her mouth open to tell Henry something. She froze when she saw her husband was gone.

"Jacob, where did your father go?"

He shrugged "I don't know. Maybe grandma took him somewhere."

Her eyes widened "Margaret! She was here?!"

Jacob nodded "she was behind the bush with dad."

"Get Jack and go inside!"

He whined "but mom."

She snapped "now Jacob!"

His mom only yelled like that if something was wrong. He grabbed the puppy and ran inside.

Lucille screamed "Henry!"

She ran towards the bush. She got there and saw them in some kind of trance. She wedged herself between them and screamed "get a way from my husband! You can't take him! He's mine! He doesn't want this!"

Margaret smiled "are you sure?"

Henry shook his head and saw Lucille yelling at his mother.

"Lu?"

She whirled around and grabbed his face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks "are you alright? What did she do to you?"

He said "I'm alright. Maybe you better leave ma."

Margaret nodded "call me if you change your mind."

He nodded.

Lucille dug her fingernails in his arms and said "Henry! What did she do?"

He sighed "nothing. She was trying to help me cross over."

Her eyes widened "what?"

He said "I thought it was the right thing to do. She said it would only hurt you worse to stay because when I disappear you'll be attached and wouldn't let me go. Ma said she would go with me. I think that's the only way we can get rid of her; maybe it's worth it."

She gasped "Henry! Don't listen to her! She's trying to put these horrible thoughts into your head. Once you disappear you can never come back! I can't lose you...not again!"

Henry said "how do you know that?"

She sniffled "Jacob told me back when Margaret said he needed to leave. This isn't a game Henry. You can't trust her! I don't want you alone with her."

He said "I think we made a mistake. If the time comes I will be the one to leave and allow Jacob to stay with you."

She shook her head "we talked about this!"

He smiled "I know but I realized something today."

She frowned "what?"

He smiled and cupped her cheek "you're back. The Lucille I fell in love with has found her way back to me and it's all because of that little boy. It took years for this moment to arrive and I won't let anyone destroy that sparkle in your eyes again. It's much to precious to have it vanish."

She whimpered "it's not Jacob..."

He leaned down to kiss her.

He slowly pulled back and said "yes it is Lucille. After his death you were never the same until recently. I tried...God how I tried to bring life back into your eyes but a part of your soul was missing. I knew the only thing that could fill the void was Jacob and now he has. It's a beautiful thing to watch you with him. Your laugh is music to my ears. Ma is right honey. Like her or hate her deep down you know she is right."

She grabbed his arms and said "you're a part of me Henry! You're in my heart, soul, blood, and my bones. I know I couldn't live without you! Please believe me. Ignore her Henry! I'm so happy to have our son back but that doesn't mean I want to lose you! This isn't fair. Why am I being punished for being happy?"

He saw tears slid down her face "don't cry. You're not being punished. I'll stay away from her. I promise."

She sniffled "then why do I feel like I am! I'm just grateful to have my family. Is that so wrong?"

He smiled and kissed her nose "no darling there absolutely nothing wrong with that. If anyone deserves it its you. From now on you ignore everyone and enjoy time with your husband and son. Okay?"

She finally began to smile. She whispered "okay."

He gently kissed her.

She slowly opened her eyes "forget the leaves let's go inside. I don't feel comfortable out here right now."

He nodded.

After lunch Lucille was practically glued to his side. The encounter with Margaret really freaked her out. They were on the couch and she snuggled against him. His feet were resting on the auto man and one hand sat on her bottom. She had her left hand on his stomach and he was touching the wedding rings as she watched tv.

"It's about damn time!"

She jumped.

"Luce, get up."

"Why?"

He smiled "the movie is over. I want to get the dvd out."

She frowned "it's over?"

He said "yes. Now my eyes are burning from that stupid chick flick...wait! You weren't even paying attention were you?!"

She bit her lip and tried to fight back a smile.

"Lucille! That's just wrong."

She finally laughed "I'm sorry I guess I was just in my own little world."

He said "are you okay?"

She nodded "I'm fine. I just keep wondering what would've happened if I hadn't stopped Margaret."

He sighed and took her in his arms "oh Lu."

She clung to him and breathed in his scent.

"I didn't mean to scare you she just seemed so convincing."

She grabbed his face "that's exactly why I don't want you to be alone with her! She won't stop until she gets what she wants. Promise me again."

He smiled "I promise. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

She kissed him. He slid his arm around her back and pulled her closer. His hand slid down her butt and he squeezed causing her to jump. She giggled into his mouth.

"God I love your ass. It's so big and round and..."

"Henry!"

He looked at her "what?"

She crossed her arms and softly asked "do you really think my butt is big?"

He realized her hurt her "oh honey I didn't mean to upset you. I happen to love it. Your butt fits perfectly in my hands like it was made for me. You and your body are flawless. I really didn't mean anything by that."

She nodded "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little sensitive about it. I never want you to think I'm fat."

He smiled and kissed her forehead "come with me!"

He began to pull her to the bedroom "Henry not now Jacob's home."

He just laughed "relax."

He pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door. He put her front of the full length mirror and slid his arms around her.

"Look at you. You're gorgeous baby. For the record, you could stuff your face with all the sweets you wanted and I wouldn't care how fat you got. I love you no matter what size. Got it!"

She smiled and turned her head "got it."

She kissed his jaw "thank you."

He said "I really am sorry."

She smiled "I know. Don't worry about. Let's go back down stairs." 


	15. Chapter 15

Henry walked into the kitchen and saw Jack standing next to his wife begging for scraps. He kneeled down and rubbed his head. Jack licked his hand. Henry smirked and stole a piece of ham for Jack. He smiled as the puppy inhaled it.

She was stirring the batter in one arm and talking to Maggie on the phone about the vow renewal.

She looked annoyed as she said "Maggie I have no idea."

"We just decided yesterday. Maggie. Maggie!"

Henry came behind her and kissed her cheek. He took the phone and said "she's hanging up now."

Lucille's mouth fell open and she smirked "I can't believe you did that but thank you!"

He laughed "no problem. What she talking to you about anyway?"

She sighed "our 2nd wedding. I'm more than happy to have her help but my god when she gets an idea in her head."

He laughed "that reminds me of someone."

She threw a dirty look at him "I'm not that bad!"

He just smiled and muttered "whatever you say dear."

She made sure Jacob wasn't around and flipped him off.

He laughed "real mature Lucille."

She smiled and rolled her eyes "I learned it from you jackass!"

He cracked up "I love it when you cuss.

She huffed pushed the bowl against him "make yourself useful. My arm's tired. I'll get Jack a snack."

He smirked but did as she requested "he already had a piece of ham."

She glared at him "Henry! No people food."

He rolled his eyes "oh come on it's just one piece besides he looked so pitiful starring up at his mommy and being ignored."

She laughed "your such a softie!"

She said "I meant to ask you did you have a particular month you wanted to renew our vows?"

He really hadn't thought about it much "no. Why?"

She smiled and laid her head on his back "I was thinking we could have it here on our anniversary."

He smiled "that sounds nice Lu. Will 2 months be enough to plan?"

She smiled "of course! I want Maggie to be my bridesmaid and Jacob will be the ring bearer unless you want him as your best man?"

He said "I was thinking Fred."

She nodded "great! I want Jenny to be the flower girl. What about Marty? I want him in it too!"

He loved how she always thought others "I can make him another best man."

She nodded "then I need another person but who?"

"What about Elaine? She's like a sister to Maggie."

Her face lit up "you're a genius! I knew there was a reason I married you!"

He laughed "thanks."

She got quiet.

"What?"

"Do you think Margaret will show up at the ceremony?"

He put the bowl down and turned on the seat to face her "not if she knows what's good for her! I won't let her ruin our special day and Fred might kill her if she gets anywhere near Maggie."

She smiled "that's true. Do you think Marty and Jenny will say yes?"

He smiled "I'm sure they will. You really like them don't you?"

She blushed "yeah. Don't you?"

He smiled "of course. Jenny's a sweetheart and Marty is good man with a big heart."

She smiled "I enjoy having Jenny around as much as Jacob. It's nice to have another girl around besides Maggie."

He laughed.

About an hour later Marty had dropped off Jenny and the kids were playing with the puppy.

Lucille was cooking dinner when the kids walked into get a drink.

"I like your puppy Mrs. Langston he's so cute."

Lu smiled "yes he is."

Jenny walked by the counter and saw Lucille cooking. She hopped on the seat and said "can I help?"

Lucille was shocked "wouldn't you rather play?"

She shrugged "I like to cook. I used to help mom all the time."

Lucille was impressed "alright then. Wait here."

She went to grab and apron and put it over Jenny's head. Jacob got bored when they were cooking and guided the puppy to the living room.

Henry entered the house and saw Jacob with the puppy.

"Hey monkey! I thought you were playing with Jenny?"

"She's helping mom cook. I only like to help when she bakes."

He laughed "because you get to lick the bowl?"

Jacob smiled "exactly!"

Henry smirked "why don't we go do something and I'll see if Jenny wants to come. If not she can stay here with your mom. I think it might be good for them. I'll be right back."

Lucille put the food in the oven and saw Jenny working on another dish. She was in awe.

Henry saw his wife "making her do all the work huh?"

Her mouth fell open "I am not! She took over. She's brilliant and an amazing cook!"

Jenny smiled at her.

She grabbed a spoon and handed it to Henry "want to taste?"

He nodded and dipped the spoon into her special cranberry sauce. After her tasted it he said "wow! You made that all by yourself?"

She nodded "it was mom's secret recipe."

He smiled "it's really good. Watch out Lu she may end..."

"Watch it!"

He laughed "I'm just kidding you know I love your food."

Lucille smiled.

Henry said "I just came in here to let you know Jacob and I are heading out. Did you want to come with us Jenny?"

She looked torn so he smiled and said "you can stay here if you want. Jacob understands. He said he only likes to bake."

Lucille laughed knowing why he did.

Jenny said "I think I'll stay here if that's alright."

Lucille smiled brightly "of course that's alright."

Henry said "I'll see you two later."

He kissed Lucille's head and whispered "get that recipe!"

She smirked and winked at him.

Lucille grabbed some cookies and stood near Jenny. She had her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on her hands.

Jenny looked at her and narrowed her eyes "what?"

Lucille smiled "I want that recipe!"

Jenny smiled and opened her mouth "well, nope sorry can't!"

Lucille was stunned "Jenny come on!"

Jenny just laughed at her because she wasn't used to this behavior from an adult.

"Nope; it's a secret!"

Lucille huffed but remembered she had an apple pie in the fridge. She smiled and grabbed it. She cuts a piece and placed it in front of Jenny.

Jenny laughed "Mrs. Langston you're trying to bribe me?!"

Lucille smirked "you're smart and you can cook. Come on sweetheart. I won't tell anyone I promise!"

Jenny liked seeing this side of Lucille.

Lucille sighed and pulled a $20 from her pocket.

She remembered her mother wouldn't tell her recipes to anyone but her parents had liked the Langston's so she didn't think her mother would mind too much.

Jenny smirked and rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Langston I don't want your money! I know can trust you."

Lucille's eyes lit up and she leaned close while Jenny whispered it. Jenny laughed when Lucille ran to get a pencil and paper. Jenny grabbed the pie and ate it.

That evening Maggie pulled into the driveway. She went inside and was immediately attacked by a wet, barking puppy.

She said "what the hell?"

Lucille ran down the stairs after the dog with a towel. She smiled and said "I see you've met Jack."

Lucille grabbed him and dried him off.

Maggie smiled "when did you get a puppy?"

Lucille held the puppy close and said "my birthday. That's how Henry proposed."

She held out the ring and Maggie gasped "damn that's a nice rock."

Lucille giggled "it is pretty isn't it? He's always had great taste in jewelry."

Maggie said "speaking of weddings. I can't believe uncle Henry hung up on me!"

Lucille laughed and sat the dog down "honey I was I busy. He noticed that and hung up. I'm glad your excited about this but you need to calm down. We have plenty of time."

Maggie said "so you've decided on a date?"

Lucille said "our anniversary."

Maggie's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets "that's two months from now! You need to book a place to get married and have the reception. You need to book caterers, send invitations, get flowers, music..."

"Maggie!"

Maggie jumped.

Lucille smirked "this is what I'm talking about. Henry and I decided to have the wedding here and we don't need a reception. We want a small ceremony with our family and closest friends."

"Is this uncle Henry's idea?"

She laughed "no sweetheart. We both agreed. I did need to ask you something though. Will you be my bridesmaid?"

Maggie squealed and squeezed her aunt.

Henry walked in with Jacob and saw his wife in pain.

"Maggie don't break my bride!"

She let go when she heard his voice "sorry!"

Lucille rubbed her sides "I'm fine. I take that as a yes?"

She nodded excitedly.

They heard a child's voice shout "Mrs. Langston the timer went off!"

She excused herself and went into the kitchen to help Jenny.

Henry glared at Maggie and she threw her hands up "I said I was sorry! I just got excited."

He smiled "I know just be easy. She's a delicate little flower."

Maggie laughed "I can't believe you just said that!"

He rolled his eyes.

She said "you have to help me convince Aunt Lu to have a big wedding."

He sighed and guided her outside away from prying ears. They stood on the porch.

"Mags listen to me honey. I love how excited you are for us and we want your help but you must remember this is Lucille's 2nd wedding. What she wants she will get. I'm doing this for her because she's lost her husband and child. She needs to forget about that even if it's for one day. She needs something to occupy her time and she loves planning weddings. All you have to do is relax and do what she asks."

"But uncle Henry she needs..."

"Maggie!"

She sighed and pouted "fine! I guess your right. It's not everyday you family comes back from the dead. I didn't realize how worried she was about you and Jacob."

He smiled "I think she's gotten better about Jacob but she has a hard time letting me out of her sight especially after the thing with Margaret."

"What thing?"

He sighed "Margaret tried to get me to cross over and it almost worked."

"What?!"

"Lu and Jacob were having a good time playing when she showed up. I was racking leaves and she convinced me to get behind the bush and tried to get me to let go. Let's just say she's very convincing. If Lu hadn't stopped her I probably wouldn't be here."

She gasped "my god! What is her deal? First mom and now she wants you gone!"

He shrugged "Lu told her not to come back."

"Good! I get it now. I won't take over the wedding planning."

He nodded and kissed her head "I'd appreciate it."

She nodded "by the way I loved the ring!"

He smiled "thanks. It's the same one you know. I just had the diamond replaced and added the emeralds for Jacob's birthday."

She smiled "you're a good husband."

He smiled "I try."

That evening they finished dinner.

Henry said "that was wonderful Jenny. Very impressive!"

Jenny smiled brightly "thank you!"

Henry smirked "she's a child and can cook better than you Mags!"

Everyone laughed.

She gasped "uncle Henry!"

Henry and Lu cleaned up the mess. She was putting the last few dishes in the dishwasher when Henry came behind her. He slid his arms around her and kissed her neck. She moaned and leaned against his chest.

"You're in a good mood."

He nuzzled her neck "why wouldn't I be? I have you."

She smiled and kissed his chin "you're so sweet."

"I talked to Maggie and she agreed to let you have control of the planning."

She smiled in relief "thank you. You weren't to hard on her were you?"

He smiled "no. I broke it to her gently."

She nodded.

Henry said "I'm glad Jenny and Marty agreed to be in the wedding."

She smiled "me too!"

He smiled "speaking of Jenny please tell me you got that recipe!"

She giggled "of course I got it. I had to bribe her but I got it!"

He laughed "you bribed a child?"

She smirked "It worked didn't it?"

He laughed.

They heard a voice shout "Henry?!"

He smiled "good he made it!"

She watched him leave and go to the door.

Fred squatted and petted the puppy. He smiled at Henry.

"Who's this little guy?"

Henry smiled "that's Jack! I got him for Lucille."

Fred smiled "he's cute. He looks just like Max.  
>So care to tell me why you begged to come over this late?"<p>

Henry smiled "Lu and I are getting married!"

Fred looked at him like he was crazy "uh Hen in case you didn't realize you guys are married!"

He laughed "I mean we're renewing our vows! I wanted you to be my best man. What do you say?"

Fred said "after everything I've done you want me at your ceremony?"

Henry smiled "Fred that's water under the bridge. Let it go. We have. Yes or no?"

Fred was touched "I'd love to!"

Henry smiled "good. It's only natural since you were in our first wedding. It'd be kind of awkward to have someone else."

Fred smirked "gee I feel so loved!"

Henry rolled his eyes "you know what I mean!"

Lucille came in the room and smiled "hi Fred! So are you in the wedding?"

Henry smirked "you should know! You were listening."

She gasped "I was not!"

The brothers looked at her and she huffed "okay fine so I was deal with it!"

They laughed.

Fred said "you're really okay with this Luce? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

She smiled "you won't and I think it's a great idea!"

He looked relieved.

Lucille was laying in bed waiting for Henry. She was absentmindedly petting Jack as she looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. Jack was curled in a ball fast asleep on her stomach.

Henry came out of the bathroom and saw his wife with a worried look on her face.

He climbed into bed and kissed her cheek. She gasped at the contact.

"You okay?"

She sighed "if we go on a second honeymoon what are we going to do with Jacob?"

He smiled "Maggie can watch him. She already volunteered."

She said "I know but I don't know if I can leave him for a long time. What if he Margaret gets to him and he disappears while we're gone and I don't get to say goodbye? I can't lose him Henry!"

A tear slid down her cheek. He carefully removed Jack from her lap and put him in his cage. He came back to bed and took her in his arms.

She clung to him and whimpered "I don't think I can go."

He sighed "Lu, he won't disappear. I've already told him to stay away from his grandmother. I'll tell Maggie that he is never to be left alone! Ma won't get to him. I promise!"

She sighed "just the same I think I need to stay home."

He groaned "Lucille! This was your idea. I thought we were going to go to our vacation home. You know you want to go."

She said "of course I do but..."

He kissed her and she relaxed into the kiss.

He pulled back "clear your calendar because like it or not we are going! I don't want you to regret this and Jacob has already given his blessing."

She couldn't help but smile "excuse me?"

He smirked "I talked to him about it. I told him I wanted to take you away for week so you could relax and he was all for it. He knows how worried you are about us so he wants to prove that if you leave he won't disappear."

She blushed "am I that obvious?"

He smiled "you have every reason to be worried but promise me something."

She looked at him.  
>He grabbed her left hand "promise me we won't worry about the ceremony or honeymoon."<p>

She sighed "I'll try not to worry."

He smiled and kissed the ring "It's a start."

"Henry what about Jack?"

He shrugged "he can stay here."

She gasped "he's just a baby! He needs his mommy. What if he has a nightmare?"

He laughed "he's a dog!"

She glared at him "and you're mean! He is not staying by himself!"

Henry glared at her "well he's not coming with us. How can I make love to you with that dog around?"

She said "he will leave us alone."

He rolled his eyes "not if he thinks I'm hurting you when you scream...and you will scream."

She giggled "your full of yourself!"

He smirked "tell you what. I'll have Maggie, Marty and Jenny stay here with Jacob and Jack. That way they can house sit too. Will that make you happy?"

She smiled "you always think of everything! Thank you."

He nodded. He reached over and turned off the light. He rolled over and closed his eyes. She glared at her husband and poked his shoulder.

He grunted.

"Aren't you forgetting something Mr. Langston?"

He mumbled "what?"

She huffed "kiss me!"

He rolled over and grabbed her. He kissed her passionately.

She smiled as he laid down "satisfied?"

She said "no. I need more."

He smirked and pinned her beneath him.

"Oh don't you worry about that!"

She giggled. 


	16. Chapter 16

_**~AN: Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy with school. I haven't abandoned this story. Enjoy.~**_

A few days had past.

Henry was throwing up in the bathroom when Jacob walked by the room. He peeked inside and noticed he dad looked pale. He quickly walked over to him and said "dad?"

Henry looked at him and tried to smile "hey Monkey!"

"What's wrong

He swallowed and said "I'm just under the weather that's all. Don't tell your mother!"

Jacob smirked "she's gonna know something is up dad!"

Henry coughed "I'll be fine Jacob. I'm feeling better already."

Jacob rolled his eyes "sure."

Henry stood up slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy an said "I mean it don't tell her!"

Jacob looked worried but found himself nodding "okay."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Jacob helped his dad move slowly downstairs.

Henry got situated on the couch and propped his feet up on he auto man. Jacob brought him a cold bottle of water and gave him a blanket.

Henry smiled "thanks buddy but I'm afraid if I use this your mom will catch on. I'll just stay like this and possibly be able to pull it off."

Jacob looked disappointed at his father.

"I know. I hate lying to her too but she's already worrying about us. If she finds out I have the virus the Returned have she will never let me out of her sight. Maybe you should stay away from me until I get better."

Jacob said "no!"

He plopped down next to him and kicked his feet up as well. Jack hopped up on the couch. He snuggled into the empty cushion by Henry's side.

Henry smiled "you're both stubborn!"

Jacob smiled.

Lucille came home with arms full of grocery bags. She saw her boys asleep on the couch and paused to stare at them for a moment. Jack raised his head for a second but fell back asleep.

She smiled and quickly walked to the kitchen to sit the bags down. She put the groceries away and went back to the living room. She got a better look at Henry and frowned. He looked pale and had a grimace on his face. She walked in front of him and placed her hand on his forehead.

His eyes flew open she said "shh it's just me."

"Honey, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine just tired" he lied.

She nodded "why don't you go upstairs? I'll check on you in a minute."

He sighed "okay."

She left and he stood up on shaky legs but somehow made it upstairs and to his bed. She came to check on him and heard him coughing. She ran over to him and helped him sit up. She handed him a glass and he sipped on water.

She brushed her hand over his cheek "maybe I should call Maggie."

He cut his eyes and raised his voice "no! I don't need a doctor. I'm fine Lucille!"

She jumped and stared at him. The look in his eye startled her.

He sighed "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I just hate being sick."

She nodded "I know. I'll check on you later."

He grabbed her wrist before she stood up and softly said "hey, look at me."

She slowly turned her head to him and blinked back tears.

He sighed "come here. I didn't mean to scare you."

She sniffled "I just wasn't expecting it. You never yell at me."

He said "I know you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

She nodded "I'm going to check on Jacob."

She was almost to the door when he said "you're scared of me aren't you?"

She froze and she turned around "don't be ridiculous!"

He said "then come here."

He saw her hesitate and he sighed "forget it. You just answered my question."

"Henry"

In a defeated voice "just leave me alone."

She frowned but left the room. The truth was he honestly just startled her. She wasn't used to him yelling and especially not at her. She could never be scared of him.

A few hours later she decided to check on him.

His teeth were chattering and he was blowing his nose. She sat beside him and he looked at her.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged "my head hurts, my chest hurts, everything hurts!"

She felt his forehead and gasped "you're burning up! That's it I'm calling Maggie."

Marty and Maggie came over.

Maggie check her uncle over and looked at Marty.

Marty whispered "this is exactly what happened to the others before they disappeared."

Maggie slowly nodded "I know."

She pulled out the medication and gave him a shot. He was much to sick to care about a needle.

They walked downstairs and Lucille said "what's wrong with him?"

Maggie said "we need to talk. Not in the house."

Lucille tensed and said "follow me."

They ended up in the workshop and Lucille said "what's wrong with Henry?"

Maggie cleared her throat "I don't know how to say this. I think you and uncle Henry need to say goodbyes."

Lucille just stared at with a blank expression.

Maggie said "aunt Lucille?"

Lucille said "your wrong! Henry wouldn't leave me. He came back from the dead to be with me. There's no way he would let some cold kill him!"

Maggie said "he knew this day would come aunt Lu. Why do you think he got you the puppy? Why did he propose? To give you closure. It's time you've accepted this."

Tears sprung in her eyes "what are you talking about? Henry proposed to me because he loves me and he gave me the puppy because I love dogs! He didn't have an ulterior motive."

Maggie knew her aunt was being unreasonable so she said "you're right. I shouldn't have said that. Go be with your husband."

Lucille sniffled "thank you!"

She ran back to the house.

Marty came outside and saw Maggie walking out of the shop "how it go?"

Maggie sighed "she's in denial."

He nodded "figured she would be. He's her whole life and thought of losing him scares her to death. I don't think we should mention it to her again."

Maggie nodded "I think you're right. Let's go."

Lucille wiped her eyes and went into the bedroom. Jacob and Jack were laying beside Henry keeping him company.

"Jacob, honey leave your dad alone."

Henry managed say "he's fine."

Lucille said "now Jacob! I don't want you catching whatever this is."

Jacob looked at his dad and Henry said "listen to your mother."

The boy sighed and left with Jack following close behind.

She shut the door and sat on the bed.

Henry looked at her and said "have you been crying?"

She remained silent and continued to stare at him.

He sighed "Lu talk to me. Your upset."

She looked at him and said "why did you propose?"

He swallowed and said "because I love you."

She sighed in relief and smiled "I knew she was wrong!"

"Who?"

"Maggie said you proposed to give me closure."

"She's partially right."

"What?!"

He said "look at me Luce. I'm deteriorating fast. I didn't know how long I had but I'm just happy we cleared up our fight."

"Stop talking like that! You're going to be fine."

He smiled "honey, this is how it started for the others who disappeared. You need to come to terms with the fact that I might not be around much longer."

She clenched her arms so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were close and she was breathing heavily.

"Lucy come here."

Her eyes popped open and she carefully laid by his side. They held hands.

He touched her wedding ring said "at least you got a new ring and vacation home. I want you to use it after all it was built for you."

She whimpered "stop it! I can't hear you talk like this. It's too much Henry!"

"You know I've been thinking a lot about Fred's suggestion. I want you to go on that date."

She got angry and hopped up "you will stop talking about that right this instant! We discussed this."

He said "I know but it's just dinner. Do it for me? I need to know you will be alright without me."

She felt her throat close up "why are you trying to make me do this?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to be alone. Please baby."

She glared at him "if I do this when I get home we will never discuss it again! I mean it Henry I don't think my heart can fathom the idea of being with another man."

He nodded "I'll never bring it up again."

"Sometimes I want to just strangle you!"

He watched her leave the room.

Jacob was on the couch and tried to sneak upstairs to see his dad when Lu caught him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He sighed "I want to be with dad!"

She crossed her arms "no Jacob! I don't need you getting sick to."

He whined "but mom"

"Jacob stop it! I'm in no mood for this. Stay away from your father!"

She stormed into the kitchen and he glared at her. He quietly walked upstairs and into his dad's room.

Lucille was drinking a cup of tea when she realized how quiet the house was. She hated the quietness then it occurred to her this is what it will be like without her boys. She watched a tear fall into the cup. She stood up and went into her bedroom. She found Jacob lying next to his father sound asleep. She sighed and crawled into bed.

Friday evening:

Lucille came out of the bathroom wearing a black blouse and jeans. She had her Jimmy Choos in her hands and sat in the chair. Henry watched her get ready and he smiled.

"You look hot!"

She kicked off her shoe and said "great now I have to change!"

He frowned "why?"

She glared at him "I don't want to look hot! I need to look as grungy as possible!"

He laid in bed and smiled "you could never look grungy."

She had to smile. He always knew what to say to make her feel good. She looked at him and walked over to him. She sat beside him. She cupped his pale face and said "I don't have to go. I can still back out. I know you don't like this anymore than I do. I'm a nervous wreck. Tell me not to go."

He nuzzled his cheek against her palm "no. It will be good for you."

She dropped her hand and fought back tears "damn it Henry! I hate this. I don't like getting ready for another man especially one I don't even know! What if he hits on me?"

Henry smirked "then he must have a death wish. You'll be okay honey. Fred will be there. If it gets to be to much excuse yourself and come home."

She frowned "some husband you are!"

He tried to laugh but started coughing. She grabbed his drink and had him sip on it. He laid back down and she gazed into his eyes.

"I hate you leaving you. I'm scared to death you'll be gone when I get back."

He smiled "I'm not going anywhere. Now finish getting ready. You don't want to keep your date waiting."

She muttered "guess again."

She kissed his forehead "I love you Henry."

He smiled "I love you more."

A few minutes later she left the house and drove to Twain's (a place she hated).

Henry was in the bed with Jacob and Jack. They were playing cards when the doorbell rang. Jack hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Jacob looked at his father and Henry said "see who it is first."

Jacob ran downstairs and heard the puppy barking. He saw his grandma on the other side. Without thinking he opened the door and hugged her.

"Grandma! I missed you."

She smiled and rubbed his hair "oh Jacob I missed you too. So this is Jack?"

Jacob nodded and watched her pet him. She smiled as the puppy licked her cheek.

"He's moms."

She smiled "he's a sweetheart. How's your father? I heard he was sick."

Jacob got quiet "I don't know if he will make it. He's getting worse grandma."

She took his face in her hands and said "don't you worry about him. He's strong he can over come anything. Can I see him?"

Jacob nodded and pointed up the stairs.

"Could you give us some privacy Jacob?"

He nodded

She said "thank you. Stay inside I don't want you out in the dark."

He nodded and took the puppy to the living room.

She smiled at the boy and went upstairs.

Meanwhile at Twains Lucille sat with Fred and her friend Elizabeth. The stranger was a friend of Fred's named Frank. She felt out of place. Fred and Elizabeth really seemed to hit it off which warmed her heart.

She felt a hand on her thigh and jumped. She glared at Frank and removed his hand.

Frank apologized and said "you don't want to be here do you?"

She rolled her eyes "what made you think that?"

He smiled "you've hardly said a word to me since we got here. If you want to leave I won't stop you. I know dating isn't easy and you still have your husband at home. Go to him. I'll get the tab."

She looked at Frank "why are you being so nice to me?"

He smiled "you're a wonderful woman; who I am very attracted to but it's obvious you worried about your husband. Really, it's okay I'm just happy I was able to have one date with you."

She wanted to hate him but he really was a sweet guy. She said "thank you for understanding. I really hope you find someone you're a sweet man. Maybe try someone that's not married next time huh?"

He laughed "definitely. Goodbye Lucille."

She smile and left.

Lucille saw Margaret's car parked in the driveway. She parked the car and ran into the house. She saw Jacob on the couch and ran over to him.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Margaret!"

"With dad."

She gasped and ran upstairs. The door was shut. She tried to open it but it was locked. She banged on the door.

"Henry!"

Silence.

In a panicked voice she shouted "Margaret open this door right now!"

Still nothing.

Her voice cracked as she shouted "Margaret please open the door! Don't do this. Henry!"

She continued to bang on the door but eventually got tired. She slide down to the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

She cried and whimpered "Henry."

She heard the door open and quickly stood up. She was fully prepared to beat the crap out of Margaret.

Margaret said "Lucille it's nice to see you again."

Before Lucille could react a healthy Henry stood behind Margaret. She gasped and he moved in between the women. She threw her arms around her husband and cried.

He rubbed her back "it's okay honey I'm here."

Margaret excused herself and left the house.

Lucille eventually calmed down but continued to cling to her husband.

"You're home early. How was it?"

She scoffed "awful! I'm never doing that again."

He smiled "good."

She pulled back "you're the one that wanted me to go in the first place! Don't tell me you're mad at me!"

He smirked "of course I'm not mad but I don't like to share what's mine...especially my wife! It was awkward watching you get ready for a date with another man. I can't even imagine how you felt."

She cupped his cheek "I felt sick. That's the only way I can describe it but there was something good that happened tonight."

"What's that?"

She smiled and slid her arms around his neck "Fred and Elizabeth really hit it off."

He smiled and slid his hands over her butt "good. He deserves to be happy."

She nodded and gently kissed him "I'm so glad to be home. I was really worried about you. You're looking much better."

He smiled "I feel great! I don't know what Ma did but she's a miracle worker."

She frowned "what the hell was she doing here Henry?!"

He shrugged "I didn't invite her. She came here on her own and gave me a choice."

"A choice?"

He nodded "she saw how sick I was and said she could either help me disappear or heal me."

Her eyes widen "so now she thinks she's God or something?"

He shrugged "I don't know but she healed me so she can think whatever she wants. I'm just grateful."

Lucille said "did she try to convince you to leave again?"

He said "she did until I told her I didn't want to leave."

She smiled "you told her that?"

He nodded "of course I did. I'm happy here and I don't want you to be alone. We have to much to look forward too."

She smiled even wider "yes we do. I'm so in love with you Henry."

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

They eventually broke apart and she said "I've missed that."

He smiled "me too."

She said "I've got to get out of these clothes. I'll meet you downstairs."

He nodded.

A few minutes later she came down wearing pajama shorts and Henry's t-shirt.

"Damn you look hot."

She giggled and kissed his cheek "are you hungry?"

He growled "very."

She laughed "I mean for food! You have to be starving. You've hardly ate all week."

He thought about it "come to think of it I am hungry. I can just make me something."

She grabbed food out of the pantry and said "nonsense. I'll just whip up something."

He laughed "I'm not that hungry Lu."

She looked at him "it's not just for you I'm starving and I'm sure Jacob is too."

He wrinkled his forehead "didn't you eat at Twain's?"

She scoffed "how could I? I felt like I was going to be sick the entire time I was there."

He sighed and slipped her arms around her. He kissed her neck "I'm sorry baby. I promise I won't force into doing something ever again."

She sighed and rubbed his arm "thank you. I thought about you all night."

He smiled "oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm. I thought about our first date. Remember?"

He smiled even wider "of course. That was a wonderful evening well until you put the moves on me."

She dropped the knife by accident "I did not!"

He laughed "oh come on! You did too. Remember? I was driving and put your hand on crotch. I nearly swerved off the road!"

She smirked "oh yeah. Well, what can I say? I wanted you!"

He laughed "and now?"

She looked into his eyes and said "I want you even more. Kiss me!"

He captured her lips and sat her on the counter. He slid his hands up her bare thighs and under the shirt. He massaged her breast and she moaned into his mouth.

She let him play for a minute but pulled back.

He muttered "I know but later you're all mine!"

She smiled brightly "all yours. Now move so I can cook."

He sighed dramatically "God your bossy!

She laughed "and you love it!"

He smiled "yes I do! I'm going to check on Jacob. It's too quiet."

She smiled.

He found Jacob surprisingly just watching cartoons.

"Hey Monkey! Everything okay?"

He smiled "yeah. Want to watch with me?"

Henry smiled and sat on the couch next to his son. Jack crawled in his lap and nibbled on his fingers until he petted him.

"Are you okay now dad?"

Henry smiled "I'm feeling great Monkey. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Jacob said "I thought you were going to disappear."

Henry opened his free arm and he snuggled into his father's side. That was how Lucille found them.

She smiled and said "dinners ready."

They were talking to each other during dinner.

Jacob happened to look down and see Henry give a piece of food to Jack. He smirked because his mother told them not to give Jack people food...like that stopped them.

Jacob tried to be sneaky and give a piece of meat to Jack.

"Jacob! I told you not to give him people food."

His mouth fell open "but dad has been doing this whole time!"

Henry cut his eyes at Jacob who just smiled.

"Henry!"

He looked innocent "yes dear?"

She huffed "you two are hopeless!"

After dinner Lucille was planning for the ceremony. After an hour of planning her eyes started to burn. She rubbed them and decided to go find her husband.

Henry was sitting on the porch when Lucille stepped outside. He smiled at her and she sat on his lap. She softly kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He said "how's the ceremony coming?"

She nodded "good. I could use your help you know!"

He smiled "honey, I trust your judgement. Besides the man is supposed to stay out of the way and let the bride plan."

She rolled her eyes "I want your opinion. I can't do it all by myself."

He sighed "fine! I'll help when you go buy lingerie."

She laughed "no way! I have to that on my own."

He pouted "that's not fair!"

She giggled "stop complaining! I promise you'll get to see them eventually."

He sighed "good. Speaking of clothes have you found the dress?"

She said "no. I haven't had time to look."

He nodded "what about your old wedding dress?"

She giggled "I could never fit into that anyway I want a new one!"

He playfully muttered "of course you do."

She slapped his arm as he laughed "shut up!"

That only caused him to laugh even more. She huffed and tried to stand up but he tightened his arms.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll behave."

She smirked "yeah right."

"Why Mrs. Langston do you not trust me?"

She narrowed her eyes "no!"

He rolled his eyes "I can't believe you! Doesn't my word mean anything?"

She just stared at him trying not to laugh.

He finally grinned "okay you have every right not to trust me."

She giggled and kissed him "I know you better than I know myself. That's why you can never get away with anything."

He frowned "that's not fair!"

She patted his arm "life's not fair get over it!"

He rubbed her legs and said "can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Who was your date tonight?"

She tensed "Frank. He was a friend of Fred's."

He said "don't know him. Did he at least treat you right?"

She nodded "he was nice I suppose but I didn't talk to him much. He probably thought I was a bitch but I just wanted to be him with you."

He smiled "I'm really sorry I made you go on the date. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

She grinned "I can think of a few things."

Before he could stop her she took off into the house. He ran after her listening to her laugh. He was hit in the face with her shirt on the way down the hallway. He smiled and finally made it to the bedroom where he shut the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Fred decided to stop by his brother's house.

He rang the door bell and Lucille answered the door.

She let him in and said "Henry's just got out of the shower. He should be down in a minute."

"I actually stopped by to see you. I wanted to thank you for introducing me Liz. We really hit it off."

She smiled "oh so now it's Liz huh? I'm impressed she only lets her close friends call her that."

He smiled "well, what can I say we got very close last night if you know what I mean."

Her mouth fell open and she smacked his arm "you slept with her? I can't believe you Fred!"

He realized how protective she was of Elizabeth and quickly said "no not that! I meant we got really close but we decided to wait a while. Neither one of us wants to rush into anything but I stayed the night at her house."

She breathed a sigh of relief "good."

He smirked "I thought you wanted me to hit it off with her."

She glared at him "hit it off not sleep with her! At least not on the first date."

He suddenly remembered the real reason he came over "about that. Don't you think you owe Frank an apology? You were rude to him the entire evening and then you ditched him! What the hell Luce?"

She tensed and said "I told you I didn't want to be there in the first place! I did it for Henry."

He rolled his eyes "you should have at least held a conversation with him or something."

"Stop it Fred! I don't feel like talking about this! I hated every second."

Fred said "I thought we agreed you'd try?"

She felt tears spring in her eyes. Her voice cracked "I did and I hated it. I almost lost Henry because of it!"

Henry was coming downstairs when he heard them arguing. He was going to let them handle it until he heard her cry.

"That's enough Fred!"

They looked up and saw Henry.

He walked over to Lu and hugged her. She snuggled up against for a minute so she could calm down.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

He wiped her tears and kissed her. She smiled and excused herself.

Henry said "you need to back off Fred. You know it's a sore subject for her."

Fred was still shocked that his brother was healthy "you seem to be doing much better."

Henry smiled "yeah thanks to Ma."

Fred frowned "Ma? I thought we weren't speaking to her."

Henry said "she came here on her own and healed me."

Fred said "so she thinks she's God or something?"

Henry laughed "Lu said the same thing. That's why she wanted to come home. She felt like something was wrong and when she got here Ma locked the bedroom door. Lucille lost it and thought I had disappeared for good. I did ask her about the date and she had nothing but nice things to say about Frank. Do me a favor and just back off okay? She's trying to put on a brave face for everyone but I think you can see through it like I can."

Fred realized he was too hard on her "I guess your right. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help."

Henry smiled and touched his shoulder "I know. So I heard you and Elizabeth got along very well."

Fred smiled "we did. I really like her Henry. I told Lu we got along really well and she thought I slept with her."

Henry laughed "did she hit you?"

Fred smirked "how'd you know?"

Henry smiled "I love picking on Liz. She's kind of like a sister to me. Lucille is always telling me to leave her alone but it's just our thing."

Fred smiled "Liz is something else! I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. She's hilarious."

Henry nodded "that's one reason I like her so much. If things get to tense around her she always knows how to break the ice and get us laughing. She knows we've been through a lot and knows how to comfort us if we ever need it."

Fred nodded "I can see that. There's something special about her."

Henry nodded "you maybe my brother Fred but if you hurt Liz I'll kick your ass!"

He laughed "believe me I have no intention of hurting her."

Henry smile "good. Let's go in the kitchen."

Lucille was filling up Jack's bowl when they entered the kitchen.

She looked up and said "lunch will be ready in a second."

Henry nodded and grabbed the glasses out of the cabinet. He poured the tea into them and placed them on the table.

Lucille was petting Jack who was eating. Fred stood by her and said "I'm sorry Lucille. I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. I was ass!"

She smiled "no you weren't. You're just trying to help. I just can't go on dates. I'm not ready for that. I don't think I ever will be."

He nodded "you don't have to explain yourself. I won't bring it up again."

She looked relieved "thank you."

Jack noticed he was being ignored so he decided to jump on her knees. She gasped and fell on the floor. She laughed when Jack started licking her face. Henry rushed over but realized she was okay. He smiled and pulled Jack off his wife. Fred helped her up.

Henry grinned "you should realize Jack doesn't like to be ignored."

She rolled her eyes and went to wash her hands.

They were at the table eating and talking about Fred's date.

Lucille said "what if we have dinner one night and invite Liz?"

Henry warningly said "Lu!"

She looked at him and smirked "what?"

Fred smiled "I think she'd like that actually."

Lucille said "great! How about this weekend?"

Fred nodded "works for me but I'll check with her."

Lucille smiled.

A few hours later Henry was in the work shop. Margaret entered the shop and knocked on the door.

He looked up and said "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you're feeling?"

He sighed and realized he was being a bit hard on her. He said "I'm doing great! I don't know how to thank you. Lucille was really scared when I got sick. I'm glad she's back to normal."

Margaret said "worried? I saw her on a date with another man."

Henry hated that she was trying to start something between him and his wife. He decided to let his mother make an idiot out herself for awhile.

"Oh?"

Margaret said "she seemed like she had moved on. She was very cozy with him at Twains. Maybe you should move on too."

Meanwhile Lucille came outside and was about to enter the work shop when she heard Margaret's voice. She listened and realized her mother in law was trying to cause problems between them. She wasn't worried because Henry trusted her so she let him handle it.

Henry's face twitched "you should stop while you're ahead! I already know about the date!"

Margaret was stunned "what?!"

He smirked "that's right. I told her to go. She didn't want to but I begged her. She was with Fred and Liz so I knew she wouldn't be alone with him. I trust her. If you're going to be around you need to trust her too. She's my whole world! I will not let you talk bad about her or try and destroy her reputation. Do I make myself clear?"

She huffed "Henry! Don't speak to me like that! I'm your mother."

"And she's my wife and mother to my child! I won't allow you to talk badly about her!"

She scoffed "some mother! Jacob died because she wasn't paying attention!"

Lucille felt her heart break. She covered her mouth and fought back tears as she listened to Henry.

"Get off my property!"

Margaret gasped "excuse me?"

He looked at her with so much hatred "you heard me! I want nothing more to do with you and you will never see Jacob again!"

Margaret actually whimpered "Henry."

He stood his ground "I mean it! I will only tell you this once. Just like I told Lucille, Jacob's death was a horrible accident. It was not her fault! It wasn't anyone fault. If we wanted to point fingers the blame could be put on anyone even Jacob! He knew he wasn't supposed to the leave the house without an adult. The bottom line is things happen that are out of our control. Lucille feels guilty enough without you looking down on her. If you can't respect her then I have nothing more to say to you."

Margaret was furious. She turned around and stormed out of the shop not even noticing Lucille hiding.

He turned around and sat on the stool. He tried to calm down and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find his wife looking at him.

He froze "you heard everything didn't you?"

She slowly nodded.

He said "oh honey, I'm so sorry. If I had known you..."

She put her fingers on his lips and actually smiled "shh. At least I know she hates me as much as I hate her. I don't have to pretend anymore."

He began to relax.

Lucille said "thank you for standing up for me."

He raised his eyebrow "you thought I wouldn't?"

She shrugged "she's your mother. It's hard to stand up to parents but it meant the world to me. I hope you know that Henry."

He smiled and pulled her close "I meant every word and I'd do it again in a heart beat. I love you Lucille."

This time she didn't stop the tears as they fell. She kissed him passionately. She moaned when he squeezed her butt. They tongues fought for dominance. She played with his short hair. They broke apart when the need for air became to much.

She rested her forehead against his and whispered "God, I love you Henry."

He smiled and gave her one last kiss before standing up. He said "come on let's go to the house."

She nodded.

The Langston's were eating dinner talking about the vow renewal.

Jacob was listening to his parents throw ideas back and forth. He yawned.

Lucille happened to catch him yawn out the corner of her eye. She giggled "oh I'm sorry sweetheart. This is probably boring for you."

Jacob said "I don't see what the big deal is. You're already married. Why have another wedding?"

Henry smiled and grabbed his wife's hand "because I love her."

Jacob scrunched his face and they laughed.

Lucille said "it's not a wedding. We're renewing our vows."

Jacob looked confused "why?"

She sighed as she tried to find a way to explain it in a way he'd understand.

Henry stepped in and said "remember what I told you that day when I left to get Jack?"

He thought back then nodded.

Henry smiled "it's the same reason. We've all been through so much it's just a way to prove our love to each other and everyone else who ever doubted us."

She muttered "Margaret!"

Jacob said "what?"

She cleared her throat "nothing!"

Henry laughed because he heard her plain as day.

That night Henry locked the house up and saw the light on in the living room. He saw his wife surrounded by papers and magazines.

He leaned against the wall "dejavu!"

She jumped and smiled when she saw him staring at her.

"Honey come to bed."

She sighed and took off her glasses "I can't. I need to get all this stuff finished."

He cleared him a spot and she said "wait! I need that."

He sighed and took the items out of her hand and placed them on the floor. He patted his lap and said "give me your feet."

She smiled and kicked off her shoes. She placed them in his lap and he removed her socks. She moaned when he began rubbing her feet. She leaned her head against the arm of the couch closed her eyes.

He smiled "you need to relax. Our vow renewal isn't supposed to be stressful like our wedding."

She opened her eyes "I just want it no I need it to be perfect."

"Why does it need to be perfect?"

She sniffled and said "never mind."

He said "no. Tell me."

She sighed "I don't know how any of this works."

He frowned "what stuff?"

She pulled her feet out of his lap and sat Indian style on the couch. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You died. I don't even know if I'm still your wife. Our vows said till death do us part. Remember? In a way this is a wedding and I will be Mrs. Langston again. You could disappear any time and I just want to have one day where I don't have to worry about anything."

He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her head "you've never stopped being my wife. Even in death you're the only one for me. We can still renew our vows to make it legal again if it will make you feel better."

She smiled and said "you're so sweet and thank you for earlier."

"For what?"

She smiled "for explaining to Jacob why we wanted to renew our vows."

He grinned "your welcome. I forgot how little kids like to ask so many questions. I should've let you explain it especially when you said Ma always tried to breaks us up."

She playfully slapped his leg "I'm sorry I know she's your mother but she's always had problems with me for some reason."

Henry smiled "because you stole her son."

Lucille frowned "what?"

He smirked "I married you and left her home. You became the one to take care of me and love me. I think she was slightly jealous."

She huffed "that's no reason to try and make us think we won't make it."

He smiled "I know but we don't have to worry about her anymore."

She smiled "good."

She looked at him and cupped his face. She leaned forward and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of her neck and leaned her back against the cushion. They continued to kiss until she pushed him back.

He said "bed?"

She nodded and moved the papers. She grabbed his hand and they ran upstairs.

The next day Lucille and Jacob were watching cartoons together. Jacob was snuggled into his mother's side while Jack was curled on her lap. The phone rang and before Lucille could stand Henry answered it.

She mouthed "thank you."

He winked at her and continued talking to Fred.

Henry came back and said "Fred said Saturday will be fine."

Her face lit up "wonderful!"

He kissed the top of her head and went out side.

About an hour later Henry came back inside with Maggie who arrived a few minutes ago. They paused at the sight that greeted them. Lucille was laying on her back against the couch with Jacob laying on top of her. His face was buried in her neck. She had her arms wrapped around his back and they were both sound asleep. Jack had fallen asleep on the back of the couch.

Maggie brought her hand to her heart and fought back tears. She whispered "how sweet."

She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture. She smiled at Henry "I'll send it to you."

He smiled and nodded. He guided her into the kitchen. He got them a drink and they sat down.

Maggie said "so how's the ceremony coming along?"

He smiled "great. I tried to get her to wear her old dress but you know your aunt."

She grinned "wanted a new one huh?"

He laughed "yep."

She said "so I came by because dad wanted me to make sure you were okay."

He said "I'm doing great. I don't know what Ma did but I'm grateful even if I'm never talking to her again."

Maggie said "good luck with that; she knows exactly what to say to weasel her way back into our lives."

He nodded "I know but this time she went to far. She brought my wife into our fight and I told her we were done."

"Grandma, always knows the right thing to say to piss us off doesn't she?"

He nodded "got that right! I know I should be happy she's back but I don't trust her. Maybe I'm being paranoid."

She said "you're not being paranoid! I don't trust her either. There is something about her that creeps me out. I don't like the look she gets in her eyes."

"Nice to see I'm not the only one."

They looked up when they heard Lucille's voice. She walked behind Henry and kissed the top of his head. He handed her his drink and she took a sip.

Henry said "did we wake you?"

She laughed "Jack did! He jumped on Jacob's back and freaked us out."

They all laughed.

Lucille took her seat next to Henry and said "what's up?"

Maggie smiled "just came over to check on uncle Henry and see how the wedding planning is coming along."

Lucille smirked "I've got it under control."

Maggie glared at her aunt and said "you're doing this on purpose!"

Lucille giggled "I am not. All you have to do is show up."

Maggie groaned and let her head fall on the table.

Henry grinned and rubbed her head "how did I get stuck with drama queens?"

They both gasped "hey!"

He laughed.

Lucille rolled her eyes. She grabbed his face and gently squeezed his cheeks. She rubbed her nose against his.

She said "He's just picking on us. He loves us. Don't you Snookums?"

Maggie laughed as she watched them. She loved how playful they were with each other. Lucille licked his lips and sat back down smiling all the while.

He playfully wiped his mouth "that was disgusting. I need to call Fred and tell him I'm being sexually harassed."

The girls cracked up.

Lucille said "what's he going to do arrest me for being in love with my husband?"

Henry smirked "you never know."

She rested her chin in her hand and batted her eyes "you wouldn't know what to do with out me!"

He knew he was going to pay for it but he teased "I'd just call Ma and she'd take care of me and Jacob."

They gasped and Lucille playful threw Jack's toy she found on the floor. She smiled as it hit him on the butt. He looked around the wall, smirked and flipped them off.

She rolled her eyes and Maggie said "you're going to let him get away with that?"

She smirked "I don't have much choice. I did it to him the other day and he stuck up for me with Margaret. I'll let him get away with this one. I'm just glad he's back to normal."

Maggie grinned and said "is he always this playful?"

Lucille smiled "oh yes. It's one of the reasons I love him so much. No matter how angry he may be he never yells at me. He treats me like a queen. That's why it hurt so much when we got into that horrible fight the week he died. I should've known something was off with him. He never would have blamed me for Jacob's death. He was snapping at me all week and I knew he wasn't feeling great. I should've taken him to the hospital but I didn't and he had a heart attack."

Maggie sighed and touched her aunt's hand "aw, aunt Lu it wasn't your fault. You couldn't of known even I missed it and I'm a doctor."

Lucille said "I'm supposed to protect my family and I didn't listen and let them both die."

Maggie was shocked "are we still talking about uncle Henry?"

Lucille sniffled "never mind. My mind was just wandering. I'm fine. Let's talk about dresses!"

Maggie grinned.

Lucille said "we need to pick a time to go try on your dress."

Maggie's face fell "you picked it out already?"

Lucille smiled "you'll love it. I did it the same day I picked out my dress."

Maggie sighed "do I get to help with anything?"

Lucille smiled "will see."

Maggie said "it's a start."

Marty and Jenny were killing time. Marty stopped to talk to someone when Jenny spotted Margaret.

Jenny smiled and ran over to her.

"Mrs. Langston!"

Margaret turned around and smiled when she saw Jenny.

Jenny hugged her which surprised Margaret but she returned the hug and squatted down to her level.

"You're not here by yourself are you?"

Jenny smiled "no Marty's talking to someone over there."

Margaret nodded "you should go back to him. I'm sure you're not supposed to be talking to me."

Jenny frowned "I know I'm not but I don't care! You've never been any but nice to Jacob and I and my mom always said not to judge others based on what everyone else thinks!"

Margaret was touched and smiled "she sounds like a smart woman but still I don't want you to get in trouble."

Jenny said "Marty won't care!"

Margaret narrowed her eyes and Jenny giggled "okay so he would but he can't tell me what to do! I'm the older sister. He keeps forgetting that."

Margaret laughed "you're too much Jenny! I guess I can wait with you until Marty comes back so I know your safe. How's Jacob?"

Jenny sighed "he misses you. Neither one of us understand why we are not aloud to be around you. Families should stay together no matter how upset they are at each other."

Margaret smiled sadly "it's not there fault. I did it to myself. I said some pretty nasty and untrue things about Lucille. Henry yelled at me and said he wanted nothing to do with me."

Jenny was shocked "why are you upset with Mrs. Langston? She's really nice. I thought you liked her?"

Margaret smiled "I do like her sweetheart. If I had to pick anyone for my son it'd be her. I used to be the one everyone came to with their problems and now it doesn't seem like there is a place for me in the Langston family. I honestly don't mean to cause problems but it seems no matter what I do someone is always mad at me."

Jenny frowned "why don't you try talking to her? She's a good listener!"

Margaret smiled "no. I've already ruined my chances. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I just want them to be happy. Why don't you go back to Marty? I don't want you to get in trouble for being seen with me."

Jenny knew she was done talking so she quickly hugged her and ran back to Marty before he could find her missing. Jenny felt awful for Margaret. It was obvious that Margaret just wanted to be loved. There had to be some way she could help. She began thinking of ways to bring the family back together. 


	18. Chapter 18

Lucille was in the kitchen when Henry reached around her and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

He rested his hand on her butt and squeezed "nice butt."

She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

He slid his arms around her waist "do you think you can get out of going with Maggie and Jenny today?"

She felt his hard on pressing against her. She rubbed her butt against him and he groaned.

She laughed "nope! We have to try our dresses on. Sorry."

He sighed "you could put it off."

She smirked "not a chance. By the way when are you going to get tuxes?"

He let go of her and said "you've ruined the mood! I hate shopping."

She giggled "it won't take you that long and you need to get it done Henry! You guys can make a day out of it."

He rolled his eyes "you make it sound so fun!"

She sniggered "but you look so handsome in your tuxedo."

He huffed and sat down at the table. She dried her hands and stood behind him. She slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. She rested her cheek against his and kissed his ear.

"Honey, I'll make you a deal. Do this one thing for me with no complaints I'll do whatever you want."

He smirked "whatever I want huh?"

She whispered "that's right."

He kissed her hands and said "I'll be good."

Maggie shouted "Aunt Lucille!"

He sighed "damn."

She giggled and kissed his cheek "be nice."

A very, hyper Maggie said "come on aunt Luce! Jenny and Elaine are in the car. Let's roll!"

Lucille grimaced "you are way to excited about this. Calm down."

Maggie gently grabbed Lucille's arm and tried to guide her out of the kitchen. Lucille tightened her arms around Henry and playfully said "don't let her take me! I've changed my mind."

Henry grinned and managed to pull her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her keeping her safe. Lucille stuck her tongue out at Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes "come on aunt Lu! There waiting."

Lucille huffed "oh fine. Only because I don't trust you two with Jenny. You might corrupt her."

Maggie laughed "we would not! I'm beginning to think you like her better than me. Now come on!"

Lucille kissed Henry and they left.

They were in the fitting rooms trying on dresses.

Jenny had already tried her dress on and sat next to Lucille.

Maggie and Elaine came out in a Sheen Flat Neckline Taffetta floor length bridesmaid dress.

Lucille smiled "what do you think? Isn't just beautiful!"

The girls looked relieved "they really are! You have great taste aunt Lucille."

Lucille laughed "you doubted me?"

Maggie smirked "well styles have changed since the olden days."

Lucille's mouth fell open and the girls laughed. Before she could retaliate the lady came out and said "Mrs. Langston we are ready for you."

She smiled and followed her into the fitting room.

Lucille stepped out wearing a Sophia Tolli wedding dress. Delicate lace embellishes the simple silhouette of this elegant slim A line gown. Sleepless Mirri features a sheer tulle bateau neckline framed with lace appliqués and a lightly scattered crystal-hand beading over a sweetheart bodice. The dress has a plunging back V neckline finished with a concealed zipper with diamanté buttons.

The girls were speechless.

Lucille became self conscious "it's too much isn't it? Henry's going to hate it!"

Maggie said "no! He's going to love it! You're gorgeous aunt Lu."

Jenny smiled "you're beautiful."

Elaine smiled "Mr. Langston's not going to be able to take his eyes off you."

Lucille smiled softly and ran her hands over her dress "so it's really not to much? I know we agreed on something small but I want it to be special."

Elaine could sense they needed sometime alone so she took Jenny to the ice cream shop across the street.

"Aunt Lu what's really bothering you?"

She cleared her throat and whispered "my husband is dead. I don't know how long I have with him and I want every moment to count."

Maggie touched Lucille's shoulder said "it's okay. Is that why you wanted the ceremony?"

Lucille smiled "I told you it was Henry's idea but yes. I want him to know how much I love him."

Maggie smiled "he knows. You don't see the way he looks at you when your back is turned or the way he lowers his voice when he's speaking about you. Believe me he knows and he feels the same way about you."

Lucille wiped a tear away and smiled "thank you sweetheart. I feel better now."

Maggie smiled "good! Now get that second dress out! I want to see it."

Lucille looked confused "second dress?"

Maggie smirked and said "oh come one aunt Lu. You need a sexy dress for the after party or in your case the honeymoon."

Lucille said "Maggie!"

Maggie continued to stare at her and she rolled her eyes "I already have the stuff for our honeymoon."

Maggie said "doesn't uncle Henry deserve something that's just for him?"

Lucille smirked "sure he does and I'm it!"

Maggie smirked "are you really turning down the opportunity to shop?"

Lucille glared at her but then smirked "okay. I'll try some things on if you try a couple wedding dresses on!"

Maggie's mouth fell open "uh what?"

She smiled "that's the deal!"

Maggie groaned "fine!"

After playing Maggie came out in a Sophia Tolli dress. It was a figuring hugging slim A line gown draped in Paris satin. It had a plunging sweetheart neckline and striking hand beading appliqués with crystal and pearl. It also had a corset back closure and a chapel length train.

Maggie stare in the mirror and Lucille had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Maggie you look breath taking."

Maggie didn't know how to react "this isn't fun anymore. I'm done."

Lucille was shocked as she ran into change.

Lucille said "wait! What's wrong?"

Maggie said "I'm never getting married! Look how my parents turned out and the only man I really love is dead! What kind of future is that?"

Lucille said "oh honey you can't put your feelings on hold because of what happened to your parents. As for Marty we both know he's the one for you."

Maggie smiled "I tried so hard not to fall for him but it was impossible."

Lucille smiled "have you talked to him about marriage or future plans?"

Maggie said "I don't want to scare him off but he did say he can picture a life for him and Jenny in Arcadia."

Lucille smiled "it will happen sweetheart. Give it time. Let me go pay for the dresses. Why don't you get the girls and meet me at the car."

She nodded.

Lucille looked at the dress Maggie had on and smiled. Little did Maggie know she purchased the dress that seemed like it was made for her niece.

That night they helped Lucille carry in the dresses and left. Henry was asleep on the couch when he heard the girls enter the house. He sat up and saw Lu lock up.

She smiled when she saw him awake. She straddled him and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you too!"

She grinned and brushed her fingers over his cheek "there something I need to tell you."

He grinned "you're pregnant?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she laughed "God no! The girls loved their dresses and mine."

"Do I ever get to see it?"

She smiled "of course at the ceremony."

He frowned. She giggled and rubbed her nose against hers.

She said "don't be upset but I bought another wedding dress."

His eyes widened "another one? I thought we said small!"

She said "not for me. It's for Maggie."

Henry said "Maggie's getting married?!"

She smiled "no but someday. I made her try on some because she was being annoying and it was made for her Henry. She doesn't know so you can't tell her."

He smiled "that was nice of you."

She grinned "so you're not mad?"

He cupped her face "of course not. I'm glad you two could do that together."

Lucille said "me too but I think I upset her. She freaked out and ran into the room to change. Was I wrong to pressure her? I was just playing."

He smiled "no. I'm sure she knew that."

She nodded "she did and we talked. Apparently, she's scared of marriage."

He smiled "why on earth would she be afraid? It's the best decision I ever made."

Lucille got teary eyed "oh Henry."

He said "it's true. You're my most prized possession."

She blushed "you're going to make me cry."

He kissed her lips.

She said "I think she's scared because she knows Marty's the one and she doesn't know what kind of future that holds for her...with him being dead you know."

He nodded "do you worry about our future?"

She tensed "everyday."

He sighed "Maybe Ma was right."

She looked alarmed "what?"

He looked at her "the longer I stay the harder it will be for you to move on..."

She covered his mouth and said "Stop it! I don't want to hear you talk like that again. You're not going anywhere Henry!"

He gently guided her head onto his shoulder "shh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She sniffled and hugged him tightly.

"I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

She nodded and lifted her head up "I'm going to check on Jacob."

He nodded.

He watched her go upstairs. Curiosity got the better of him so he quickly ran upstairs. He went into the bedroom and was about to open the closet when he heard "Henry Langston!"

He quickly turned around to a smiling Lucille. He looked guilty.

She laughed and put her hand on her hip "I can't believe you were trying to peak at our dresses!"

He said "I don't know what your taking about!"

She grinned and walked over to him. She grabbed his face between her hands and said "you are a rotten liar!"

She kissed him and dropped her hands.

He laughed.

She said "can I trust you not to look in there while I take a shower?"

He grinned "of course."

She rolled her eyes "yeah right! Henry, I want you to be surprised. Please don't look."

He sighed dramatically "fine!"

She knew he'd be pouting so she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with her.

They were laying in bed in a comfortable silence. She was laying on her side with his arm around her. She held his hand close to her face and snuggled closer to him.

He heard her yawn and whispered "go to sleep baby."

She said "I can't. I'm thinking to much."

He said "about the ceremony?"

"No."

"Then what?"

She frowned "I love having you here. I don't want to lose you because of Margaret!"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

He rubbed her back "we've always known that one day we will have to say goodbye. Why is this any different?"

She whimpered "because you could disappear any second! Damn it Henry I didn't expect to be a widow this early in my life. Actually, I never allowed myself to think about it and now it seems it's always on my mind."

He said "honey, I know it's hard but death is something everyone has to go through eventually. I'm here now. Let just be thankful for that."

She whispered "I'll try."

He pulled the covers higher and said "that's my girl. Now close your eyes and try to sleep."

The next day Henry woke up bright and early. He sat in their home office and tried to get the paperwork organized so he could put his affairs in order so Lucille wouldn't have to deal with anything once he was gone. He gathered his paper work and left the house.

Jacob woke up and found Jack on his bed. He smiled and they went downstairs to watch cartoons.

Lucille began to stir and reached her arm out for Henry. She felt the cold sheets and her eyes flew open. She immediately notice something on her forehead. She took it off and noticed it was a note.

'I had something to do this morning. I'll be back as soon as I can. Jacob is still in bed. I love you.'

She smiled and shook her head.

An hour later Henry still wasn't home. She started getting antsy. She reached for her phone but slapped her hand.

She muttered "stop it! He's fine."

The doorbell rang and Lucille heard Jacob shout "grandma!"

Lucille ran to the front door and pulled him away from his grandmother. Lucille had her hands on his shoulders keeping him close to her.

She glared at her mother in law "Henry isn't here!"

Margaret smiled "I know. I'm here to see you."

Lucille narrowed her eyes "me?"

Lucille covered Jacob's ears and angrily said "what the hell are you up to now? Haven't you done enough?"

Margaret sighed "you have every reason to be upset with me but I honestly just wanted to talk to you and clear the air. Please? All I want is 5 minutes of your time."

Lucille glared at her but nodded "Jacob go upstairs."

Jacob complained "but mom..."

"Now Jacob!"

Jacob said "but I want grandma!"

Margaret whispered "listen to your mother Jacob."

Lucille glared at Margaret when Jacob nodded.

Lucille pointed outside "the porch! I don't want him to hear."

Margaret nodded and headed outside with Lucille.

Lucille said "5 minutes!"

Margaret said "I know your upset with me and you have every reason to be. I think I should explain myself if you don't mind."

Lucille shrugged.

Margaret said "I know I said some horrible things to my sons but I didn't mean them. My boys mean the world to me. I used to be the one they came to when they had news to share or when they needed help. It's always been my job to protect them especially from their damn father when he came home drunk. The truth is I was forced to get married and have them but the moment I held them in my arms I knew that was my purpose in life. Despite everything I have been through I love being a mother. I thought by returning I'd be welcome back with open arms and be able to take my spot as the matriarch again but that wasn't the case. You're the person that they go to now and dammit I'm jealous of you! Lucille I've always loved you like a daughter. I know there are times I may not show it but it's true. I'm just trying to figure out where I belong again. Does that make any sense?"

Lucille wanted to be angry with Margaret but the woman always knew what to say to make you love her.

"I guess but if that's true why do you keep trying to make my family disappear?"

Margaret said "I'm trying to help you. The returned aren't meant to be in this world and you know it. Eventually, we will all disappear and you will be alone. The longer they stay the harder it will be for you to let them go."

Lucille blinked back tears "I can't let them go! It was hard enough losing my son but I can't live without Henry. Please don't take them from me!"

Margaret said "it's their decision. I've never forced them and I never will. I just wanted to apologize for over stepping and hurting my family."

Lucille wiped her eyes "forgive me if I don't trust you completely yet."

Margaret began to smiled and in a hopeful voice said "yet?"

Lucille cleared her throat "in case you haven't noticed I'm very protective of my family. After everything that's happened I'm not to keen on letting a lot of people around my family but your their mother. Your also Maggie and Jacob's grandmother. I want you to be apart of their lives but I'm cautious. You have to earn back my trust. You tried to make Henry disappear, you slapped Maggie, and you practically kidnapped my son!"

Margaret started to argue but Lucille held up her hand "don't even! You know I'm right. You have to win back our trust so I think the best way for that to happen is for you to come to dinner tonight. Everyone is invited! As long as your in my house you will treat everyone with the respect they deserve if not we're done. I mean it Margaret!"

Margaret didn't know whether to be proud or upset. Instead she smiled "no one has ever stood up to me before. I'm impressed. I can see why Henry fell for you. I've always thought you were good for him."

Lucille scoffed.

Margaret smiled "I mean it. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but your a wonderful wife to my son and a great mother; despite comments I made in the past. I had no right to say that and I'm truly sorry. I don't expect to be forgiven for that but I just wanted to let you know how I felt."

Lucille nodded "then why were you such...such..."

Margaret interrupted with a laugh "a bitch?!"

Lucille's face turned red and she avoided eye contact "yeah."

Margaret smiled "you took my baby away from me. I had no say in his life after he married you but that's how it's supposed to be. I was just jealous and took it out on you. I apologize."

Lucille began to smile "I guess I can understand. Thank you for clearing everything up. I'll talk to Henry tonight and let him know your coming to dinner."

Margaret smiled brightly "wonderful! I think I better be going now before I put my foot in my mouth again."

Jack came running down the stairs with Lucille's shoe in his mouth. Her eyes widen "not my Jimmy Choo!"

She took off leaving Margaret laughing. Suddenly, Lucille came back to Margaret to apologize but she waved her hand "go! It's fine. I'll see you tonight."

Margaret giggled as she watched her daughter in law run after the dog. She thought 'that dog is worse than a child but he is adorable and makes her happy.'

She walked outside and drove away.

A few minutes later Lucille was in the living room mourning her shoe. Jack had been put in his cage for a time out.

Jacob made sure to steer clear of his mother. He wasn't used to her acting like this when it came to an object. If there is one thing he knew for certain he did not understand women!

Henry finally arrived home and saw Jacob running to him. He hid behind his dad and said "don't go in there!"

He laughed "where?"

Jacob said "in the living room! Jack ate mom's Jimmy something. She won't let go off her shoe. I think she's lost it!"

Henry tried hard not to laugh because he didn't want to piss Lucille off. He rubbed Jacob's head and said "I'll take care of it."

Henry walked over to the living room and said "why the long face beautiful?"

Her head popped up and she ran to Henry. She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. He kissed her back with even more enthusiasm. She eventually pulled back and said "where have you been? I've called you 6 times! I almost sent Fred out to look for you."

He said "I'm sorry I worried you. I had something important to take care of. I couldn't be interrupted."

She sighed "what was so important that you ignored my phone calls?"

He said "not now. I'll tell you later."

She started to complain but he put his finger to her lips "shh. I promise it's nothing bad. I'll tell you before we go to bed okay?"

She huffed "no but it's not like I have a choice!"

He grinned and kissed her head "good girl. Now what this I hear about Jack being a naughty boy?"

She glared at him "that damn dog ate my Jimmy Choo!"

He smiled "he's just a puppy. He didn't know any better. It's just a shoe. You can buy more."

She raised her eyebrow and grinned "really? I'm glad you said that because they easily go for $1000 or more."

His mouth dropped "$1000?!"

She giggled at him "mhmm. That's why I don't buy a lot of them."

He dramatically said "God, if I hadn't already died from a heart attack that surely would've killed me."

Despite what he said she actually laughed "you're ridiculous."

He was glad she was finally able to kid around with his death...at least a little bit.

She pushed him on the couch so he was lying on his back. She straddled him and ran her hands down his chest. She said "so I had an interesting conversation with Margaret today."

He was intrigued "really?"

She nodded "I invited her over for dinner tonight."

He practically shouted "you did what!? I thought we agreed we were done with her!"

She said "she came here and apologized. She seemed sincere and I honestly don't think she meant any harm."

He glared at her and ran his hand over his face "dammit Lucille you should've talked to me first!"

She said "you're the one that always stood up for her. I thought you'd be thrilled."

He sighed "I don't trust honey and I don't think you should either. It's not just me you have to worry about. How do you plan on telling the others?"

She shrugged and ran her finger over his lips "I was thinking something along the lines of Henry has something to tell you."

He shook his head and smiled "no way! You're on your own."

She pouted "Henry please help me. They'll listen to you."

He laughed "just about as good as you do! Nope sorry babe you brought this on yourself."

She huffed and playfully slapped his chest "worst husband ever."

He laughed "I'm hurt."

She rolled her eyes and attempted to get up. He grabbed her hips and held her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She said "no no no! You don't help me you don't get to play."

He gasped "you're cant take my favorite activity away from me! Okay you win I'll them now come here!"

She smiled in triumph and leaned down to kiss him.

That evening Lu was finishing dinner when her family arrived. She pulled Henry aside and whispered "do it now!"

He slapped her butt "you owe me!"

She blew him a kiss.

"Fred, Maggie I need to talk to you for a minute."

Henry said "Margaret is coming to dinner."

They both shouted "what?!"

He smirked "you can thank Lu for that."

Maggie said "how did Margaret manage to weasel her way back in?"

He shrugged "wasn't here. You'll have to ask her."

Maggie ran into the kitchen to confront her aunt.

Maggie said "how could you invite her here?"

Lucille said "I think we've been to hard on her Mags. She apologized and seemed very sincere. I think she deserves a second chance. Don't you?"

Maggie frowned "I don't know. Why do you suddenly trust her?l

Lucille smiled "oh honey I thought you knew me better than that. I don't trust her! She's hurt my family numerous times and thinks she can just waltz back into our lives with an apology. Ha! I don't think so!"

Maggie began to smile "you had me worried there for a minute. So why invite her?"

Lucille said "she wants to earn our trust back so I will let her but I will be cautious about it. You know what they say keep you friends close and enemies closer. It's the same in this case. Just go with me on this okay?"

Maggie still wasn't convinced but finally nodded.

Lucille squeezed her hand and said "if she starts getting out of control I will kick her out and I promise I won't let her hit you again. You're safe with me."

Maggie looked relieved and hugged her aunt. She was always in awe of how her aunt always seemed to know what she was thinking.

Everyone was seated at the table.

Lucille and Jacob were the only ones even trying to communicate with Margaret.

After an awkward dinner Lucille got up to grab desert. She silently mentioned for Henry to follow her.

She closed the fridge with her hip and said "you could at least try to talk to her!"

He said "no! I told you I'm not happy that she's here. I don't trust her."

She sat the desert down and touched her chest "I know. I don't either but I'm trying to bring our family back together. I know how much you've missed her. She's just trying to find her place again."

He scoffed "you believe that crap?"

She shrugged "I'm sure she has ulterior motives but she seems sincere. Please Henry. Give her a chance. If everyone sees you talking to her maybe they will try. I can't do it all by myself."

He sighed "fine."

She kissed him "thank you. Now let's got before they kill each other."

Marty and Maggie sat side by side. He would give her comforting looks from time to time. He held her hand under the table.

"So Ma are you planning on staying in Arcadia?"

Lucille kicked Henry under the table. He threw a dirty look at her. She slowly shook her head at him.

Margaret said "I had planned on it. It's all I've ever known besides I could never leave my grandson."

Jacob smiled as Henry nodded.

Maggie glared at her grandmother and said under her breath "gee thanks."

Lucille looked at Maggie and could see that she was hurt.

The desert eventually disappeared. Henry, Fred, and Lucille went into the kitchen to clean. Margaret entertained the kids by playing cards. Maggie stood outside getting some fresh air.

She heard the door open and saw Marty. She smiled "I was hoping it'd be you."

He took her in his arms "how are you doing with all this?"

Maggie said "how do you think? She creeps me out and digs under my skin!"

He nodded "if it gets to be to much you can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to or kick me."

She laughed "like aunt Lu did to uncle Henry?"

He smiled "she's not very subtle about it is she?"

Maggie grinned "nope!"

He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Margaret happened to glance out the window when she saw Maggie and Marty. She clenched her jaw when she saw them kiss. She was not happy that Maggie was dating him. Don't get her wrong she liked Marty and adored Jenny but they were black. She was always taught that black and whites don't mix.

"Grandma, it's your turn!"

She turned her attention back to the children.

Eventually, everyone left except for Margaret.

Lucille said "I talked to Henry and we would like for you to come to our vow renewal."

Margaret's face lit up "I'd love to!"

Lucille smiled "excellent. It's in a month and a half."

Margaret smiled "I'll be there. Do you need help with anything?"

Lucille said "no thank you. Maggie is already trying to take over but I've got everything under control."

Margaret cleared her throat "speaking of Maggie. Is she dating Marty?"

Lucille smiled "yes and she's very happy. He's good for her."

Margaret played it off and said "good. She deserves to be happy. I guess I'll be going now. Tonight was wonderful. Thank you for doing this."

Lucille smiled "you're welcome."

Margaret left.

Lucille rolled her eyes "Unbelievable."

Lu was in bed. Jack was laying in her lap nibbling on her fingers.

She smiled and kissed his head "you're forgiven."

She grabbed his toy and they played tug of war.

Jack was growling and Lucille grinned. She managed to get the toy and tossed it across the room. He hopped off the bed and grabbed the toy. He jumped back on the bed and flung the toy in her lap. She giggled and continued the game of fetch.

Henry walked down the hall and smiled when he hear Jack barking. He stood by the door listening to his wife laugh. Eventually, he opened the door and came in. She smiled when she saw her husband.

Henry kissed her head and said "I told you he didn't mean to destroy your shoe."

She smirked "I know."

Henry headed to the bathroom "but he's still not sleeping in our bed!"

She huffed and grabbed the puppy. She laughed when he licked her face "he's a mean man isn't he? He doesn't know I let you sleep with me in the mornings but that's our little secret."

Henry came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed. He kissed her cheek and the puppy hopped in his lap. He petted him.

Lucille smiled and brushed her fingers down his face "give him a goodnight kiss."

He scrunched his face "yuck!"

She picked Jack up and laid her cheek against the puppy's face. She pouted "he thinks his daddy hates him."

He rolled his eyes and said "I'd rather kiss you!"

She grinned "you have to kiss him first. Look at his cute little face and tell me you don't love him."

He glared at his wife but kissed Jack's head. She grinned took Jack to his cage.

She hopped in bed and crawled under the covers. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back.

"You okay?"

She sighed "tonight was a disaster wasn't it?"

He said "it was a start. At least you tried."

She nodded "I guess. Did you hear that comment she made about not leaving Arcadia for Jacob?"

He nodded "I saw the look on Maggie's face. I don't know what she has against our niece but I don't like it!"

Lucille said "I think she's upset about Maggie and Marty. Maggie was worried that all of us would be upset because he's black. I convinced her that we weren't like that. I don't want Margaret coming in and screwing up their relationship."

He nodded "I agree. I saw how she looked at them. I was ready to throw her out but didn't because of you."

She smiled "I appreciate it. I'm just trying to figure out her next move so I can protect our family."

He said "I know but you don't have be so strong all the time. Let me take some of the burden."

She grabbed his face "I love you so much Henry."

He smiled "I love you too."

She was about to kiss him when she remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Where you this morning?"

He sighed "do we have to get into this now?"

She nodded "you promised."

He sighed "I was at the attorney's office."

She tensed "attorney's?!"

He nodded "I was updating my will."

She froze and slid off of him. She crossed her arms.

He sighed "this is why I didn't want to tell you."

She stared at the wall and he kissed her shoulder "tell me what your thinking. Don't shut me out."

"How could you go behind my back like that?"

He kissed her cheek "I didn't."

"Yes you did! Did you make Margaret the beneficiary?"

He laughed and said "be serious. I just wanted to make sure I had my affairs in order and organize my files so that you could find everything when the time comes."

She sniffled.

He placed small kisses around her jaw and behind her ear.

He whispered "I'm just trying to make it as easy as possible for you."

She pushed him away "stop kissing me! I can't think when you do that."

He couldn't help but grin "that's the idea."

She glared at him and tried to be angry with him; but she could never stay angry at him for long.

He said "I was going to tell you after I did it. I don't like hiding things from you."

She cupped his cheek "I know."

He said "then why did you think I would make Ma in charge of everything? You're my wife."

She bit her lip and said "no reason."

He smiled "you know that never works. Come on talk to me."

She said "ever since Margaret died I've been the one everyone comes to with their problems or news. I love it but now with her being back she's trying to control everything again. I just thought she might've gotten to you."

He put his arm around her shoulder "that will never happen. You're much easier to talk to than Ma."

She smiled "I would hope so."

He nuzzled her neck and she moaned "in case you're wondering I've left you everything as before and our homes as well. Are we okay?"

She looked at him "better than okay."

He smiled "I will always make sure you are well taken care of. I'm not like those husbands that screw their wife over after death or a divorce and leave them with nothing."

She whispered "I know that. Kiss me Henry."

He leaned forward and captured her lips. They laid in bed kissing passionately. Eventually they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers.

"That was nice."

She smiled "I know you're not like that. I've always trusted you to take care of me. You're a wonderful husband Henry. I love you."

He said "you know what I'm not tired anymore. Come with me for a minute."

She followed him downstairs.

He turned on the light and walked over to the filing cabinet.

"Come here you need to see this."

She walked over to him.

"This is where all of our important records are along with the financial things."

He grabbed at file and had her sit in the chair. He opened it up and let her look at it.

Her mouth fell open "you really did leave me everything! $40 million? I knew you were wealthy but my god!"

He laughed "I told you the ring wouldn't put a dent in my pocket."

She said "why are you showing my this? Most people would be afraid to show their spouse. That's why they have the attorney read the will after..."

He squatted down and balanced himself on her knees "technically I am dead and the money is yours. I just want you to know how much I trust you."

She sniffled "oh Henry I'm speechless. I don't know what to say."

He smiled "don't say anything. Just relax. You won't ever have to work if you don't want to."

She kissed him and looked in his eyes.

He said "what

She said "I don't know whether to be grateful or upset."

He cocked his head "upset?"

She smiled "why didn't you ever tell me about all this and how did you become a millionaire?"

He smiled "I didn't want to give you any reason to leave me and I put a lot of money into stocks."

She said "you really thought I'd leave you?"

He shrugged "money makes people do crazy things and I walked on egg shells around you for the longest time after we lost Jacob. I wasn't sure what I could talk to you about this without setting you off."

She said "oh. I guess I can understand that but please don't ever keep anything from me again."

He nodded "I'm an open book you know everything now."

She smiled and hugged him. 


	19. Chapter 19

A few days had passed.

Lucille was sitting on the porch. She was watching Jacob and Margaret play with Jack. She smiled as she watched the interaction between them. She knew he was happy to have his grandmother back but she still didn't trust her completely; which is why she wouldn't leave Margaret alone with Jacob.

Henry came outside and stood by his wife. She smiled at him.

"I hate to admit it but it's nice seeing them play together."

She smiled "I know. I thought the same thing."

He squatted beside her and said "we could go play too while Ma's here."

She giggled "no!"

He grinned and squeezed her knee "live a little."

She playfully slapped his had away and said "stop it! It's the middle of the day besides I'm not leaving Jacob alone with her."

He nodded "good point."

Margaret and Jacob came on the porch with Jack. She smiled "I forgot how much energy kids have."

Jack hopped into Lucille's lap and curled into a ball. Lucille smiled and petted him. She said "I know. Jack's just as bad. He decides it's time to play at night."

Margaret smiled "he really is cute."

Lucille agreed and looked at her husband "Henry did a great job."

Margaret smiled. She enjoyed being back with her family. She had to admit she was a bit jealous that Jack went to Lucille instead of her. She was the one that played with him and Lucille just seemed to gripe about Jack getting into trouble. If anyone deserved that puppy it was her not Lucille. She always had a soft spot for dogs but had to wait until her husband died to get one because he hated them.

The phone rang and Henry went to answer it.

He shouted "Luce phone!"

Lucille excused herself and carried the sleeping puppy with her.

Margaret followed her family and saw Lucille holding the puppy like a baby. He rested his head on her shoulder as she talked on the phone. Henry started making lunch and smiled at his wife. He loved how she babied him. It was just so damn cute.

Lucille put the puppy on his bed in the living room and sat down for lunch.

After lunch Margaret left and Lucille was going over some plans for the ceremony. She looked at her watch and went to the kitchen to feed Jack.

"Jack, come here boy!"

She frowned when he didn't show up. He was usually right behind her no matter where she went. Come to think of it she hasn't seen him in a while. She missed his presence.

She went upstairs and found Jacob playing.

He saw his mom's disappointed face and said "are you okay?"

She nodded and said "have you seen Jack?"

He said "no. I thought he was with you?"

She slowly shook her head "he's not. You didn't let him out by accident did you?"

"No. I'm always careful with him."

She smiled "I know you are I'm just worried about him. He's just a puppy after all."

Jacob smiled "maybe he's with dad!"

Lucille looked relieved "of course! Why didn't I think of that."

She quickly went out to the workshop and saw Henry. She opened the door and expected to see a puppy but frowned.

He saw his wife and noticed she was about to cry. He walked over to her "hey, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip "have you seen Jack? I can't find him anywhere?"

He looked at her "no I haven't. Wasn't he sleeping?"

She sighed "he doesn't sleep that long. He's usually following me through the house. You don't think he feels neglected do you? I did yell at him the other day. Maybe he's mad at me."

Henry tried not to laugh at his wife because she was in pain "he's a puppy. Dogs always forgive their owners no matter how mean they were to them. He forgave you yesterday. I'm sure he will turn up."

She nodded and whispered "I hope so."

He opened his arms "come here."

She immediately clung to him "first, I lose Jacob and now Jack. Margaret's right. I am a horrible mother!"

He finally realized what was bothering her. He said "listen to me. You're an amazing wife and mother. Don't let her try and convince you otherwise. Okay?"

She sniffled "I'm worried about him Henry."

He kissed her head "I know. Have you looked outside?"

She said "no."

He smiled and said "well come on! Maybe he's hiding."

She giggled "I know what your trying to do."

"Is it working?"

She said "a little."

He kissed her and led her outside.

They spent almost 30 minutes looking around their property for Jack. Sadly, there was no sign of him. He was holding his wife as she cried.

"He ran away!"

He rubbed her back "shh. He will show up. I'm sure of it."

She whimpered "you really think so?"

He said "of course. He loves his mommy."

She sniffled "I guess you're right. I just hope he's okay. He's just a baby."

He kissed her head and guided her inside.

Meanwhile at Margaret's house:

She was throwing Jack his toy and laughing. He seemed to have forgotten all about Lucille. She watched hop on the couch and curl up next to her. She got comfortable and grabbed a book.

A couple days had passed and Lucille had been extremely quiet. She missed Jack so much. They put flyer up all over town and even Margaret helped. Lucille had stayed close to Henry.

She was sitting in the kitchen staring at his food bowl.

Henry said "Lu, I know it's hard but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

She sniffled "I miss him. I want my baby back!"

He rubbed her shoulders "I know."

Fred had stopped by his mother's house for a minute to give her something she left at his house.

He knocked on the door and she answered.

She looked pleasantly surprised "Fred! What are you doing here?"

He stepped inside "I just stopped by to give you this and to tell you leave Maggie and Marty alone!"

Margaret said "what do you mean?"

He glared at her "Maggie is happy with him! We are all happy for them. I won't let you break them up."

Margaret said "I don't accept their relationship and I can't believe you do! I won't have that in our family."

Fred scoffed "that's not your decision to make. Their in love and that's all that matters."

Suddenly, he heard scratching and then the sound of a door opening. A German Shepard puppy came running out.

Fred's mouth fell open "you took Jack?!"

Margaret didn't say a word.

Fred picked him up and glared at his mother "if you hurt him..."

She said "oh please I would never hurt him!"

He said "this is a new low even for you. Lucille is heartbroken. I'm taking Jack home right now!"

Fred drove to his brother's house with Jack in the car.

Henry and Lucille were sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. Henry sighed and got up. He opened the door and saw a squirming puppy. Fred smiled and put him down. He barked and jumped on Henry's leg. Lucille ran into the room and screamed "Jack!"

She kneeled on the floor and he ran into her arms. He licked her face and she laughed. Henry smiled at them.

Lucille stood up with Jack in her arms "where on earth did you find him?"

Fred said "Ma took him Lucille."

Lucille held the puppy close. She frowned and softly said "no. She's not the nicest person but she wouldn't do that. Would she?"

Fred said "I'm afraid so and she didn't even deny it."

She said "that bitch! She even helped us look for him. Why would she do this? Jack never did anything to her."

Fred said "she's playing all of us. Do you want to press charges?"

Lucille said "absolutely! Tell her she's not invited to the ceremony. Come on Jack let's get you a snack and make sure that mean old bitch didn't hurt you."

He licked her face and she laughed.

Henry and Fred couldn't help but grin at the interaction between the two.

Henry said "are you really going to arrest her?"

Fred said "damn right!"

Henry smiled "good. I don't want her anywhere near my house or family."

Fred smiled "you got it."

That night Lucille dried off Jack after giving him a bath.

Henry smiled when he came into the bedroom. He saw a soaking wet Lu "I thought you were giving Jack a bath?"

She smirked "he still hates baths but I don't mind. I'm just glad I can give him one again. I'm so happy he's home!"

Henry smiled "me too!"

She changed real quick and crawled in bed.

Henry crawled in behind her and said "why don't we let him sleep in bed with us tonight?"

Her face lit up and she hugged him "oh thank you! I can't bear to be apart from him right now."

He smiled "I know."

They got comfortable and Jack snuggled in between them.

She said "he's so cute. I'm glad she didn't hurt him."

He nodded "me too. I still can't believe she took him. She saw how hurt you were and still said nothing as she helped us find him. I don't know who she is anymore."

She cupped his cheek "I know your hurting and are confused. She's your mother and I don't mind if you want to be around her but I'm sorry I can't handle being around her anymore. I don't want Jacob near her either."

He nodded "you're wonderful but I don't think I can trust her anymore. Unless the whole family is on board with her being around I don't want to be near her."

She smiled "whatever you want." 


	20. Chapter 20

Lucille left Jacob with Maggie while the grown ups had their dinner they had planned.

She was squatted down looking for a dish when Jack jumped on her arm. She fell on her side and laughed. She couldn't be mad at him. It was her own fault for leaving him in the living room asleep. Ever since Fred brought him home he has been stuck to her like glue. She petted him and went back to getting her dish. He barked.

She looked down and said "what is it?"

She smiled and kissed his head "I promise I'll play with you later."

She stood up and grabbed him a snack. That seemed to satisfy him. She finished up dinner and found Jack at her heels looking at her with big brown eyes. He whined.

She sighed "honestly, you're worse than Jacob and Henry. Come to mommy."

She picked him and and he laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled and grabbed the silverware. She set it on the counter.

Mindful of Jack's ears she turned her head and shouted "Henry!"

He walked into the kitchen and smirked "I see you have a little helper."

She sarcastically laughed and said "can you please take him while I finish dinner."

He smirked "just put him down."

She glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and out stretched his arms "fine give him here."

She narrowed her eyes "you have to hold him like a baby Henry! He doesn't want to be out of my sight. I think he's a little freaked out from being kidnapped...dog napped...oh you know what I mean!"

He did feel for the little guy so he nodded "I'll take good care of him. I promise."

She reluctantly passed him to his daddy. Jack's head popped up but he relaxed when he realized who was holding him. He laid his head back on his shoulder.

She smile "see he loves you even if you're a jerk."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. She watched him walk out of the room and steal a piece of meat. She rolled her eyes.

Before they could sit down the door bell rang. Surprisingly, Jack stayed still which made him realize that Margaret must've freaked him out worse than he thought.

Henry opened the door and saw Fred and Liz. Her face lit up "I didn't know you got Jacob a dog?"

He grinned "it's Lu's."

Liz smiled "what's his name?"

"Jack."

Fred smirked "I can't believe you're babying that dog!"

Henry said "we missed him besides Lu will kill me if I put him down."

Fred snickered "you're whipped!"

Henry grinned "yep!"

Fred rolled his eyes and Liz excused herself.

They heard her shout "break out that wine Lucille! Save me from these idiots."

They busted out laughing.

Henry smiled "she'll have to catch up. Lu's already had one glass."

Fred smirked "Lu knows how to handle her liquor. I just hope she doesn't get drunk like the last time."

Henry laughed.

Liz poured herself a glass of wine and said "what number are you on?"

"One!"

Liz narrowed her eyes.

Lucille grinned "okay 3 but Henry only thinks I've had one glass."

Liz grinned "that's my girl! Maybe our parents were right. I am a bad influence on you. By day a nice Christian girl by night a tramp."

Lucille's mouth fell open "I am not!"

Liz smirked "only for Henry I meant!"

Lucille's face turned red.

Liz giggled "you know it's true. You into turn into slut when you need to so you can turn him on. Remember that leather outfit you bought?"

Lucille glare at her and said "shut up! I was desperate. I don't think I will ever be going to those shops again. It was awkward. That's just not me and Henry knows that. He told me I didn't need to dress like that again because I was his dream girl."

Liz smiled "that's so sweet. I miss having my husband say those things to me."

Lucille felt bad "oh honey. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or brag."

She smiled "don't worry about it. It just hits me at random times."

Lucille hugged her and said "so tell me. How's life with Fred?"

Liz smiled "it's going really well and he's a great lover!"

Lucille's mouth fell open "I thought he said he didn't sleep with you?"

She shrugged.

Lucille yelled "Fred Langston!"

Henry and Fred jumped.

Henry smiled "what did you do?"

Fred looked scared "hell if I know! Come with me."

Henry stood up with the puppy still laying against his chest and walked into the kitchen.

Lucille smacked Fred on the arm "I can't believe you lied to me! You did sleep with her!"

Liz broke into a fit of giggles "pay up Fred. I told you she'd buy it."

Lucille glared at the couple "what?"

Liz smirked "I thought you knew me better than that. I'm not that easy Lucy."

Lucille narrowed her eyes "shut up! Only Henry can call me that."

Liz said "that's matters! I'll call whatever I want. In fact you can be my bitch!"

The men laughed and Lucille said "hell no!"

Fred leaned over to Henry "I think there drunk."

Henry nodded "definitely."

They were eating dinner. Jack stayed by Lucille's feet.

After desert she pulled Liz upstairs to look at the dresses.

Liz was speechless.

Lucille said "I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with it and the girls said Henry wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me."

Liz smiled "they're right."

Lucille blushed "I just wanted it to be special since he's a Returned. I want everyday with him to be special."

Liz said "I meant to ask you about that. How are you doing with Jacob and Henry being back? I'm sure it's a lot to take in."

Lucille nodded "it's a miracle. Henry and I hardly ever fight but we got into an awful fight the week he died. We were blaming each other for Jacob's death. It's like we we're trying to out do each other. I told him to leave and that was the last time I saw him alive. He was supposed to meet me at Twains but he never showed. That night Fred came over and told me Henry had a heart attack. I wouldn't let myself believe it. Now to have him back is gift."

Liz hugged her friend "if anyone deserves it its you."

She smiled and excused herself so she could change.

It was getting late so they left.

Henry locked up and turned off the lights. Lucille was in the bathroom.

Lucille smiled as she ran her hands over her body. She was wearing the leather outfit she surprised Henry with at their vacation home. She was still tipsy from the wine so it made it easier to wear. She heard Henry come in and she opened the door. He had his back to her as he kicked off his shoes.

She sauntered over to him and slid her arms around his stomach. She laid her head on his shoulder and said "make love to me."

~sex scene~

Maggie was at the clinic when she got a phone call from the hospital.

She listened to the coroner speak.

She was shocked but found her voice "um of course. We will be down to claim the body sometime this week."

She hung up and ran her hands down her face.

Maggie stopped by Henry's house and found him in the work shop. She locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"I got an interesting phone call today."

He looked at her "oh?"

She said "the morgue called the clinic."

He cocked his head "the morgue?"

She nodded "apparently we forgot to get your body."

He sighed "great. That will be fun to explain won't it? I thought everyone in this town knew about our kind."

She shrugged "they know they just needed to get the body out of the morgue."

He frowned and looked panicked "well, what the hell am I supposed to do with it?!"

She couldn't help but laugh "I don't know! This is new to me too! I thought I need to tell you first because I didn't want to upset Aunt Lu."

He nodded "good thinking. I need to go see my body for myself. How am I going to get out of the house?"

Maggie smirked "just leave. You're a grown man."

He rolled his eyes "I told you she's still not comfortable with me leaving for long periods of time. Besides how am I going to explain it to her? I'm leaving for a few hours to pick up my body be back later babe. Yeah that'd go over real well."

She cracked up "that's sick uncle Henry but I see your point. What if you and dad take a trip today? I talked to him earlier and he said work is slow and he's bored."

Henry smiled "I love the way you think!"

Maggie smiled "I can stay until you get back if you want."

He nodded "sounds great."

They went inside and he grabbed his keys. He kissed her head and whispered "stall her!"

Maggie smirked "chicken!"

He gently pushed her towards the kitchen and ran out the door.

Lucille looked up when she heard the car start. Before she could check Maggie walked in.

"Was that Henry?"

Maggie nodded "yeah. He and dad were going to look at tuxes."

Lucille sighed "why didn't he tell me? He needed to take Jacob."

Maggie frowned "uh they already did that. There just picking them up and dad was bored so he volunteered to go."

Lucille said "he still should of told me!"

Maggie felt awful for lying but she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

Henry and Fred entered the morgue.

Henry said "this is the strangest thing we've ever done."

Fred smirked "your telling me. How'd Lu take it?"

Henry remain quiet and looked guilty.

Fred's eyes widened "you didn't tell her?!"

Henry kept walking.

Fred laughed and caught up to him "I can't believe you didn't tell her and you left. She's going to be furious."

Henry rolled his eyes "no, she's not because she's not going to find out and she's not alone. I left her with Maggie so it now its Maggie's problem."

Fred playfully punched him the arm "I can't believe you'd sell my daughter out like that!"

Henry smirked "ah she has it coming. It's payback for getting me in trouble."

Fred said "what?"

"She told me Lu knew about my dirty magazines. I panicked and sold myself out. Turned out she never knew about them."

Fred laughed "that's my girl!"

They entered the room and the coroner let them in.

"Henry and Fred Langston I'm assuming?"

They nodded.

The coroner said "forgive me but I know your a Returned and I'm still getting used to all this. You look completely normal."

Henry said "uh thank you."

Fred said "we're just here for the body."

He nodded "of course. Right this way."

The coroner slid out the drawer and pulled back the sheet.

Fred stood back since he's already seen his brother's body.

Henry froze as he saw his dead body.

Fred said "are you okay?"

Henry slowly nodded "excuse me I need some air."

They watched him leave and Fred said "excuse me for a second."

The coroner nodded "of course."

Fred saw him outside and walked up behind him "you okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I never thought I'd see my dead body."

Fred said "believe me I understand."

Henry turned around and said "are you dead?"

Fred smiled sadly "I meant I was the one that found you and saw you getting ready to be put in the ambulance. I'm just glad Lucille didn't have to see you like that. It was hard enough for me but I don't know if she could handle that."

Henry sighed "you found me?"

Fred nodded "you were in the car. Horns were blaring and Marty and I went to see what was going on. You had a heart attack and died in your car."

Henry touched Fred's shoulder "why didn't you tell me? I'm sure that was hard for you."

Fred nodded "I was to worried about Lucille to really focus on anything then you came back and I was in shock. The longer you were here everything felt like it was back to normal."

Henry said "I never meant to hurt any of you but I think it would be best if we keep this between us. This would only hurt Lucille."

Fred said "we're gonna lie to her?"

Henry said "it's not lying if she doesn't know is it?"

Fred rolled his eyes "I don't like this but I'll do it for you."

Henry nodded "thanks. I owe you."

Fred smirked "damn right you do!"

Henry smiled "hey, it's not everyday you can lie about finding your dead brother's body while he's standing in front of you."

Fred grimaced "you're disgusting!"

Henry laughed "come on. I need to get home before she freaks out. I just realized I left my cell phone at home."

Fred hit his brother's arm "nice going genius!"

Henry smirked "I told you I snuck out. It was in the kitchen."

They got in the car and Fred rolled his eyes "she's gonna kill you!"

Henry smiled brightly and in a playful voice said "I'm already dead!"

They laughed as Henry pulled in the road.

Maggie got the bright idea was to cook dinner. She knew her aunt was incredibly worried about her husband so she didn't it to get her mind off of him.

"Aunt Lu how many eggs?"

"2."

She cracked the eggs and mixed up the ingredients.

Lucille sat back practically holding her breath watching because her niece insisted cooking by herself.

Lucille said "how do you feel about your dad dating again?"

Maggie smiled "I think it's great. I love Elizabeth. She cracks me up."

Lucille smiled "I'm glad you like her."

Maggie said "do you think their serious?"

Lucille shrugged "I think their taking it slow but they really like each other. I wouldn't set her up with just anyone."

Maggie nodded "she stayed over one night you know."

Lucille was surprised "she did?"

Maggie nodded "I stopped by one night to see dad and saw him with her. They fell asleep on the couch holding hands...fully clothed. It was very sweet. Dad actually had a smile on his face. I covered them with a blanket and left."

Lucille smiled "I'm glad their happy. They've both been through a lot."

Maggie said "I don't know a whole lot about her except from when she comes over here. She seems good for him though. I'd like to get to know her better but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

Lucille smiled "well, when you are I'm sure she'd love to hang out with you. You could show her your cooking skills."

Maggie laughed "funny! I don't want to scare her off."

Lucille grinned "I know she likes you if that helps."

Maggie smiled and went back to cooking.

Henry finally arrived home to a smoke filled kitchen and Jack barking. He ran inside to see his wife trying to get the smoke out while Maggie pouted.

"What happened?!"

Lucille smiled "we're fine dear thanks for asking."

He sighed and walked over to her "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She nodded "fine. I made the mistake of letting her cook."

He laughed "I thought you learned your lesson last time?"

She grinned "apparently not besides she begged me. Look at her. How could I say no to that sweet face?"

Henry leaned close to her and said "not so sweet right now."

Lucille slapped his arm and Maggie shouted "I'm not deaf!"

Henry laughed "I thought you gave up cooking?"

Maggie crossed her arms "I can't let a kid out do me now can I?"

Henry said "ah Jenny?"

Maggie narrowed her eyes and nodded "I'm a doctor for god sakes! I save people's lives every day but I nearly burn the house down every time I attempt to cook!"

Henry and Lu laughed.

Maggie scoffed "it's not funny."

Henry grinned "why not hire a chef?"

Maggie rolled her eyes "because then Marty and Jenny would know I gave up. That can't happen!"

Henry said "why?"

Maggie said "we have a bet! I never lose at anything. I'm not going to start now so be prepared aunt Lu we will be in this kitchen every night until I cook a meal by myself. Bye!"

Lucille looked scared "this is bad! Maybe I can con Liz into bonding with her by cooking!"

Henry laughed "Liz might kill you. Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded "I'm fine. It was just a little smoke. Jack freaked out is all when Maggie panicked."

He nodded and grabbed him a drink.

She finally got rid of the smoke and sat down with him.

He brought the drink to his lips and froze when she asked "Henry, where have you been?"

He sat the drink down "didn't she tell you? To get the tuxes."

She knew he was lying through his teeth but she nodded "you should've told me you left. I was worried about you and you left your phone here."

He sighed and cupped her cheek "I'm sorry sweetheart. I wanted it to be a surprise that I did it without complaining. I didn't realize I left my phone. It won't happen again."

He softly kissed her and she smiled "promise?"

He nodded.

Henry say on the porch that evening gazing at the stars. His thoughts kept going back to his body. He almost lost his composure in the morgue ever since then he could feel himself teetering on the edge of a nervous break down.

"Henry?"

He jumped and continued staring straight ahead.

She smiled "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Is everything okay?"

He nodded.

She frowned. She wrapped her arms around her body gently asked "are you mad at me?"

He finally looked at her and sighed "no. I'm not mad at you. I just have a lot on my mind. I came out here because I needed to think."

She softly said "do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head "I just want to be left alone."

She was incredibly hurt at his cold attitude. She whispered "okay. I'm going to bed."

He sighed as she opened the door "wait!"

She looked at him and he held out his hand "come here."

She slowly walked over to him and said "I don't want to disturb you."

He smiled and pulled her on his lap "you could never disturb me."

He cupped her cheek and said "You're beautiful. You know that don't you?"

She slowly nodded "yes. You tell me all the time."

He kissed her nose as she finally smiled "please talk to me Henry. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

She moaned as he kissed her neck "how can I not be? You've been acting weird since you came home."

He continued nibbling on her ear. He whispered "honey shut up."

She smiled "you're a brave one."

He pulled back "I'm not scared of you."

She giggled "really?"

He smirked "well sometimes."

She grabbed his face "you'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

He looked in her eyes and said "of course."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He felt awful for lying to her but he couldn't bring himself to tell her about his body.

She whispered "I was going to take a shower. Want to join me?"

He said "hell yes!"

She laughed as he carried her into the house and into the bedroom. He sat her down and turned on the water. They quickly undressed and hopped in the shower.

He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She moaned as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He ran cupped her breast and massaged it. He rolled her nipple between his fingers. He stopped kissing her and leaned down to suck on her nipple. He moved to the other one and gently bit making marks. She whimpered. He got on his knees and ran his hand between her legs. She whimpered louder "please."

He ran his finger down her slit and opened her lips. He buried her face and kissed her. She cried out when his tongue touched her clit. He grabbed both butt cheeks and pulled her even closer to his mouth. He sucked her clit deep in his mouth and her hands flew to her mouth so she didn't wake up Jacob.

He ran his hand over her legs and pulled back "shh."

She moaned when he went back kissing her nether lips. He added a finger inside her and she cried "Henry!" She bucked her hips against his face. He added a second and third finger. He fingered her. She thrashed her head back and forth. She was breathing heavily. Her hands gripped his shoulders. He looked up at her and could see her body was flushed and her eyes were closed tightly. She tensed. Her mouth was in the shape of an O. He knew she was about to cum. He fingered her faster. She screamed as she came. He removed his fingers and smiled.

He stood back up and grabbed her waist to steady her. He gently kissed her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I need you inside me. Please Henry."

He slipped his leg between her and grabbed his hard dick. He coated himself in her juices and entered her in one thrust. She gasped. He grabbed her legs and lifted her up. She wrapped them around his waist and he pounded into her. She kissed him and before long they came shouting each other's name. Her feet fell to the floor.

They quickly showered and crawled in bed.

He held her while she slept. He didn't know how to tell her about his body. He eventually fell asleep.

Later that night his eyes flew open. He looked to his side and found his wife asleep. He carefully got up and tried to calm down. He ran his hand over his face and thought back to his nightmare. He dreamt about his funeral. He needed out. He quietly grabbed his suitcase and packed a bag. He got dressed and looked at his wife. He gently kissed her cheek.

He whispered "I'm sorry."

He ran out the front door and left. 


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Lucille woke up with a smile on her face. She rolled over and went to snuggle with her husband. Her eyes flew open when she realized she was alone. She looked at the clock and it read 8:30 a.m. She thought 'he's probably downstairs.'

Lucille got ready and check on Jacob. He was fast asleep. She smiled and headed downstairs with Jack. She looked all through the house and even in his work shop. She began to panic. She looked at the yard and saw his car gone. She ran back inside and called his cell phone. It just went to voicemail. She called Fred who came right over.

"Lucille calm down. I talked to him. He's fine."

She blinked back tears "he is?"

He nodded "he just needed to clear his head."

She frowned "what is it Fred? I know you know something."

Fred said "I'm sorry Lucille. You have to ask him. I need to get back to work."

She tried calling her husband again and left another message "Henry! Please call me back. I need to hear your voice. I just want to know that you're okay."

She hung up the phone and wiped her eyes.

An hour later her phone rang. She answered it without looking "Henry?!"

A male voice said "no. Is Mr. Langston available?"

She tensed "no he's not here at the moment. I'm his wife. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm sorry to do this over the phone but this is the funeral home. We were needing someone to stop by and identify the body before we cremate it."

She grabbed onto the counter "what?"

The man said "I take it he didn't tell you? He and his brother stopped by yesterday to claim the body. This is how we are taking care of the Returned...their choice of course."

Lucille realized why Henry was acting so weird "I'll identify the body!"

They hung up and Lucille drove to the funeral home. The thoughts in her head were swirling. Her heart was racing. She held the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She finally pulled into the parking lot. Using all her strength she slowly walked into the building. She went into the lobby where she was met by an older man.

"Mrs. Langston?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?

She cleared her throat "no but I have to do this. I never saw his body I have to do this for me."

He nodded "very well. Follow me please."

He slid open the drawer and paused "are you ready?"

She nodded.

He pulled back the sheet and she saw her husband laying on the cold slab. Tears sprung in her eyes and she covered her mouth and ran outside. Unable to stop herself she threw up behind the building. The man startled her and she twirled around.

"I'm sorry. I thought this might help."

She took the bottle water and paper towel. She wiped her mouth and washed the taste out of her mouth with the drink.

"Thanks."

He nodded "believe it or not you're not the first person to react like that. I know it's hard seeing a loved like that. Your husband ran out too. He was pretty shaken up."

She cleared her throat "that explains a lot. He's been acting weird and last night he left. I'm scared to death. I can't get a hold of him but at least now I know why he's acting this way."

He nodded "I'm sure he will be fine. I'm sure it's not easy dying then returning. He just needs to clear his head."

She sighed "I know."

He said "can I get your signature to verify that you saw the body?"

She nodded and signed the paper after she read it. She went to her car and drove off. As though a light bulb went off she realized where he went. She smiled and drove to her new destination.

2 hours later she pulled into a driveway and made her way to a house. Her face lit up when she saw her husband's car at their vacation house. She smiled "I knew it!"

She parked and ran inside "Henry!"

He came out of the kitchen "I wondered when you were going to show up."

She flew into his arms and he slowly wrapped his around her. She kissed him passionately. She grabbed his face and said "my poor baby. No wonder why you left. I can't imagine what you went through seeing your body."

He pushed her away "did Fred tell you?"

She said "no. The mortician called the house. He needed someone to identify the body for cremation. I went down there and saw your dead body for the first time. It was awful. I actually ran out and threw up. I don't know how any of this works but I don't care. You're here and that's all that matters Henry."

He finally relaxed and took her in his arms. He looked at her and said "I'm sorry I left like that. I had nightmare and needed to leave. I was going to come back I just couldn't let you see me break down."

She frowned "why not? We've seen each other at our worst. I would never judge you for crying. If you ever need to talk about this I'm here. Just promise me you won't run off like that again."

He leaned his forehead against hers "I promise. "Ouch!"

He rubbed his butt "what was that for?"

She glared at him "for ignoring my phone calls! Don't ever do that again you bastard!"

For the first time in days he laughed. He pinned her arms beside her and dipped her "you're so sexy when you're mad!"

She relaxed into the kiss.

He eventually stood her back up and said "how are you feeling about the cremation?"

She tensed "I wish you would've talked to me first but it's your decision so I guess I'm okay with it."

He said "we can keep the urn on the mantel."

She said "you've really thought about this haven't you?"

He shrugged "it's hard not to. If it's too weird we find some place else for it."

She said "can we talk about this later? I just want to go home."

He smiled "well we are here. We could play for a while."

She was about to agree when the phone rang. She groaned and answered it.

"Hi sweetheart."

She listened and said "I had to leave but I found your father. Will be home soon."

She grinned "Jacob is at home with Maggie. I forgot to tell him I was leaving. Follow me and we can continue this at home."

He grinned "let me pack and I'll be right behind you."

She nodded and kissed him "I love you Henry."

"I love you too Lu. Drive safe."

He watched her pull out of the driveway and leave. He quickly packed and followed her like he promised.

7


	22. Chapter 22

A few days had passed and Lucille was going over some last minute details for the ceremony.

Henry opened the door and let Jack off the leash. The dog ran into the living room and he heard his wife shout "no!"

Henry laughed as he walked into the room. There were papers all over the floor. She glared at him "you did that on purpose."

He grinned "now would I do something like that?"

She huffed "yes!"

Jack licked her face and she started smiling "you're forgiven."

Henry knew she couldn't stay mad at Jack for long maybe he could do the same. He grabbed the papers and handed them to her. He quickly licked her cheek and she shrieked.

She wiped her face "Henry! That's disgusting."

He pouted "it worked for Jack! You so love him more!"

She rolled her eyes at him and grinned "God you're so immature."

She grabbed his chin and licked his lips "better?"

He smiled brightly "much! See mommy loves me more!"

Jack cocked his head at Henry and licked his lips. Henry scrunched his face "yuck!"

Lucille laughed "serves you right!"

She looked down at Jack and gently grabbed his face. She playfully said "whose a good boy?"

Jack started licking her face and got excited. She laughed "that's right you are!"

Henry glared at the dog and muttered "that's my job!"

She heard every word and grabbed Jack and placed him on the floor. She pulled Henry on the couch and straddled him. She grabbed his face like she did with Jack and rubbed his nose with hers "is my Snookums jealous?"

He grabbed her hips "damn right I'm jealous!"

She giggled "you don't need to be. You'll always be my number one guy."

He smiled "you're making fun of me aren't you?"

She said "never."

He quickly pinned her to the couch and she squealed "yes, you are!"

She felt his weight on top of her and said "what are you going to do about?"

He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back and said "I'm so in love with you."

She smiled and whispered "I love you too."

He kissed her once more and let her up.

"How's the ceremony coming?"

She snuggled to him and said "good. I'm almost done. I'm using the same flowers for my bouquet that I had in our first wedding."

"White roses."

She turned her head and looked at him. She smiled softly "you remembered?"

He grinned "of course I did. That was the happiest day of my life. I remember everything about that day."

She sniffled and kissed his cheek "oh Henry."

He smiled "I gave you pearls as a surprise. You had 4 bridesmaids all dresses in purple. You put your hair up so the veil would stay in. You cried as you walked down the isle. We left in a white limo. At the reception we danced to Unforgettable. We had vanilla and chocolate cake because we couldn't decide. What else? Oh yes we had sex in the limo!"

She slapped his arm "Henry!"

He laughed "what? I think that was the best part! Don't act all innocent we all know you weren't the virgin you claimed to be."

She blushed "stop it! It's not like I was a slut. I lost my virginity to you the night you proposed."

He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek "I know I'm just messing with you. Anyway I lied."

She cocked her head "about what?"

He said "hearing you say I do was the best part."

She blinked back tears and cupped his cheek "oh Henry. You're going to make me cry."

He kissed her lips and said "don't do that. You'll mess up your make up."

She giggled "help me finish this stuff!"

He groaned "I remember I hated this the most!"

She laughed "oh hush! I always made it worth your while didn't I?"

He smirked "true. We could always get a head start on our second honeymoon."

She sighed as he kissed her neck and behind her ear. She closed her eyes. She felt his hand slip under her shirt. She stopped him.

"Henry, we really have to get this done and you still have to get tuxes."

He sighed "I know! The guys and I planned on going this weekend."

She looked at him "good. I'll go with you."

He frowned "what?"

She smiled "you lied to me about going a few days ago so now I need to make sure you get it done! Besides I want to make sure you get the right color and style."

He groaned and she laughed.

Friday:

The guys were sitting in the room bored out of their mind while Lucille had Fred try on a tuxedo. Jacob looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"What do you guys think about this one?"

They all said "it's fine!"

Lucille glared at them "you didn't even think about that! Now do you like it?"

Marty said "Lucille it's fine. It's just a tuxedo they all look the same. Look at poor Jacob he's bored out of his mind. I'm sure he'd like to go do something else. In fact I saw a toy stores across the street. Why don't I take him while you do this."

Henry and Fred glared at Marty fuming that they didn't think of that first.

Lucille sighed "I guess it's okay since he's gotten his taken care of but don't let him out of your sight."

Marty and Jacob grinned as they quickly walked out the doors leaving the older men to fend for themselves.

Lucille went to grab something and Fred muttered "why didn't I think of that? Marty sure knows how to work Lu doesn't he?"

Henry crossed his arms "yes! I can't believe Marty would ditch us like that."

Fred grinned "well, I guess this means war. We know whose side he's on now."

Henry smiled "I like the way you think!"

Lucille said "Henry come here!"

Fred snickered as Henry groaned "have fun."

Henry glared at him.

Finally, a couple hours later they returned home.

Jacob was holding a toy Marty bought him. "Mom, I'm going to my room okay?"

She smiled "okay."

She glared at Henry who was lounging on the couch "I can't believe you!"

Without opening his eyes he muttered "what are you talking about?"

She said "you're son behaved better than all of you so called men!"

Henry smiled "he was scared of you!"

She rolled her eyes "he was not!"

Henry laughed "you're turning into bridezilla babe. I thought you wanted small."

She sighed "it is small but I need to make sure you get the right tuxedos."

He sighed and grabbed her wrist. He gently pulled her down beside him.

"Lucille, you've got to relax. Everything will be perfect. I won't let anything ruin your day."

She looked at him "our day."

He smiled "our day."

He slipped his arm around her and guided her to lay her head on his chest "let me hold you for a while and don't think about our ceremony."

She nodded.

A few minutes later he looked down and noticed she was sound asleep. He smiled and grabbed the remote. He turned on the tv and made sure the volume was down so he didn't wake her up.

She woke up about 20 minutes later and saw Henry watching tv. She smiled and stretched. He looked down and kissed her head.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

She nodded "I didn't realize how tired I was."

He grinned "I'm sure bossing everyone around takes a lot out of anyone."

She playfully smacked his stomach and her grabbed her waist and moved her on his lap. He held her tightly so she couldn't escape.

She laughed "like that's supposed to scare me? I love your arms around me. In fact I could stay here forever."

She snuggled against him to prove a point.

He said "I'm okay with that."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He let her go and she walked into the kitchen to start dinner. He watched her hips as they swayed.

Fred's house:

Maggie stopped by her dad's house.

"Dad?"

Liz was in the middle of dinner when she heard Maggie. She smiled "Hello Maggie! It's nice to see you."

Maggie was startled. She wasn't expecting her to be alone in her dad's house.

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

Liz said "your father had to cover for someone this morning. He left me in bed and told me to wait for him here."

Maggie nodded "oh."

Liz dried her hands and said "I'm sorry. This is probably uncomfortable for you isn't it?"

Maggie shrugged "it doesn't matter what I think. All that matters is that dad is happy. I know aunt Lucille must trust you so I do to. I haven't been around you long enough to get to know you."

Liz said "Maggie, your dad wants your blessing. It matters to both of us what you think about our relationship. All I have is boys and I think it'd be nice to have a girl in the family. I think we'd get along really well if you just gave me a chance."

Maggie smiled "I'd like that."

Liz smiled "wonderful! I just have one more thing to cook for dinner come help me."

Maggie panicked and shouted "no!"

Liz jumped.

Maggie said "I'm sorry what I meant was I'm not the best cook."

Liz smiled "oh honey that's okay. We all have to start somewhere. Now come here."

Maggie said "uh really I don't think this is a good idea."

Liz rolled her eyes "come on. If it helps you can ask me anything. I'm an open book."

Maggie was stirring and Liz noticed she was concentrating on the batter. She rolled her eyes "fine. I'll go first! Why don't you tell me about your mom."

Maggie looked up and shrugged "I don't remember her. She died when I was just a baby. Aunt Lu's the closest thing I have to a mother. I would stay with them a lot growing up because dad had to work weird shifts. I know aunt Lu liked having me there because it took her mind off of Jacob. To tell you the truth I think I just filled the void but I know she would've love to have Jacob there instead of me."

Liz said "Maggie you have to understand. Losing a child is the hardest thing she's ever gone through. Yes you made it easier but that doesn't mean she loved you any less. You want to know a secret?"

Maggie nodded.

Liz said "when your mother returned Lucille told me about that awful dinner. She let Margaret get into her head. Apparently, Margaret told her with your mother being back you wouldn't need a second mother anymore. She panicked and got drunk and when she gets drunk sometimes she can get a little out of hand. She came to me crying the following week. She said she lost you because of the way she acted toward your mother. She said that was just as bad as losing Jacob all over again."

Maggie said "she really said that?"

Liz nodded "I'm afraid so."

Maggie said "I didn't realize how much I meant to her."

Liz laughed "Maggie! Are you blind? The woman loves you. You're the daughter she's never had."

Maggie began to smile "I guess you're right."

Liz smiled and dramatically said "of course I'm right darling! I'm always right!"

Maggie cracked up "I can see why aunt Lu likes you so much. You two are polar opposites. How in the world did you two become best friends?"

Liz smiled "we weren't always friends. In fact we hated each other!"

Maggie's mouth fell open "no way!"

Liz smiled "yep."

"Why?"

Liz actually blushed and said "because I tried to seduce Henry."

Maggie nearly dropped the bowl but caught it "what?!"

Liz nodded "it wasn't my best moment! My husband well boyfriend at the time broke up with me and Henry and I set it all up. Henry was best friends with my husband you see. Any way, Lucille had no idea of our plan since we were enemies and well when she saw me all over Henry we fought."

Maggie was shocked "you're making this up!"

Liz said "no I'm not! Look! You can still see the faint scar on my cheek from Lu's nails."

Maggie was speechless and Liz grinned "piece of advice kiddo. Don't ever piss off a red head or try to steal their man. Their tempers match their hair."

Maggie laughed and said "good to know!"

A few days later Lucille was put clothes in the washer.

Maggie opened the door and said "aunt Lucille?"

"In here!"

Maggie smiled "hi."

Lucille crossed her arms and looked at her niece "I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?"

Maggie was thrown off by her aunts attitude "I've been busy with work and I've been getting to know Liz. You're right. She's the best!"

Lucille nodded and walked around Maggie.

Maggie said "what's wrong with you?"

Lucille said "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maggie said "are you mad at me?"

Lucille said "no."

Maggie scoffed "why don't I believe that? Seriously, what's wrong? Is something wrong with uncle Henry or Jacob?"

Lucille said "they're fine."

Maggie sighed. She could tell something was bothering her aunt and she wouldn't leave until she figured out what it was. She watched Lucille grab a pan.

Her eyes lit up "oh aunt Lu guess what! I made homemade bread the other day. All by myself! Liz just supervised. Isn't that great?"

Lucille frowned "she teaching you how to cook?"

Maggie smiled and nodded "yeah!"

Lucille tried to smile "that's great."

Maggie said "you don't seem to happy."

Lucille sighed "Maggie, I don't feel like getting into this right now. I'm tired. What's the real reason you're here?"

Maggie was hurt "I didn't know I needed a reason. I haven't seen you in almost a week. I just missed you."

Lucille heard the hurt in Maggie's voice "oh honey. I'm sorry. Come here."

She hugged her aunt and Lucille said "I missed you too. I'm not used to being away from you that long. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you."

Maggie pulled back "it's okay. I'm just doing what you asked; trying to get to know her."

Lucille said "I know that and I'm glad you like her. I guess I'm just jealous. I've always thought of you as my daughter. I mean I've practically raised you since you were a baby now someone is trying to take over."

Maggie smiled "she is not! We talked about you and she knows you're like a mother to me. She wouldn't try and take that from you."

Lucille smiled "I know. I just don't want to lose you."

Maggie said "you'll never lose me. As far as I'm concerned you are my mom."

Tears sprung in Lucille's eyes "oh Maggie. You've have no idea how wonderful that makes me feel."

She hugged Maggie tightly "you know I may not have had anymore kids after Jacob but I was quite happy with what I did have...you. You were more than enough."

Maggie sniffled "aunt Lu stop it. You're going to make me cry."

Lucille laughed and let her go. They wiped their eyes and Lucille said "what a mess we are!"

They giggled.

A timer buzzed and Lucille grabbed the food out of the oven.

Maggie said "can I ask you something?"

Lucille smiled as she grabbed a plate "of course you can dear."

Maggie let a devious smile spread across her face. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"Did you really get into a cat fight with Liz?"

Lucille's eyes widened and she dropped the plate causing it to break.

Maggie giggled "oh my god it's true! You got into a cat fight! That's so cool!"

Lucille clenched her fists and muttered "that bitch!"

That only caused her to laugh even harder.

Lucille sighed "it wasn't my fault! She was all over Henry."

Maggie grinned "she told me she was trying to get her husband back. Henry knew it was part of the plan."

Lucille rolled her eyes "well, I found that out afterward but I made an ass out of myself. It was at a church picnic in front of the whole congregation. I was mortified."

Maggie's shouted "what?"

Lucille looked at Maggie and blinked. She cleared her throat "she didn't tell you that did she?"

Maggie smiled and shook her head "no she didn't."

Lucille's face twitched "oh well that's just great! Now I'm really going to kill her."

Maggie laughed "you told me not her!"

Lucille sighed "so. She's still going to pay! It took months of sucking up to get everyone to trust me again."

Henry came into the kitchen and saw Maggie.

"Hi Mags! Hey what happened?"

She smiled and hugged him "hi. Aunt Lu broke a plate."

After seeing she was okay he turned to Maggie and said "Where have you been?"

Maggie smirked "getting to know Liz and you'll never believe what..."

Lucille pointed at her and said "don't you dare!"

Henry said "what?"

Maggie quickly said "I found out she got into a cat fight!"

Lucille slapped her forehead.

Henry said "when?!"

Lucille groaned "she means the church picnic."

Henry smiled "oh yeah. That was hot!"

Lucille shrieked "Henry! No it wasn't. The whole thing was embarrassing. My butt was showing half the time because the wind caught my skirt!"

Maggie laughed.

Henry walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead "I know. I'll never forget it and I'm sure half the men who saw won't either unfortunately. I thought the gesture was very sweet."

She blushed and huffed "leave me alone!"

They decided they put her through enough so they switched topics as she cleaned up the sharp pieces on the floor. Henry stared at her butt as she squatted.

Maggie playfully hit his arm "hey! What was that for?"

"Stop staring!"

Lucille turned her head and smiled at Henry "like what you see?"

Henry smiled "definitely."

Maggie groaned "and with that being said I'm leaving!"

Lucille laughed.

They watched her leave and she stood up with the pieces and threw them away. He moved behind her and laid his hand on her back. He slid his hand down her jeans and panties. He squeezed gently and she leaned against him. He rested his lips against her ear.

He whispered "if it makes you feel any better that fight made me love you even more because I saw how jealous you were."

She said "I was not jealous!"

He continued to play with her butt and moved his fingers even lower. He brushed against her folds. She groaned and pushed her butt against his hips. She could feel his dick pressing against her.

She whimpered as his fingers slipped between her folds and brushed against her clit. She grabbed onto the counter. He buried his face in her hair.

"Okay, maybe I was jealous but damn it she was all over you! You were mine and I didn't want to share you with anyone. Your lips and touch were meant for me."

He smile and slide his other arm around her stomach so he could pull her closer "and still are."

He removed her hand much to her dismay. She turned around and kissed him. She slid her arms around his neck. He held her close as their tongues danced. Eventually, he pulled back and she opened her eyes.

She smiled "that was nice."

He said "I like to keep you on your toes."

She giggled "there's never a dull moment with you. I never expected you to die and return. What wife can get that lucky?"

He let her go and kissed her nose "do you realize you're finally able to joke about my death? That's a wonderful thing. I hate it when you're sad."

She tensed and swallowed hard "it depends on the day."

He nodded "I know but at least you're trying and I love you for it."

She nodded "I love you."

He smiled and kissed the spot by her mouth "I love you more."

She smiled softly and cupped his cheek.

He said "what?"

"I just love the way you look at me. It takes my breath away."

He kissed her hand "I could stare at your beautiful face all day."

She sighed as he wrapped her in a hug.

Suddenly, Jack came running into the room tripping over an object he had in his mouth. She smiled as the puppy ran to them. She kneeled down and tried to grab the toy when she gasped.

"Oh my god! Give me those!"

He growled and ran under the table.

Henry said "what's wrong?"

She crawled under the table and said "he's chewing on my panties!"

Henry laughed.

"It's not funny! There my black lacy ones you like. Help me."

He rolled his eyes and crawled under the table. He managed to block him and grabbed his mouth. He gently pried it open and she grabbed them out of his mouth.

She shrieked "eww! They're all slobbery."

She wiped her hand on her jeans and stood up "what is the obsession with my panties lately? First, Fred now Jack?"

He smiled "hey what about me? I'm always trying to get a look at them."

She giggled "more like always trying to get them off of me."

He said "and why wouldn't I? I have an incredibly hot wife!"

She blushed "oh Henry."

He kissed her forehead "come on Jack let's leave mommy alone."

She smiled as she went back to cooking. 


	23. Chapter 23

Henry heard music playing in the kitchen. He smiled when he heard the familiar song start to play. He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife sipping on a glass of wine while cooking lunch.

He saw that her hands were empty so he quickly snuck behind her and pulled her in his arms.

She screamed but smiled when she saw her husband. She laughed "why did you do that?"

He said "Dance with me."

She threw the towel down and slid her arms around his neck. They rested their foreheads against each other's and swayed to their wedding song. He gently kissed her and she sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He whispered "this reminds me of our first dance as a married couple."

She smiled and squeezed him tighter.

"I can't wait to dance with you like this at our vow renewal. You're going to look stunning in that wedding dress I have yet to see!"

She laughed "you might as well stop trying. My lips are sealed."

He huffed and let his hands fall to his sides "fine!"

She squeezed her arms tighter around his neck "hey, where are you going? The songs not over."

He went back to holding her and she sighed.

"Better?"

She nodded "mmhmm."

He groaned when the phone rang "damn!"

She grinned and kissed his cheek "will continue this in a minute."

She started talking to someone and frowned. He became worried as she paled. He mouthed 'who is it?'

She held the phone tighter as she tried holding herself together. She hung up and blinked back tears.

"Lucille, what's wrong?"

She whispered "you're body's ready to be picked up."

He sighed and opened his arms. She immediately went into them and cried. She clung to him.

He said "it's okay sweetheart. I'm here."

She rubbed her face against his chest and muttered something he didn't understand.

"What?"

She sniffled and looked at him "I said for how long?"

He grabbed her face with both hands and said "does it matter? I'm here now so don't worry about that."

She said "is not that easy! Things like that remind me you're gone and that it's only a matter of time before you disappear forever."

He said "stop! I told you I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon and if I did disappear I would let you know first."

She moved away from him and said "I don't want to talk about this!"

He smiled softly "okay. We don't have to."

She looked grateful "thank you."

He kissed her cheek and said "I'll be later."

She was startled "where are you going?"

He said "to get my body. It's just an urn. I'll scatter the ashes on the way home so you don't have to worry about that part."

She shouted "no!"

He jumped.

She glared at him and grabbed his arm "don't you dare! How can you be so calm about this? I only saw your body that one time and it ripped my heart out. You need a proper burial or at least let me keep it on the mantle."

He sighed "Lucille be reasonable."

She said "you were all I had left! Now I don't even have you. I'm a widow and a mother without her child. I don't know if I can go through this on top of everything else. I need to have some type of closure. I don't have to be reasonable!"

He could see her shaking so he took her in his arms and let her calm down. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her head repeatedly.

She sighed as she tried to compose herself.

He whispered "I love you. Don't keep everything bottled up."

She sniffled and nodded.

He said "I'm sorry I upset you. You feel up for a ride?"

She pulled back "is it where I think it is?"

He nodded "I want you there if you think you can handle it."

She swallowed and nodded "what about Jacob?"

He shrugged "we can take him with us."

She gasped "are you crazy? He doesn't need to be there for that!"

He said "yes he does. He was worried about me to."

She sighed "it's up to him."

He nodded and went to find his son. A few minutes later they came into the kitchen ready to go.

The ride to the funeral home was a quiet one. Lucille sat in the front seat on the way home holding the urn close to her heart. She looked out the window while tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Jacob was shocked seeing his mother cry like that. The only time he saw her cry was when his father died and returned.

Henry laid his hand face up on her thigh. She looked down and laced their fingers together. He kissed her hand and laid it back on her thigh.

They were about 15 minutes away from their house when Jacob asked "are you okay mom?"

She said "I'm fine."

Jacob said "was I cremated like dad?"

Lucille sobbed loudly and covered her mouth as she tried muffle her cries.

Henry glanced in the mirror and said "Jacob that's enough!"

Jacob jumped but remained quiet. Henry pulled into the driveway. Lucille went up to the bedroom; still holding the urn without a word.

Henry looked at Jacob and said "I'm sorry I snapped at you monkey. She's just never been able to talk about your death."

Jaco said "why?"

Henry got on Jacob's level and said "you were the light of our lives. She absolutely loved being a mother and was wonderful at it. She thinks she failed you since you died under her watch. I had to practically drag her out of bed for your funeral because I knew she'd regret it if she didn't go. I think all of this is bringing back those awful memories. Please, don't ask her about your death again. Okay?"

Jacob nodded "okay."

Meanwhile Lucille was in bed staring at the urn on her bedside table. Jack was laying right next to her comforting his mommy the best he could. She had her arm around him and cried.

She whispered "you'll never leave me will you Jacky?"

He turned his head and licked her face. She smiled softly "I knew you wouldn't."

Henry entered the bedroom a few minutes later and saw his wife and Jack asleep in bed. He decided he'd let it slide with Jack being in the bed. He pulled the covers over her shoulders and kissed her head. He slipped out of the room.

2 hours later she woke up and saw the urn. She bit her lip. She saw his picture next to the urn and remembered the night they were supposed to meet at Twain's. The memories came flooding back. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and stood up.

Henry saw her come downstairs while he was watching tv. She went into the kitchen and came back with the wine and a glass. He raised his eyebrow as she headed to the porch.

"A little early for that don't you think?"

She ignored him and walked outside. He sighed and shook his head.

A few minutes later he followed her and grabbed a blanket. He saw her sitting at the table tossing back the wine. He covered her up and she stared straight ahead. He grabbed the bottle and she grabbed his arm.

Through gritted teeth she said "give it back!"

He didn't let go "no! You've had enough. You've drank have the bottle."

She snapped "so what! I need it."

He used his other hand and pried her fingers off of his arm "no you don't. Lucille quit drowning your sorrows with alcohol. If this is what having the urn in the house is going to do to you I'm getting rid of it!"

She stared at him and her face twitched.

He sighed "talk to me. Even better yell at me! I'm not disappearing if you yell at me."

She stood up and tried to leave but he roughly grabbed her wrist.

She gasped "ow! Henry let me go!"

He loosened his grip but didn't let her go "Lucy, let me in. I don't want this to be like when Jacob died. I know you're hurting. Please talk to me."

She wanted to but she couldn't "give me my wine!"

He sighed but handed her the wine. She sat back down and he decided to leave her alone. He knew she'd come to him when she was ready to talk.

Henry went upstairs and found Jacob playing in his bedroom "hey monkey! Why don't we get out of here? We can do anything you want."

His eyes lit up "is mom coming?"

Henry sighed "no. She needs to be alone right now."

Jacob frowned but nodded. He followed his father out to the car.

They went to the woods and hiked. Jacob slid down a rock and smiled "that was fun!"

Henry laughed "be careful kiddo."

Jacob grinned "will see!"

Henry smirks and followed him down a path. Henry caught up to him.

Jacob stood beside his father and said "I know you said not to talk about it but I want to know about my death."

Henry said "you can ask me anything you want. I just don't want to upset your mother."

Jacob said "was I created?"

Henry swallowed hard "no. We buried you at the cemetery under a tree."

Jacob nodded "who found me?"

"We did."

Jacob said "is this how mom acted when she found me?"

Henry said "her reaction to you was much worse. You two had a special bond from the beginning and when you died she immediately knew because she felt her heart break. She wouldn't get out of bed for days. I planned your funeral all by myself. I practically dragged her out of bed to go to the funeral. After the funeral she was drinking her hurt away instead of talking to me. For a while I thought I lost her to."

Jacob looked down "I'm sorry."

Henry said "you have nothing to be sorry for. Accidents happen."

Jacob said "but I knew I wasn't supposed to leave and I did. I was bored and then I saw Maggie's mom in trouble and I panicked. I really tried to save her dad."

Henry smiled "I know you did monkey and I'm proud of you for trying."

Jacob smiled and hugged his father.

Meanwhile Lucille was sitting on the couch holding her glass. Jack sat next to her and laid his head on her lap. She absentmindedly rubbed his head as she let the tears roll down her face.

She frowned when she heard the doorbell ring. She decided to ignore them but then someone started knocking. She huffed and stood up.

She looked through the curtain and saw Margaret. She groaned but opened the door.

Margaret looked concerned "Lucille, are you alright?"

Lucille rolled her eyes "as if you care!"

She went to slam the door but Margaret wedge her way between it "wait! Please I came to apologize."

Lucille looked stunned but found her letting her mother in law enter the house.

Margaret smiled "thank you."

Lucille glared at her.

Margaret sighed "look I'm sorry. I was horrible. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

She glared "can you go back in time and stop Jacob from dying? Can you bring Henry back to me? No! That's what I thought. I just want my family back."

Margaret looked alarmed "they didn't disappear did they?"

She sighed "no but it's only a matter of time."

Margaret said "come on sweetheart I think you need to sit down. You're drunk."

Lucille said "I'm not drunk!"

Margaret couldn't help but grin "yes you are now go to the living room and I'll get you something to make you feel better."

Margaret watched her stumble to the couch and she smiled and shook her head. She came back and handed her some aspirin and gatorade. Lucille took it and Margaret slowly took the wine out of her hands.

Margaret said "I know how you feel. I remember what it was like losing someone you love. Losing my mother and sister was the hardest thing I've ever gone through until Henry."

Lucille cocked her head "what are you talking about?"

Margaret said "when I was in the facility a security guard told me Henry had died. I acted like it was no big deal but after he left I broke down. Henry is my first born and despite being forced to have him I fell in love the moment I saw his beautiful blue eyes looking back at me. He had me wrapped around his finger. He knew how to play me and he knew what to say when I got mad. I'll never forget the time he took the car out without a license or permit. I had to go to the jail and bail him out. Once his father came home Henry got in so much trouble but I somehow managed to get him out of it."

Lucille actually laughed "he never told me that!"

Margaret smiled "my Henry was always the dare devil. He never thought about the consequences until it was too late especially like the time he wanted to see if he could fly off the roof and why because Fred dared him. Honestly I don't know how I raised two of the biggest idiots!"

Lucille cracked up "was he drunk?"

Margaret laughed "no that's the worst part!"

Lucille laughed "he's just a big kid."

Margaret laughed "you've got that right."

The laughter died down and Lucille said "thank you. I needed that."

Margaret patted her knee "I know. You're to hard on yourself. Most people would be thrilled to have their loved ones come back just relax and enjoy it okay."

Lucille nodded "I'll try."

She continued to stare at Margaret. Margaret became uncomfortable and said "what?"

Lucille smiled softly "I know you try and off across as a bitch but I think you do that to protect yourself. After hearing those stories and listening to the way you talk about them you really do love your sons. Maybe you should remind them of that."

Margaret said "no. I've hurt them to much. Henry can barely stand me and Fred wants nothing to do with me. I wish I could apologize to Maggie but she's scared of me; not that I blame her of course. That's just how I was raised. I was hit and my parents constantly yelled at me before selling me off. I refused to be like that to my children and I never slapped either one of them. Hell, I'd even take the blows that my husband wanted to give them before I'd let him hurt my babies. That's why I'm so protective of Jacob. I would never lay a hand on him. As soon as I hit Maggie I was immediately reminded of the fights my mother and I had. I felt sick but it was too late. I know I screwed up and this time I don't think I can fix it."

Lucille said "have you ever told them what you told me? You might be surprised. Henry's an excellent listener. I know we have never seen eye to eye but you're like me...you'd do anything to protect you're family no matter what the cost. I can talk to them if that's helps?"

Margaret said "no. I appreciate it but I don't want to put you in the middle. This is my problem and I'll fix it...I hope."

Lucille said "are you sure?"

Margaret nodded "I'm sure. Lucille why are you being so nice to me? I've done nothing but hurt you and you're family since I've been back."

Lucille smiled "after hearing everything you've just told me I know you meant well. You're just trying to protect the people you love and I like that. It's nice seeing the vulnerable side of you for a change. I know Henry and Fred would like to know more about your past..."

"No!"

Lucille jumped and Margaret sighed "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout but you can't tell them Lucille. They think their father is a good man and he was to them anyway. I don't want them to think I'm out to destroy his memory. Please don't tell them anything about my past."

Lucille said "it's nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong. I think you'd be surprised if you just open up to them."

Margaret smiled sadly "I can't. I can't Lucille please don't make me. It's to hard to talk about especially with my boys."

Lucille sighed and squeezed Margaret's hand "okay. I won't make you."

Margaret looked relived "thank you. I think I should be going now. I don't want to cause a scene when Henry comes back. I just wanted to apologize for taking Jack. I acted on the spur of the moment but that's not an excuse so I'm sorry."

Lucille said "I know but why did you take him?"

Margaret smiled "I've always loved dogs. My husband hated them. He was the one in charge so I never had one. After he died I finally got one just to spite him but sadly it had some infection and died a few months later. After that I never got another one. Seeing Jack brought all those feelings back and I snapped."

Margaret smiled as Jack came in the room. She kneeled down and petted him "he really is a sweetheart. I'm so sorry I scared Jack. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jack licked her face and jumped on her knee. She lost her balance and fell on her butt. She laughed as Jack kept licking her face. Lucille smiled and pulled the puppy off of her.

Lucille said "he's good about that."

Margaret stood up and straightened her clothes "again I'm really sorry for everything. I'll be going now."

Lucille said "wait! Will you still come to the ceremony? I know I said not to but I changed my mind."

Margaret frowned "I don't think that's a good..."

Lucille interrupted her and said "great! It's casual. If you come early you can help us set everything up and apologize to everyone."

Margaret said "but"

Lucille grinned "glad your on board with my plan. Thanks for stopping by."

Lucille practically pushed Margaret out the door before Margaret could protest. Lucille smiled and walked to the living room. She grabbed the wine and her glass and headed to the kitchen. She dumped her full glass of wine in the sink and put the bottle up. Henry was right she didn't need to drink like that.

She called his phone but it went straight to voice mail. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearing 6:30 and she was beginning to worry. She called again and still it went straight to voice mail. She growled and muttered "damn it Henry!"

The doorbell ran and she heard Jack barking. She ran to the door and saw Marty. She smiled as she opened the door. She hugged him and ushered him inside.

"This is a nice surprise. Is everything okay?"

He nodded "I just needed to talk to you about something."

Lucille guided him into the kitchen "come with me."

He sat on the stool in front of the island and she grabbed a plate and put a slice of pie on it. He grinned "I don't come here to eat you know."

She rolled her eyes "oh hush! Besides we need to fatten you up. You're a twig."

He laughed.

Jack barked and they looked at him. Lucille rolled her eyes and grabbed his snacks "Oh fine. I haven't forgotten about you."

She gave it to him and he scarfed it down. They laughed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He cleared his throat "have you talked to Fred?"

She said "no, not in a few days. He's been busy with Liz. Why?"

He said "you cannot tell Maggie but I asked for his daughter's hand in marriage."

Lucille squealed and he cringed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Are you kidding me? This is wonderful! When? Have you bought a ring?"

Marty looked scared and said "whoa easy now."

Lucille laughed "oh I'm sorry. I just got excited. I love weddings!"

Marty grinned "so I've noticed."

She glared at him "what did you exactly did you want or did you just come her to pester me?"

He laughed "I wanted to show you the ring."

She froze and said "you have it?"

He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. He handed her the box and she opened it. She gasped when she saw the 2 carat princess cut diamond "oh Marty it's beautiful. She's going to love it."

Lucille handed him the ring and smiled "you've made her so happy you know."

He said "so you're okay with this?"

Lucille frowned "why wouldn't I be? You're a wonderful man who cares very deeply for Maggie."

He pushed the plate away "I'm black and she's white. Most people look down on that."

She sighed and touched his shoulder "I thought you knew us better than that? The color of someone's skin doesn't matter. All that matters is your happiness and how much you love each other. Don't let anyone take that away from you."

He said "you make it sound so simple."

She sighed said "it's Margaret isn't it?"

He nodded "I can see there way she looks at us and I'm afraid she might try something."

Lucille said "we would never let that happen. She's already on thin ice with Henry and Fred but I do know she's trying. She actually apologized to me today and meant it. She means well I think she's just protective of the family that's all."

He shrugged "I wish I could believe that but she slapped Maggie! I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her for that."

Lucille said "I feel the same way. You have to understand something about us. The Langston women are proud and stubborn people. We like to protect our love ones but sometime we end up hurting each other without meaning to. We can never stay mad at each other for long. In the end it always works out. We either forgive each other or never speak of it again. The bottom line is we truly love each other."

Marty nodded "do you think she will ever come around to the idea of me and Maggie?"

Lucille sighed and shrugged "I wish I could say yes but I honestly don't know. She's an old southern woman set in her ways but like she told me today she's always hated her family for selling her off so maybe if you really talk to her..."

Marty started laughing "are you crazy? The woman hates me!"

Lucille smiled "she doesn't hate you. Give her a chance. She just might surprise you."

Marty frowned "why are you sticking up for her? I thought you hated her as much as everyone else."

Lucille said "I never hated her, strongly disliked her maybe but never hated. Honestly, I'm just tired of all the fighting. It's exhausting! I know deep down Henry has missed his mother and I want to make it work even if that means trusting the enemy."

Marty smiled "ohhhh so it's all an act! You were starting to scare me there for a while."

She laughed "it's not all an act. At first it was but I don't there's something about her that makes you trust her. I think she's just lonely and trying to find her way."

Marty shrugged "whatever you say. I'm still not to sure about her so please be cautious."

Lucille smiled "I will. So when do you plan on proposing to her?"

He shrugged "I have no idea! That's why I came here. I need ideas. How did Henry propose?"

She smiled softly and absentmindedly touched her wedding rings "it was my birthday. I thought he forgot about it but he surprised me with roses and took me out to dinner. I thought he was going to take me home after but we ended up driving to the lake. He laid out a blanket and we cuddled. I noticed he started to get restless. He stood up and pulled me with him. Out of know here he knelt and pulled out a ring. I lost it and before he could even get the question out I launched at him knocking us both to the ground."

Marty laughed "I take it you said yes?"

She glared at him "smart ass!"

He laughed again "it doesn't take much to make you happy does it?"

She crossed her arms "no!"

He tried to compose himself and said "I'm sorry I couldn't resist. That sounded lovely."

She smiled "it was."

He said "I never pictured Henry to be the romantic type."

She grinned "he likes to keep it that way but he's one of the most romantic people I know."

Marty smiled "he probably wants to make sure know one tries to steal you away from him so he makes everyone else look bad."

Lucille said "what are you talking about?"

Marty said "look around. There's all these men out there young and old that would kill to have you as their woman. You're hot!"

She began to smile "you think I'm hot?"

Marty tensed "I meant they think you're hot not me!"

She decided to play with him. She frowned "so you don't think I'm hot?"

Meanwhile Henry and Jacob came home. Henry walked into the kitchen and found Marty stuttering.

He walked over to his wife and kissed her head "everything okay?"

She smirked "he thinks I'm hot."

Marty groaned "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was other men think you're hot. That's why you have to be romantic."

Henry glared at the younger man and crossed his arms "I'm romantic because I want to be not because I have to be which I don't!"

She looked at Henry's expression and giggled. She playfully slapped his arm "relax, its just Marty! He's kidding."

Henry said "what other men think she's hot? I want names!"

She grabbed his face and kissed him "stop it! I love you big baby and no one can steal me away from you."

He finally smiled and said "Marty's right you are hot!"

Marty groaned and said "with that being said goodnight!"

They laughed as he practically ran out the front door.

He said "why was he here?"

She smiled softly and said "he's going to ask Maggie to marry him."

He smiled "are you sure?"

She nodded excitedly "he showed me the ring."

Henry said "does Fred know?"

She smiled "yes! You don't seem to excited about this. I thought you liked Marty."

He said "oh I do I'm just worried that there moving to fast. I just don't want Maggie to get hurt."

Lucille kissed his cheek "that's just one of the many reasons why I love you. He's crazy about her Henry. He doesn't want to hurt her either."

Henry smiled "I know. He's a good man."

She said "I'm glad you feel that way because I'm worried about you're mother."

He tensed "my mother?"

She said "she came over and we talked...really talked. I invited her to the ceremony again."

"You what?!"

"I know you're angry but I made the right decision."

He sighed "she's playing you again Lu! She knew exactly what to say to be invited."

She said "but she never accepted. I kicked her out before she could say no. She knows what she did was wrong and I believed her."

He said "sounds awfully familiar."

She touched his arm "I know you're worried but please just trust me. I know you've missed her. You've been given a second chance and you both of you deserve it. She just wants to protect her family."

He scoffed "are you still drunk?"

She glared at him "I'm not drunk. Your didn't hear the way she spoke about you and Fred. I know what it's like to lose a son and she's lost two. Not by death but worse. Her sons are alive and want nothing to do with her. I can't imagine being hated by your child. Please just talk to her."

He sighed "why is it that I can never say no to you?"

She smiled and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck "because you love me and know I'm right."

He laughed and playfully slapped her butt "you sound pretty sure of yourself."

She kissed him "I know."

He kissed her and continued holding her. She said "I'm sorry about today Henry. It was just too much."

He nodded "don't worry about it. I was just worried about you. I don't like seeing you drink like that."

She shrugged "I'd rather drink than deal with my feelings. I've kept everything bottled up inside for so long I'm afraid if I let it out I'll never stop."

He pulled her closer "I'm right here. All you have to do is reach out. I told you before you don't always have to be the strong one."

She nodded "I know and I'll keep that in mind."

He kissed her head "that's all I ask." 


	24. Chapter 24

Henry was laying in bed next to his wife who was sound asleep. He couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning.

He was worried about his wife. His mother was up to no good and the last thing he wanted was his wife getting out in the cross fire. He stared at the ceiling and huffed. He gave up and pushed the covers back. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the urn. He groaned and left the room.

Henry was sitting on the porch looking at the moon. His thoughts kept going back to his mother. He really wanted to trust her and let her back in his life but he couldn't. She's done too many things that he couldn't let go of. He wished Lu would've talked to him first before inviting her to the ceremony.

Lucille turned over and her arm his the sheets. She woke up and saw the urn. She held back a sob and stood up. She grabbed her robe and headed downstairs. She looked outside and smiled when she saw him.

She opened the door and said "Henry?"

He jumped "what are doing up?"

She smiled "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Is everything okay?"

He sighed "I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you up so I came down here."

She sat on his lap and kissed him "want to talk about it?"

He stared at her "I just keep thinking about my mother. I want to believe her but there something stopping me."

She rubbed the back of his neck "I know you're worried and you have every reason to be but we have to start somewhere. She loves all of us Henry especially Jacob. She wouldn't hurt us intentionally and I think that's what she wants everyone to know. Just give her chance. If not her for then for yourself. You'll regret it if you don't."

He felt her fingertips brush against his neck. He looked at her and said "maybe you're right. I guess I can at least talk to her and hear her out."

She smiled "that's my guy. Now come back to bed. It's late and cold."

He nodded and she stood up "I still don't know if I can go to sleep especially with that damn urn staring back at me."

Despite the topic she laughed and grabbed his hand "if it's bothering you we can move it downstairs."

He sighed "thank god."

She giggled "although, I do feel safe having two Henry's next to me. Maybe we can compromise."

He groaned "you have me; I'm enough!"

She smiled "will talk about it."

She pushed him into the bedroom and he rolled his eyes.

That afternoon the doorbell rang. Henry answered the door and saw his mother.

Margaret looked uncomfortable and played with her hands "Lucille asked me to come here. I still don't know if I made the right decision. I can leave if you want me to."

Henry stepped onto the porch and shut the door "you don't have to leave. Lucille's right. We do need to talk."

Margaret looked surprised. Henry let a tiny smile spread across his face "let's sit."

Margaret sat across from her son and said "what did you want to talk about?"

Henry said "you've been dead for years and returned. We've been nothing but rude to you ever since. At first I couldn't imagine what you've been through but now being a Returned myself I'd be devastated if my family wanted nothing to do with me. I think Lucille is right. You deserve a second chance."

Margaret was shocked "how can you forgive me after everything I've done? I don't deserve your forgiveness especially after what I did to Barbara and Jacob."

Henry smiled and touched his mother's hand "you're my mother. The truth is I've missed you and I'm willing to give you another chance but under some conditions of course."

Margaret sat up straight "name them!"

Henry said "First off you have to earn our trust back. We're still uncomfortable around you especially Maggie and Fred. You have to apologize to both of them."

Margaret hated apologizing but knew he was right "I don't think she should've yelled at me like that. Why should I be the one to apologize?"

Henry raised his eyebrow "you attacked her! You had no right to lash out at her like that. If you have a problem with her you talk to her about it or better yet one of us and we will take care of it. Not only is Fred incredibly protective of Maggie but so are Lucille and I. She's like a daughter to us. When we saw that bruise on her cheek it was all I could do to keep Lucille from killing you. I'm sure you had your reasons but I won't let you get away with it again!"

Margaret finally relented and said "I'll apologize."

Henry said "and mean it?"

Margaret sighed "of course. I do like Maggie and I want to get to know her. I didn't mean to slap her I just snapped and that's what I'm used to."

Henry raised his eye brow "used to?"

She froze when she realize she almost slipped up "never mind. Forget I said anything."

Henry was curious and said "no. What did you mean by that? Did someone hit you like that?"

Margaret sighed "my mother, father and well it's not important."

Henry whispered "dad used to hit you didn't he?"

Margaret's eyes widened and she whispered "how did you know?"

Henry said "Fred and I would hear him come home drunk or angry and we could hear you cry. The next morning you'd be covered in bruises. It didn't take a genius to figure it out."

Margaret blinked back tears "I changed my mind. I don't want to talk about this. I need to go. Tell Lucille I'm sorry and thanks for trying."

Henry grabbed his mother's wrist before she could run "stop trying to protect us. Dad is dead. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now. Fred and I can protect you."

Margaret sighed "Fred could care less about me not that I blame him. I haven't always been the nicest person to him."

Henry smiled "that's not true. Why do you think he joined the police academy all those years ago?"

Margaret frowned "what does that have to do with me?"

Henry said "Fred knew dad would never choose him to run the factory so he decided to become a cop so he could finally arrest dad or at least find some way to protect you. We know you stood up for us and I think we were part of the reason that you were abused. We felt guilty so I took over the factory to keep dad happy and Fred became a cop to keep you safe."

Margaret was overwhelmed. Her voice cracked "you two did all that for me?"

Henry shrugged "you're our mother. We didn't want to see you get hurt especially not because of us. He should have taken it out on his kids and not his wife! Husbands are supposed to protect their wives. I knew from early on I didn't want to be like dad. I can't imagine hurting Lu like dad hurt you. Hell, Fred and I used to get into so much trouble; most of the time we did it to embarrass him. We never meant for you to get caught in the middle."

Margaret smiled softly "Henry, you couldn't have prevented any of it. That's just how Harold was. The littlest thing would set him off. He wanted an heir so I gave him one. I told him I was pregnant with you and he got upset because he thought I was cheating on him which I never did. He beat me and I almost lost you. He was even angrier when he found out I was pregnant with Fred. Nothing I ever did could make the man happy so I just stopped trying but there was no way in Hell I was going to sit back and allow that bastard to hurt my babies!"

Henry looked at his mother "I almost died?"

Margaret nodded slowly.

Henry said "why did you stay with him?"

Margaret sniffled and said "those were different times. I didn't have any other choice. My father sold me like I was piece of meat to that horrible man. I knew then and there my feelings didn't matter and that it was a mans world; but that one day when he went after Fred I lost it!"

Henry frowned "he never went after Fred."

Margaret said "that's because I stopped him. You kids were hanging out with your girlfriends. Harold was drunk and so angry when he came home. He grabbed his gun and started to leave. I grabbed a pan off the stove and hit him over the head. The food went flying but I didn't care. I knocked him out cold. I thought I killed him Henry. I stayed by his side so I could make sure he didn't get up and surprise me. I grabbed his gun and pointed it at him until he came to. Once he woke up he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I remember I told him he will never lay another hand on me or my children if he knew what was good for him. I even threatened to casterate him. He never bothered me again. I think I scared him."

Henry smiled "nicely done."

Margaret looked down and blushed "I know I seem like a cold hearted bitch to the family but I don't mean to be. I never learned how to trust anyone but you and Fred. I know that's not an excuse. I don't expect to be forgiven for everything that I've done but I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for hurting everyone. It was never my intention. For what it's worth I really do like Lucille. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on her. She's good for you."

Henry looked at his mother and stood up. He said "I know that Ma. I'm glad you returned. I've missed you."

Margaret stood up and hugged him tightly "oh Henry, it's so good to hear you say that! I've missed you too Hank."

He pulled back and smiled "I haven't heard that nick name in forever!"

Margaret smiled "I thought it seemed appropriate."

He smirked "you're right...Peggy!"

Her mouth fell open and slapped his bottom as though he was a child "I can't believe you just called me that! I hate that nick name."

He snickered "that why I said it!"

She rolled her eyes "you little stinker!"

He laughed "oh come on you know you love it!"

She crossed her arms "guess again! Where did you hear that name?"

He smiled "aunt Nora said it in the eulogy."

Her mouth dropped "that bitch! If she wasn't dead I'd kill her myself!"

Henry laughed "it got a good laugh."

She huffed "of course it did and she knew it would. Even in death she had to embarrass me one more time."

Henry said "forget about it. It's all in the past. Let's go inside and I'll make us some tea."

Margaret rolled her eyes "forget the tea bring out the whiskey!"

Henry laughed "now there's the Peggy we all know and love."

She groaned as they walked inside.

Henry and Margaret were sitting in the kitchen sipping on whiskey when they saw Jack take off into the living room. Before long they heard the front door open.

"Henry!"

He smiled "excuse me."

He went to his wife who had her hands full. He said "my god what is all this stuff?"

She glared at him "help me! You can thank Maggie she insisted I buy it."

He grinned and took the items out of her arms "and I'm sure you told her you didn't need it."

She smirked "okay sure why not!"

He laughed "I think you have a problem my dear."

She rolled her eyes "you'll love the decorations and they were on sale smart ass."

He laughed.

She said "oh did I see Margaret's car in the driveway?"

He nodded "she's in the kitchen."

Lucille smiled "did you two talk?"

He smiled "yeah I think we've finally cleared the air. You were right like always."

She grinned "you'd think you would've learned that by now."

Margaret had left a few hours ago and Henry said "Lu, can I talk to about something?"

She looked up and said "sure."

He sat next to her and looked at the puppy who was asleep on her lap.

She said "everything okay?"

He nodded "you really like him don't you?"

She smiled "yes I do. He's my baby. Why?"

He said "I've seen the way Ma acts with Jack. I've been thinking about getting her a puppy. What do you think?"

Her face lit up "I think that's a wonderful idea! She'd love it and I won't have to worry about her stealing Jack again."

He laughed "come on she apologized. I thought we were going to move on."

She smiled "sorry. I just don't want to lose Jack again."

He grinned "you won't."

She said "do you have a puppy picked out?"

He said "yes. The same place I got yours. It's a German Shepard like Jack."

She smiled "that's great but how will we tell them apart?"

He said "well Jack's a little bigger now but we can get them different collars and I doubt they'll be around each other much. Besides mommy's can tell their babies apart so I'm not worried."

She giggled "when are you getting him?"

"Tomorrow. Want to come?"

She nodded "absolutely! We can invite her over for dinner tomorrow and give it to her then. How does that sound?"

He smiled "perfect."

She said "have you told Fred?"

He sighed "no. He wants nothing to do with her."

She nodded "maybe he will come around."

Henry put his arm around her shoulder "I doubt it. I'm not going to let him ruin my relationship with my mother. He can do what he wants. I'm tired of being the one who takes the wrap for everything."

She kissed his cheek "then don't. He's a grown man. It's time he acts like one."

He nodded.

The next day Henry and Lucille were driving home with a squirming puppy. The puppy had a bright green collar on his neck.

She laughed "I hope your mother likes him. She's going to be busy with this little guy. I hope he and Jack get along at least until we can give him to Margaret."

Henry smiled "that's the idea. She needs something to occupy her time and I think he's perfect. I'm sure they will be fine. Who knows they may become best friends."

She laughed "oh Henry."

Henry smiled "I can't wait to see the look on Jacob's face. We might have to get him a puppy of his own."

She cut her eyes "now let's not get crazy. Who will be taking care of these puppies? Me so I doubt that's going to happen."

He laughed "I help."

She grinned "I know but you're still a man. You get distracted and the moms are always the caregivers.

He smirked "true but what if I want my own dog? I'll take care of it."

She rolled her eyes "yeah right. We both know you don't want a dog of your own. We can all share Jack."

He sighed dramatically "fine."

She giggled "you're ridiculous!"

Henry pulled into the driveway and they walked inside. Lucille was holding the squirming puppy. Jack was already waiting at the door ready to greet his parents. He froze when he saw another puppy in his mommy's arms.

Lucille and Henry looked at each other. She squatted down and say the puppy down. Jack cocked his head and they starts checking each other out. Eventually, they began playing. Henry and Lucille let out a breath they'd been holding.

Henry smiled "I think he was jealous."

She rolled her eyes "stop it!"

He laughed and she went into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Maggie dropped Jacob off and they were attacked by two puppies. Jacob gasped and shouted "mom!"

Lucille came running and smiled as Jacob was playing with the dogs.

He asked "we got another dog?!"

She smirked "no. This little guy is for your grandmother."

Jacob and Maggie cocked their heads "what?"

Lucille smiled "it was Henry's idea. We both talked to Margaret and we're willing to give her a second chance."

Maggie crossed her arms and said "how many chances are you planning on giving her?"

Jacob said "why are you so mad at grandma? I miss her. Don't you?"

Maggie scoffed "miss her my a.."

Lucille angrily shouted "Maggie! That's enough! Jacob sweetie take the puppies into the kitchen and get them a snack please. There are cookies in the jar for you."

His face lit up and they ran into the kitchen.

Lucille said "don't talk like that in front of him! He's just a child. I know you don't agree with our decision and that's fine but you will not take your anger out on Jacob!"

Maggie sighed "I'm sorry. You just surprised me. I just don't know why Margaret seems to love Jacob so much but can't stand me."

Lucille smiled "she loves you honey. It's just hard for her to show her feelings. I honestly think when you yelled at her she was reminded of her relationship with her mother. She gets along better with the boys in the family. This is new to all of us but she's willing to try. Please give her a chance Mags."

Maggie sighed "I don't know. Dad is so angry with her. I don't want him to think I'm betraying him by trying to get to know grandma."

Lu smiled "Henry or I could talk to him if it will help. You're a grown woman who can make her own decisions. You know what's right and wrong. Just go with your gut feeling. If you feel it's wrong will understand. Margaret has been through so much in her lifetime and I think she has a hard time figuring out who to trust. She'd rather lash out and hurt the people closest to her before they can do it to her."

Maggie said "I want to believe you but I don't understand how you can trust her so easily."

Lu said "I do it for Henry and Jacob for the most part. Although, there is something about the woman that makes me like her. She listens and really cares about what you have to say. She doesn't judge. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but she's always stuck up for me and been there when I needed her. I'm just trying to return the favor."

Maggie sighed "I'll try."

Lu hugged Maggie "thank you sweetheart. It means the world to me."

Maggie said "so that puppy is really grandma's?"

Lucille smiled "that's right! I hope she likes him."

Maggie said "she doesn't seem like the animal type."

Lucille said "she loves dogs. According to her she was never allowed to have one."

Maggie cocked her head "not allowed? Who had the nerve to control her? I didn't think she'd let anyone have to power."

Lucille sighed "you better ask her. I've already said to much. You have to remember she's from a different time. Women had different roles. Talk to her Maggie. You might be surprised and understand why we really want to make this work."

Jacob shouted "Maggie! Come get a cookie before I eat them all."

They laughed and went into the kitchen. 


	25. Chapter 25

They put the puppy in the work shop while they got dinner ready.

The doorbell ran and Henry let his mother inside. He kissed her cheek and Jacob flew down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her and said "I missed you!"

She smiled "I missed you to Jacob!"

They watched as Jacob ran off with Jack.

"Where's Lucille?"

"In the kitchen. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Tea, soda, wine, or whiskey?"

Margaret smiled "I think I better stick with tea. I don't want to cause problems like last time."

Henry smiled "don't worry about that. It's just us tonight and we invited someone over as well. I hope you don't mind."

Margaret tensed "Henry! I'm not being set up at am I?"

He grinned "no. You'll like our guest."

She followed him into the kitchen and Lucille smiled "hello Margaret. Glad you could make it."

Margaret smiled "thank you. I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself."

Lucille smiled "relax Margaret. It's just us."

Margaret said "I thought you said you invited someone else Henry?"

Lucille cocked his head and he winked at her. She immediately knew he was talking about the puppy. She smiled and went back to cooking.

Henry said "I think this is a good time to bring our guest out don't you Lu?"

She smiled "It's up to you."

Henry smiled "Mom, Lucille and I have a surprise for you."

He opened the drawer and handed her a bright green leash.

She frowned "you bought me a leash? Is this so you can keep me close or something? If you think I'm wearing this you've lost your damn mind!"

Henry and Lucille cracked up.

Henry rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist. He gently pulled her outside "of for God sakes would you just trust me! You're going to love it!"

He finally got her inside the workshop. She heard a noise and jumped "what was that?"

He smiled and lifted the blanket. She gasped when she saw a German Shepard puppy inside. She covered her mouth and blinked back tears.

She looked at Henry "he's mine?"

Henry said "all yours. Go ahead let him out."

Margaret walked over to Henry and said "I don't know what to say. This is the nicest gift anyone has ever gotten me."

Henry frowned "it's just a puppy."

She smiled sadly "I know but it's true."

He wrapped his arms around his mother and said "no offense but your life has really sucked hasn't it?"

She made a noise that was in between a laugh and a sob "not all of it. You and Fred made my life worth living."

Henry let her go and said "okay get the dog. You're going to make me cry."

Margaret laughed and wiped her eyes. She kneeled down and opened the cage. The puppy slowly came out and went directly to Margaret. She picked him up and he licked her face. She laughed and held him close.

"He's adorable Henry! I love him already."

Henry smiled "I'm glad you like him. He's from the same breeder that I got Jack from."

She smiled "thank you Henry. You have no idea how much this means to me. What's his name?"

He shrugged "whatever you want it to be."

She looked at the puppy and said "Axel?"

The puppy barked and licked her face. Henry laughed "I think he likes it! Axel it is."

They walked inside and Jack appeared.

She froze and looked at Henry. He smiled "it's okay. They're friends."

She smirked and sat Axel down. The puppies started playing. Lucille came into the living room and smiled as the puppies ran past her.

Lucille smiled "do you like him?"

Margaret smiled brightly "I love him! Thank you. I still can't believe he's all mine."

Lucille smiled and said "well, we might have to pry him from Jacob's arms. You should've seen the look on his face when we brought home another dog."

Margaret laughed "I can imagine."

Lucille smiled "come on. Dinner is ready."

The puppies stayed close to the table.

Margaret smiled at the dogs but gasped "oh no. I have to go to the store and buy him food and a bed!"

Henry smiled "no you don't. We bought everything you need to get him started."

Margaret smiled "you didn't have to that."

Henry said "we wanted to."

She smiled at her son "thank you."

Henry smiled "you're welcome."

They finished dinner and Henry helped his mother pack Axel's things into the car. He kissed her cheek and she drove off with the Axel looking out the window.

Henry stood on the porch.

Lucille came out and slipped her arm through his "you're a good son Henry. You've made her very happy."

He smiled "I really want this to work Lu and I willing to do anything to make that happen."

She said "I still want you to be cautious Henry."

He nodded "I will. Let's get you back inside." 


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school again. So to answer a question the part that said sex scene was a reminder to me to write it and I forgot. I don't think I will add anything in that part so you can just use your imagination but there's a lot of steamy scenes coming up that will make up for it. **_

Fred stopped by and rang the doorbell. Jacob answered the door while holding Jack.

"Hi uncle Fred!"

Fred smiled "hi Jacob. It looks like Jack's getting as big as you."

Jacob laughed "I know. I'm glad dad got grandma puppy. At least I can still hold Axel."

Fred crossed his arms "who exactly is Axel?"

Jacob said "grandma's dog."

Fred saw Henry appear and said "we're you ever going to fill me in on this?"

Jacob became uncomfortable with the tension. Henry smiled and rubbed his head "hey monkey, can you give us a minute."

Jacob took the hint and quickly left the room.

Henry said "Ma and I talked the other day. We cleared up a lot of issues we had. I understand her so much better now. I wanted to do something nice for her so I got her a puppy."

Fred scoffed "she treats our family like crap and you're just letting her back in as though nothing happened!"

Henry sighed "I want her in my life. I'm really trying to make things work with Ma but I'm being cautious. We've been talking. I mean really talking and after seeing the kind of life she's lived through its no wonder she is the way she is. You should talk to her Fred. I know you're hurting but she is to. She wants you to be in her life. At least hear her out."

Fred said "she slapped my little girl! How am I supposed to forgive her for that? Ma could care less about me. All she cares about is her precious Henry."

Henry rolled his eyes "if that's true then why did she hit dad with a frying pan to keep him from shooting you?!"

Fred was speechless.

Henry said "that's right. You know Ma has done nothing but protect us since day one! She wouldn't intentionally hurt us. Everyone in her life has done nothing but hurt her. Her mother constantly hit her and her father sold her to our father. She went from being verbally assaulted to physically abused and constantly raped. How is someone supposed to trust anyone after coming from a home like that Fred?"

Fred whispered "I've got to go."

Before Henry could say anything Fred left. He sighed and muttered "damn it!"

Fred drove to his mother's house. He glanced in the window and saw her playing with dog. He saw a rare smile on her face. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He heard a dog bark and saw the door open.

Margaret was stunned "Frederick! This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

In a shaky voice Fred said "can we talk?"

Margaret nodded and stepped aside to let him in. She shut the door and guided them to the couch.

She noticed he looked pale "Frederick are you feeling alright?"

He remained silent and stared at the floor. She became slightly uncomfortable "let me get you a glass of water."

She stood up but felt him grab her wrist. She gasped and froze.

Fred loosened his grip and said "don't go."

Margaret sat back down.

Fred cleared his throat and tried to hold back tears "is it true?"

Margaret looked confused "is what true?"

Fred looked at her and said "did dad really try to kill me?"

She tensed "what are you talking about?"

Fred said "Henry told me you hit dad with a frying pan to keep him from shooting me. Is it true?"

She sighed and whispered "yes."

Fred said "What about being abused by your parents and dad?"

She sighed "damn it did he have to tell you everything?!"

Fred frowned "it really is true. My god I can't imagine going through any of that. Why didn't you leave him?"

Margaret said "I didn't have a choice. Times were different then Frederick. Once I had you two I made it my goal to keep you both safe no matter what the cost. After I hit Harold with the frying pan and threatened him he never bothered me again."

Fred slightly smiled and said "way to go mom."

She giggled "I thought you loved your father?"

Fred said "why would I love him? He always hated me and treated you like crap. I joined to the police academy to hurt him as much as possible and to protect you."

She looked at her son "oh Fredrick. I love how you and Henry tried to protect me. I know you're angry with me and have every reason to be. I want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you and for hitting Maggie. She raised her voice to me and insulted me. I snapped. That's how I was raised Frederick. I know that's no excuse but it's the truth. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

He stared at her.

Margaret said "All I ask for is one more chance. I promise I will try and do better. Please?"

Fred said "I want to take things slow and you have to apologize to Maggie."

She nodded.

He said "I want to make this work so I'm willing to give you another chance."

She smiled "oh Frederick thank you! I promise you won't regret it."

He said "I hope you're right. Oh by the way thank you."

She cocked her head "for what?"

He said "for protecting me from dad."

She smiled "you don't have to thank me. I just did what any mother would've done."

He smiled "still it means a lot."

She smiled "well then your welcome."

Axel jumped on Fred's lap.

She said "oh I'm sorry. Axel come here! Get off him."

Fred watched the puppy walk over to Margaret. He hopped on her chest and licked her face. She laughed and calmed him down.

Fred smiled and said "you really like dogs don't you?"

She smiled "yes I do. This is only my second dog."

Fred frowned "I don't remember having any dogs growing up."

She said "I never had one while your father was alive. He wouldn't allow it. I got one after he died but it didn't live very long. It died from a infection unfortunately."

He said "I'm sorry."

She shrugged and rubbed Axel's head "I just assumed I wasn't meant to be happy."

Fred said "things happen. It wasn't your fault. Now you have Axel and he seems to be pretty content if you ask me."

She looked at her lap and saw him curled in a ball. She smiled "I still can't believe Henry got him for me. I can feel myself changing into a better person. I just hope I don't disappoint any of you ever again."

Fred could tell his mother was really trying so he said "look don't be to hard on yourself. It's not all your fault. I think if your willing to try then so can I. I'll talk to Maggie and get her on board. Im sure everything will work out. She's a reasonable young woman."

Margaret smiled "I'd appreciate it but please don't force her. I want it to be her decision. I don't want to give her another reason to hate me."

Fred nodded "I won't force her. I have to go. I have a date."

Margaret's face lit up "a date?"

He narrowed his eyes "don't even think about it!"

She laughed "have fun."

He kissed her cheek and left her house.

She picked up the phone and called Henry.

She said "Oh Henry, I don't know what you did but thank you! Fred is willing to give me a second chance!"

Henry said "that's wonderful Ma."

She said "that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight Henry and thanks again for Axel. He's perfect!"

He smiled "glad you like him. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone and focused her attention on Axel who was fast asleep. She slowly stood up with him in her arms and locked the door. She headed upstairs and into her bedroom.

Henry was putting dishes in the dishwasher and talking to his wife.

Henry said "she loves that dog Lu. I can't remember the last time I've seen her so happy."

She smiled "I know. I can't imagine not being able to have a dog."

He said "you didn't have one for years."

She said "right but that was my decision. I know you'd never tell me I couldn't have one."

He laughed "I'd never try to control you. It's not like it do any good."

She smiled brightly and kissed him "smart man!"

Soon they were crawling into bed.

"Henry, how would you feel if we set Margaret on a date?"

He groaned "geez Lu! What is your obsession with setting people up?"

She pushed her chest against his shoulder and put her lips near his ear. She whispered "I just think everyone deserves to be happy like us."

He rolled his eyes "she seems perfectly fine to me."

She said "I know she'd like to have someone she can really talk to and I'm sure she misses having sex."

He screeched "oh my god! I can't believe you brought that up! That's disgusting!"

She laughed "you're a grown man Henry!"

He scrunched his face and said "so what?! I'm her child I don't need to think about things like that."

She continued smiling "you're such a baby! She deserves to be happy and have a significant other."

He groaned "stop talking about this! I have a mental image now. Thanks a lot."

She laughed and kissed his cheek "you're welcome."

He scooted down and pulled the covers over his face.

She smirked "Henry?"

"What?"

She laid his hand on the big lump and shook him "make love to me."

He scoffed "no way!"

She frowned "Please Henry?"

"No way. I can't make love with those images of my mother in my head."

She laughed and playfully slapped him. She wrapped her arms around him and said "I'll make them go away."

"No!"

She glared at him and grabbed the covers. She yanked them off and quickly straddled him. She smiled "ha! Try getting away from me now Mr. Langston!"

He held back a groan as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. He stared at her as she pouted. She pushed out her lower lip and whined "Henry, please."

Before she could react he flipped them over and covered her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth and weaved her fingers through his thinning hair. Their tongues danced and he slid his hands under her nightgown. He broke their kiss so he could take off her purple nightgown. He tossed it on the floor and his hands went to her breasts. He kissed his way down her neck and she sighed when his lips sucked her nipple deep in his mouth. His hand massaged her other breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers. She whimpered. He gave equal attention to both of them. He made his way down her stomach and between her legs.

He put her legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her thighs. She cried out when she felt his tongue enter her. He sucked the pearl into his mouth and flicked it back and forth with his tongue. She thrashed her head. Her hips lifted up when he added two fingers inside her. He twisted his fingers and pushed them in and out of her. She grabbed hold of his head and panted "I'm coming."

Her legs tightened around his neck and she screamed his name. He lapped up the juices and moved back to her face. He kissed her and she could taste her juices. She pulled back and said "I need you Henry."

He covered her body with his and she grabbed him. She rubbed his dick in her juices and guided him inside her. She closed her eyes and whimpered. He gently thrusted into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her cheek and her eyes opened. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled. She reached up to kiss him. Their tongues fought for dominance. She gently but the tip of it and ran her hands over his back. He began pounding into her. She felt her body began to tingle and closed her eyes tightly as she came. He soon followed shooting his seed deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her. She ran her hands over his sweaty back. He rolled off of her and she immediately went into his arms.

He tightened his arms around her. He felt her kiss his chest and she looked into his eyes. She said "I love you Henry."

He smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you to Lu."

He reached out and turned off the light. He pulled the covers over them and before long they were sound asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Lucille rushed into Henry's workshop and saw him cleaning.

He said "what's wrong?"

She smiled "nothing's wrong. I have the best news!"

He looked at her and she said "I found Margaret a date!"

His face fell and he groaned "Lucille I thought we agreed to drop this!"

She said "I never agreed to anything. You got distracted remember?"

He crossed his arms "I got distracted? You're the one that forced yourself on me!"

She threw her head back and laughed. She touched his arms and kissed him "you're cute. You can't blame me for this if you didn't want to make love you would've stopped me and you know I'm right."

He looked at her and dropped his arms as he muttered "damn!"

She smirked and touched the tip of his nose "see!"

He rolled his eyes "have you told Ma yet?"

She slid her arms around his waist and said "not exactly."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his jaw line "I was hoping you could tell her."

He pushed her away from him and said "absolutely not! I'm not giving my mother permission to get laid! You came up with this idea. You're own your own."

She was shocked "but Henry I need your help."

He just stared at her and she cupped the front of his jeans and gently squeezed "please Henry. I don't ask you for many favors..."

"Ha! Your always ask me for something!"

She ignored him and her hands went the the button of his jeans. She popped it open and slid the zipper down. She slid her hand inside his underwear and wrapped her fingers around him. He groaned and she smiled "want a blowjob?"

His mouth fell open and laughed "I can't believe your this desperate!"

She said "who says I'm desperate? Maybe I just want to feel you in my mouth. Ever think of that?"

He watched her sink to her knees and she pulled him out. He was already hard. She kissed the tip of his penis and licked the veins of his shaft. He gently squeezed his balls. He groaned when she took him in her mouth. He heard her gag and looked down. Her eyes were watering. It was like she was trying to swallow him. She let him slip out and she took his balls into her mouth. He grabbed onto the counter. He moaned "damn baby!" She smiled and took him back in her mouth. She moved her head back and forth. He gently held her head in place. Before long she could feel his warm cream ooze down her throat. She swallowed every last drop.

She pulled back and wiped her mouth as she smiled "I love the way you taste."

She tucked him back in his jeans and grabbed his face "so will you help me baby?"

He gazed into her eyes and whispered "I'll do anything you want sweetheart."

She smiled triumphantly "excellent! Call your mother and invite her over. I'll be in the kitchen."

She kissed his lips and practically skipped out of the room.

He stood there trying to compose himself and thought 'what just happened? Damn it she won again!'

He eventually made his way into the kitchen and saw her filling a pot up with water. He walked behind her and slapped her butt. She jumped and rubbed her stinging bottom "Hey!"

He smirked "you tricked me!"

She smiled and said "I don't know what you're talking about."

He narrowed his eye and said "sure you don't. I'll help you but you do realize you owe me right?"

The smiled disappeared "what?"

He smiled "if I'm helping you set my mother up you will do whatever I want. Understand?"

She backed up and said "just exactly what are you talking about?"

He shrugged "I'm trying to think of something to get you back and when I decide you will do it with no complaints. Do I make myself clear?"

She said "I'm not agreeing to that!"

He rolled his eyes and said "with in reason but you're not getting away with this Lucille."

She sighed "fine. I'm just trying to do something nice for you're mother and if you're going to punish me then we can forget the whole thing. I just don't want to see her lonely while all of us have someone I mean even Jacob has Jenny but I'll drop it if you really want me to."

He felt guilty and knew that's exactly what she was trying to do. He groaned "oh forget it! Do whatever you want you will any way!"

She watched him leave and she said "I love you!"

He muttered something under his breath and she smirked.

About an hour later Margaret was in the kitchen talking to Lucille.

Lucille said "I've been thinking about setting you up on a date. Would you be interested?"

Margaret said "a date? I don't know about that. I've only been out with one man whom I was madly in love with before I got sold to Harold. I don't think I can have my heart broken like that again."

Lucille smiled "you're father and Mr. Langston are dead. They can't stop you and who knows you might even have fun. Think about it. A night on the town including a free dinner and good company. He's a nice man and he's very interested in you. I think you'll be very surprised how dating has changed but the men of our generation are still sweet and have manners."

Margaret was very skeptical "does he know I'm Returned?"

Lucille nodded "that doesn't matter to him. He still wanted to go out with you."

Margaret sighed "I don't want to hurt my sons. How do they feel about this?"

Lucille smiled "Henry is all for it and I'm sure Fred wouldn't mind."

Margaret said "I guess I can give him a chance."

Lucille's face lit up and she squealed. Margaret smiled and covered her ears.

"I told Henry you'd say yes! Just promise me one thing."

Margaret said "what's that?"

Lucille's face began to turn red from embarrassment as

she said "please don't have sex! Henry had a hard time trying to wrap his mind around his mother getting laid."

Margaret was speechless and then she laughed. She held her side as she tried to compose herself "ooooh I need that. I'm not having sex with anyone! I've never had the best experience with it since the only one I've ever done it with was Harold. Believe me darling you have nothing to worry about."

Lucille finally relaxed "good. I'll give him a call later and set it up for you."

Margaret nodded.

Henry came home a few hours later and saw his wife sitting in the couch petting a sleeping Jack. She smiled when she heard him come in.

"Hi sweetheart. Come sit next to me."

He smiled and sat beside her. He startled Jack and he growled.

Henry jumped and looked shocked "what the hell?"

Lucille smiled and gently hit Jack on the butt "be nice!"

"He growled me!"

She smiled and touched his cheek "you just startled him. He wouldn't hurt you. You're his daddy. I want my kiss."

He tried again and gently kisses her. Jack looked up and laid his head back down.

"See I told you. He loves you."

He smirked and relaxed against the couch.

"I talked to Margaret and she's on board with dating."

He looked at the ceiling and groaned "do we have to talk about this?"

She said "why do you keep avoiding this topic? I thought you were okay with it."

He said "I know my dad was horrible to her but she was his wife. It's just hard to wrap my head around her dating another man. My dad was always good to me for the most part. If he was angry I usually brought it on myself. I was a stupid kid who got into trouble without thinking about the consequences."

She said "you weren't stupid."

He smiled "I jumped out of an tree to see if I could land without breaking any bones."

She laughed "why are boys so fearless?"

He shrugged "I don't know but I remember I prepared myself for the beating of a lifetime when dad brought me home from the hospital. It never came. He actually laughed at me and told me what an idiot I was. We actually got along pretty well when he wasn't drunk."

She smiled said "I know you have your memories. I'm not trying to take them from you but you have to remember how awful he was to your mother and at times even you. She deserves to be with someone who will love her. Don't you agree?"

He sighed "I guess."

She snuggled into him "I knew you'd see it my way."

2 days later Margaret was getting ready for her date. She was a nervous wreck. She looked at Axel and said "what was I thinking? I'm too old to be dating! Maybe I can catch him before he leaves and cancel."

She froze when the doorbell rang and muttered "or not!"

She walked to the door and slowly opened it. She saw a familiar yet handsome man smiling back at her. She'd know those bright green eyes anywhere.

"Hello Margaret. It's been a long time. These are for you. I hope you still like tulips."

Tears sprang in her eyes and she held the tulips "Bill! How is this possible?"

He smiled "Your daughter in law in a smart woman with a lot of contacts. She cares about your happiness. I must say you look great for a dead woman."

She laughed.

He smiled "God, I've missed that laugh."

She smiled "let me find a vase for these and then we can leave. Come in."

He followed her inside and shut the door. He was greeted by a dog. He kneeled down and petted the puppy who was wagging his tail. She came back and leaned against the wall.

"I see you've met Axel."

He smiled "he's cute but not as cute as you."

She blushed "oh you."

He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. He slowly reached out and cupped her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over the soft skin and whispered "I've never found anyone with eyes as blue as yours. I could stare at them for hours. I've missed you so much Marge."

She blinked back tears and let her fingers curl around his wrist "I've missed you too Billy."

He smiled "I've longed to feel your lips on mine again. May I kiss you?"

She looked into and whispered "yes."

He slowly leaned down and captured her lips. He ran his tongue over her soft lips and she granted him access to her mouth. Their tongues danced and he slid his arm around her tiny waist so he could pull her closer. She grabbed his jacket and moaned into his mouth. Eventually l, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's. They were breathing heavily. He leaned back and wiped the tears that's had fallen down her cheeks.

He frowned "I didn't mean to scare you. Did I move to fast?"

She shook her head "no! You didn't scare me. It was just overwhelming. I can't remember the last time I was kissed like that."

He raised his eyebrow "didn't Harold ever..."

She tensed and she pushed away from him. He took the hint and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

She sniffled "you don't have to apologize. I just don't like talking about him. It always brings back horrible memories."

He looked at her and saw a woman who had been through a lot in her lifetime. He wanted to know everything about her and hopefully in time she would open up to him.

He stood in front of her and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed each finger tip.

He brought her hand to his heart and said "my heart broke when you left me for Harold. I never understood what I did wrong but I once I thought about the day you broke up with me I could see it in your eyes that it wasn't your choice. I know you've been through a lot but I hope you will give me another chance. It's still me; you're Billy. I've never stopped loving you Marge. We had so many plans and one of those was to have a family."

She looked at their hands and whispered "two boys and 2 girls."

He smiled "you remember. We talked about naming our boys Henry and Fred."

She looked into his eyes and smiled "that's what I named my sons."

He whispered "you did?"

She nodded "naming them was the only right I had."

He frowned "the only right?"

She bit her lip and clammed up again.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. He laid her head on his chest and rubbed her back.

She clung to him and said "I didn't have the best marriage. I was scared of him Billy. The only good thing that came out of the arrangement was my sons. He treated me very badly and constantly hurt me. There were times I thought I would die from the beatings. I wanted to end my life so many times but I couldn't leave my sons alone with that monster! I had to protect them."

She heard him sniffle and she looked up. He was blinking back tears. She cupped his cheek and frowned "what's wrong?"

He said "how could he treat my dream girl like that? He took everything away from me by stealing you away from me and didn't even want you. He should've treated you like a queen. I would've worshipped the ground you walked on. I promise if you give me a chance I will never break your heart."

She kissed him passionately. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

He said "we should go."

She looked deep into his eyes and smiled "I have a better idea. Follow me."

She grabbed his hand pulled him up the stairs. He smiled as they entered her bedroom. She turned on the light and pulled him to the bed. She reached for his tie and undid it. She tossed it on the floor and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He grabbed her hands when she started on the buttons "we don't have to do this. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled "we've waited to long as it is. I've always been yours."

He squeezed her hands and said "are you sure? I don't want to scare you sweetheart."

She smiled "I trust you Billy. You could never scare me."

She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his hairy chest. She kissed him and turned around. She held up her curled hair and said "help me."

He reached out with a shaky hand and slowly slid down her zipper. He kissed her bare shoulder as the long, black dress pooled at her feet. He sighed and ran his hands over her back and around her stomach. He pulled her close and she rubbed his arms. She turned in them and let him see her bare breasts. He groaned. She stepped out of his arms and went to pull her black panties down but he stopped her.

"Let me?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. He hooked his thumbs into the waist band and slid them over her butt. He saw the area between her legs for the first time. He continued sliding them down her long legs. She stepped out of them and stared at him. She became self conscious and began have second thoughts until he smiled.

"You're beautiful baby. Hell I've always thought you were beautiful now I can finally show you."

He scooped her into his arms and she gasped. He laid her in the bed and slowly covered her body with his. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and said "relax. It's just me. We can go as fast or slow as you want to. I'll even let you be in control."

She felt his hands move over her body and said "I want you on top. I trust you just please be..."

He frowned and said "be what?"

The scared look returned to her eyes "be gentle."

He smiled "always."

He leaned down and kissed her.

About an hour later they were cuddled in bed. She was happier than she had ever been. He ran his finger through her hair and she sighed "oh Billy that was so wonderful. I didn't know it could be like that."

He smiled as he wiped her tears and said "that's how it's supposed to feel Marge. It was more than worth the wait."

She smiled from ear to ear "yes it was my dear. I love how you make love to me."

He smiled "good because I plan on doing it a lot."

She giggled and buried her face in his neck "promise!"

He made her straddled him "I promise."

She put her hands on his chest and he gripped her hips "now it's your turn."

She looked confused "my turn?"

He smiled "I want you to be in control. You can do whatever you want to and I'll just lay here."

She got quiet and managed to slide off of him. She sat on the edge of the bed and he was immediately by her side.

He kissed her spine until her was at her neck. He slide his arms around her and said "what is it?"

She said "this is embarrassing but I don't know what to do. Harold never let me be in control which was fine by me because he was usually drunk when he wanted sex. He'd force himself on top of me, get what he wanted then fall asleep. I was always disgusted by the whole thing. I knew he was just using me to get relief after he'd been around the young ladies. He may have been a despicable man but for some reason he didn't want to cheat on me. I think it was some deal he and my father made or he was afraid I might retaliate and cheat on him."

Bill laid his head in her shoulder and nuzzles her cheek "that's bastard raped you?"

She looked surprised "no. I was his wife he had the right to take me as he pleased."

Bill let go of her and moved in front of her knees. He squatted and used her knees to balance himself.

"Margaret listen to me! It doesn't matter if you were his wife or not! If you said no he should've respected that and since he didn't that makes it rape!"

She looked confused "but I was always told I had to please my husband and it wasn't my decision..."

He kissed her and pulled back "my god honey, they brain washed you! I should've followed my gut and kidnapped you so you wouldn't have to marry him. I saw you kiss Harold and figured you found someone which is why I gave up so easily. I left you with mad man. I'm so sorry Margaret. Can you ever forgive me?"

She was racking her brain "I never kissed him! It was always you."

He sighed "the day before you broke up with me I saw you talking to him. He was holding your hand and I saw him push you up against a tree. I saw your arms go around him but I left. I couldn't watch that."

She grabbed his shoulders "that's not what it looked like Bill! He wasn't holding my hand. He was gripping my wrist. He almost broke it. He surprised me by pushing me against the tree. I raised my arms to put some distance between us. Oh my love I never cheated on you! I would never hurt you especially notice that."

He stood up in his boxers and said "wait you mean he tried to...and I didn't stop it? Oh my god it was my fault! You married him because I was a coward!"

She saw him grab his pants and she panicked. She grabbed them and said "stop! Please don't go! You promised me Billy. I can't lose you again."

He looked at her and loosened his grip on his pants "I ruined everything."

She smiled and slid her arms around his neck "you haven't ruined anything. I'm still here aren't I? We've been given a second chance and I want it more than I've ever wanted anything. Don't let him break us up again. Please Billy stay."

He saw how calm she was and dropped the pants. He slid his arms around her waist "how did I ever get so lucky? I love you so much Margaret Langston."

She cringed "don't call me that!"

He smiled "what am I supposed to call you?"

She smiled softly and said "Mrs. Margaret Johnson like it should've been from the beginning."

He swallowed and smiled "that has a nice ring to it."

She sniffled "maybe we can make it official one day."

He slid his hand over her butt "I think that's moving to fast don't you? We just reconnected."

She blushed "sorry. I didn't mean to be to forward."

He laughed "don't be. I want nothing more than to make you my wife but I think we need to date more and get to know each other."

She smiled "you're right. I just don't want to lose you again."

He whispered "I don't plan on leaving you ever again."

They crawled back in bed and turned out the lights. She was almost asleep when she sat straight up and shouted "oh my god!"

He freaked out and said "what is it?"

She looked at him and made out his shadow "I promised Lucille I wouldn't have sex with you tonight!"

He groaned and fell back against the pillow "Jesus Margaret! Are you trying to make me a Returned to?"

She looked at him and broke into a fit of giggles. She laid back down and kissed his lips as she rubbed his chest "I'm sorry my darling. It won't happen again. Go to sleep."

He muttered "how am I supposed to sleep after that?"

She giggled as she got comfortable.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning they showered together. They were at the front door saying their goodbyes.

Margaret cupped his cheek "I have to go to my sons house for a little bit but can you come back over later?"

He smiled "wild horses couldn't keep me away."

She smiled and kissed him.

He groaned "I hate saying goodbyes."

She said "me too but your just going home for a while hopefully to get some rest. I'll be wait with open arms. Last night was wonderful Billy."

He smiled and kissed her nose "yes you were."

She blushed "you did all the work."

He said "we did it together. I hope in time you will be able to completely let go and enjoy our sex life."

She said "I loved every second of it."

He said "I meant I want you to be in control and be able to explore without worrying."

She looked down and whispered "oh."

He lifted up her chin and said "I didn't meant it as a bad thing I just want you to be comfortable in your own skin."

She sighed "this is all new to me but I'll try."

He smiled "that's my girl!"

He kissed her passionately and she gazed into his eyes. He ran his finger down her cheek "I'll see you later my darling."

She watched him leave. She shut the door and laid against it. She touched her lips and whispered "wow!"

Axel stared at her and she rolled her eyes "don't give me that look! I know I promised Lucille I wouldn't sleep with him but I couldn't help it. You saw him...he's gorgeous! He's the one that got away...my other half. I'm sorry I ignored you sweetheart. Come on little one lets feed you and get you a snack."

Margaret went to her son's house and Lucille answered the door with a smile on her face.

She playfully said "you look like a woman in love! How'd it go?"

Margaret smirked "how did you ever find him?"

She shrugged and smiled "I have my ways."

Margaret surprisingly hugged her daughter in-law "thank you Lucille. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Lucille hugged her back and said "it was my pleasure. Do we ever get to meet him?"

They broke apart and Margaret said "maybe."

Lucille smiled brightly "wonderful! Maybe dinner this weekend? If that's to much it can just be you, William, me and Henry."

Margaret said "I'll talk to Bill and see. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable."

She nodded "I understand. Come on Maggie and Jenny are helping with wedding decorations in the kitchen."

Margaret froze "oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company. I can leave."

Lucille smiled "don't be ridiculous!"

Margaret sighed "I don't think she wants to see me."

Lucille sighed "you mean you two still haven't made up?"

Margaret looked at her hands and whispered "no. I know I was wrong but admitting that is so hard for me. I really want to be apart of her life but I think I've ruined my chance."

Lucille rolled her eyes "wait here!"

She went into the kitchen and came back with Maggie. She froze and looked at her grandmother.

"Aunt Lu what's she doing here?"

Lucille touched Maggie's elbow "trust me. You two need to talk. Give her another chance Mags. She may surprise you."

Lucille left the room and the two women stared at each other.

Maggie sighed "well, this has been fun but I'm going back to the kitchen."

Margaret said "wait!"

Maggie looked at her grandmother and said "please, I don't want to fight especially not with Jenny here. I don't have the energy for it today."

Margaret said "I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you. I don't want to be that type of person."

Maggie rolled her eyes "then why did you slap me? No one had ever hit me until you. If anyone ever did I was expecting it to be aunt Lu."

Margaret cocked her head "what?"

Maggie sighed "I just mean she's my mother as far as I'm concerned and she knows when I'm up to know good. I swear the woman has eyes in the back of her head. I would have deserved it if she had been the one to hit me but you did it for no reason! I was defending my family."

Margaret said "I know that Maggie. Can I be completely honest with you?"

Maggie glared at her "I don't know. Can you?"

Margaret looked at the young woman that so reminded her of a young Margaret with that same fiery temper.

"Can we sit for a minute?"

Maggie heard the singer tone in her grandmother's voice and she slowly nodded "I guess but just remember there in the kitchen. If I scream..."

Margaret smiled "Maggie, I don't plan on hurting you."

Maggie narrowed her eyes and sat as far away from Margaret as she could get.

Margaret looked at her granddaughter and her heart broke. She finally realized she was afraid of her.

Margaret said "I guess I should explain myself. I never had the best relationship with any of the women in my family especially mother. They didn't like they was so out spoken I guess you could say. Every time I voiced my opinion I would get hit but I still never backed down. I think what bothered them most is I had a mind of my own. I had dreams of leaving this town and making something out of myself. My dream was to marry my boyfriend and become a lawyer. Unfortunately, I never got that chance. My father practically sold me to your grandfather. It was a horrible marriage. The only thing that made it all worth it were my sons."

Maggie was speechless.

Margaret continued "the truth is I admire you Maggie. I'm actually a little jealous of you."

Maggie said "jealous?"

Margaret smiled sadly "you remind me so much of myself when I was young. You had the courage to live your life the way saw fit. Look at you now! You're an amazing doctor and a wonderful woman with a big heart. I know this is a touchy subject considering but you were born with basically two sets of parents. They both loved you and wanted you to succeed. I was being selfish ol' me when I helped your mother leave but if it makes you feel any better she thought you grew up into a brilliant young woman with a good head on her shoulders. She knew that you would never see her as your mother after seeing the way you were with Lucille that's why she wanted to meet with me."

Maggie shook her head "no. You're lying! She wouldn't leave me on purpose."

Margaret said "I know you want to believe that but I know you saw it in her eyes. Sweetheart the woman was lost and scared. She didn't know where she fit in. I honestly was just trying to help but I guess I went about it the wrong way. I hope one day you can forgive me for everything I've done. If you can't I'll understand and I won't bother you again."

Maggie wanted to believe her grandmother; she truly did but something was stopping her.

Maggie said "I wish I could believe you but you've done so much to hurt all of us."

Margaret looked down at her hands and nodded "I understand."

Margaret looked up when she felt small hands on her knees. Maggie squatted in front of her and she said "I know the family willing to give you another chance and that's good I guess but I need more than words. I need actions. Trust doesn't come easily for me so you have to earn it back. Starting with accepting Marty as my boyfriend. Everyone else has welcome him with open arms. You said you don't want to be like your parents or husband. I'm giving you a chance to change your ways and possibly be let into my life. So?"

Margaret said "I'll try but it won't be easy just because of the way I grew up. Black and whites just didn't mix Maggie. I know it was wrong and the color of someone's skin shouldn't matter but it did. I want you to know I do like Marty and I adore that little girl. I don't want to hurt them in anyway. I'll do my best to try and change. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove it. I'll make you proud of me Maggie."

Maggie smiled "I hope you will. I would like for you to be apart of my life but if I have to choose let's just say it won't be you."

Margaret nodded "got it."

Maggie smiled "good. Let's go back in the kitchen."

The girls were working on wedding crafts and talking about the dresses.

Lucille smiled "I guess I can show you as long as you keep your mouth shut."

Margaret smiled "I won't tell a soul."

Lucille smiled and led her upstairs. She knew this was the perfect time to get details about Margaret's date.

Lucille stepped out of the bathroom wearing her new wedding dress.

Margaret whispered "you look beautiful."

Lucille smiled and smoothed out her dress "thank you. I couldn't resist it when I saw it. I fell in love."

Margaret said "Henry will be speechless."

Lucille smiled and said "I'll be back."

She came back out and put her dress up. She looked at Margaret "so what did you on your date?"

Margaret smirked "you held out longer than I thought you would. It's just killing you not knowing isn't it?"

Lucille sighed "yes!"

Margaret laughed "we stayed home and reconnected."

Lucille huffed "you're really not going to tell me?"

Margaret smiled and said "but I did. We reconnected all night."

Lucille cocked her head trying to comprehend what Margaret was saying. Suddenly her mouth fell open and Margaret rushed over and clamped a hand over her mouth as Lucille screamed "oh my god! You slept with him!?"

Margaret removed her hand and said "not so loud but yes."

Lucille groaned "you promised me you wouldn't. Henry's going to kill me! I helped his mother get laid."

Margaret laughed "it doesn't concern him. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions."

Lucille's covered her eyes "you cannot tell Henry!"

Margaret laughed "why would I? That's not a conversation I want to have with my son. He never has to know as far as I'm concerned."

Lucille sighed in relief "thank god."

They left the room and went back downstairs.

6:00 p.m.

Lucille was enjoying a quiet evening at home. Henry had taken Jacob out for the day to get some fresh air. She was laying on the couch watching tv and holding Jack's bone. She smiled as she watched him use his paws to steady it. She rolled her eyes and thought 'my aren't we spoiled.'

She was startled when the doorbell rang she carefully moved Jack to the cushion and went to the door. She peeked outside and saw an older man. Not thinking she opened it and looked a him. He looked very familiar but she couldn't place his name.

"Can I help you?"

He smiled "the years have been kind you. You've aged very gracefully."

That voice sounded incredibly familiar but she couldn't figure out who he was.

She crossed her arms and looked at him "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

He laughed "well I would hope so! I'm Henry's father of course."

Her eyes widen "I knew you looked familiar! How are you here?"

Harold smiled "after everything that's happened in Arcadia you have to ask?"

Even though she was becoming uncomfortable she smiled "I guess you have a point."

He smiled "are you going to let me in?"

She bit her lip and against her better judgment she stepped aside "where are my manners? Of course. Can I get you anything?"

Harold looked her up and down "whiskey if you have it."

She went into the kitchen. She kept a bottle around because Henry occasionally would have a glass. She knew her husband didn't like to drink because he didn't want to become an alcoholic like his father. She grabbed the bottle and a glass. She nearly dropped it when she found Harold standing right behind her.

He grabbed the glass and smiled "careful."

She moved away from him and sat the bottle on the counter "help yourself. I'm going to call Henry and let him know your here. Excuse me."

She grabbed her cell phone and walked into the living room. She quickly dialed and Jacob answered "hi mom!"

Despite Harold being in her house she smiled "hi sweetheart. Are you having fun?"

He said "yeah. Dad took me hiking and to a movie and we've ate junk food all day."

She smiled "that's sounds great honey. Can you put your father on the phone? I need to talk to him!"

She sighed in relief when she heard her husband's voice "Hi babe. Everything okay?"

In a shaky voice she said "no. I need you to come home now! Please hurry."

He was immediately concerned "what's wrong?"

She said "just come home!"

He heard the dial tone. He got Jacob in the car and drove off.

Lucille came back in the kitchen and saw Harold drinking the Whiskey.

He smiled. She relaxed a little because she was reminded how much Henry resembled his father. The same features but Harold had brown eyes.

She turned toward the refrigerator and said "would you like something to eat? I have pie, ice cream, brownies, cookies..."

Harold stared at her and muttered "you."

She turned around and said "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

He was thankful she didn't hear his slip up and said "I'm fine thank you. Come sit down and tell me what I've missed. Did you become a doctor like you planned? How's the factory? What about Jacob? He was just a baby when I died. I bet he's grown into a fine young man. I've missed so much. Please fill me in."

She sat down and whispered "I'm afraid not."

He cocked his head "what?"

She swallowed hard "Jacob died when he was just a child."

He was truly shocked "oh my...I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

She looked up and began to smile "it's alright. He came back to us recently as a returned. He's with Henry now. I know it's not the same but he's still my little boy and I love him just as much."

He smiled "of course you do. I hope I get to meet him."

She smiled "they will be home shortly."

He smiled "excellent. What about the factory?"

She bit her lip "there is no more factory. When Jacob died it was to much for Henry so he shut it down."

He shouted "he did what?"

She jumped back in fear "calm down."

Jack came running in and began barking.

He continued to yell at her "You will do well to keep your mouth shut girl! I don't care if you are my sons wife. I will not be talked down to by a woman! That was my legacy! I gave it to him so he would keep it running! How the hell could he do this to me? For god sakes will you shut that damn dog up before I do it!"

Harold went to back hand her but Jack ran into the room and growled. She grabbed Jack and held him close to her chest as she tried to calm the puppy down.

She glared at Harold "you lay one hand on him or me and you'll regret it! I'm beginning to see what Margaret was talking about! You're an ass! I'm glad Henry isn't here to see this. You'd break his heart. If you don't quit yelling at me I'll make sure you'll never be allowed anywhere near us again!"

Harold was shocked. No woman aside from his wife had ever stood up to him like that and didn't like it! He glared at her and said "I may be dead missy but I'm back now and my sons always listen to me...well Henry does. If you're not careful I can make it so that Henry wants nothing to do with you and you won't get one cent of his money."

She stared him down "I don't care about his money you bastard! I love my husband. I didn't even know how wealthy he was until a few weeks ago and he did all that on how own. We've survived so much in our lifetime even the death of a child. Nothing you do can break us up!"

They got quiet as they tried to calm their racing hearts.

Before they could say anything she heard the door open "Lucille!"

She ran to Henry and Jacob with Jack still in her arms. He saw how pale she looked and said "Honey, are you okay?"

She knew she could tell him everything right now if she wanted to but she didn't want to ruin his relationship with his father. She forced a smiled and lied "I guess I'm just a little shaken up. Henry, you're father returned tonight."

Henry's mouth fell open "you're lying?"

She managed a tight smile "Harold's in the kitchen."

Henry touched her face and said "you sure you're okay?"

She smiled for the first time that night "I'm fine. Go see your father."

He went into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

She looked down and smiled "yes sweetheart?"

He looked at her and said "are you sure you're okay?"

She moved one hand away from Jack who was still in her arms and touched his baby cheek "I'm sure."

He knew she was lying "did grandpa hurt you?"

She touched his nose "no my love we just had words but don't tell your father that."

He frowned "you want me to lie to dad?"

She smiled "it's not lying. I just don't want ruin Henry's moment with his father. Understand?"

He nodded.

She said "good. Why don't you go meet your grandfather?"

He cocked his head when she started going upstairs "aren't you coming?"

She said "maybe in a minute. I need to calm Jack down first."

He thought nothing of it and ran into the kitchen. She quickly went upstairs and locked the bedroom door. She slid down the door and onto the floor. The tears shed been holding in finally began to fall. The puppy laid his head in the crook of her neck and tried to comfort her.

She was now able to see what Margaret had gone through all these years after catching a glimpse of an angry Harold. She felt for her and thought 'no wonder why she was a bitch!'

She ended up staying in the room form quite a while. Henry came up to check on her. He found her laying on the bed asleep. Jack was curled next to her. Jack jumped up when he felt the bed move. Lucille's eyes flew open at the movement and she saw Jack staring Henry down. He was growling. She gently rubbed his head and he relaxed.

Henry groaned "what did I do this time?"

She smiled "nothing. He's just being protective after..."

She clammed up and he cocked his head "after what?"

She cleared her throat and said "never mind. He's just a little jumpy for some reason. Is Harold still here?"

He nodded "we're getting along great. It's like he never died and he loves Jacob! He's going to sleep in the spare bedroom for a while if that's okay with you."

She tended and shrugged "whatever."

She went to stand up and he gently grabbed her wrist "if your not comfortable he doesn't have to stay here. I can rent him a house tomorrow like I did with Ma if you'd like that better."

She felt ridiculous. Henry had his father back and she was ruining it. She said "that's not necessary. He can stay in the spare room."

His face lit up and he kissed her passionately. The kiss surprised her but she soon relaxed. He pulled back and smiled "thank you Luce. It means a lot to me. I want to try and clear up our issues we had before he died."

She nodded "I know."

He cupped her face "did something happen between you and my father before I got here? You sounded pretty shaken up on the phone."

Her mind screamed 'now's your chance. Tell him!'

She whispered "no. I just wasn't expecting to see him."

He knew she was wasn't being truthful but nodded.

She said "have you told your mother about Harold?"

His groaned and said "crap! I forgot about her. How do you think she will take it?"

She touched his hand "I think you know the answer to that one."

He said "I don't want to disappoint her especially since we're working on our relationship but I haven't seen my dad in so long. I hope she doesn't think I'm betraying her by talking to my dad."

She smiled and brought his fingers to her lips "I'm sure she will understand but the longer you avoid her the angrier she will get. Talk to her. I don't want her to be surprised by him. She's scared of him Henry."

He nodded "I know. I'll call her first thing tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrow and he said "it's already 7:15. I don't want to ruin her night and make her worry. I promise first thing tomorrow."

She nodded "alright."

He said "do you want to come back downstairs with me? Dad was hoping to reconnect with you to."

She managed not to roll her eyes and said "I don't know. I think you boys should take tonight and talk."

He said "aren't you hungry? I'm cooking dinner. Dad looked at me like I lost my mind. He actually said that's woman's work. Can you believe him?"

She loved how different he was from his father. She was so grateful he was hers. She rubbed his cheek with her thumbs "you're a wonderful husband Henry. I'm so lucky to have you."

He covered her hand with his and said "I'm the lucky one. Lucille, I know something is bothering you. I can't help if I don't know what it is."

She said "Henry, I'm fine. I just have a little headache."

He frowned "maybe you're just hungry. Tell you what. Why don't you come downstairs and eat something. When you done I'll run you a nice, hot bath. Would you like that?"

She nodded. She decided she wasn't going to let Harold Langston ruin her life or try to take over her house.

They left Jack on the bed. He gently pulled her up and they walked downstairs hand in hand.

As soon as they entered the living room Harold looked at the couple. He was pleased she didn't tell Henry about their fight. He smiled and said "there's my beautiful daughter in law! Come sit next to me. I want to talk to you."

She tensed and without realizing it she squeezed Henry's hand and stayed by his side.

Henry looked at her and said "that's okay. I need her help in the kitchen."

Harold shrugged "suit yourself."

Lucille quickly followed her husband. They entered the kitchen.

"What did you need me to do?"

He smiled "nothing. I didn't want to leave you alone with him."

She froze "why?"

He walked over to her and gently grabbed her shoulders "he's making you uncomfortable isn't he?"

She tensed "no..."

"Lucille be honest with me."

She sighed and slowly nodded.

He kissed her forehead "I thought so. Did he say something to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob said you and my father got into a fight. Is that true?"

She stunned said "he wasn't supposed to tell you!"

He smiled "don't be mad. I'm not. He was worried about you and so am I."

She decided to play it off and said "it was no big deal. I told him about the factory and he snapped."

Henry sighed "did you have to tell him that?"

"I didn't mean to but he asked."

He ran his hand over his face "I knew he would take it badly that's why I avoided the topic while Jacob was in the room."

She said "did he bring it up?"

He shook his head "no. He didn't mention any of it. I don't think he was ever planning on telling me about the fight."

She said "I'm sorry you're first meeting had to end like this. I didn't mean to cause problems."

He looked surprised and touched her nose "none of this is your fault! I'm the one that should be apologizing. I know he's always had a temper but I never expected him to blow up like that on you. I had hoped to keep you out of our family drama. I'm sorry."

She smiled "I'm family. If you hurt I hurt. I don't want you to think you have to keep me safe from certain things. I can handle anything thrown my way."

He smiled "I know you can. He still had no right to put you in that position."

She cupped his face "don't apologize for him Henry. It wasn't your fault."

He said "but he's my father."

She laid her finger on his lips "we don't get to pick out our parents. Forget about it and just enjoy the time with your father."

He smiled "you're wonderful."

She smiled and kissed him. They began finishing up dinner. They say the table and called Harold and Jacob in. Jacob was riding on Harold's back smiling. She couldn't help but smile and thought maybe she was wrong about him. It would be a lot for anyone to hear that their life's work was no more; however, she still wanted to be cautious.

After desert the Langton family went into the living room. Lucille sat as close as she could to her husband. She fought back a yawn and put his arm around her shoulder so she could snuggle into his side. He looked down and smiled. He held her tighter and kissed her head. He turned his attention to his father.

They continued talking until Jacob went upstairs. During that time Henry noticed his wife had fallen asleep.

Harold smirked and said "I guess she wasn't able to understand what we were talking about and fell asleep."

Henry cut his eyes at his father "what did you say?"

Harold shrugged "I just meant women shouldn't listen to us men talk. It might go over their heads seeing as we're smarter and more superior than them."

Henry clenched his jaw and thought back to his mother. He remembered how his father constantly belittle her or just cast her feelings aside.

He glared at Harold and whispered harshly "don't you dare talk about my wife that way!"

Harold sat up and leaned over "I can talk about her her how ever I want to my boy! Don't forget I'm head of this family and you will respect me!"

Henry felt like he was going to explode "I'm a grown man. I can talk to you however I want especially where my family is concerned! If you're planning on staying around you will treat her with respect and dignity!"

Harold just stared at him.

Henry sighed and carefully stood up. He slowly picked his wife up. As she slept she put her arms around his neck.

Henry looked at him and said "she's my whole world and we've been through too much for me to let you treat her like you did Ma! If there was one thing I learned from you it was how NOT to treat a woman. They have feelings to. If you ever yell at my wife again you and I are done!"

Henry said "I'll get you settled in after I put her to bed."

Henry opened his bedroom door and saw Jack chewing on a bone. He smiled and pulled back the covers. He gently laid his wife down and undressed her. He put her in his t-shirt and covered her up. He kissed her forehead and turned off the light. With one more look at her he left the room.

He put his father in the spare bedroom. He tucked in Jacob and kissed his forehead. As he was leaving Jacob whispered "dad?"

"Yeah monkey?"

"Is mom mad at me for telling you about grandpa?"

He smiled "no."

Jacob looked relieved "good."

Henry said "good night."

Jacob said "dad!"

Henry smirked "yes Jacob?"

Jacob said "are you happy grandpa is back?"

Henry said "I guess so."

Jacob nodded "does grandma know yet? He was asking about her when you were in the kitchen with mom."

Henry said "he was?"

Jacob nodded "he said he didn't treat her very good and wanted to win her back. He asked me if I had any ideas."

Henry's eyes widened "what did you say?"

Jacob said "nothing. Grandma told me some stuff about him and I don't know if I trust him yet. I don't want to seem like I taking sides."

Henry smiled "good boy. If he tries that again you let me or your mother know okay."

Jacob nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Henry and Lucille were trying to decide who should tell Margaret.

Lucille said "I can do it."

He sighed "I think it should be from me or Fred."

She glared at him "Henry!"

He said "I'm not leaving you out of this but I'd think it be better coming from her son's."

She frowned "I don't want to be alone with your father. He has a short fuse and the littlest thing seems to set him off. I'm beginning to see why your mother was so scared of him. I think it'd be better coming from me. I might be able to soften the blow."

He sighed "if he scares you that much maybe I should kick him out."

She said "no. That's not necessary. He hasn't done anything horrible yet."

"Yet?"

She sighed "he's just so unpredictable. He kind of creeps me out and the way he looks down on women just sickens me. He's barely been here one day but I need a break from him. All I need is an hour to myself and I'll be as good as new."

He cupped her cheek "did something else happen that I don't know about?"

She thought back to when Harold tried to slap her and attempted to go after Jack. She whispered "no."

He was having a hard time believing her but he hoped she would come to him when she was ready. He kissed her forehead "you've got one hour! I don't how long I can stay in a room with him. If he talks about my mother..."

She kissed him and he moaned into her mouth. She pulled back and smiled "don't let him get to you."

He sighed "I'll try. He seems to know how to get under my skin. He really pissed me off last night talking about you the way he did."

She looked confused "what are you talking about?"

He said "he just ran his mouth when you were sleeping. I think he was a little drunk. I don't want any whiskey in the house with him here. Maybe we better toss the wine out as well."

She gasped "don't you ever say something so horrible to me again!"

He laughed "you and you're wine. That stuff is too sweet for me. Promise me you'll hide it good."

She nodded "can you do something for me?"

He smiled "anything."

She said "keep Jack away from Harold!"

Henry said "Lu I don't think he will hurt Jack. He's just puppy."

She got upset "I mean I mean it Henry!"

He was stunned "alright."

She said "thank you. I'm going to leave now."

Jack walked up to her and jumped on her leg. She bent down and picked him up "forget about it. I'll take him with me that way he and Axel can play."

He rolled his eyes "you don't trust me with your precious baby?"

She grinned "of course I trust you. I just don't trust your father."

He pouted "I remember when I was your baby but I've taken the backseat to Jacob and a dog!"

She laughed and grabbed his chin. She planted a kiss on his lips and said "you're pathetic! You're still my baby. I just have to split my time equally now. You know you love having Jacob back and having Jack here."

He smiled "never said I didn't. I just miss my wife."

She smiled and cupped his cheek "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Promise?"

She nodded "promise. I'll see you later."

She grabbed the leash and left.

Lucille rang the doorbell. Margaret answered and was almost shocked to see her daughter in law.

"Lucille, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Come in!"

Lucille held Jack's leash and smirked "am I interrupting something?"

Margaret actually blushed "no!"

They heard a male voice say "Margaret let the woman in. She already knows about me."

Margaret blushed and Lucille tried not to laugh as she walked inside the house.

Bill stuck out his hand to Lucille and she shook it "nice to see you again Lucille."

Lucille smiled "you too. I hope you don't mind having two dogs for a little bit."

Margaret smiled "of course not. Axel is outside. I'll let him in."

A few seconds later Axel came flying inside and the puppies began playing together.

Margaret said "can I get you anything?"

Lucille smiled and politely declined "no thank you. I'm here because I need to talk you about something important."

Margaret said "is something wrong with Jacob?"

Lucille smiled "no no. Nothing like that. It's about Harold actually. Should we discuss it in private or..."

She trailed off not wanting to seem rude but she knew Harold was a touchy subject for Margaret.

Margaret looked concerned. She didn't know why Lucille would want to talk about Harold. She looked at Bill and softly said "do you mind giving us some privacy?"

He looked at his girlfriend and smiled "not at all. I don't expect you to share everything with me. I'll take the dogs outside for a bit. Take your time."

They watched him leave and Lucille smiled "you really like him don't you?"

Margaret smiled "very much."

Lucille said "I'm sorry to bring Harold up in front of Bill but I really need to talk to you. It couldn't wait and I didn't want to say it over the phone."

Margaret led her to the couch and said "say what?"

Lucille said "I hate to do this especially now that you're so happy with Bill but you need to know."

Margaret tensed. She was becoming scared and said "know what exactly?"

Lucille cleared her throat and said "I had a visitor last night."

Margaret had a bad feeling and was losing her patience. She snapped "who?!"

Lucille said "Harold's back Margaret."

Lucille watched the color drain from her mother in law's face.

Margaret slowly shook her head in disbelief "no. You're wrong."

Lucille felt for her "he's at the house with Henry now. He stayed the night."

Margaret's eyes widened "you let him stay?! After everything I told you!"

Lucille said "believe me I don't him there! I didn't know what to do. I was home alone when he showed up. To be honest he made me really nervous. I didn't like the way he looked at me but stupidly I let him in the house."

Margaret looked concerned and immediately said "Lucille, what did he did do?"

Lucille looked shocked. Margaret had asked what did he do as though she already knew that something happened.

Lucille couldn't bring herself to tell Margaret so she said "nothing."

Margaret raised her eyebrow and gave her a comforting smile "Lucille, I'm the queen at hiding my feelings. Don't embarrass yourself. I know Harold is an ass. Don't try and protect him."

Lucille sighed "it's part of the reason I brought Jack here. Harold and I had words last night."

Margaret sat up straight "was their yelling involved?"

Lucille nodded "I think I caught a glimpse of what you've had to deal with all these years. I don't know how you did it. He tried to hit me and attempted to go after Jack."

Margaret's mouth fell open "he went after you?!"

Lucille nodded "he scared me Margaret but it was my own fault. I told him about the factory because he asked. He was furious when he found out it had shut down a long time ago."

Margaret moved next to Lucille "sweetheart, that's what he wants you to think. It wasn't your fault. He had no right to blow up like that especially to you of all people. Your innocent in all this family drama."

Lucille frowned "then why do I feel so guilty?"

Margaret sighed "you're trying to protect Henry. I'm assuming you haven't told him right?"

She sighed "not all of it. He knows about the fight thanks to Jacob."

Margaret smiled at the mention of her grandson. She smiled "don't be angry with him. Henry needs to know how Harold is treating you. Don't let your guard down."

Lucille said "their finally getting a long again. I don't want to cause problems."

Margaret said "you're not! Harold's the one causing the problems. I've seen the way my son looks at you Lucille. He loves you very much. I know he's incredibly protective of you. Don't worry about Harold's feelings. He's never worried about ours. Henry needs to be informed of everything Harold says or does to you."

Lucille said "you really believe me?"

Margaret said "of course I do. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"He was making sexual comments about me and kept undressing me with his eyes."

Margaret said "it doesn't surprise me. He's always liked the younger ladies."

Lucille said "how are you so calm about Harold returning?"

Margaret said "calm? I'm anything but calm. He doesn't know I've returned does he?"

Lucille shook her head "I don't think so at least I didn't tell him."

She looked relieved "good. I'm finally happy and I'm really trying to get the family to trust me again. I don't him screwing everything up."

Lucille said "you don't have to worry about that. I think everyone's pretty much forgiven you but we're just being cautious."

Margaret sighed "not according to Maggie. She's still upset with me and she has every reason to be. I'm just grateful she's willing to work with me and give me a chance to prove myself to her. I've already screwed up with the whole Marty thing but I told her I was sorry."

Lucille said "did you mean it?"

Margaret nodded "I like him as a person but like I told Maggie I was raised to believe blacks and whites don't mix. I guess in a way I was brain washed. He's never been anything nice to the family and Jenny is a sweetheart. I'm beginning to think my parents were just heartless."

Lucille smiled "sounds like it to me. He really loves her Margaret. You should give them a chance. Times have changed and I think it's time you do as well."

Margaret got quiet. She was thinking over everything Lucille had said. Eventually, she nodded.

"I'll do my best. Lucille, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

Margaret said "did Harold meet Jacob?"

Lucille said "yes."

Margaret swallowed hard "does Jacob like Harold?"

Lucille shrugged "I think so but he doesn't trust him yet. Especially not after our fight. He reminds me so much of Henry. The poor dear was very worried about me and somehow managed to get me to tell him what happened."

Margaret smiled "he looks just like Henry did when he was little but he has your eyes and smile."

Lucille smiled softly.

Margaret sniffled "I know I haven't been the greatest grandmother to him but I do love Jacob. Regardless of you might think I would never hurt him. I don't want to lose Jacob to Harold."

Lucille smiled "you won't lose him."

She sniffled "you don't know Harold very well. He's very good at getting people to take his side."

Lucille touched Margaret's hand "Henry can see right through his father. I heard him yell at Harold last night when he thought I was asleep. He stood up for me when Harold started talking badly about me. I sure he would stick up for you considering how Harold abused you in the past. It might not seem like it but it affected Henry greatly. I mean he even worries about me and sometimes get angry when I start drinking heavily."

Margaret sighed "I hate that Henry and Fred had to see and hear our fights. I always got mad at them when I saw them drinking so they wouldn't do it around me anymore. I just didn't want them turning out like their father."

Lucille smiled "well, I'd say you did your job. They've turned out to be fine young men."

Margaret looked pleased "I'm glad."

Lucille stood up and said "I think I better get back home. I promised Henry I wouldn't stay long. Will you be alright?"

Margaret smiled "I'll be alright. I have Bill to protect me. If Harold gets to be to much call me."

Lucille nodded.

"I mean it! I can handle him or I can tell Henry and take the wrap if he get to be unpredictable."

Lucille looked relieved "I will. Thank you."

Margaret hugged Lucille and they went to get Bill.

The puppies ran inside and Lucille put on his leash. She said her goodbyes and left. 


	30. Chapter 30

Lucille made it back home and found Henry talking with his father in the kitchen.

Henry smiled and stood up to greet his wife. He gently kissed her. She smiled when she saw Harold frown. Henry pulled out her chair and she sat beside her husband.

"Where's Jacob?"

Henry said "upstairs. Maggie is coming over to pick him up."

Lucille said "where are they going?"

Henry shrugged "I think they're going to a movie."

She nodded.

Harold said "do I finally get to meet the mysterious Maggie?"

Henry said "she's no mystery! Maggie is Fred's kid."

Harold said "I'm assuming Maggie is short for Margaret?"

Henry nodded.

Harold said "hmm. I can't believe he named the kid after her of all people! It's not like they had the best relationship but who could blame him. Your mother always was a cold hearted bitch!"

Henry shouted "that's enough!"

Lucille and Harold jumped. Lucille's gently squeezed Henry's arm and kissed his cheek to calm him down. She could feel him relax under her touch and it warmed her heart.

Harold continued "don't raise your voice at me!"

Henry said "I'll do what I want in my own damn house! You can't control us anymore."

Lucille became uncomfortable.

Harold said "your house? Boy this is my house. I left it to you in my will along with the factory that you ran into the ground!"

Henry was breathing hard. He knew his wife was sitting beside him and the last thing he wanted was for her to witness their fight. He stood up and went to the door.

She asked "where are you going?"

Harold smirked "that's right run away like you always did."

Lucille snapped and shouted "will you shut up?!"

Harold cut his eyes at her but she didn't care. Her main concern was her husband. She stood up and followed him. She caught up to him just as he was going to the front door. She cupped his cheek "Henry, are you okay?"

He tried to calm down. He looked into her eyes and said "I'm fine. I'm just going to step out on the porch. I need some air. I'm telling you Lu I don't know if I can stay in the same room with my father. If he says one more thing about you or my mother..."

She pecked his lips.

She smiled "I know this is hard for you but I need you to try and calm down. Don't forget that Jacob is still upstairs. As for me I can handle myself."

He sighed "I know that but you shouldn't have to especially not with that bastard."

She opened the door and pointed "get some air and come back when you've calmed down."

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips "thank you."

She nodded and watched him step outside. She took a deep breath and went back into the kitchen.

She said "what the hell is your problem?"

Harold stood up and said "excuse me?"

She said "you heard me! Henry has done everything you've ever asked of him and for the record he didn't let the factory run into the ground! He made the decision to shut it down for his own reasons."

Harold stepped closer and said "I don't care what his reasons were Lucille! He failed. I knew he would never amount to anything so I gave him the factory to run and so I wouldn't have to give it to Fred. I don't know how I managed to raise the two of the most useless men in the world. They'd be better off dead."

He grabbed her wrist just in time to stop her hand from slapping his cheek. She cried out when he twisted her arm behind her back and in between the counter.

Jack's hair stood up and his teeth were showing. He growled dangerously at him.

Harold was so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her skin.

He said "bad idea. I'm much stronger than you. Margaret never learned her lesson either. The sooner you figure out where you belong the better. Starting with minding your own damn business and not butting into our conversations!"

She blinked back tears and said "I'm grown woman! You can't tell me what to do. I will always stick up for my husband and you can't stop me."

He glared at her and ran his finger down her face. She tried to move her head but he roughly grabbed her chin.

He smiled "you're a stubborn one. That's okay. I like my women feisty. Just ask Margaret."

Before she could stop him he kissed her. She whimpered and finally managed to push him away. She gasped for air. Jack eventually calmed down but stayed by her side.

Harold smirked "you're a great kisser. I can't wait to see how you are in bed beautiful."

Her eyes widened and she watched him step out of the kitchen. She squatted and covered her face as she tried to compose herself.

Jack was sitting down looking at her. He whined and she looked at him.

She reached out a petted him "I know. I don't like him either."

Jack jumped on her knee and she fell over. Despite what just happened with her father in law she laughed. Jack began licking her face and she said "Jack stop. That's enough!"

Henry came in and saw Jack licking his wife to death. He smiled and picked up Jack. The puppy looked up and saw Henry. Jack nipped his hand. He growled and barked a him. Henry looked frightened and immediately sat him down.

"What's his problem?"

She rubbed Jack's head and said "nothing. It's okay Jack. Calm down. It's just Henry."

Jack calmed down at her touch and soothing voice. Henry attempted to make his was towards her and Jack started growling again.

Henry said "oh come on! What did I do now?"

She said "you didn't do anything. He's just being protective."

Henry huffed.

She smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She whispered "hold me."

He looked at her and smiled. He slowly slid his arms around her waist and he heard Jack growl. Henry let go of her like she was on fire.

She sighed and put Jack in the laundry room for a minute so they could have some privacy.

Henry said "why is he acting like that?"

She said "he doesn't like Harold and you look an awful lot like him..."

He groaned "so now I can never hold my wife again because I look like my father? That's not my fault! It's not like Jack has a reason to hate my father."

She tensed and he looked at her "does he?"

She said "what?"

He said "what happened night he returned? I know you didn't tell me everything."

She said "Nothi..."

He laid his finger over her lips "don't lie. You wouldn't let Jack out of your sight and said you didn't trust my father with him. What did he do Lucille?"

She sighed "he acted like he was going to kick him."

Henry's eyes widened "what?"

She nodded.

Henry's face twitched "has he done anything else that I need to be aware of? Be honest Lucille!"

She could feel the anger coming off of him. She knew now was not the time to tell him about the abuse and kiss.

For the first time in her life she lied to him. She felt her heart break as she said "no."

He nodded "where is he?"

She said "what are you going to do?"

He repeated himself "where is he?"

She sighed "I think he went upstairs."

He nodded and kissed her forehead "don't worry. I'll take of everything."

She felt tears in her eyes as she watched him leave the room. She couldn't believe Harold won. Harold was in control now whether she liked it or not.

Henry found Jacob in his room and said "Go downstairs monkey."

His face lit up "is Maggie here?"

Henry said "no but your mom wanted you."

Jacob thought nothing of it and went downstairs. Henry opened his father's door and found him laying on the bed.

"Get your crap and get out of my house!"

Harold hopped up and said "what did you say to me boy?"

Henry stood his ground "you heard me. I don't want you around my family."

Harold was furious. He thought 'that bitch. I can't believe she told Henry.'

Harold angrily said "How can you believe her over me? I'm your father. I would never hurt her! She wanted me to kiss her!"

Henry looked confused. He cocked his head and crossed his arms. He was speechless.

Harold quickly realized his mistake. His eyebrow twitched "you didn't know that did you?"

Henry couldn't speak so he negatively shook her head.

Harold cleared his throat "well, I only did it because she asked for it!"

Henry punched his father and he fell on the bed. Harold rolled over holding his cheek.

"What the hell? How dare you!"

"That was for my mother and my wife! I should've done that a long time ago. Now, you know how mom felt every time you hurt her."

Harold stood up and said "I guess you're not as pathetic as I thought you were. You're mother deserved everything she got and I'm just trying to show your wife who's boss! I can't believe you let her talk to you the way she does. Women are supposed to do whatever is men say. The man makes all the decisions and takes whatever he wants to from his wife regardless of her feelings. Has Lucille ever turned you down when you wanted sex?"

Henry had to get out of this room. He felt his head spin as he tried to control his temper.

Harold grinned "I knew it! If I had a few minutes with her in bed I'd have her under me and..."

Henry reached out and pushed his father up against the wall. He used his arm and pressed it against his father's neck.

In a deadly voice Henry said "if you ever lay a hand on her..."

Harold pushed his son away and laughed "you'll what? Kill me?! I'm already dead."

Henry stared his father down and said "get out and don't come back."

Harold fixed his clothes and laughed "I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I'm ashamed to call you my son."

Henry smirked "well, we finally agree on something. I'm ashamed to call you my father. You have 5 minutes then I want you gone."

Henry opened the door and walked out. As he walked downstairs he heard Maggie's voice. He smile and made his was to the kitchen. She was munching on a cookie when she saw Henry.

She smiled and hugged her uncle "hi. Is grandpa really back?"

Henry said "unfortunately but not for long."

Maggie said "so I don't get to meet him?"

Henry snapped and said "I don't want you anywhere near him and neither will your father."

Maggie jumped.

Lucille rubbed Henry's arm "don't take it out on her."

Henry sighed "I'm sorry Maggie."

Maggie said "it's okay. Does grandma know he's back?"

Lucille said "yes."

Maggie nodded.

Harold popped his head into the kitchen "wait, just a damn minute!"

Lucille quickly covered Jacob's ears and laid his head on her chest.

"Did I hear you right? My wife is back an you didn't tell me?"

Henry said "it doesn't concern you."

Harold glared at him and was about to yell when he saw a new person in the room.

Harold smiled "who do we have here?"

Decided to ignore her uncle she smiled and walked over to him. She held out her hand and said "I'm Maggie. I take it your my grandfather?"

Harold smiled "that's right. It's nice to meet you sweetheart."

Maggie smiled and looked at her aunt and uncle "I think you two are over reacting. He seems nice to me."

Harold smiled brightly and thought 'looks like I'm back in the game.'

Maggie said "would you like to come to the movies with Jacob and I?"

Harold smiled "I'd love that."

Lucille said "Maggie, I don't think that's a good idea."

Maggie rolled her eyes and said "you worry to much. It's just a movie. We'll be back in a couple hours."

Jacob followed his grandfather and cousin out the door.

Lucille watched through the curtain "I don't like this Henry. I don't want Harold alone with the kids."

She noticed Henry was being quiet. She turned around and he was staring at her. She walked up to him and said "you okay?"

He said "I hit him."

She frowned "you hit your father?!"

He nodded "I can't tell you how good it felt. I told him I should've done it a long time ago."

She said "why did you hit him?"

Henry said "I couldn't help it. He kept saying horrible things and then he said if he could have a few minutes with you he would have you under him. Well, I can just imagine what he was going to say. I hit him before he was able to finish his sentence."

She said "are you alright?"

Henry nodded "I'm fine."

Henry said "Lucille, why didn't you tell me he kissed you?"

She froze "how did you know that?"

He said "he ratted himself out."

She looked down and whispered "oh."

He smiled and put his finger under chin and made her look at him.

"Lu, I'm not mad at you if that's what you're worried about."

She sniffled "that's not it...well not completely."

"Talk to me baby."

She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms against him. He slid his arms around her and rubbed her back.

She said "I lied to you when you asked me if he did anything else. I felt awful but you were so angry and I didn't want you to explode at Harold."

He kissed her head "you were trying to protect me. I'm not angry."

She pulled back and said "really?"

He nodded she kissed him.

Henry smiled "you won't have to worry about him again. I kicked him out."

She looked relieved "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

He raised his eyebrow "I'm not. You're more important. It's my job to protect you even from family."

She smiled softly "I really appreciate it. Thank you."

He smiled "my pleasure. I'm just sorry he scared you."

She shrugged "it doesn't matter now. I'll be okay."

He smiled "good."

He kissed her lips and she smiled "thank you."

He laughed "you're thanking me for kissing you?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled "no. I meant for sticking up for me the other day."

He frowned "when?"

She said "when you carried me to bed."

He looked shocked "you little sneak. You were awake the whole time?"

She shrugged "I couldn't stomach him anymore. I figured you'd get the hint."

He smiled and rubbed her back and said "well I did."

Jack came around the corner and Henry practically pushed her away. She gasped and looked upset "Henry!"

He saw her walk towards him and he put his hand out. He said "stay away from me!"

She looked hurt "why?"

He felt silly but he looked down at Jack. She followed his gaze and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Since when are you scared of Jack? He loves you!"

Henry glared at her "not anymore! He growls at me every time I get near you."

She smirked and kneeled on the floor. Jack ran over to her and she petted him. She looked at Henry and held out her other hand. He narrowed his eyes. She huffed and grabbed his hand. She pulled him down and Jack eyed him.

She smiled "relax. Hold out your hand."

He scoffed "so he can bite me?"

She sighed "Henry!"

He sighed and slowly stuck his hand out to Jack. The puppy cautiously sniffed it and licked it. Jack looked at him and hopped on his legs. He began wagging his tail and licking his face.

She smiled "aww, see you're friends again. I told you he loves you. He just thought you were Harold."

He rolled his eyes "you're enjoying this aren't you?"

She smirked "of course not. I don't like it when my boys are fighting for my attention."

He smirked "yes you do!"

She couldn't contained the laughter anymore "okay so maybe I do. I have missed you though."

He smiled "I've missed you too."

She leaned over and kissed him. The dog barked and Henry looked down "back off. She's mine now."

She giggled and he kissed her again. The dog wedged his way between them and Henry groaned "he's worse than Jacob!"

She laughed "well, we are on the floor at his level. I'm sure he thinks we should play with him."

They stood up.

Henry said "well, let's go to the bedroom so I can play with his mommy!"

She felt her body get all tingly. He watched her eyes turn into a dark blue; the way they always did when she was turned on.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. They made their way to the bedroom.

He shut the door and took her in his arms. He held her close and gently grabbed the back of her neck supporting it. They walked to the bed. She felt the back of her knees hit it and laid down. Henry let her get comfortable and laid beside her. He broke the kiss as he looked at her.  
>He could tell she was tired and that was from all the excitement Harold brought with him.<p>

He cupped her face and whispered "you look tired. Why don't you take a nap."

She shrugged and smiled "I'd rather make love."

He smiled "I know you've been stressed because you had to deal with my father but he's gone now. You can finally relax and that's what I want you to do. I'll be right here when you wake up and we can continue what we started."

She looked at him and said "for what's it's worth you're nothing like your father."

He looked surprised "what?"

She said "Margaret knows about the fight Harold and I had. We got to talking and she said Harold would always force her to have sex whether she wanted to or not. Lately, I guess I've been realizing how truly lucky I am. I know trust you with all my heart and soul. You put my feelings before your needs and wants. It means a lot to me."

He swallowed and said "I could never bare the thought of hurting you. Our last fight was the worst. I saw the look in your eyes and it broke my heart. Literally, as a matter of fact."

She heard him laugh a little on the last part. She tensed and said "that's not funny!"

He pulled her in his arms and she clung to him. He felt her body shake and heard he whimper.

"Damn. I'm sorry Lu. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head and eventually calmed down. She pulled back and he wiped her eyes.

She said "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

He said "don't apologize. I keep forgetting you're not okay with me dying yet."

She said "I never will be! It just kills me that the last time we saw each other we had a fight; the worst fight we've ever had. It's was my fault that you died."

He sighed "Luce we talked about this. It wasn't your fault. I didn't know this was still bothering you."

She sniffled "I didn't either."

He laid on his back and opened his arms. She snuggled into the and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and laced his fingers together.

He said "I'm here and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. It was my time to go. We both know that there was nothing anyone could do to stop it from happening. The fight was just really bad timing."

He noticed she had gotten quiet. He looked at her and realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and carefully pulled the covers up over them. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Harold and the kids finished the movie and went to the park. Harold smiled as he watched Jacob play. He felt eyes on him and he turned just in time to see Maggie staring at him.

He smirked "what?"

She blushed "I'm sorry for staring but I just can't get over how much uncle Henry looks like you. I think my dad resembles Margaret more don't you?"

Harold silently applauded himself as he managed not to roll his eyes at the mention of Fred. Harold smiled "There is no mistaken that Henry is a Langston. If you think he looks like me now you should see some baby pictures of me. As a matter of fact, Jacob resembles me as well at that age."

Maggie said "do you happen to have any pictures?"

"You'll have to ask Margaret if she kept any."

Maggie nodded "speaking of Margaret you never answered my question."

Harold sighed "of course he looks more like her because he's not mine."

Maggie's eyes widened "what?!"

Harold was pleased that this young woman beloved him. Maybe he could get her on his side.

He rolled his eyes "don't act so surprised. Your grandmother is a slut. She would sneak around and have unprotected sex with any man she wanted. Hell, sometimes more than one at a time! I think she did it to get back at me who knows. She didn't care about my feelings. Anyone of those men could be Fred's father. I only let her keep him because we didn't believe in abortion."

Little did he know Maggie knew Harold was full of crap. Margaret was right. Her so called husband was an ass and could easily manipulate anyone. She began to feel sorry for her grandmother.

Harold said "so does Margaret live in Arcadia?"

Maggie nodded.

His face lit up "can we stop by her house on the way home so I can surprise her?"

Maggie said "I don't think so. I have to get Jacob home."

Harold thought 'damn.'

He decided to try a different tactic "so how old are you now?"

Maggie said "27."

Harold nodded "27 and not married. I'm surprised. You should've gotten married a long time ago."

Her eyes widened "excuse me?"

He said "back in my day women would get married as young as 16. Your 27. You should've already had a husband and kids by now. Why didn't you?"

She was angry. She bit her lip and said "because I wanted to make something out of myself! I haven't had the best luck with relationships not that it's any of your business. As for kids well my work takes up a lap of my time so I want to make sure I have a good partner who's able to care for them when I can't!"

Under her breath she muttered "Asshole!"

He raised his eyebrow "work? What exactly is more important than being a wife and mother like you were meant to be?"

She snapped "I'm doctor! Being a doctor takes up a lot of my time. I'm not the type of person who gets married just for the hell of it! I want it to means something and be the right man. I'm not winding up like Margaret who had no say in her life and got stuck with you!"

He cocked his head "what's wrong with me? I kept a roof over our head, fed and clothed our boys one who wasn't even mine!"

Maggie said "Fred is your son! You and I both know it. Margaret isn't the type of woman to have a fling with just anyone mainly because she's terrified of sex thanks to you. You did nothing but abuse her and rape her. Hell, you probably came home drunk one night and had your way with her. I'd bet money you raped her and came inside her. I'm sure you wouldn't have remembered it the next day and had the nerve to blame her for having an affair; which isn't fair because you're the one that constantly cheated on her!"

Harold was livid. He went to slap her but Maggie was quicker. She grabbed his hand and twisted. She smiled when he cried out in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it? This is 2015 Harold. Times have changed and so have women. They are not objects to do with as you please. They have feelings and rights. Margaret is back and yes we may have our issues with her but we're working on them. You want to know a little secret? No matter what she did to our family we still like her better. She's genuine and loves us. She's trying to better herself and I'm not letting you mess that up. If you go near her I promise you this...you'll regret it! Do I make myself clear?"

Harold winced as she twisted his wrist harder "yes."

She smiled "good."

She let go of his wrist and stood up "Jacob lets go!"

Jacob came running "do we have to?"

She smiled "afraid so."

He sighed "okay."

They got in the car and drove off.

Henry was downstairs with Jack standing close by begging for food. Henry was making lunch when the kids and Harold entered the kitchen.

Henry saw that Maggie looked upset.

"Hi dad! Where's mom?"

He smiled and winked "upstairs sleeping. Why don't you go wake her up and let her now lunch is almost ready."

Jacob smirked and he ran upstairs.

Jack saw Harold walk inside and he became angry. He growled and Henry kneeled down. He rubbed his head "easy boy. I'll take care of him."

He reached up and gave Jack a piece of meat. He happily it scarfed down momentarily forgetting about Harold.

Henry smiled "Maggie, can you take Jack out of the room for a minute?"

She knew something was up so she did what he asked.

Harold said "what is it with this family? The women have no respect for the men! You should've heard the way she spoke to me."

Henry said "the respect only those that respect them. You have to earn it. What did you do to upset Maggie?"

Harold said "me?"

Henry nodded "yes you?"

Harold said "I just told her she's a disgrace not only to the Langston family but to women in general. For God sakes Henry she's 27, not married and she's a doctor of all things!"

Henry was fuming on the inside but remained calm as he spoke "I thought you'd be proud of her. I know we are especially Lucille seeing as that's what she wanted to be until we lost Jacob."

Harold glared at his son "you were letting you wife go to school?"

Henry said "let her? I don't let her do anything! She does what she wants, when she wants and I'm not about to stop her."

Harold said "it's a woman's job to raise a family and stay in the kitchen. I thought I taught you that!"

Henry rolled his eyes "wake up dad! Women have more right than men these days and I happen to think that's a good thing! I think the women doctors are great because they have the maternal instinct."

Harold scoffed "you mean when there not making decisions based on their emotions from their womanly issues!"

Henry glared at him "get out!"

Harold said "what?"

Henry said "get out! I told you before you're not staying here."

Henry stepped closer and said "and one more thing. If you ever go near my wife or family again I'll make it so you can never return! Do I make myself clear?"

Harold turned around and left. On the way out he ran into Fred. He didn't even say a word as he passed his son. Fred did a double take and rushed inside.

"Henry!"

Henry came into the foyer and saw his brother. Henry saw the look on Fred's face "glad you were able to make it. Are you okay?"

Fred said "was that dad?"

Henry nodded "unfortunately!"

Fred said "he's Returned too?"

Henry said "yeah. Look you don't have to worry about him. I already told him to stay away from my family."

Fred said "why?"

Henry said "he's been here 1 day and in the time he's not only hit on my wife but yelled at her to and even went after Jack! He also yelled at Maggie apparently."

Fred said "he did what?"

Henry shrugged "I don't know the whole story so you'll have to ask her but he's upset that she's a doctor and not married."

Fred rolled his eyes "so he hasn't changed?"

Henry said "nope. In fact, I think he's gotten worse."

Fred said "is that even possible?"

Henry laughed "I wondered the same thing."

Fred said "does Ma know?"

Henry nodded "Lucille told her the other day."

Fred said "good. At least she won't be to surprised when she sees him walking around Arcadia."

Henry nodded.

A slightly disheveled Lucille came downstairs with Jacob and Maggie. Jack followed close behind.

She smiled and hugged him "hi Fred."

Fred smiled "hi. You okay?"

She smirked "apparently, someone thought they had to jump on me when they woke me up."

Jacob said "it's was Jack's idea!"

Maggie slapped her forehead and whispered "he wasn't even in the room kid! I have so much to teach you."

Jacob made a face "oops."

They laughed and Fred said "nice try kid."

Henry said "come on lunch is ready." 


	31. Chapter 31

The Langston's sat at the table eating lunch.

Fred said "why didn't anyone tell me dad was back?"

Henry sighed "I thought it was for the best and to be honest I think we were all in shock."

Lucille said "you didn't need to be around him Fred. He wasn't being the nicest person and talked badly about you."

Fred said "I'm used to it. I just wish I knew what I did to make the old man hate me so much."

Maggie said "you shouldn't be! He's your father and you didn't do anything!"

Fred looked at his daughter "how do you know?"

She got quiet when everyone stared at her. She stuttered "well, uh, you see...he doesn't think you're his kid! There I said it now I'm going to jump off the roof."

Lucille couldn't help but snicker at Maggie. Fred grabbed her wrist gently pulled her back to the table.

He said "what are you talking about?"

Maggie huffed "he called Margaret a, a..."

She looked at Jacob and Lucille quickly covered the boy's ears.

Maggie quickly said "slut!"

The men shouted "what?!"

Maggie sighed "he accused her of cheating on him numerous times and sometimes even with several men at one time. He said that there was no way that you could be his kid because you don't look like him."

Fred scoffed "that's ridiculous! Love her or hate her we all know mom isn't like that. I know I'm a Langston I just look more like mom everybody knows that."

Henry said "he's just trying to get to you."

Fred sighed "well it's working."

Maggie said "sorry I brought it up."

Fred looked at his daughter and said "don't Mags. None of this is your fault. Your grandfather is just an well you know."

Lucille released a breath and looked at Jacob who wasn't paying any attention. She noticed he was done with his plate and said "sweetheart, why don't you take Jack to the living room for a minute."

He shrugged and ran into the living room with Jack.

Lucille said "I know we're upset with Harold's return but we have to remember that Jacob is here. I don't want him hearing things he shouldn't be hearing about his grandparents. He happens to like one of them you know."

They all nodded.

Fred said "Maggie, did you really get into a fight with our father?"

She huffed "yes. The bastard kept hounding me about my love life and tried to look down on me for becoming a doctor. I managed to hold my anger in but when he tried to hit me and started in on Margaret I snapped. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He actually cried out in pain. I have to admit I did enjoy that part."

Fred said "he tried to hit you?! I'll kill him!"

Henry said "now Fred..."

Fred said "no! He tried to hurt my kid. I can do it. I'm the police captain. I know how to get rid of a body."

Maggie smiled "I appreciate that dad but really I'm okay. I know how to take care of myself. He didn't even have a chance. He messed with the wrong woman."

They smirked.

Maggie rolled her eyes and said "don't mock me. I could've broken his wrist if I wanted."

Fred smiled and leaned over to kiss her head "we're just proud of you."

Maggie blushed "oh."

Fred said "someone needs to tell Ma to be on the look out for him. Actually, I can do that on my way back to the precinct. I'll head over there right now."

Henry walked Fred to the door.

Fred said "I have a nagging feeling that this is only going to get worse."

Henry touched his brother's shoulder "me too. He was to calm when he left."

Fred said "I'll have a car drive by your house, Ma's, as well as Maggie's apartment and clinic just to be safe every hour."

Henry sighed "that's a little extreme don't you think? What if he comes back and Lucille is home alone?"

Henry tensed "I see your point. Do it!"

Fred said "I'm not going to let him hurt any of us ever again. I promise."

Henry smiled "you're not alone on this. I'm his kid to remember?"

Fred opened the door and smiled "according to him his only kid."

Henry rolled his eyes as his brother left.

Henry walked back into the kitchen.

Fred drove by Margaret's house and saw a mysterious car parked in the driveway. He furrowed his brow and thought 'dad couldn't have gotten a car that fast could he?'

He panicked and ran to the door. He banged on it and Margaret answered.

She gasped when Fred pulled her in a hug. She wrapped his arms around him and said "is everything okay?"

He pulled back embarrassed once he realized what he did. His face turned red "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

She cocked her head "I'm just fine why wouldn't I be?"

His eyes widened when he saw a older gentlemen appear "Honey, is everything okay?"

She could've sworn her face turned bright red as she turned around and said "I'm fine Bill. Fred come inside. There's someone I want you to meet."

Fred felt like he was intruding on a well guarded secret.

Margaret said "Fred this is Bill. Bill I'd like you to meet my son Frederick."

The men shook hands and she smiled nervously.

Bill said "it's nice to meet you Frederick."

Fred corrected him "you can call me Fred. I'm sorry I interrupted but I needed to talk to you about dad."

Margaret said "I know he's back."

Fred nodded "I know but Henry kicked him out and were afraid he might come looking for you."

She smiled and cupped his cheek "Frederick, I know you're worried about me but you don't have to be. I'm not afraid of Harold. I know how to handle him. Besides I have Bill now. He won't let anything happen to me."

She hugged Bill and smiled "you'll protect me right?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead "always."

The timer buzzed from the kitchen and Bill said "excuse me. If I don't catch you before you leave it was nice meeting you."

Bill shook his hand out and Fred shook it with a smile "you too."

She smiled at the interaction. She watched his butt as he left the room.

Fred smirked "Mom, you were checking him out!"

She looked flustered and exclaimed "I was not!"

He laughed "relax. I'm just messing with you. It's nice to see you happy."

She calmed down and said "so you like him?"

He said "all that matters is your happiness."

She looked conceded "Frederick be honest."

He smiled and kissed her cheek "I like him."

She smiled in relief "I'm glad."

He said "is this thing serious?"

She looked at him and said "he's the one Frederick."

His eyes widened "that's a little fast don't you think? You just met him!"

She smiled "no I didn't. I've known him my whole life. We had our whole life planned out and everything was perfect."

Fred said "so what changed?"

She sniffled "my father ruined everything. He made me marry your father and destroyed my life."

He felt for her but at the same time was a little hurt "gee thanks."

She quickly turned her head as saw the sad expression on Fred's face "oh Frederick, I didn't mean it like that. You and Henry made my life worth while. You two were my reason for living."

He smiled "you mean that?"

She slowly reached out and hugged him "of course I do."

He hugged her back. Eventually they pulled back and he looked at her.

She felt a smile tug on her lips "what?"

He said "he's such a liar!"

She looked confused and he said "Harold told Maggie that..."

He clammed up when he realized what he was about to reveal.

She said "Harold met Maggie?"

He nodded "unfortunately."

She frowned "is she alright?"

Fred smiled "my kid knows how to take care of herself. He knows not to mess with her again."

Margaret cocked her head and was immediately concerned "did Harold do something to her?"

He said "he tried to hit her but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it until he cried out."

She covered her mouth "he actually tried to hurt her?! Why would he do that?"

He smiled and said "she was standing up for herself and for you."

She looked surprised "for me?"

He nodded "Harold was trying to make you look bad. He tried to convince her that I wasn't his kid. He was saying that you were unfaithful during your marriage and sometimes had sex with more than one man at once."

Fred looked at his mother who was speechless. He watched the many emotions go over her face.

He whispered "Ma?"

She continued to stare and tried to blink back tears.

Fred touched her arm "she didn't believe if that's what's bothering you. She told him off and said you weren't like that. In fact she said he was the one that cheated."

Margaret sniffled "she really stood up for me? I thought she hated me?"

Fred sighed "she doesn't hate you. She's just being cautious. Maggie doesn't trust people easily. You have to earn that trust but when you do she will go through hell and back for you. I think you've won that trust back or at least getting extremely close."

She finally smiled "you mean it? I'm really trying Frederick. I don't want to disappoint any of you again. The last thing I need is Harold coming back and destroying all the hard work I've done trying to get my family back."

He smiled "Ma, I think we've all pretty much forgiven you. Don't be to hard on yourself."

She smiled brightly and hugged him "oh Frederick, I'm sorry for hurting you."

He gently squeezed her and said "I know Ma."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

He said "I need to get back to work but I wanted to let you know that I'm going to have a police car drive by about every hour just to be safe."

She sighed "that's not necessary."

He said "you protected us while we were growing up now it my chance to protect you. It's the reason I became a cop. Let me help."

She was touched and nodded "if you insist."

He smiled "I'll call later. Keep the door locked."

She watched him leave and smiled.

"Marge lunch is ready."

She walked into the kitchen to where her lover was waiting.

8:00 p.m.

Henry was sitting on the porch keeping watch.

Lucille came outside and walked over to Henry. She gently squeezed his shoulder and he smiled. She sat down on his lap and kissed him.

"Henry, you've been out here for an hour. Come inside."

"I want to stay out here."

She sighed and forced him to look at her.

"Henry, don't do this to yourself. It's been hours. I don't think Harold is coming back tonight."

He sighed "we don't know that for sure. I need to make sure that you're safe."

She rubbed her fingers in circles on his cheeks "Henry, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

He said "I can't. I failed as a son and a husband. I'll stay out here all night if I have to because there's not way I'm letting him hurt you again."

She said "Henry Langston! Don't you ever say that again!"

He jumped when she snapped at him.

She said "you are a wonderful husband and son. There was no way you could've known he would show up that night. He caught me off guard. Henry, you stood up for and protected me after the fact. That's all that matters."

She said "kiss me."

He stared at her then slowly leaned in and captured her lips. He licked her lips and she opened them. His tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned as their tongues danced. He rubbed her back and thighs.

They broke apart when the need for air became to much. She smiled and whispered "that was nice."

He nodded.

She grinned "why don't we continue this inside?"

He frowned and looked at the yard. She sighed and grabbed his face again.

"Forget about him! Focus on me. We can watch a movie and cuddle on the couch. After that we can go upstairs and take a nice hot bath or crawl into bed where I can give you massage."

He said "a massage huh?"

She nodded and kissed his lip "that's right."

He looked torn "what if he comes back? I need to be ready."

She said "we have a police car driving by every hour. You're letting Harold take over. Don't let him ruin whatever precious time we have together. Please come inside and try to relax."

He kissed her nose "okay."

She smile and they stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He locked the door and looked outside through the curtain one more time.

She groaned "Henry!"

He smiled "I'm coming."

He followed her to the living room.

Margaret was sitting on the couch with her feet in Bill's lap. She had her eyes closed and was lazily petting Axel who was curled up on her lap.

Bill was rubbing her bare feet. It was one of the many things he had longed to do to the woman he loved more than life itself. He couldn't help notice how relaxed she seemed to be especially with everything going on in her life.

He slid his hand further and slipped under her slacks. He repeated the process on the other leg. She let him continue this for a minute and opened her eyes.

She smirked "What are you doing?"

He looked innocent "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes and laughed "yeah right. If you want me to take them off just tell me."

He grinned "take them off!"

She gently placed Axel on the floor and undid her slacks. She worked them over her hips and he pulled them down the rest of the way. He smiled as he ran his hands up her smooth legs.

He looked at her and said "you're so beautiful. I've missed being able to pamper you."

She bit her lip and swallowed hard. She straddled him and slid her arms around his neck. She gently kissed him.

He said "can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

He said "how are you really feeling with Harold being back?"

She tensed and whispered "I'm scared."

He nodded "that's what I thought. Why are you trying to be so brave for your family?"

She sniffled "since I've returned I haven't been the nicest person and I guess they still think of me as a cold hearted woman who isn't afraid of anything. Someone has to be the strong one and look out for the family. Apparently, that's me. I've done my best at hiding my feelings so why not."

He rubbed her bare thighs "people change Marge. Stop punishing yourself for past mistakes. You continue to protect your family and I'll protect you. If you need to vent I'm here or if you feel like you're losing it just reach out and I'll take care of you."

She smiled and gently grabbed his face "you've done so much for me these past few days. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

He stared at her "honey, being here with you is more than enough. I don't want anything in return. I'm not that kind of person."

She said "I know that. I just don't want you to think I'm taking you for granted. I've dreamt about you for so long and I don't want to mess this up."

He smiled "you won't. You deserve to be treated like a queen and I'm not doing it because I feel obligated. I'm pampering you because I enjoy it so just relax baby. You don't owe me a damn thing."

She smiled as he kissed her. He stood up and she squealed in surprise. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Lucille, Jacob and Henry were snuggled under a blanket on the couch. Lucille was in the middle snuggled into Henry's side and Jacob was snuggled into her side. Jack was at their feet fast asleep.

Henry looked down and smiled when his little family was sound asleep. He smirked and thought 'so much for that massage. Oh well she needs her rest.'

He reached over and turned off the tv. He carefully pulled the blanket around them and soon joined his family in dreamland.

Margaret was laying in bed with Bill. She smiled when she heard him snore. She wasn't upset that he had fallen asleep after they made love. She told him it was alright for him to rest because she was wide awake. She managed to coax him and he eventually went to sleep.

She played with the hair on his chest and thought about Harold. She was trying to hold everything in but Bill could see right through her. In fact he always could; it was one of the things she loved about him.

Bill and Harold were so different. Bill truly cared about her and made sure she was loved. Harold took whatever he wanted and didn't care about her feelings. She hated Harold and her father. They ruined her life.

She was supposed to be Bill's wife and have his kids not Harold's! She remembered how she had cried when she found out her father had practically sold her. She begged him but it didn't matter; no one ever cared about her feelings or what she wanted. No one except her Bill.

Don't get her wrong she loved her boys very much but poor Henry was the spitting image of his father. There were times she would get upset with him just because he reminded her so much of Harold. Fred on the other hand was weak or so she thought. Being able to get to know them made her realize she had been so wrong about them. They were both good men who cared about their family and would do anything for them. She must've done something right.

She was becoming restless and careful crawled out of bed. She grabbed his shirt and slipped it over her head. She saw Axel and he followed her into the kitchen. She made her a cup of tea. That always calmed her down.

She got Axel a snack and sat at the table. She sipped on the tea and nibbled on a cookie. She didn't like being up this late at night by herself. She never liked the dark. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck. She thought she was being paranoid but to be safe she stood up and looked through the curtain. She sighed in relief that no one was there. She finished her tea and sat the glass in the sink. She turned around and screamed.

Bill looked guilty "sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She held her chest and tried to get her breathing under control "you didn't."

He smirked and raised his eyebrow "so you always scream like that at night?"

She blushed and snapped "well excuse me! I'm not used to having another person around. I wasn't expecting you to sneak up behind me like that especially in the middle of the night!"

He stared at her and she covered her mouth. She walked over to him and said "I'm sorry! I didn't mean you yell at you. Don't leave!"

He reached out to cup her face and she flinched. His heart broke for her "honey, relax. It's just me; you're Billy. I'm not going anywhere. It was my fault. I should've known better. I happen to think you're hot when you're angry."

She felt embarrassed "you didn't deserve that. Please forgive me."

He pulled her close and rubbed her nose with his "Marge, stop apologizing! I'm not upset. Sweetheart, you have to loosen up. I'm not Harold. I would never hurt you."

She sighed "I know. It will just take some getting used to. I'm not used to being treated so nice. It's unfamiliar territory."

He hugged her tight and said "oh honey. If I ever get my hands on Harold..."

She pulled back and kissed him. She said "stop! I don't want you to get involved in this. This isn't you're fight."

He said "you're mine! That bastard ruined my life when he married you. He had the woman of my dreams and treated you like crap! He deserves to pay."

She smiled "Bill, I love how protective you are of me but I don't want you to get into trouble. He's not worth it besides Frederick can take care of him. He's the police captain you know."

He said "I know but I want to hurt him like he hurt us. We had our whole lives planned."

She smiled sadly "I know but it wasn't completely horrible. Harold did give me my sons and your wife gave you your children. You love them yes?"

He sighed and smiled "of course I do but I still dream about our children. We were supposed to have 4 kids and we never got that chance."

She kissed him "I'm here now. Let's just make the best of whatever time we have together and not worry about Harold. Okay?"

He nodded "I'll try."

She smiled "that's all I ask. Let's go back to bed."

He followed her upstairs.


	32. Chapter 32

Lucille woke up the next morning with Jacob in her arms. She smiled and carefully stood up. She stretched and went to find her husband. She found him in the kitchen making breakfast.

He smiled at her and handed her a cup of coffee "morning beautiful."

She smiled as she sipped on the coffee. She said "why did you let me fall asleep? I was supposed to give you a massage."

He said "it can wait. You were tired and after dealing with my father you needed your rest."

She sat the cup down and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She laid her head on his back and squeezed him close.

"You're wonderful you know that?"

He smiled and rubbed her arms "I try."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sit down and I'll fix your plate."

She smiled and made her way to the table.

Henry said "Fred called."

She looked up "oh?"

He smirked "he met Bill."

Her eyes widened "really? How'd that go?"

He shrugged "Fred said he likes him. He seems like he really likes Ma."

She smiled "we should have him over sometime and meet the family."

He rolled his eyes and sat down with the plates.

"Lu we don't want to scare him off."

She said "I have no intention of scaring him off. He's met me and Fred. All that's left is you and the kids. I'm sure he'd love to come over for dinner or lunch that might not seem to overwhelming. Margaret wants your opinion to Henry. She really likes this man. She wants your approval."

He said "she likes him that much huh?"

She nodded.

He grinned "is he going to be my new daddy?"

She glared at him and playfully slapped his arm "be nice! He very well might be and you know what that means?"

He raised his eyebrow and she said "you will have more siblings!"

His mouth fell open "he has kids?"

She smirked "yes. I'm not sure how many though. You should ask him."

He narrowed his eyes "Lucille."

She batted her eye lashes "Come on Henry. Think about it this way he was supposed to be your father. That should make it easy for you to talk to him."

He made a face "you're messed up!"

She laughed "big baby."

He huffed and began to eat.

Margaret was in the kitchen cleaning up the kitchen. Bill came downstairs and stood behind her. He slid his arms around her and pulled her close. She smiled and turned her head so she could kiss him.

She said "how was your shower?"

He playfully slapped her butt and said "you know damn well how it was! I was bored."

She laughed "I'm sorry I'm an early riser. I'm usually up and ready by 7:00 a.m."

He groaned "I'm going to change that."

She giggled "I doubt it. I've tried but even when I stay up late I still get up at 7. Why? I don't know. I've always been that way."

He huffed and stole her coffee cup "I think I need this more than you!"

She smirked and sat down.

"Bill, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded "sure honey."

She said "I've been thinking a lot about us and I was wondering how you would feel about meeting the rest of my family?"

His face lit up "I'd love to meet them. How many more are there?"

She laughed "just Henry and my grandkids."

He smiled "tell me a time and place and I'll be there."

She smiled and kissed him "how did I get so lucky?"

He smiled "I've always been yours babe."

She blushed and smiled.

Later that day Lucille was on the phone with her mother in law.

"Oh that'd be great! We we're just talking about it this morning. Let me see when everyone is free and I'll get back to you."

She hung up the phone and watched her husband let Jack inside.

"Your mother just called and she wants everyone to meet Bill. Do you have any specific day in mind?"

He shook his head "no, anytime is good for me."

She smiled "okay. I'll ask Fred and Maggie."

She noticed Henry was being quiet. She touched his arm and said "Henry, are you alright?"

He shrugged "what does it matter?"

She frowned and grabbed his chin "of course your feelings matter! Talk to me honey."

He sighed "it's just weird seeing my mom with another man. You probably think I'm an ass because despite everything he did like my father...at least a little bit. He wasn't all bad"

She sighed pushed herself up on her toes. She brushed her lips against his cheek and kissed him.

"Henry, I don't think you're an ass. You're entitled to your feelings but so is your mother. Give Bill a chance please. For me?"

He nodded "fine."

She hugged him "everything is going to be okay Henry. Bill seems like a good man and really cares for her. Unlike your father."

He said "I know. Maybe I'm just old fashioned."

She smiled "we will have a lot of people here so you won't have to talk to him that much if it still bothers you."

He looked relieved "good."

She kissed him "don't think about it right now. I haven't even scheduled the dinner yet. You'll be the first to know."

He nodded.


	33. Chapter 33

Henry was avoiding his wife as much as possible. He wasn't comfortable with this dinner. Sure, Bill might've been a nice guy but he wasn't his father! He felt like Lucille sprung this dinner on him. He didn't want to say something he might regret. He thought it be best for him to stay in the workshop.

Jacob came into his shop and Jack ran inside "dad, mom wants you."

He rolled his eyes "are they here yet?"

Jacob said "nope. She needs your help with something."

He sighed "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Jacob nodded "come on Jack!"

The dog followed him and he shut the door. Henry continued working. He had no intention of helping her with this dinner.

A few minutes later she entered his workshop and saw him working. He had his back to her. She saw an empty beer bottle on the counter. She frowned. She went to place it in the trash car and froze when she saw about 4 bottles inside. She sighed and unplugged the saw. He paused and looked up.

He glared at her "put it back!"

She almost jumped back in fear from the look in his eyes. She laid the cord down and walked over to him. She touched his arm and he moved away from her touch. He went over and plugged it back in the wall. He came back over and went to grab the saw but she gently touched his wrist.

"When did you start drinking?"

He ignored her.

She said "Are you mad at me?"

He scoffed "why would I be mad? You just invited my mother's boy friend to my house not caring how it made me feel."

She frowned "that's not true!"

He scoffed "yes it is. Move!"

She said "no! Talk to me. What's really bothering you?"

He said "I told you!"

She said "are you really bothered by the fact that your mother is happy? Henry, she was terrified of your father! He was horrible to her. All he ever did was abuse her. Why are you protecting him?"

He said "I'm not protecting him!"

She leaned against the counter and in between his body. She tried not to gag when she smelled the alcohol on his breath. She touched his chest and said "yes you are. You're hurting your mother Henry. Please talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking? Maybe I can help."

He said "I don't need your help. You've done enough! They're coming over because you invited him."

She was incredibly hurt by his attitude towards her. She swallowed hard and whispered "you don't mean that. I'm just trying to help."

He moved away from her and said "well stop! You're just making things worse."

She jumped when he turned on the saw. He turned his back to her. She felts tears in her eyes and tried to keep them from falling but failed miserably. She quickly left the workshop and stopped before she got inside the house. She wiped her eyes so Jacob wouldn't see that she'd been crying.

She made her way to the kitchen and finished cooking the dinner.

Maggie arrived first. She found her aunt in the kitchen. She handed her a desert and a bottle of wine. She put it in the fridge.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Could you set the table?"

She nodded "sure."

She finished and walked over to her aunt. She rested her elbow on the counter and placed her chin in her hand. She said "you okay?"

She nodded.

Maggie raised her eyebrow "really? Do you normally put salt in your tea?"

Lucille stopped and looked down. She muttered "damn!"

Maggie smirked "relax. I'll make you a cup."

Lucille sat down on the bar stool and covered her face with her hands. Maggie hugged her aunt and said "too much pressure?"

Lucille sighed and she looked up "that's not it."

Maggie stood up and said "what is it?"

Lucille said "Henry and I got into a fight."

Maggie was surprised "really?"

Lucille sniffled "we haven't fought since he returned. He's angry because he feels like I betrayed him by being nice to Bill."

Maggie said "wait. I'm confused. Now he likes his father? Well, which is it?!"

Lucille said "it's complicated. He hates the way Harold treated his mother but he has some good memories with his father. I think he's afraid that he's going to like Bill and then he will feel like he's betraying his father."

Maggie said "he needs to get over it! Harold knew what he was doing was wrong. He doesn't care who he hurts. How can he protect his mother but stick up for his father? It doesn't make sense."

Lucille sniffled "no it doesn't but there's nothing I can do about it. He won't listen to me."

Maggie said "so your going to let him get away with it?"

She said "I don't want to fight with my husband especially not right now."

Maggie nodded and dropped the subject.

Fred came inside and Henry headed upstairs to clean up. Fred headed to the kitchen and saw his daughter with Lucille.

He smiled "hi."

Lucille attempted a smile "hi. Is Henry still outside?"

Fred said "no. He went upstairs to clean up. What's his problem? I could barley get a word out of him and I think I smelled alcohol on him."

She sighed "he's mad at me."

Fred raised his eyebrow "why?"

She looked at him and said "Fred, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

She said "was I wrong to invite Bill over to meet the family?"

Fred looked surprised "what? No, I don't think so. I think it's good that mom found someone that treats her right."

Maggie smiled "see! I told you uncle Henry is just being a baby."

Lucille glared at her "Maggie!"

Fred said "is that what you fought about?"

She nodded.

"Lucille, is Henry angry because Ma's with another man?"

Lucille nodded.

Fred sighed "that's so stupid! Dad's been nothing but horrible to Ma. Is he taking his anger out on you?"

She shrugged.

Fred touched her shoulder "I'll talk to him."

She tensed "no! Look, I've already upset him enough. I don't want him thinking I asked you to talk to him. I can handle it."

Fred looked at her and said "are you sure?"

She nodded.

Fred nodded and said "ignore him Lucille he's just being an ass. My dad brings out the worst in people."

She allowed a small smile to spread across her face.

Henry came downstairs surprisingly in a better mood. He smiled and said "hey kiddo. How's the clinic?"

She smiled "good. You feeling okay?"

He nodded "fine."

He went around her and opened the fridge. He grabbed a beer and glared at his wife. He said "I'll be on the porch."

Lucille followed him and said "you're still drinking?"

Henry narrowed his eyes and said "you have a problem with that?"

She said "I just meant you don't normally drink. I don't think it's wise for you to start today."

He raised his eyebrow "you think I'll turn out like my father? I can handle a few beers Lucille. I'm a grown man. Back off!"

She flinched. She was shocked at his behavior. She didn't like this Henry; he scared her. He knew he didn't drink much because he was afraid he'd wind up like his father.

She softly said "look I never meant to hurt you by inviting Bill over. Honest. Aside from what you might think I'm not taking anyone's side. You're my husband. The last thing I want to do is cause you pain. If you don't want to have dinner with us you can go upstairs and I won't force you to do anything you don't want."

He smiled "nice try. You wanted meet to me Bill and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm looking forward to it."

She said "Henry, please don't do anything stupid!"

He smirked "will see what I do. This will be fun."

He went onto the porch and she rubbed her temples as she headed into the kitchen. She grabbed some aspirin and grabbed her drink. She took the pills and sat down.

Fred saw her and said "now what?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes "this is a bad idea Fred. I've ruined everything. By the time were done with this dinner you're mother and Bill will be over. Henry will hate me and it will be all my fault."

Fred said "whoa. What are you talking about?"

She sniffled "Henry's drunk. I found empty beer bottles in the workshop. He's been drinking all day. He been snapping at me. I can't seem to please him at all today. I'm afraid he's going to try and break them up."

Fred froze "Henry's drinking?"

She nodded "he never drinks. I don't think I've ever seen him drunk. I don't like it Fred. I don't like it at all. He's beginning to scare me. Is this how Harold started?"

Fred pulled her in his arms "don't worry. You'll have your husband back by tomorrow. We both know Henry is nothing like dad. He's crazy about you and he rather cut off his arm than hurt you. I think he's just confused."

She held onto him and whimpered "I hope that's all it is. I want my husband!"

He nodded "I know. Why don't you try telling him that? He wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

She whispered "I guess you're right. Excuse me."

She grabbed some brownies and headed to the hallway. She took a deep breath and stepped out on the porch. She looked at him and softly asked "hi. Would you like a brownie?"

He looked up and kindly said "no thanks."

She nodded and remained standing. He looked up and down. He grinned "why don't you sit on this table and let me show you a good time?"

She felt uncomfortable by the way he stared at her. She wrapped her arms around her body "no."

He rolled his eyes and said "you don't know what your missing. Anything else?"

She opened her mouth and nothing came out. He raised his eyebrow and she tried again. In a shaky voice she said "do you mind if I sit with you? I won't bother you I promise."

He shrugged "I don't mind."

She slowly walked to the other chair and sat down. She felt awkward. It was all she could do not to sit on his lap. He to was surprised that she didn't try and sit on his lap. Of course that was probably due to the fact that he hadn't been very nice to her today. He felt awful for the way he treated her.

He was torn with his father's return. He felt guilty that he didn't feel happier. The truth was he didn't want his father near them or his mother. That made him feel like he betrayed his father and he didn't know how to handle his feelings so he took it out on his amazing wife.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when touched her thigh. His heart broke when he realized she was scared of him.

He said "why are you all the way over there?"

She was almost afraid to move because she didn't want to set him off again. He smiled and gently said "come here baby."

She whispered and looked at her hands "I better not."

He sighed "Lucy."

Her head popped up and she saw him smile. It was the smiled she fell in love with.

In a loving tone he said "I'm so sorry honey. I shouldn't have take my anger out you. Please forgive me my darling."

He could feel her start to relax and he said "come here."

She finally slid onto his lap. He leaned into kiss her but she made a face and wouldn't let him. She couldn't stomach the alcohol breath.

He frowned "what's wrong? I thought you forgave me."

She tried not to gag and said "I have but your breath smells like alcohol. You know I hate the smell of that stuff! Brush your teeth before your mother gets here then you can kiss me."

He smiled and she let him stand up. He was almost through the door when he turned back. She looked at him and he said "I really am sorry Lu. I love you."

She gave a genuine smile and whispered "I know. I love you to Henry."

She grabbed the plate and went into the kitchen smiling.

Fred saw her and said "everything okay between you two?"

She nodded "perfect. I just hope he sobers up enough to enjoy the dinner."

The doorbell rang.

Lucille watched her family go to the door and she whispered a little prayer as she followed them.


	34. Chapter 34

The door opened and Margaret smiled "hi. I'd like everyone to meet my boyfriend William Johnson. He prefers Bill."

Maggie smiled and playfully said "boyfriend?"

Margaret cut her eyes and playfully said "shut up!"

Maggie laughed and Margaret said "that would be my granddaughter Maggie I told you about. No filter."

Bill smirked "oh so she is just like you."

Margaret's mouth fell open and Maggie laughed "I like him already! Come in! Come in!"

Maggie pulled her grandmother and Bill inside. Fred shook his hand and said "nice to see you again. Hi Ma."

She smiled when he kissed her cheek.

Lucille made her way and hugged Bill "glad you could make it."

Bill smiled and said "thank for inviting me. These are for you."

She smiled at the roses "there beautiful. Thank you."

The boys headed into the living room along with the kids. Lucille winked at Margaret as she pulled her to the kitchen.

Lucille said "He's a keeper. Everyone seems to like him."

She laid the roses on the counter and pulled out a crystal vase. She filled it with water and placed the flowers inside.

Margaret sighed "everyone except Henry. Did he change his mind?"

Lucille said "no but I should warn you..."

Henry appeared and Margaret smiled "Henry! Bill's in the living room. Would you mind introducing yourself? I'd really like your opinion."

Henry smiled "sure Ma."

Lucille tenses and excused herself as she followed him "Henry!"

Henry stopped and faced his wife. He saw the worries look on her face and he cupped her cheek. He smiled "relax. I promise not to make an ass out of myself and embarrass anyone. You're right. I should give him a chance. It was the alcohol talking earlier. Believe me I will not be drinking that stuff anytime soon. I don't like how it affects me."

She smiled softly. He leaned down and said "I believe you owe me a kiss."

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. She said "I missed you."

He kissed her forehead "I know. I'm sorry I scared you."

She nodded "go meet Bill."

She smiled as he went into the living room. Fred saw him enter the room and introduced them.

Bill smiled and shook his hand "nice to finally meet you. Your mother's talked a lot about you."

They continued to talk as Maggie excused herself. She ran to Margaret's side "grandma!"

Margaret smiled when she realized Maggie called her grandma.

"Yes dear?"

Maggie said "I've been meaning to ask you do you happen to have any old baby pictures of you or Grandpa Harold saved somewhere?"

Margaret tensed at Harold's name. Lucille noticed the look on Margaret's face and touched Maggie shoulder "honey, maybe now isn't the best time to bring up Harold."

Maggie said "I just want to see who uncle Henry and dad resemble more. Please grandma? I'm sure Jacob would enjoy it to."

Margaret felt pressured. She ended up saying "I think there's some in the basement. If Lucille didn't move them that is."

Lucille said "no there still there but Maggie I really don't think..."

Maggie left before she could stop her. Lucille sighed "I'm sorry. I tried to stop her."

Margaret nodded "I know thanks for trying. Maybe she will look at them down there."

Lucille said "I doubt it."

Margaret said "this is going to be bad isn't it?"

Lucille shrugged.

Margaret said "Lucille, is Henry okay? He seemed well I don't know but something was off."

Lucille sighed "he was having a hard time with this dinner. He was drinking today."

Margaret's eyes widened "drinking?! He knows how I feel about that! I made him promise he wouldn't drink a long time ago."

Lucille said "I think he's over it now. He got really drunk and it scared him. He didn't like how it made him act in general and especially towards me. We talked and I think I got through to him. I don't think you have to worry about him drinking again."

Margaret looked worried "did he hurt you?"

She smiled "of course not. Henry could never hurt me not matter how drunk he is but thank you for asking."

She looked relieved "I hate that I had to alcohol makes people do crazy things. I don't want Henry turning out like his father."

Lucille smiled "he won't you raised him right. Trust him."

Margaret smiled "I'm trying but he looks so much like Harold I guess I'm afraid oh never mind I'm overreacting."

Lucille smiled "I understand what you mean."

Margaret looked grateful "I'm glad I don't have to explain it."

They heard laughter coming from the living room. Then Maggie shouted "aunt Lu! Grandma!"

Lucille grinned "their laughing. That's a good thing."

Margaret smiled and followed Lucille. The entered the living room and Margaret's face fell when she saw them looking at the photo albums.

Maggie smiled "look at uncle Henry and dad. What are 3 or 4? Their covered in mud. You look like you're going to kill them."

Despite the awkward situation she smiled as she remembered that day.

She said " Henry was 4 and Fred was 2. I wanted to kill them but Harold thought it was funny. He wasn't the one that had to clean them."

Maggie looked at a very old black and white photo and said "is that who I think it is?"

Margaret tensed "yes it's Harold. How could you tell?"

Maggie smiled "that little boy looks just like Jacob!"

Margaret said "I know."

Maggie found a young woman with dark hair "grandma is that you?"

Margaret nodded. She looked at Bill who finally smiled.

Maggie kept looking and saw a little girl about 4 years old "that's you isn't it?"

She nodded.

Maggie carefully studied the picture and without realizing she was thinking out loud she said "Grandpa is crazy. Dad looks just like you did when you were younger. How could he think you would cheat on him?"

Lucille gasped "Maggie that's enough! Give me those. Everyone into the kitchen!"

Lucille saw Margaret frozen in the spot staring at Bill. Henry gently guided Lucille to the kitchen to give them some space.

Margaret grabbed Bill's hand and said "I'm so sorry about that. I swear I didn't know Maggie planned on looking at photo albums."

He nodded "let's just go join your family."

She said "Bill please hear me out."

He said "now's not the place nor the time."

She looked crushed. He saw the devastated look on her face. He walked over to her and touched her arm "calm down. I'm not upset. Will discuss this later."

He guided her into the kitchen. Soon they were eating dinner. As they were headed into the living room the door bell rang. Jacob answered it and gasped. He jumped in his arms and Harold hugged his grandson. Harold smiled and said "hello Jacob my boy. Is Henry around?"

He nodded "he's inside with grandma!"

His face lit up "grandma? As in Margaret?"

He nodded.

Harold smiled "can I see her?"

Jacob paused "um I don't know. She's in there with her boyfriend."

Harold clenched his fist and through gritted teeth said "boyfriend?!"

Jacob nodded "let me get dad. Wait here!"

Harold was fuming as he paced the porch. He decided to make a break for it and left before anyone could see him. He wasn't prepared to deal with the entire family or his wife's boyfriend.

Henry and Jacob came to the door and opened it. Henry sighed "Jacob that's not something to kid about."

Jacob looked confused and angry "I'm not lying! He was right there. He talked to me and asked about grandma's boyfriend."

Henry knew the boy wasn't lying. He rubbed his hair and said "okay monkey. I believe you. From now on let a grown up answer the door just to be safe. Let's keep this between us for now."

Jacob nodded and followed his father into the house.

Margaret and Bill said their goodbyes and left.

Henry shut the door and locked up. He followed his wife and son. Jacob went into the living room. Lucille noticed that Henry was being quiet.

She touched his arm and said "hey. Are you still regretting this?"

He shook his head "no it's not that. Did Jacob tell you about our visitor?"

She shook her head "no."

He said "my dad showed up asking for me then asked to see Ma."

Lucille's mouth fell open "when did this happen?"

He said "right after dinner. Jacob answered the door."

She touched her forehead and groaned "thank god he didn't let him in."

Henry nodded "come on. I'll clean up up the kitchen and you go relax in the tub. You've done enough tonight."

She smiled and cupped his cheek "now there's the Henry I fell in love with."

She kissed him and said "I'll take you up on that."

He watched her go upstairs and he went into the kitchen. He cleaned everything up and took out his beer. He looked at it and shook his head. He opened every one and dumped them in the sink.

Meanwhile back at Margaret's:

Bill had been extremely quiet since they left her son's. He unlocked the door for her and she walked inside. She paused and looked back at Bill who remained on the porch.

She bit her lip and said "aren't you coming?"

He said "I think it'd be best if I stay out here."

Margaret frowned "that's not necessary."

He nodded "we should talk."

Her eyes widened and she felt her throat close up. She stepped onto the porch and waited for him to speak.

He said "you have a beautiful family Margaret."

She frowned at the name because he usually called her Marge.

He said "I was hoping this was our second chance but maybe this was a mistake."

Tears welled in her eyes and she grabbed his arm "no! Don't do this to me!"

He said "looking at those pictures made me realize that even though Harold was horrible to you I think some part of you loved him. It couldn't have been all bad."

She opened her mouth and he kissed her. He pulled back and smiled sadly.

"Whether you like it or not Harold is the father of your children. This could be your second chance to make things right. Your kids don't want me taking their father's place and I respect that. Maybe we just weren't meant to be but I do love you. God, how I love you. These last couple of weeks have been amazing. I'll never forget you Marg."

She grabbed his arms and dug her nails into the skin. He flinched. She had tears pouring down her cheeks "no! I can't lose you again Bill! You promised me! I don't love Harold and my kids know that! They've accepted you. I love you! Don't leave me!"

He wanted to believe her but instead he cupped her face "give him chance baby. He might surprise you. If not for Harold then for yourself and your kids. Your grandkids deserve to know their grandfather. I think we should take a break. This isn't goodbye Margaret. At least give it a week. If in that time he hasn't changed and you want me back I'll come running. I love you baby. Never for that."

She watched him leave as she sobbed his name "Bill!"

She fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face. It reminded her of when she lost him the first time. She continued to look at the empty spot where his car used to be. He was gone. Her darling Bill was gone. Gathering all her strength she pushed herself up and managed to go inside.

If she would've stayed she would've seen a man watching her. When he saw the lights in the house go out Harold stepped out of the shadows and smiled triumphantly.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day Margaret stayed in bed. She had on a shirt Bill left and was clinging to the pillow he used. She was no longer crying but only because she had no more tears to cry. She had gotten so used to his company. It was nice to be loved and love in return. She felt empty without him. She turned over and closed her eyes.

Axel was downstairs chewing on a bone. He jumped when he heard the door open. Harold quickly showed him a piece of meat and he ran over to him. Harold threw the meat as far as he could and poor little Axel ran after it. Harold grinned and quietly went into the house. He closed the door and locked it. He smiled and decided to wait and see how this played out.

Margaret eventually got thirsty. She made her way downstairs and got her a glass of water. She saw that Axel's bowl was empty and she frowned. She filled up the bowls and shouted "Axel? Breakfast!"

She didn't think anything of it and shrugged. She didn't have the energy to look for him or play with him. He's probably feeling neglected. She thought 'he will come when he's hungry.'

She went into the kitchen and nibbled on a piece of toast. The phone rang and she jumped up "hello?"

Maggie's voice came on the other end "grandma? Have you been crying?"

Margaret gripped the phone "no. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

Maggie sighed "I called to apologize. I'm so sorry I never should've brought those photo albums out. That was very rude of me. May I speak to Bill and apologize to him."

She sniffled "that's not necessary."

Maggie said "yes it is Grandma. I didn't mean to make either of you uncomfortable. Please let me apologize. I promise I won't embarrass you."

Margaret's voice cracked as she said "he's not here."

Maggie said "I was right. You are crying. What's wrong?"

Margaret said "Bill broke up with me."

"What?"

Margaret sniffled "he thinks Harold deserves another chance and doesn't want to stand in the way."

Maggie groaned "that's so stupid! Harold's a creep! You love Bill hell anyone can see that!"

Margaret said "what do you mean?"

Maggie laughed "you two are constantly undressing each other with your eyes! Your as bad as aunt Lucille and uncle Henry."

Margaret couldn't help but smile "am I that bad?"

Maggie giggled "yes but that's okay. You deserve to be happy. I'll talk to him and make things right between you. Don't worry grandma you will have your man back before the day is over."

"Maggie..."

She sighed when she heard the dial tone. She rubbed her temples and decided to take a shower. Her shower was glass. The steam kept her body from showing.

Harold quietly entered the bathroom. He shut the door and listened to his wife. He smiled as she sang. He could see the faint outline of her body and he became hard. He grabbed himself through his jeans. Eventually he left the room and hid in her bedroom.

She came out wearing only a towel. She dropped it and grabbed her silver nighty. She put it on and brushed her hair. She grabbed her panties and slid them on while giving him a view of her bare bottom. He bit back a groan. She stepped into her slipper and grabbed her black silk robe. She dried her hair then went downstairs.

She noticed Axel still hadn't ate his food. She was starting to worry. She went through the house and called his name. He never answered. She called her daughter in law and talked to her.

Margaret said "you're sure you haven't seen him? Alright, I'll keep looking."

She hung up and looked through the window.

Hours later the door bell rang. She answered it and gasped "Axel!" She grabbed the dog and froze when she realized who held him. He watched he color drain from her face.

"Margaret, I had to see you for myself. You look great."

She held Axel close and said "Harold?"

He smiled "yeah baby. I've missed you."

She sat Axel down.

He stepped closer "Come on honey. How about a kiss?"

She back up into the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He grabbed her head and kissed her lips. She tried to fight but he was just to strong. She panicked.

Suddenly she felt him being ripped off of her. She stared at Harold who had been throw to the ground.

She whispered "Bill?"

Bill calmly said "honey go inside."

Harold glared at him "she's not yours!"

Bill continued to look at her and lovingly said "Margaret go inside. Please baby."

She finally nodded and went inside but stayed by the door. After scuffling Bill finally got him to leave. He ran his hand over his face and turned to face Margaret who had come outside.

She said "are you okay?"

He nodded "you?"

She whispered "I'm fine. That was very impressive. Thank you."

He nodded.

She said "how did you know he was here?"

He said "I didn't. Maggie called me and explained everything. She told me I was stupid for breaking up with you and I completely agreed."

Margaret breathed "what did you say?"

He said "I'm sorry. I never meant to break your heart I just thought you should give Harold a second chance. I saw some of the pictures and you were both smiling. I thought maybe it wasn't all bad."

She said "he's never going to change Bill. I don't care if he does. I don't want him! I never did. It's always been you Bill. Only you."

He stepped closer and cupped her face. He leaned down to kiss her. She whimpered and slid her arms around his neck. Their tongues fought for dominance. He pulled back and said "I love you."

She had tears streaming down her face.

She whispered against his lip "I love you to. Never let me go."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked inside.

Later, they lay in bed with the sheet thrown over their body. He rubbed her arm and she pushed herself up to kiss him. She laid back down and pulled the sheet over to body. She played with the hair on his chest and smiled.

"What?"

She said "nothing. I'm just happy."

He smiled and held her tighter "relax. I think he's figured out that you're mine now. I doubt he will bother you again."

She said "you don't know Harold."

She buried her face in his neck and yawned. He let that comment go for now and turned off the light.

Within seconds she was asleep.

Lucille came downstairs after her bath. She seemed well relaxed. She wore no makeup and her hair was damp. She threw on Henry's shirt and some sweat pants.

She found her husband in the kitchen. He and Jacob were eating milk and cookies. They smiled when she came in the room. She smiled and sat on Henry's lap. He held a cookie to her lips and she bit into it.

"What is he still doing up?"

Jacob smirked.

Henry smiled "I didn't see the harm."

She smiled and laid her head against his cheek. Henry rubbed her thigh and said "you look tired."

She nodded "I'm am. I nearly fell asleep in the bathtub."

He smiled "why didn't you just get in bed?"

She said "I didn't want to go to bed alone."

They smiled at her.

Henry said "we're almost done here. Why don't you go on up and I'll tuck you in when I come up."

She stubbornly shook her head "I'm fine here."

He watched her eyes droop "sure you are."

He knew she'd probably be asleep before they made it upstairs. Henry and Jacob quickly ate the last of the cookies. Jacob put the dishes in the sink since his father had his hands full with his mother.

Henry smiled "thanks monkey."

They headed towards the stairs and Jacob stopped to lock the door and turn the lights off. Henry followed Jacob up the stairs.

Henry said "I'll tuck you in soon."

Jacob nodded and disappeared into his room.

Henry pulled back the covers and gently laid her in bed. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. He made his way to the door and heard her whisper "Henry?"

He said "I'm going to tuck Jacob in. I'll be right back."

She breathed "okay."

He smiled as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

A few minutes later he returned to find her looking back at him. He sighed and stripped down to his underwear. He crawled into bed and opened his arms. She immediately took her place in his arms. She breathed in his scent and he patted her butt.

"Go to sleep!"

She threw her legs over his and said "I was just waiting for you."

He smiled "well I'm here now. Close your eyes baby."

Her eyes slid shut and within second she was out cold.


	36. Chapter 36

Lucille moaned softly when she felt Henry's lips between her legs. Her hands laid over his head so he couldn't move. He flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit and moved 3 fingers in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his head. She thrashed her head back and forth. She whimpered and arched her back. She shouted her husband's name as she came. She collapased against the bed.

He came out from under the sheets and watched her chest move rapidly as she caught her breath. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were closed. He smiled and moved up her body licking her as he went. He kissed her deeply and her eyes opened when she tasted herself on his lips. The broke apart and he covered her body with his.

He lined his dick up with her slit and coated himself in her juices. He gently pushed the head of his penis inside her lips and she groaned. He was fully inside her. He paused and began moving. He moved slowly at first wanting to savor the moment but she demanded more. He thrusted faster.

The sound of skin slapping, moaning, and whimpering could be heard through out the room. He would pull almost all the way out of her only to slam back in. She felt his balls slap against her butt. She gasped and clung to him.

The feeling was overwhelming. She arched her back and closed her eyes. She began whimpering she came. She collapsed against the bed and he thrusted into her a few more times before shoot his seed deep into her. He collapsed on top of his wife and kissed her sweaty forehead before rolling to his side of the bed.

She curled into him and sighed "I love it when you wake me up like that."

He smiled and rubbed her sweaty back "me too. I just wanted to show you how much I loved you after the way I treated you yesterday. I really am sorry."

She smiled and kissed his jaw "I know Henry. I forgive you."

He smiled as she laid next to him. He said "just so you know I threw out all the beer I had in the house. I have no desire to drink again."

She was touched. She rubbed his cheek "honey, I don't mind if you have one or two everyone once an while. I just don't like it when you drink a lot. I've never seen you that way and it scared me."

He sighed and squeezed her butt. He ran his finger over her crack and she held back a whimper.

He said "scared me too. I mean it about not drinking. I can't stop with one beer. I'm terrified I'll become like my father. If I ever treated you the way he treated my mother..."

He stopped talking and swallowed hard. She pushed herself up and said "Henry, you're nothing like your father baby. I trust you with my life. Stop punishing yourself my darling."

He looked at her and she grabbed his face. She kissed his nose and smiled "we're good Henry. We never have to see your father again. Forget about him."

He finally smiled "I'll try."

She smile "good. You don't need him."

He smirked "I have my new daddy now!"

She rolled her eyes "stop that! He's a nice man and he loves your mother. I just hope our family dinner didn't backfire and break them up."

Henry raised his eyebrow "why do you say that?"

She said "Margaret and I were mortified when Maggie brought out the photo albums. Then, she made that damn comment about your mother being a cheater. What the hell was she thinking?"

Henry shrugged "I think she was thinking out loud. She didn't mean anything by it."

She huffed "she should've known better! Did you see the look on their faces? Bill was so quiet and your poor mother looked like she was going to be sick."

Henry nodded "I noticed."

She sighed "did you at least like him?"

He nodded "I did actually. He seems good for her."

She smiled and said "she's in love Henry. I just hope they can work out whatever's bothering them."

He said "me too. She deserves someone who will treat her right. I think I'll get Fred and invite Ma and Bill out to dinner; just us. We can start over. Do you mind?"

She smiled softly "not at all. I think that's a wonderful idea Henry."


	37. Chapter 37

Henry was getting ready to leave for the dinner date with his mother.

Lucille came downstairs wearing Henry's T-shirt that fell just above her knees. He turned around and groaned when he saw her.

She smirked "down boy."

He grinned "please tell me you wearing panties."

She crossed her arms and said "wouldn't you like to know."

He growled "yes!"

She laughed when he pulled her into his arms and dove his hands under her shirt. He came in contact with her bare butt cheeks and let his fingers slip further slid along her slit. She whimpered.

He moaned "Jesus Lu!"

She smiled and ran her finger nail down his throat "Betcha wish you were staying home now don't you?"

He let her go like she was on fire "you're evil!"

She nodded "and you love me!"

He smiled "what are your plans for tonight?"

She shrugged and nonchalantly said "I thought I'd take a nice hot bath surrounded by bubbles and candle light. I might sip on some wine and go over last minute wedding plans. Nothing special."

He planted a kiss on her lips "you owe me when I get home!"

Her eyes widened "owe you?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand. He placed it in his crotch as he said "because of you I have to sit with a hard on while I have dinner with my mother and boyfriend."

She giggled "my poor darling. I'll be waiting."

He said "I'm so glad Jacob is at Maggie's tonight...no interruptions."

She smiled and nodded.

He started to step outside and she grabbed his hand "hey! Aren't you forgetting something Mr. Langston?"

He said "what?"

She pouted and said "my kiss."

He smiled "how could I have been so stupid?! Come here beautiful."

He took her in his arms and lifted her chin up. He captured her lips with his in a kiss so soft and gentle that it brought tears to her eyes. He pulled back and she whispered "wow. Can we sit in front of the fire when you get home?"

He smiled "there will be more where that came from and I'd like that."

She smiled.

He was almost out the door when he poked his head back inside. He lovingly said "lock the door baby!"

She smiled "I will."

He glared at her "I meant it Lucille!"

She cupped his cheek "I will. I'll be fine Henry. Go have fun."

He nodded and she kissed him.

Later that evening she enjoyed a quiet evening at home.

She in there bathtub surrounded by bubbles and candles. She had a glass of wine and had some soft music playing. She heard the sound of the branches hitting the house and thought 'hmm must be a storm coming. I hope Henry gets home before it hits.'

She stayed in the tub until the water got cold. She got dressed and wore Henry's t-shirt and gray sweat pants. She sat on the couch and went over some wedding plans. She must've fell asleep because she woke up to a loud noise.

Her hand flew to her chest and she gasped "my god! What was that?"

She got up and peeked through the curtain. She saw nothing but darkness. She sighed and said "calm down girl. You're mind just messing with you."

She saw her cell phone sitting on the coffee table. She began reaching for it and slapped her hand "no! It's just wind. Henry needs this time with his family."

She went into the kitchen for some comfort food.  
>She walked back to the living room and dropped the plate when she saw Harold smiling back at her.<p>

For a dead, old man he sure moves fast. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall. He grinned and roughly grabbed her chin. His words slurred as he said "it's all your fault you bitch!"

She scrunched her face when she smelled alcohol on his breath. She struggled and said "let me go Harold. You're drunk!"

He said "my wife is out with another man because of you! That's my family damn it! What gives you the right to take her from me?"

She glared at him and said "I didn't wreck your marriage. You did that all on your own! You were horrible to her. She's never loved you nor you her! She's finally happy leave them alone."

He twists her wrist harder and she cried out in pain. He smiled "hurts doesn't it? Well too bad. You broke my heart by setting up Margaret with that bastard now I plan on hurting you just as bad! We can do this the easy way or the hard way?"

She felt her pants being pulled down and she struggled. He slapped her across the face sending her to the floor. He saw her bare legs and her black lacy panties.

He smirked as she cried "okay the hard way it is. That's alright I like 'em feisty...just ask Margaret."

She tried to stand up but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the hallway. He forced her on her back and covered her body with his. She fought and he grinned. He grabbed her wrist and pinned them over her head. He dug her nails into her hip and she whimpered in pain. He moved his hand between her legs. He squeezed her mound and slipped his fingers under her panties. He rubbed her most private part.

She screamed "no!"

"Just relax. You'll enjoy it more. Henry never has to know."

He kissed her and she tried to push him back. He grabbed her throat and squeezed. Her eyes widened and she panicked. She couldn't breath. Just as she was about to pass out he collapsed on top of her. She gasped for air and rolled to her side in the fetal position.

She heard a gentle voice ask "Lucille, are you okay?"

Marty!

She slowly turned over and saw him kneeling besides her with a worried look on his face. He reached out to inspect the bruise forming on her face and she flinched.

He said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Here's your pants."

She realized she was sitting half naked in front of Marty and blushed. She grabbed them and quickly put them on.

He said "can you stand?"

She thought about it for a second and nodded. He held out his hand and she took it. She stood up and nearly fell into his chest. He caught her.

He said "why don't you stay right here until you gain your balance okay? I won't try anything I promise."

She began to smile at the humor in his voice. He said "is that a smile I see? That's much better!"

She held onto his arms and tried not to laugh.

He said "did he break anything?"

She whispered "just my heart. Henry's going to hate me!"

Marty was stunned "Henry loves you. I'm sure he will understand when you tell..."

She shouted "no! We're not telling him! He doesn't need to deal with this. It will crush him Marty. Harold's his father."

Marty said "and your his wife. You're more important than that bastard!"

She grabbed his face and said "Marty please! Don't tell Henry. I can this handle this. Harold was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. Forget this ever happened."

Marty was torn "Lucille, you can't deal with this on your own."

Lucille's voice cracked "please Marty. I'll do anything you want."

He smiled sadly "I would never black mail you like that. I don't like this but fine. I'll do this for you."

She hugged him tightly "oh thank you Marty!"

He nodded slowly "sure. I just came over to get Jacob's things."

She said "oh of course. I have his bag made upstairs."

She stepped back and almost stepped on Harold's foot.

Marty said "I'll put him outside."

She nodded and squeezed his arm "thanks."

A few minutes later she returned with her son's things. She saw that Harold had been removed. She said "where did you put him?"

He sighed "in my car. I'll drive him to his place and toss him out. I won't say a word."

She looked relieved.

Marty left and she quickly locked the door.

She picked up the picture that fell on the floor during the scuffle. She frowned when she saw the cracked glass over Henry's face. She took it with her upstairs and hid it until she could replace the frame. She stood in front of the full length mirror. She was please to find no marks on her skin from Harold. It was however incredibly sore. She went back downstairs and put an icepack on her cheek.

After a while the ice pack had melted. She looked at the clock which read 9:38 p.m. She didn't normally go to bed this early but after tonight she was exhausted. She got up and turned off the lights with Jack following close behind.

Henry came home about 10:45 and saw the lights were out. He took off his jacket as he went inside. He went upstairs and found his wife asleep. He went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. He crawled into bed and slid his arms around his wife. He kissed her cheek and he swore she flinched in her sleep.

He gently rubbed her stomach and whispered "Luce wake up."

She remained in her spot but groggily asked "did you have fun?"

He whispered "Yeah. He's a nice guy and really good to my mom."

She pulled his arm under her neck and whispered "told you."

He laughed and moved his leg between hers. He put his lips next to her and whispered "you okay babe?"

She tensed and opened one eye "fine. Why do you ask?"

He said "I figured you want to know all about the dinner and I was hoping to lay with my wife in front of the fire possible on a pallet and make love."

She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well. I'm quite content here if you don't mind."

He furrowed his brow and said "do you have a fever?"

She whispered "no. I'm just feeling nauseous. I'm sorry I ruined our evening."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He thought 'there it was again! She did flinch.'

He lovingly said "You didn't ruin anything. It's not you're fault feeling under the weather. I have my beautiful wife in my arms. Everything is perfect in my opinion."

She felt her heart burst with love for him. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms slip around her waist and pull her close.

He said "you know you can tell me anything right?"

She nodded.

He said "I would never judge you or get angry at you. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She panicked and thought 'he knows!'

He sighed "okay. You don't have to tell me but when you're ready to talk I'm here."

She tightened her arms around his neck and nodded.

He said "so Ma scolded me for getting drunk during the family dinner. Can you believe she actually said she'd spank me if I ever do that again?"

Lucille giggled "you're lying!"

He said "am not! Ask Fred. The bastard laughed. I wasn't going down alone. I totally sold him out and told her he was the one that put a rooster in her room."

She pushed back "a rooster?"

He laughed "dad was out of town so we wanted to mess with Ma. Fred could never turn down a dare and I was bored. He put the rooster in her room and it screeched when the sun rose. It was hilarious. You should've heard her scream. She called us every name in the book and some I've never even heard of."

She laughed "what was wrong with you two?!"

He smirked "we liked to keep Ma on her toes."

She rolled her eyes "you're terrible!"

He said "we wanted her to loosen up. I know it wasn't easy being married to dad. If I looked up quick enough I'd always see a sad look on her face. We thought we could help."

She grinned "by nearly giving her a heart attack?"

He smiled "admit it. You're impressed."

She nodded "very."

They got quiet and he said "mom told me something interesting."

She said "what's that?"

He sighed "my so called father paid a visit to her. He attempted to rough her up for old times sake but Bill swooped in and stopped him. Have I mentioned how much I like him?"

She began shaking and he said "don't worry she's okay. Fred and I both agreed at dinner were cutting ties with Harold Langston. He's never going to change and quite frankly I hate him. I don't know how he can hurt a woman much less his own wife. It makes me sick."

She pulled back and cupped his cheek "you really mean that Henry? You never going to talk to him again?"

He said "absolutely. We maybe blood related but that's the only connection we have."

She sat up and said "something did happen tonight and you need to know."

He sat against the headboard and stared intently at her.

She said "Harold snuck into the house and tried to...he tried to..."

She took another breath and Henry said "did he hurt you?"

She could feel the heat coming off of him. She grabbed his hand and said "no. At least. Not like that."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

She cupped his cheek "you can thank Marty. He stopped him."

Henry looked confused "Marty?"

She said "he came over for Jacob's bag remember?"

He nodded "of course."

She said "Henry talk to me."

He rubbed her fingers and said "how far did he get?"

She closed her eyes and said "he hit me and pinned me to the floor. He grabbed my throat. He felt me up and managed to take my pants off. He ran his hands up my legs and touched me. He didn't get any farther because Marty hit him over the head and he collapsed."

She looked up and saw her strong husband crying. She straddled him and pulled his head into her chest. She ran her hands over his head and he pulled her even closer.

She kissed the top of his bald head and said "shh. Don't cry my darling. I'm alright. It just a few bruises."

He said "he hurt you again! My own father."

She heard him sob and it broke her heart. She grabbed his face and said "hey. Listen to me. I'm not going to lie. He hurt me and scared me but this is not your fault. He was mad at me!"

Henry was take aback "at you?"

She brushed her finger down his cheek "yes me. He was angry that I hooked Margaret up with her old flame. He wanted to hurt me like I hurt him. It had nothing to do with you my darling. Nothing!"

He said "why does he care about Ma now? He never did before."

"That's what I told him and it set him off."

He got quiet.

"Henry?"

He said "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and kissed his nose "I'm fine."

He said "does anything hurt? Anything at all Lucille?"

She said "my cheek, wrist and neck."

"Let me see!"

She sighed "don't do this to yourself."

"Now!"

She jumped but held out her wrist. He gently grabbed her wrist to inspect it. He saw a faint bruise. He looked at her throat and saw red marks. He grabbed her chin and looked at her cheek. He brushed his finger over it and she hissed.

He muttered "that bastard!"

He gently brushed his lips over her cheek and pulled her back in his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

In a soft voice she said "it's not your fault Henry."

"He's my father. That makes it my fault. I left you alone. I should've known he wouldn't give up that easily."

She placed her finger under his chin and she made him look at her. She watched as he continued to stare at her stomach. She smiled and in a gentle voice said "look at me."

He finally looked at her and she kissed his eye lids. She brushed her nose against his and moved her hands to his cheeks.

"Henry, you can't control what your father does. I felt uneasy all evening. The wind kept causing the branches to hit the house and I was tipsy from the wine. I wasn't thinking clearly. I should've paid closer attention to all the signs but I didn't and he snuck in the house. I never had a chance. He was to drunk to realize right from wrong."

He snapped "he knew what he was doing! He's been after you since I met you."

She was astonished by his revelation "what?"

He said "I saw the way he looked at you. It was the same look he gave all the other young women that he nailed. I called him on it one night and told him you were off limits. Surprisingly, he listened. I guess he realized how much you meant to me and backed off. I also told him I'd make his life miserable if he ever laid a hand on you."

She smiled "my protector."

He scoffed "some protector even in death he still manages to hurt the woman I love."

She rested her forehead against his and said "please don't do this to yourself. It's just a few bruises. He didn't get very far. I promise."

He sighed "but he touched you!"

She whispered "I know."

He said "I'm just supposed to let him get away with this?"

She rubbed his ears to calm him down "no. There are other ways to handle this. We do know the police captain after all."

He pulled back and said "what are you up to?"

She smiled and ran her hand over his chest "why my darling husband what makes you think that I'm up to something?"

He raised his eyebrow and slid his arms around her butt. He pulled her closer and said "because I know you! Seriously, what are you thinking about?"

She shrugged "I just think it'd be nice to use our connections rather than you be the one to go after your father. I told you before Henry, you're a Returned. We don't know how long we have together. I don't need you in you jail for hurting your father. I need you here...with me."

He took in what she said and after a long moment he nodded "okay."

She furrowed her brow and slowly said "okay?"

He said "you're right. I don't always have to take matters into my own hands. I just want to protect you. Is that so wrong?"

She smiled "no it's not but our time together is to precious to be worrying about things that just don't matter. I know he's your father but he has proven himself time and time again. It's time to let him go Henry. Forget about Harold please."

He looked at her and rubbed her back "no."

She blinked "no?!"

He quickly flipped them over. He cradled her body close to his and said "how can I forget about someone that's already dead to me? My family is complicated but after thinking about it I've learned something very important."

She said "what's that?"

He leaned down inches from her face and said "I don't need anyone in my life but you. You've made my life everything it is today and I love you for it."

He kissed her before she could say anything.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day Lucille came out of the bathroom with a steam cloud following her. Her skin was slightly pink from scrubbing so hard. She dropped her towel and changed into her clothes that were on the bed.

She went back into the bathroom and put her make up on. She used extra concealer to cover the bruise on her cheek. Thankfully, it wasn't to dark.

She was glad she convinced Henry that she was fine but now she just wished she could convince herself. She could feel Harold's dirty hands all over her.

Henry was downstairs cooking breakfast while Jacob and Jack sat on the couch watching cartoons.

Henry saw his wife enter the room and she headed straight for the coffee. She stood beside him and he watched her hands shake. He kissed her cheek. She jumped at the contact and spilled some coffee the counter.

He said "careful. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you."

She shrugged and sat down.

He frowned and finished the making last pancake. He turned off the stove and placed the food on the plates. He brought the food to the table and lightly touched her shoulder.

She jumped again and she snapped "will you stop doing that!"

He removed his hand and looked hurt. She sighed and looked remorseful. She grabbed his wrist as he stepped away "wait. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that Henry. I guess I'm a little jumpy from last night."

He squatted beside her and used her thigh to balance himself. He said "how could you not be? You were busy talking me off of a ledge and now you have time to digest what almost happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked into his eyes and cupped his cheek "no."

He narrowed his eyes "Lucille, I don't want you keeping your feelings bottled up."

She brushed her finger tips over his face and sails "I'm not. We can't changed what happened. We just have to move forward and besides I'm not getting into this conversation with our son in the other room."

He stood up and said "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily Lucille. Will talk about it tonight okay?"

She tensed "Henry, this is something I have to deal with alone. You can't help me. I don't think anyone can. I'll get over it eventually."

He said "as long as I'm here we will get through any problems we face together. I came back from the dead to be with you. Do you really think I'm going to let you deal with this alone? I won't judge you if that's what you're worried about baby."

She remained quiet but he saw a faint smile spread across her lips. He gently squeezed her shoulder and left the room. She touched the spot on her shoulder where Henry had his hand. Her heart exploded with love for him. He was such a wonderful husband. That had been one thing she worried about.

Henry returned with Jacob and Jack. They ate breakfast together with no mention of Harold. Lucille stood up and grabbed the plates.

Henry touched her hand and said "nope. I got it."

She rolled her eyes "Henry!"

He said "I made the mess I'll clean it up. Why don't you go do something with Jacob."

Jacob's eyes lit up and said "we can take Jack for a walk! I'll get his leash."

She looked at Henry as the boy ran off "are you okay?"

He smiled "I'm fine. Why?"

She crossed her arms and said "you don't normally volunteer to do the dishes."

His mouth fell open "hey! I help."

She smiled "I never said you didn't but you don't usually go through this much trouble to do them."

He said "I just thought you could use a break. Go enjoy the time with your babies."

She knew by the look in his eyes he was planning something but she nodded and kissed his cheek.

He heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Oh hi Ma. This is a nice surprise."

He listened to his mother speak and he smiled "I think that's a wonderful idea. I'm sure Jacob would love it."

Henry said "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind what?"

He nearly dropped the phone and she smirked "jumpy are we?"

He glared at her"damn it will you stop doing that!"

She laughed "who are you talking to?"

He looked down and quickly said "let me call you back. Bye!"

She put her hand on her hip and said "who did you hang up on?"

He said "my mother."

Her eyes widened "Henry!"

He shrugged "I needed to talk to ask you a question."

She said "about what?"

He said "how would you feel about my mother watching Jacob for a couple of hours?"

She cocked her head "she wants to babysit? I don't know..."

He watched her wrap her arms around herself and wracked her brain.

He said "you're nervous?"

She bit her lip and slowly nodded "I know she's trying and I want to trust her but she kidnapped our son Henry! How am I supposed to forget that? What if things turn sour between us again? I'm scared."

He slid his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her head "I know. Look it will only be for a couple of hours. Bill's family is coming down. He has a grandson named Ryan that's Jacob's age. Apparently, he's surrounded by older kids people and is bored. It might be good for Jacob to be around someone his age."

She looked torn and said "Henry, I don't know."

He rubbed her back and said "Luce, despite everything she's put us through we both know she loves Jacob and would never hurt him. If that doesn't convince you would it help if I said we'd have the house all to ourselves for a while. We can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie or ,and this is by far my favorite, we can go upstairs and I can give you a full body massage."

She smiled and leaned against his chest "I have to admit that does sound appealing but..."

He sighed "Lucille! It's just a movie and if you recall we never got our date."

She smirked "that is true."

He smiled "so?"

She sighed "okay but only if he wants to!"

He nodded.

Later that evening the Langston's had the house to themselves. Jacob begged his mother to let him spend the night with his grandmother. In the end he won with a lot of convincing from Henry.

Henry guided Lucille into the bedroom. He covered her eyes and she groaned "Henry, come on."

He smirked "just a few more steps. Here we are!"

She huffed and tried to pull his hands down. He laughed "okay, okay. You're so impatient!"

She opened her eyes and gasped. The room had been turned into a romantic oasis.

There were candles lit around the room and flower petals on the bed. Soft music floated through the room.

"Oh Henry. You did all of this for me?"

He smiled and slid his arms around her waist. He whispered against her ear "only you."

She turned in his arms and kissed passionately. It ended much to soon for her liking because her cheek hurt. She frowned and grabbed her cheek. He covered her hand with his and said "I'll take care of that baby."

Within minutes Lucille was laying naked, face down on the bed with Henry straddling her. He rubbed warm oil in his hands. He poured some oil on her back. He slid his hands over her body. He massaged her butt cheeks and she moaned in pleasure. He deliberately avoided the spot between her legs. She was going insane. She craved his touch. He heard her whimper and he grinned "there a problem?"

She opened her eyes and she said "I need you!"

He smiled and covered her body with his. He put his lips by her ear and whispered "you have me."

She cut her eyes at him "you know what I mean!"

He whispered as he moved "turn over."

She rolled on her back and she saw him wearing only his underwear. He grabbed more oil and squirted some in his hands. He immediately went for her breast and became nervous. She tried to relax but all she saw saw Harold on top of her.

He saw fear on her face and he stopped. He said "what's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes and now saw her husband looking at her. She relaxed "nothing. Continue."

He shrugged it off and grabbed her breasts. She moaned when they rubbed them.

He grinned "better?"

She smiled and said "Mmhmm."

He rolled her nipples between fingers. He slowly slid his hands over her stomach. He came to the spot between her legs. He cupped her and she whimpered.

He paused "now what?"

She closed her eyes tightly and said "nothing."

He removed his hand and said "Lu talk to me."

She shook her head. He grinned at her stubbornness and softly said "baby, look at me."

She finally opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. He asked "am I scarring you?"

She said "no! Well not you. It's complicated."

He sat back and said "tell me."

She sighed "you look so much like your father!"

He sighed "with me being on top of you you're reminded of that night. Yes?"

She nodded "it's stupid."

He smiled "no it's not. Maybe I moved to fast. I'll go slower if that will help."

She looked up and begged "please."

He kissed her lips "my pleasure."

He slid his hand down her body and back up her legs. He paused at her thighs and said "this okay?"

She looked at him and saw her husband looking back at her. She smiled and whispered "yes."

He cupped her as a warning. He gently scraped his fingers over her lips and took his hand away. Her eyes flew open but before she could complain he moved his body so that he could get more comfortable.

She felt him take each labia and massage them. He found her tiny bundle of nerves and rubbed it in circles. Her hips shot off the bed. He saw her lower lips glisten in her juices. His finger easily slipped inside her. She cried out as he added a second finger, then a third. He pumped his fingers in and out of her. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers. Before long she came. He smiled.

He slid his hands up her body and grabbed the wash cloth on the nightstand. He cleaned her up the juices between her legs. She loved how thoughtful he was. He tossed the rag on the floor and she grinned. He moved back up her body and kissed her.

He gazed into her eyes and said "I didn't scare you did I?"

She cupped his cheek and smiled "no my darling. I trust you."

He covered her body again and lined himself up. He grabbed his dick and rubbed himself in her juices. He gently slide inside her and she groaned. He paused so she could adjust to his side. He gently moved inside her. They found their rhythm and she clung to him. He thrusted into her and she said his name. She let go of him and grabbed a fistful of sheets.

Henry took her hands and pinned them above her head. He looked into her eyes and they came. She screamed his name as he shoved his load deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her. She ran her hands over his sweaty back. He moved off of her and rolled onto his back. She immediately curled into his side and sighed.

She kissed his chest and said "worth the wait?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her "always."

"I must say this was a wonderful way to end our hellacious week. Maybe we should have Margaret babysit more often."

He heard the playful tone in her voice and grinned "oh you trust her now?"

She slapped his chest "you can't blame me for not trusting your mother! She tried to take both of you away from me."

He pulled her closer "shh. I'm sorry. I'm just playing."

She sniffled "well, it's not funny."

He kissed her head "you're right. It's not. You know I wouldn't allow her to babysit if I didn't trust her right?"

She nodded.

"Then, try and relax honey. Jacob is fine and I'm right here."

She looked up and rubbed her toe against his leg. She said "you are aren't you? Well, I'm laying right here completely nude. Why are you all the way over there?"

He smirked "I'm right beside you!"

She quickly straddled him and said "but not inside me."

He grabbed her hips as she took him inside her. He said "geez Lu! You could've warned me."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. She began moving on top of him and took control.

Meanwhile at Margaret's:

Jacob was playing with Ryan on the porch. Margaret sat on the couch by Bill who had his arm around her shoulder. She held his fingertips that hung over her shoulder.

He said "I told you Lucille would say yes."

She said "I could tell it took some convincing. She's still not comfortable with the idea of me being alone with her son."

He scoffed "what does she think you'll do? You wouldn't hurt him. Everyone can see how much you love and adore that little boy."

She closed her eyes and said "you're forgetting I'm Returned Bill. I've changed. I'm scared when you find out the truth you won't like the new Margaret."

He said "what are you talking about? You're still his grandmother and you love him."

She smiled "I do but I've done somethings I'm not proud of."

He said "well, who hasn't?"

She sat up and faced him "you don't understand. I'm able to help the returned disappear if they choose to do so."

He looked confused "disappear?"

She nodded "I convinced Maggie's mother it would be best for everyone is she went back to where she came. The family was so angry with me. Whatever progress I made with them went down the drain. Then, Jacob came to me. The poor dear was so frightened and felt so damn guilty. He thought he was the cause that his family was getting hurt. He told me he wanted to disappear and I told him I would go with him. One night there was a commotion in the street. Jacob was standing on the sidewalk and a crowd was starting to fight. Those bastards hurt my son...my darling Henry. My only concern was Jacob. I took him to safety and we decided then it was our time to leave. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by Henry, Fred and Marty. Ever since thin my relationship with my family has been shaky."

He was stunned but moved so he was facing her. He took her hands and kissed them. He said "I still don't see why they're angry? You were concerned about Jacob and you didn't force them."

She was overwhelmed and whispered "you're the only one that's gets it. I swear Bill I never forced anyone. The returned come back lost. They don't know where they fit in and they don't think their family will accept them. I thought I was helping. I don't know what we are or how we got here but I love my family and I would never hurt them. The bottom line is we shouldn't be here but we are and I want to embrace it. I need to make things right before the returned disappear. Does that make sense?"

He nodded slowly and he rubbed her knuckles. He looked into her eyes.

She tensed and nervously said "what?"

He said "you're absolutely right. No one knows how long any of us will be here so we have to live everyday like its our last. I hate to just spring this on you but it feels right."

She watched him slid off the couch and got down on one knee. Her eyes widened and in a scared voice she squeaked "what the hell are you doing?"

He loved being able to throw her for a loop. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and said "marry me."

She froze.

He grinned as he took out the ring "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless. I know we haven't dated long but we both know you've always been mine. I lost you once Marge. There's no way in hell I'm letting that happen again. They say things happen for a reason and maybe that's true. We may have been robbed of our dreams but it did give us our kids and here we are years later. My heart is finally whole again. I just want to make us official so with that being said. Margaret Langston will you marry me?"

Tears sprung in her eyes and she nodded. He smiled and slid the huge rock on her finger. She stared at the ring. It was a 3 carat cushion cut diamond ring. She looked up at him and managed to choke out "you're really serious?"

He laughed "of course I am!"

She looked at the ring and said "this is the most beautiful thing anyone's ever given me. I love it but I can't accept it."

He frowned "but I thought you said you would marry me?"

She smiled "I did and I will but the ring..."

He looked worried and said "not your taste? Damn! I spent days looking at rings."

She shook her head and grinned "Bill relax. It's gorgeous."

"Then, what's the problem?"

She cupped his cheek "it's too expensive. I don't want you to be broke from buying this. I'm not worth it."

He sighed in relief and laughed "I'm hardly broke Marge. I'm a doctor. I've done nothing but work since my wife died. I've got money put up because I didn't know what to do with it. As for not deserving it you're wrong! You're the only one that deserves my love. I finally have the chance to pamper you and treat you like a queen. As long as I'm around you won't ever have to lift a finger beautiful."

She smiled and hugged his neck. She whispered "I can't believe after everything I've told you you still want me."

He grinned "it's going to take a lot for me to hate you Marge."

She pulled back and kissed him.

Back at the Langston's:

Lucille was laying on top of Henry. He was rubbing small circles on her back.

"Henry you were right."

He furrowed his brow "about what exactly?"

"You're father attacking me did scare me. I felt so dirty. I thought you would hate me."

He paused his movements "hate you? I could never hate you especially not for that!"

She smiled "I know I just wasn't thinking clearly. I'm so glad you planned this evening for us. I think we needed it."

He smiled and kissed her head "I wanted to make sure you were okay and give you a chance to vent if you needed to."

She cupped his cheek "I love you so much Henry."

He kissed her "I love you to baby."

Lucille broke the silence by asking "Henry, you don't think Harold will come back here do you?"

He tensed and patted her bottom "not if he knows what's good for him."

He rolled her beneath him and they spent the rest of the night making love.


	39. Chapter 39

Jacob and Margaret were in the kitchen baking. Margaret put the brownie batter into the pan and let Jacob lick the bowl. She smiled when she looked up and saw his face covered in chocolate.

She grabbed a wet wash cloth and laughed "oh Jacob. You do you remind me of your father when he was your age."

Jacob smiled as he wiped his hands "I'm glad I'm able to be with you again grandma."

She smiled softly "me too sweetheart. What did you think about Ryan?"

He smiled brightly "he's fun! We like the same things. It's nice to hang out with a boy."

She laughed "I thought you liked playing with Jenny?"

He said "I do but girls don't like the same things boys do that's all."

She grinned "can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

She said "do you like Bill?"

He smiled and nodded "yes. He's very nice. I like him better than grandpa."

She looked relieved "I'm glad you think so. Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded and she said "Bill asked me to marry him."

Jacob eyes widened "what'd you say?"

She smiled and said "I said yes!"

Jacob hugged his grandmother's neck and sat back down "he's going to be my grandpa?"

She nodded "that's right but no one knows yet so let's keep this between us for now."

He nodded "are you going to tell everyone soon?"

She nodded "hopefully today or tomorrow. I need to talk to Bill first."

He nodded.

The doorbell rang and Jacob cocked his head "who's that?"

She shrugged "I don't know. Stay here."

Her hands started to shake when she saw Harold on the porch. The last thing she wanted to do was open the door but she didn't want to cause a scene with Jacob here. Lucille trusted her with the safety of her son and she wasn't about to mess this chance up. She decided to put herself in harms way and opened the door.

She blocked his path and under her breath said "what are you doing here?!"

He grinned "I came to see my wife. Are you going to let me in?"

She glared at him and said "no! You need to leave."

His demeanor changed and he grabbed her left arm. He forced his way in and said "all you had to do was step aside. You always knew what to do to set me off."

She tore her arm out of his grasp "all I had to do was breathe and it upset you!"

He glared at her raised his voice "don't you speak to me in that tone! I thought you learned your lesson a long time ago?"

She was worried about Jacob hearing the fight and said "lower your voice! Now is not the time for this."

He raised his eyebrow and taunted her "why is your boyfriend in there? You don't want him to hear you cry? He might enjoy the sound. It was always a turn on for me."

She looked disgusted "what is wrong with you? Why did you insist on marrying me if you weren't even interested in me?"

He smirked "family connections."

She frowned "you ruined my life! I was supposed to marry Bill. We had our whole life planned!"

He smiled "who cares? I happen to think I saved the poor sap from a miserable life and I got hot little number for my wife. That's all that matters. I think it's time that we get reacquainted."

Before she could stop him he grabbed her arms and pulled her close as he planted a kiss on her. She tried to fight but he was to strong.

Jacob heard a noise from the living room. He stepped out of the kitchen and saw his grandmother kissing his grandfather. He was confused because he thought she loved Bill.

He said "grandma?"

Harold let got of her like she was on fire. She tried to catch her breath.

Harold glared at her and said "why didn't you tell me our grandson was here? That's was highly in appropriate for him to see."

She said "I tried to tell you."

Jacob stood behind his grandmother and said "why would you kiss him if your marrying Bill?"

Margaret's eyes widened and Harold shouted "what?!"

Jacob jumped and Margaret pulled him to her chest. The poor dear clung to her.

She glared at Harold "stop it Harold! You're scarring him!"

He continued to shout "he needs to toughen up. He's a Langston man not some pansy! I'll toughen him up like I did Henry and Fred. Come here. Few swats of my belt always straightened the boys out."

She pushed Jacob behind her and stood her ground. She saw the crazed look in Harold's eyes and panicked "don't you dare touch him! Run Jacob!"

He looked torn and Margaret practically screamed "run!"

Jacob ran out of the house and Axel followed him.

Harold continued shouting "You're marrying that bastard? I will not stand for this! Has he gotten in your pants yet? I bet he's fucked you while Jacob was here."

She hated hearing that kind of language. She clenched her fists and said "stop it! You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm marrying Bill and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Before she had time to react he back handed her and she fell to the floor. She pushed herself up and held her cheek. She saw him grab his belt and he folded it. He smiled menacingly "you always did have to learn your lessons the hard way. Come here!"

She braced herself.

"Don't do it dad!"

She looked up and saw Fred. Harold turned around and saw his son holding a gun.

"Drop it or I'll shoot."

Harold smirked "you don't have the guts!"

Fred said "I'm not a kid anymore. You don't scare me. I won't let you hurt her again. Think about Jacob. Henry will hate you. Please don't make me do this."

Harold lowered his arm at the mention of Henry. He knew he could win Henry over eventually and maybe finally get a piece of his hot wife.

Fred said "get out! If you go near her again I'll throw your ass in jail!"

He glared at his son and said "fine. I'll go for now but I'll be back. This isn't over! Oh and uh Margaret I will make sure your wedding doesn't take place!"

Harold left and Margaret was devastated that he spilled the beans about her engagement. Fred helped his mother up and smiled "wedding?"

She sighed "Bill asked me to marry him today. I said yes."

He smiled "that's great!"

She was pleasantly surprised "you're okay with this?"

He smiled and grabbed his handkerchief. He wiped a spot of blood off her cheek "of course I am. He's a good man and he makes you happy."

She smiled and accepted he handkerchief "thank you. I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

He smiled sadly "dad's an ass. Where's the ring?"

She smiled brightly and held out her hand. He held her fingers and smiled "damn. Nice rock!"

She laughed "thank you."

"Grandma?"

She twirled around and saw Jacob safe and sound. She kneeled down and opened her arms. He ran into them clung to her. She ran her hands over his head.

She whispered "it's okay Jacob."

Fred worriedly asked "dad, didn't hurt Jacob did he?"

Margaret shook her head and said "no."

She didn't feel like going into details. All that mattered was that Jacob was safe.

She looked at her son and said "listen, Fred honey if you have time would you mind taking Jacob back home. Bill's coming back soon and I want to be here when he gets back. I don't this is a safe place for Jacob anymore with Harold being back."

Fred heard the sad tone in her voice and nodded "sure Ma."

Jacob said "no, I want to stay here with you!"

Margaret sighed "Jacob, I'm sorry honey but you can't. You're safety is my main concern. You're parents are already going to be furious when they find out Harold was here and went after you. Go honey."

He frowned "but what about you? You'll be all alone until Bill gets back."

She smiled at the boy's concern and cupped his cheek "don't you worry about me. I'll be fine sweetheart. He'll be back any minute. I'm sure you're mother is missing you so why don't you go with Fred. Okay?"

He finally nodded and hugged her "bye grandma."

She smiled "bye kiddo."

Fred watched Jacob go outside and he said "there's no use lying to him. He can see right through you."

She raised her eye brow "what are you talking about?"

He said "you're scared and you're letting dad win."

She crossed her arms "so what? I will do whatever it takes to keep that little boy safe. Even if it means not being able to see him again. Fred, what kind of man goes after his own grandson? He started to go after Jacob with a belt! All I could think about was when he would hit you boys with it. I couldn't let him do it to Jacob. I pushed him out of the way and got him out of the house so he couldn't see what was about to happen."

Fred was in awe and said "you were going to put yourself in harms way for your grandson?"

She blinked back tears "I'm used to his violence but Jacob isn't. He was brought up in a happy, loving home. He's got wonderful parents that could never hurt each other. I didn't want to traumatize the poor darling and it's giving me a chance to finally stand up to your father. I should've done it a long time ago. I'm sorry."

Fred smiled "what are you talking about? You always protected us. Dad, would get after us when you weren't around. That wasn't your fault. He apologized the last time he did it. I still don't know how you got him to do that!"

She shrugged "I held a knife to his throat when he was asleep. I told him if he hurt you boys again I'd kill him."

Fred said "is that why he got nicer all of a sudden? I just thought it was because we were teenagers."

She smirked "I guess I scared him bad enough. No, I know I did because he wet the bed. I told him clean it up. That was the first time made the bed."

Fred laughed "way go to mom! Look, I'm sure Henry and Lu will understand."

She gasped "no! Please don't tell them what he was going to do to me. All they need to know is I protected him."

Fred said "they won't be angry."

She said "Frederick! Yes they will. Jacob is waiting."

He sighed and kissed her non bruised cheek "call me if you need me."

She nodded.

Frederick left and she locked the door. She stepped into the powder room and looked at the damage. She touched her cheek and flinched. The was a little scrape from Harold's ring. She sighed and doctored it. She heard the timer go off and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed the brownies out of the oven.

The doorbell rang and she tensed. Suddenly, she heard "Marge, honey open up!"

She breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the door. He started to smile but his face hardened when he saw the scratch on her cheek. He clenched his fist and said "Harold?"

She nodded and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried. She sobbed "he was going to hit me with a belt!"

Bill gently pushed her back and said "what?!"

She said "he didn't get the chance. Frederick stopped him."

Bill looked grateful and put his hands loosely around her neck "thank god. Are you sure you're alright?"

She sniffled and gently squeezed his wrist "I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Jacob."

He said "where is he?"

She said "I had Frederick take him home. I don't think this is a safe place for him anymore."

He rubbed his thumbs against her neck and softly said "hey now. What's this about?"

She said "Harold is trying to control my life again and he's winning!"

He kissed her nose "so don't let him. Come with me."

He guided her to the couch and pulled her in his lap. He said "he had his chance and he blew it. You're mine now. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. It's time that he knows that. We can start with telling him were getting married."

She bit her lip and said "he already knows."

He cocked his head "you told him?"

She sighed "not me. Jacob did."

He rubbed her back and said "and how did he find out?"

She blushed "I told him."

He smiled "how did he take it?"

She smiled "he was excited. He said he likes you better than Harold."

He laughed "glad to hear it!"

She cupped his cheek and said "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to wait until we were together but I couldn't help it. If it helps I did tell him not to tell."

He grinned "I'm not mad honey. He's a kid. It's hard to keep a secret especially a big one."

She said "he thought I was cheating on you Bill that's why how Harold found out."

He frowned "I'm not following."

She said "Harold kissed me. Jacob came out of the kitchen and I guess it looked like I was enjoying it. He asked me why are you kissing Harold? I thought you were in love with Bill. Harold lost it."

Bill sighed "I can't believe him!"

She shrugged "that's just how is he. I'll be fine."

He sighed "I wish I had been here. I'm sorry you had to deal with him alone."

She snuggled against him and said "it wasn't your fault."

He held her tighter.

She played with the buttons on his shirt and said "for what it's worth Fred seemed happy about our engagement."

Bill smiled and kissed her head.

Fred and Jacob went inside the house. He saw his brother and his wife in the kitchen. Henry was behind Lucille with his arms wrapped around her waist. She was laughing as he nuzzled her neck "stop it. That tickles!"

Fred smirked "are we interrupting something?"

Henry let go of his wife and Fred laughed.

Lucille watched Jacob come over to her and hug her. She ran her hand over his head "did you have fun?"

He nodded.

She frowned. She looked at Fred and said "wait! Why did you bring him home? Where's Margaret?"

Fred looked at Jacob and back at Lucille. She nodded and said "Jacob, can you give us minute?"

Lucille looked at Fred and said "what's going on?"

Fred said "dad, decided to pay Ma a visit."

Henry said "again?!"

Fred nodded "he started yelling at her and forced his way into the house. He kissed her. Jacob came in the room and startled dad. He continued yelling which obviously startled Jacob but dad didn't like that. Remember, what dad would do to us so we'd toughen up as he called it?"

Henry's mouth fell open he paled "oh god please tell me he didn't."

Fred said "thankfully no. Ma got him out of the house."

Lucille said "what the hell are you two talking about?"

Henry cleared his throat and said "my dad liked using the belt."

Her heart broke when she saw the look on his face. She cupped his cheek "oh Henry. Hold on are you saying he was going to use the belt on my son?"

Henry looked down and Fred said "yes."

She dropped her hand and glared at Fred "where the hell was your mother? I trusted her."

Fred got defensive and said "she was laying on the floor about to get beat!"

They both looked at him shocked.

Fred said "I came in the house when dad had his belt raised. I saw Ma holding her cheek and I snapped. I pulled my gun out and told him to drop it. When I mentioned you he paused. I made him feel guilty. I got him to leave. Ma protected Jacob Lucille. That's all that matters. She had me take him home because she didn't feel like it's safe anymore."

She glared at Fred and said "excuse me!"

She stormed out of the room and went to check on her son.

Fred sighed "Ma did everything she could Henry. You know how dad gets when he's angry."

Henry nodded "I know. I'm not mad at her but I think Lu might be."

Lucille was in the living room. She stopped by the couch and softly said "Fred told me what happened."

His eyes widened.

Lucille sat down "are you okay?"

Jacob nodded and looked at his lap.

She touched his cheek "Jakey, talk to me honey."

"I made grandpa mad and he hurt grandma."

She furrowed her brow "no. It wasn't your fault."

He nodded "I told him grandma and Bill are getting married and oops."

Her eyes widened "they're getting married?"

He sighed "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

She smiled "so it's true?"

He nodded "that's why grandpa started yelling. I saw them kissing and I was confused. After I asked her why she was kissing him I realized he had kissed her."

She sighed "oh sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. Harold was not supposed to go around Margaret and he knew that. You're grandpa has a bad temper and the littlest thing will set him off."

Jacob said "why?"

She smiled sadly "I don't know. He shouldn't have acted like that in front of you. She never should've opened the door."

Jacob frowned "it wasn't her fault! She pushed me out of the way and told me to run! I came back when I heard uncle Fred. I saw grandma on the floor and grandpa had his belt raised. I think he was going to hit her with it like he tried to do to me. She protected me mom. She put herself in danger for me. Please don't be mad at her."

Lucille was stunned at Margaret's actions to protect her son. She kissed her son's forehead and said "you're sure you're alright?"

He nodded "I'm fine."

She looked relieved "go ahead and watch your cartoons."

He shrugged as she left the room.

Henry was sitting alone at the table sipping on some tea. He looked up when he saw his wife enter the kitchen.

She said "where's Fred?"

He said "he went back to work."

She nodded. She walked behind him and slid her hands over his shoulders and hugged his neck. She rested her cheek against his. He was surprised but remained quiet.

She sniffled "I'm so sorry."

He said "don't worry about it. It was my idea to send him there. You have every reason to be angry."

She said "no! Not that. I talked to Jacob and saw the scared looked on his face and it occurred to me that must've been what you looked like when you were young. It breaks my heart that you had to grow up with that monster."

He tensed "stop. I don't want to talk about this."

She said "it's nothing to be embarrassed about Henry."

He moved out of her grasp "this conversation is over!"

She rushed over to him and grabbed his arm "wait!"

He looked at her.

She reached up and kissed him. He looked confused "what was that for?"

She smiled "for being you. For someone that was raised by that monster you're an incredible husband. I always feel safe with you and I know you would never hurt me or your son."

He finally smiled "I love you."

She smiled and hugged him "I love you more Snookums."

He laughed "of all the nicknames you had to pick that one!"

She pecked his lips "oh you know you love it!"


	40. Chapter 40

Jacob went looking for his dad and found him in the workshop. Henry looked up when he saw his son.

"Hey monkey."

"Hi."

He took off his eye protection and said "come here."

He pulled out a stool and Jacob sat down.

Henry said "Wanna talk about it? I know how you're feeling better than anyone."

Jacob looked up and said "how?"

Henry said "Dad, used to beat Fred and I all the time."

Jacob was shocked "why?"

He shrugged "I don't know. We always thought we did something wrong but eventually we learned that some people in this world are just mean. It wasn't your fault either Jacob. You know that right?"

Jacob said "yes but I still feel guilty! Grandma almost got hurt because I told him they're getting married!"

Jacob slapped his forehead "shoot! I said it again."

Henry couldn't help but smirk at his son "don't worry monkey I already knew. Fred told me."

Jacob looked relieved "oh good."

Henry said "it's still not your fault Jacob. You want to know what I think?"

He nodded.

Henry sighed "you're grandfather enjoys seeing people cry. He likes preying on the weak so he can feel like the top dog. The man is never satisfied. He's always liked hurting your grandmother the most. As Fred and I got older we tried to protect her as much as we could but he always found some way to hurt her. When he was bored of her he'd come find us and use his belt. Fred and I had welps on our bodies for weeks; we still have scars."

Jacob was shocked "can I see it?"

Henry nodded and turned around. He lifted the back of his shirt and there was a large scar on his shoulder. Jacob gasped.

Henry dropped his shirt and turned around "you're mother doesn't even know about that scar. I mean she's seen it but she doesn't know how it got there."

Jacob said "why didn't you tell her? Are you afraid she will get mad?"

He smiled "of course not. I just don't want her pity or have her look at me differently."

Jacob said "she won't."

Henry said "just go with me on this one okay."

Jacob nodded "okay."

The clinic:

Maggie was sitting at her desk when Marty came in. She smiled and stood up to kiss him "hey you. What brings you here?"

He smiled "can't I just drop by?"

She nodded "of course. I just meant the clinic is really busy today. This is the first chance I got to sit down so you better make it fast."

He said "oh. Well maybe this isn't the best time."

She said "best time for what?"

He said "uh nothing! I'll see you home."

She frowned but went back to work.

Marty sighed as he sat in his car. He was trying to figure out how to propse to her. It was never the right time. She was either to busy or to tired. He was going to make it happen one way or another. He huffed and drove off.

That night Lucille put Jacob to bed. She worried about Henry. He had been quiet most of the day. He had gone to take a shower after he locked up. She entered the bedroom and saw him laying on top of the sheets.

She smiled "it'd be more comfortable under the sheets."

He jumped and smiled.

She changed into her pajamas. He watched her intently. She opted for his t-shirt. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Panties or no panties?"

He said "take them off!"

She grinned "I was hoping you'd say that."

He watched her slide them down her legs and stepped out of them. She crawled on to the bed and straddled him. He slid his hands up her thighs and squeezed her butt cheeks as he kissed him.

She pulled back and smiled. She rolled off of him and he frowned "where you going beautiful?"

She laughed "I'm cold. Get up!"

He smirked "I am up!"

She tried to look serious but smiled "Henry! Come on. I want under the covers."

He sighed dramatically and stood up "sissy!"

She stuck out her tongue and he laughed "real mature Luce!"

She grinned and said "I never said I was Mr. Langston!"

They crawled under the covers and she went into his arms. They kissed each other and she pulled back.

"Henry, can I ask you a question?"

He said "depends."

She said "why did you get upset when I tried to talk you about your father?"

He tensed "you mean earlier?"

She nodded.

He shrugged.

She sighed "we're you embarrassed?"

"No."

She said "good because you have no reason to be. I'm you're wife. You can talk to me about anything."

He said "anything but this!"

She sighed "but why?"

He sat up "I'm afraid if I open up about it you'll look at me differently."

She looked hurt "how can you think so little of me? I thought you trusted me."

He said "of course I trust you. I'm just not comfortable talking to anyone about it."

She said "maybe it's time you opened up to someone."

He sighed "move."

She frowned "Henry."

He said "please. I need to show you something."

She let him sit up and he took off his shirt.

"Do you see the scar on my shoulder?"

She nodded.

He said "my father's belt."

She gasped and tears sprung in her eyes. He stood up "well, aren't you going to say anything?"

She kneeled on the edge of the bed and slid her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his back "my poor darling. I've seen the scar for years but I figured if you wanted to talk about it you would have. No wonder why you hid it. I don't know what to say."

He moved out of her arms "then don't say anything. I never wanted you to know but after my talk with Jacob it was time."

She said "you talked to him?"

He nodded.

She said "good. Did you think I'd make fun of you or something?"

He looked at her and said "I don't know."

She walked over to him and grabbed his face "this doesn't change how I feel about you Henry Langston. If anything it makes my love for you even greater. I can't imagine growing up the way you did but it made you the man you are today."

He scoffed "what's that?"

She smiled "you're a kind, gentle, loving man. You're also a loving husband, father and my knight a shining armor. You treat me like a queen and would never do anything to hurt me. That in itself is a miracle considering the role model you had growing up."

He looked at her and hugged her. She breathed in his scent. He slid his hands under her shirt and squeezed her butt cheeks. She moaned.

He said "not only are you my queen but you're my angel."

Tears sprung in her eyes "oh Henry kiss me!"

He gently kissed her and stepped back. Before she could complain he slid off her shirt and picked her up. He laid her on the bed and threw the covers over their heads.

The next morning Lucille woke up with a smile on her face. She rolled over to snuggle with her husband but frowned when she found his side empty. She opened her eyes and sat up. The sheet slid off her body. She was still naked from last night but she didn't care.

She heard the water running in the bathroom and smiled. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She leaned against the door and saw him shaving.

He looked over and grinned "nice outfit."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She slid her thumbs in his underwear and pulled them down his legs. She smirked and slid her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his back and playfully said "there now we're even."

He laughed and stepped out of his underwear. He continued shaving as she yawned and closed her eyes. He smiled "why don't you go back to sleep hon?"

Without opening her eyes she said "I'm not tired."

He rolled his eyes "sure."

She sighed "okay maybe I am but it's your fault!"

He stopped shaving for a moment and said "my fault?

She nodded "you kept me up all night."

He grinned "I'm seem to remember it being the other way around."

She tighter her arms "I don't know what you're talking about?"

He finished shaving and cleaned his face. He turned around and kissed her "everyone else might think you're an innocent, Christian woman but I know the real Lucille."

She looked at him "I'm a good person!"

He smiled softly "never said you weren't but you're a seductress. You're my little wanton woman. You can get men to do whatever you want just by looking at them."

She cupped his cheek "but I wouldn't dare try. You're the only man I would ever seduce."

He grinned "I better be!"

She kissed him and whispered "shut up Henry."

He picked her up as they kissed. He carried her over to the shower and stepped inside. He turned on the water and let it heat up.

He pinned her against the wall and made his way down her neck. He kissed her breasts and kneeled on the floor. He buried his face between her legs. She cried out and clutched his head. She sighed as she concentrated on his tongue moving inside her. He moved his finger to her clit and rubbed it. She shouted his name as she came. She let her hands fall to her sides and panted.

He stood up and gently kissed her. She slid her arms around his neck and sighed as he rubbed his hands over her body. He grabbed the shampoo and began washing her hair. She closed her eyes and moaned.

She whispered "I love it when you wash my hair."

He smiled "shh."

After he washed her hair he started on her body. He grabbed the wash cloth and squirted some of her lavender body wash on it. He rubbed his hands over her neck and shoulders, down her body paying close attention to her breasts and thighs. He moved up her legs and back. She stood under the water and let the soap slide off her body.

She smiled "your turn."

He felt her hands on him and closed his eyes. She smiled as her hands ran over his body. She washed between his legs making sure she throughly washed his dick and balls. She made her way back up his legs and washed his backside. She slid her hands up his back and paused when she saw the scar. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't!"

She jumped when he spoke. Her voice cracked as she said "what?"

He turned around and smiled "don't cry sweetheart. You've seen it a million times. Why the tears?"

She frowned "because now I know how it got there! How does this not affect you? It breaks my heart just thinking about it."

He leaned down and kissed her "I've learned to live with it. It doesn't matter."

Her eyes widened "doesn't matter? Henry, you're father abused you! You can't keep these feelings bottled up."

He quickly washed off and turned off the water. He opened the curtain and she touched his arm "Henry?"

He paused "let it go Lucille. I have and you should to!"

She watched him step out of the shower and she bit her lip. He poked his head back in and handed her a towel. He saw the look on her face and sighed.

He took the towel from her and opened it "come here."

She stepped into the towel and leaned into him as he dried her off.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just meant it's easier to push those horrible memories out of my mind. I don't want to think about my father hurting us. It puts bad thoughts into my head. I don't want those thoughts seeping into my present life and cause me to hurt you or Jacob. I've learned how to deal with the past. We don't need to discuss it. I'm not trying to be mean or shut you out I just can't talk about it with you or anyone else."

She looked at him "you're afraid you'll turn into your father?"

He sighed "you saw how I got when I got drunk a few weeks ago. I was half way there. I raised my voice at you!"

She raised her eye brow and touched his arm "you weren't drunk."

He said "yes I was! I scared you."

She said "do you think I'm stupid? You were upset and you wanted to take it out on anyone in your way. If you were drunk you wouldn't have cared who you hurt but Henry you apologized to me within minutes after you scared me. You know when to stop with your alcohol."

He said "but I had 5 beers! I was wasted!"

She rubbed his arm "you were not. I know you Henry. If you wanted you could out drink anyone. It takes a lot more than 5 beers to get you drunk. You were hurting and rather than deal with the pain you tried to act like you were drunk so you wouldn't feel guilty for yelling at us."

He froze "how in the hell did you know that?"

She smiled and grabbed his left hand. She kissed his wedding ring "because I know you better than I know myself. You're my husband Henry. I know you would never hurt me."

He was incredibly touched "you trust me that much?"

She smiled "of course I do."

He said "even knowing about my father?"

She smiled and said "Henry, nothing can changed the way I feel about you. Actually, I take that back. I love you even more."

Henry smiled softly and she reached up and wiped a tear that was about to fall.

She said "turn around."

He smirked "isn't that what I normally say to you?"

Her face turned red from embarrassment "Henry!"

He laughed and turned around. He felt her lips on the scar.

"Feel better?"

He smiled and turned around "more than you know."

She smiled and they walked into the bedroom to change.

Henry came downstairs and heard his wife on the phone.

"That's a great idea! I don't need to ask him. No don't be silly. Henry, would love to."

Henry narrowed his eyes and mouthed "love to what?"

She grinned and ignored him. She said "sounds great! See you then!"

She hung and went back to cooking lunch. He walked over to her and slid his hands down her arms. He gently grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving. He rested his neck on her shoulder and said "Henry would love to do what?"

She leaned against him and smiled "relax. It was Liz. She wanted to have a double date."

He looked relieved "oh well in that case that sounds like a good idea."

She said "we were thinking of having another dinner except this time having all the couple over for game night. I think we deserve just a fun night as a family."

"Who exactly?"

"Fred, Liz, Maggie, Marty, the kids, Margaret and Bill and you and I obviously. What do you think?"

He said "you sure that's a good idea?"

She looked at him "I thought you liked game night?"

He smiled "I do but is it wise having Ma and Maggie in the same room especially considering the fact that Ma's not comfortable with Maggie and Marty as a couple?"

She sighed "they're trying Henry. I think this could be a good thing. She needs to see how they are together and then maybe she'll come around. We can also redeem ourselves from the last dinner. Bill wasn't treated the greatest. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable around the family."

He smiled "neither do I. You'll be nice to ma right?

She nodded "why wouldn't I?"

He said "you two haven't talked since Fred brought Jacob home."

She sighed "I need to call her I just don't know what to say."

He said "she just needs to know you forgive her."

She sighed "it wasn't her fault. She did the best she could and she protected him. That's all that matters."

He smiled "then tell her that."

She nodded "okay."

A few minutes later Lucille grabbed the phone. She called her mother in law and waited.

"Hello?"

Lucille took a deep breath and said "Margaret."

Margaret said "Lucille! I wasn't expecting to here from you. I'm assuming Jacob and Fred told you everything?"

Lucille sighed "they did but I think I'd like to hear your side."

Margaret sighed "it doesn't matter. I can't watch Jacob anymore."

Lucille said "why not? Jacob would be devastated."

Margaret said "it's not safe here. If Fred hadn't come there's no telling what Harold would've done. I had flashbacks of him hurting my sons and I panicked. I think I would've died if he hurt that little boy...not that that's saying a lot considering I'm already dead."

Lucille laughs despite the conversation said "Margaret, you're being to hard on yourself. You promised us you would keep Jacob safe and you did at the risk of your own safety. Thank you."

Margaret was shocked "I just did what anyone else would have done."

Lucille said "maybe but it was still incredibly brave so thank you."

Margaret said "oh well then your welcome. Thanks for calling."

Lucille said "wait!"

Margaret came back on the line "I'm sorry was there something else?"

Lucille said "yes. We're going to have a couples game night. Are you interested?"

She paused "game night?"

Lucille said "yeah. It's Fred and Liz, Maggie and Marty, Me and Henry of course and Jacob and Jenny. We're just hanging out playing cards and other games."

Margaret said "I don't know how people would feel about my presence and Bill might feel awkward after last time. I don't want to ruin your fun."

Lucille said "don't be silly. We'd love to have you. You can redeem yourself and it will give the family a second chance with Bill. Everyone knows how hard your trying. I think this could be thing for everyone."

In a teasing voice Margaret said "I highly doubt Maggie and Marty will feel comfortable with me there."

Lucille said "she didn't say she wanted you out of her life. She told you that you have to win her trust. Being tolerant of her relationship with Marty will show her how much you care about her. You have to meet her half way Margaret. If that won't convince you then you'll be able to meet Liz."

Margaret laughed "you're really reaching Lucille."

Lucille's smiled "oh come on. You know you want to. It can give you a chance to relax and not worry about Harold. You'd be safe around family and Bill."

Margaret sighed "that does sound nice. Okay. You talked me into it. I'll just have to convince Bill."

Lucille grinned "great! It will be Saturday at 6:00. Junk food all around no one leaves here without a stomach ache!"

Margaret laughed "sounds good."

Lucille hung up and went into the workshop. She made her presence known so she wouldn't startle him.

Henry turns off the saw and looked at his wife "everything okay?"

She smiled "perfect! Your mother and I are good. She's going to see if Bill wants to come to game night."

He smiled "good deal."

He put on his glasses and turned on the saw. Before he started working he noticed she was still there. He turned it off and looked at her.

"Was there something else?"

She nodded "this is a good idea right? I want everyone to get along. I don't want this to ruin our ceremony."

He took his glasses off and took her in his arms. She clung to him and breathed in his scent.

"Everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

He pulled back and grabbed her neck. He rested his fingers on her jaw "because I won't let anything ruin our special day. I promise."

She closed her eyes as his kissed her. He slowly pulls back and rests his forehead against hers "feel better?"

She lets a tiny smile spread over her face "I always feel better after you kiss me."

He laughed "I would hope so."

She smiled wider and said "do you have to work on this now?"

He slid his hand over her butt "why? What'd you have in mind?"

She whispered in his ear and he tossed his glasses onto the table. She squealed and clung to him as he picked her up in a fireman carry. She smacked him on the butt "you're gonna pay for that Henry!"

He just laughed and carried her in the house.

An hour later she was in the kitchen cooking with smile on her face. No matter how quick he made love to her he always made her feel so special and loved.

Henry was on the porch trying to wipe the smile off his face.

Fred walked up and "hey."

Henry smiled "hi. What are you doing here?"

"Liz wanted to know if there was anything she needed to bring for game night."

Henry said "no we have everything."

Fred grinned and said "I'm sure she'd love a bottle of wine."

Henry glared at him "no way! Not after last time."

He laughed "relax man! I'm just playing. It's going to be awkward enough. I just hope it's not like the dinner party from hell when Ma got Luce drunk and had her attack Barbara."

Henry got defensive "that's wasn't Lucille's fault! She's apologized numerous times."

Fred was shocked "whoa! What the hell's wrong with you?"

Henry realized he may have went to far "nothing. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little protective of her."

Fred scoffed "a little?"

Henry grinned "okay... a lot. Can you blame me? She's hot!"

Fred rolled his eyes "I swear you two are like teenagers."

Lucille came outside and handed her husband a beer.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it "thanks babe."

She smiled when she felt Henry's hand rest in her butt. She said "oh hi Fred. I didn't know you were here. I'll bring you a beer too."

Fred said "that's okay. I'm not staying long. Liz is waiting for me."

Henry snickered "yeah I'm whipped! You're not even married."

Fred got embarrassed and glared at his brother "asshole. Look just because you have the hot wife and go at it like dogs doesn't mean the rest of us do."

Henry laughed and Lucille looked confused.

Fred smirked "I'll see you guys later. You're not the only one getting laid."

Lucille's mouth fell open and Henry shook his head.

She gently smacked his head "how does he know we had sex?"

He smirked "I guess because I'm just so happy."

She narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hip. He shrugged "I snapped at him and he figured it out."

She frowned "what happened?"

He continued to rub her butt "He was saying he should bring over wine for you to loosen you up and I said absolutely not. My mouth kept running and he made of fun of me for sticking up for you."

She smiled and sat on his lap "oh Henry. You're such a good husband."

The spent the next few minutes making out.


	41. Chapter 41

Margaret sat on Bill's lap playing with the back of his neck as he kissed behind her ear and neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Bill?"

He continued kissing his neck and muttered "Hmm?"

She smiled "honey, stop for a second."

He whined "do I have to?"

She laughed "yes but only for a minute. I need to ask you something."

He sighed "fine."

She grinned and playfully pinched his nose "you're so cute. How would you feel about going to my sons for couple's game night?"

He said "what?"

She said "it's just my son and his wife, Frederick and his girlfriend, Maggie and Marty and the kids. I thought you and Maggie made up. I don't see what the problem is."

He said "I never said there was one. It's just a little awkward."

She said "we won't talk about Harold and Maggie won't bring out the photo albums."

He smiled "It's not that. I don't think Henry was to crazy about me."

She said "where would you get an idea like that?"

He said "he avoided me most of the night."

She sighed "he was drunk and Lucille threatened him. She told me that she told him if he made a fool out of himself he'd be sleeping on the couch."

He raised his eye brow and she said "I swear Bill! Henry's a wonderful man. He always been a good judge of character. He likes you. He was just reminiscing and got carried away with the alcohol and fought with his wife. I've learned when they fight they both hurt until they make up. It wasn't you it was everything else. Please give my family another chance."

Bill said "it's means that much to you?"

She nodded.

He smiled "what the hell? It'd be more exciting than spending a boring night at home."

She started to smile but then exclaimed "hey!"

His eyes widened and he laughed "I didn't mean you're boring I meant when I'm back at my place it's boring. You bring excitement into my life."

She smiled and kissed his lips.

Lucille was locked in her closet getting her outfit ready for tomorrow night. She heard the knob jiggle and heard "Lu?"

"I'll be out in a minute!"

She put her dress back and walked into the bedroom. She didn't see him but before she could worry he dipped her and planted a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He stood her back up and but kept his arms around her. She sighed while he kissed her face. He moved his hands to her pants and unbuttoned them. He unzipped them and stuck his hand down her panties.

She whimpered "what's gotten into you?"

He continued cupping her and squeezed her mound said "nothing's gotten into me but I was hoping I could get into you."

She smiled "I'm all yours."

He took his hand out and slid her pants over her hips and down her legs. She stepped out of them while holding onto his shoulders for support. He slid his hands up her legs and stood up. He scooped her in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. He stripped and laid by her. He tore off her panties and with no foreplay he pushed into her and she cried out.

He froze "shit! I didn't hurt you did you did I?"

She said "no I'm just not used to you being so rough."

He frowned "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'll pull out."

She exclaimed "don't you dare!"

He looked surprised and she said "I'm fine. You just caught me off guard is all. I'm used to you exploring my body not entering me like that."

He gently kissed her "it won't happen again baby. I enjoy our foreplay just as much as you do. I was just so damn hard and couldn't stop myself. I kept thinking about that leather outfit."

She smiled "oh. Well in that case you're forgiven."

He began moving on top of her.

She looked into his eyes as they kissed. She loved the the feeling of him on top of her. She always felt so safe. She never could get enough of him and the thought of him never making love to her again was just to much. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. Gathering all her strength she quickly flipped them over which surprised him. He smiled as she began riding hip. He rested her hands on her hips but she had other ideas. She took them and placed them over her breasts. He got the hint.

She moaned as he began massaging them. He would alternate rolling and pinching her nipples. She threw her head back when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She grabbed his head as she bounced on top of him. She screamed as she came. She collapsed on top of him and smiled softly. He came right after her and grunted. She sighed while he rubbed her back and kissed her head.

He said "you were great!"

She smiled against his neck and brushed her lips against his skin. He pulled the covers around them and she whispered "do I need to move?"

"No, I like you being close."

She nodded and he smiled.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then she whimpered as she rolled off of him. She curled into his side and they fell asleep.

That evening Lucille was was putting on her heels. Henry yelled "Lucille hurry up!"

She shouted "Coming!"

A few seconds later she came downstairs dressed a black evening dress. It showed a bit of cleavage and had a slit that went up to her hip. She wore her black Jimmy Choos. She also had on the necklace and bracelet Henry bought her and some diamond earrings.

His mouth fell open when he saw her coming down the stairs. She finally made it to Henry and closed his mouth. She smiled "you like?"

He nodded.

She said "now see. Isn't it better for me to get ready for our date rather than another man?"

He thought back to that awful night and nodded "you seem much happier and the finish product is amazing...not that you always aren't."

She grinned "of course I am happier. I'm with the man of my dreams."

He smiled and gently kissed her. He opened the coat and she put it on. He guided her out the door.

Henry and Lucille were eating dinner with Fred and Liz. They finished they're food and were waiting for their desert. Henry was resting his hand on his wife's thigh. She felt him slid his hand under the dress and move up. She quickly grabbed his hand and dug her nails in his hand as a warning. He didn't let that phase him. He moved his hand higher and just as he was about to cup her the waiter came with their deserts. She cut her eyes at him and he carried on his conversation with Fred as he moved his hand.

They paid their bills and walked out to their cars. Henry held his wife's hand as they said their goodbyes to Fred and Liz. Henry put his arm around her waist and kissed her head as they made their way to the car.

He said "have I told you how beautiful you look?"

She smiled "yes."

He said "I can't wait to tear that dress off of you!"

She giggled "that's the idea. I can't believe you were trying touch me at dinner!"

He smiled "oh please. You know you wanted me to."

She gasped "I didn't not!"

He unlocked the car and said "then why have a slit in your dress that high?"

She blushed "well okay I was seducing you. You know I'm crazy about you but I'm just not like that. I can't do it in a restaurant especially with Fred and Liz right across the table."

He smiled and opened the door for her "I know. I wasn't expecting you to; I just wanted to see how far I could go before you stopped me."

She grinned "you naughty boy. After all these years you still can't get enough of me?"

He raised his eyebrow "are you complaining my love?"

She quickly shook her head "never!"

He kissed her lips and said "I didn't think so. In you go babe."

She smiled and sat in the front seat. He buckled her up and she felt him brush across her chest. She rolled her eyes as he shut the door. Henry started the car and drove home. Every so often he'd glance at his wife and smile. He smiled when he noticed she was dozing off. He pulled in the driveway and turned off the car. He went around to her side and opened the door. He saw that she was asleep. He reached over and unbuckled her. He picked her up and she mumbled. He kissed her cheek as he shut the car door and said "shh. It's just me."

He opened the door and was met by Jack. The dog followed him upstairs. He laid her on their bed and undressed her. He wanted to make love to her so bad but he would never take her without her permission. He laid her dress on the bed and put her in her pajamas. He covered her up and ran his hand down her face. She leaned into his palm as she slept. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He moved her shoes and dress and put them in her closet.

Henry wasn't sleepy so he went downstairs and watched some television. He fell asleep on the couch with Jack on his stomach.

The next morning Lucille woke up alone. She sat up disoriented and rubbed her eyes. Something didn't feel quite right. Henry's side of the bed was still made. She drowned when she realized he didn't come to bed. She up and grabbed her robe. After looking upstairs she headed downstairs. There was still no sign of her husband. She was beginning to panic. She went to his workshop. He wasn't there either and it looked like his tools hadn't been touched in weeks. With that she ran into the house and called Henry.

She turned around when she heard his cell phone in the drawer. She hung up and frowned. She reached into the drawer and picked it up. She used her phone and called Fred.

"Fred, have you seen Henry?"

Fred paused and cleared his throat "Uh Luce are you okay?"

She snapped "no I'm not okay! I can't find my husband. I woke up and he wasn't beside me and he didn't leave a note. I have this weird feeling that I can't describe but I don't like it and I found his phone in a drawer. Have you seen him?"

He cleared his throat "sit tight. I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up and she looked at the phone and hung up.

A few minutes later Fred drove up and ran to the porch. He knocked on the door and she opened it. Fred came in and felt her forehead.

She backed up and said "what are you doing?"

He frowned and said "Lucille, you called me worrying about the whereabouts of your husband. I'm worried about you."

She said "why? I just want to know where Henry is. I'm getting worried."

He touched her arm and said "maybe you should sit down. I'll call Maggie."

She said "Fred just find Henry! He wouldn't leave without telling me where he was going. He knows how much I worry about him."

He heard her whisper that last part and he sighed "Lucille, don't you remember?"

She tensed "remember what?"

He said "Henry's dead."

She said "I know that Fred! He died from the heart attack then came back."

Fred shook his head "no sweetheart. Henry never came back. He told Marty goodbye before he left this world. He's gone."

She became motionless.

Fred said "Lucille say something."

She said "you're wrong. Henry's coming back. He did come back he just stepped out for a minute. I just don't know why he didn't let me know he was leaving."

Fred said "Lucille, I'm sure this is hard for you to accept but you're going to have to accept it eventually. I've already made the funeral arrangements since you wouldn't help me."

Her eyes widened "funeral!"

He nodded "it's been a week. It's time to say goodbye Lucille. He's not coming back."

She stepped back "stop saying that! I don't know what's going on but Henry is coming back. We all went on a double date last night. Don't you remember?"

Fred smile sadly and shook his head "that never happened."

She felt tears spring in her eyes "yes it did! He has to come back. We're renewing our vows."

Fred said "what are you talking about?"

She smiled and held out her left hand "he proposed to me on my birthday with new ring! Remember?"

He looked down and said "Lu it's the same one you've always had."

She quickly looked down and gasped. He watched her. She said "what's going on Fred? If this is some kind of sick joke it isn't funny! I want my husband and I want him now!"

Fred said "I wish there was some way I could bring him back but there isn't. Tomorrow is his funeral. Why don't you clean up and I'll take you to the funeral home to see him one last time before the funeral."

She said "no! There isn't going to be a funeral. Henry's not dead and I'm not going!"

Fred was getting fed up with her attitude "that's enough Lucille. You're his wife. You have to say goodbye. You'll regret it if you don't besides Jacob needs you there to."

She said "I'm sorry but I can't go! You're wrong. Henry is coming back. You'll see you'll all see."

He watched her run up stairs.

The next day was a blur. Fred tried with all his might to convince her to go to his brother's funeral but she refused.

Lucille was cooking up a storm when Jacob walked in dressed in his tuxedo.

"Mom?"

She turned around and smiled "well don't you look nice. Where are you going?"

He frowned "dad's funeral. You're not going dressed like that are you?"

She raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips "what's wrong with how I'm dressed?"

He said "uh nothing. You look nice. I just meant you can't wear jeans to dad's funeral."

She sighed "I'm not going because there isn't going to be a funeral. He's not dead Jacob and j refuse to believe it! You came back to me and he will too."

Jacob said "mommy, he's not coming back. I saw his body yesterday. Dad's gone."

She tensed "stop saying that Jacob. Look if you want to give up on your father then fine but I'm not. He wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't!"

Jacob bit his lip and said "you're making me go by myself?"

Lucille said "I'm not making you do anything. This is your choice but I'm staying home so I'll be here when my husband comes back."

Jacob glared at her and said "I hate you."

He turned around and walked out leaving a stunned woman alone in the kitchen.

Fred walked in the kitchen and said "what's with you?"

She found her voice and whispered "he said he hated me."

Fred said "yeah well I'm not to fond of you either right now."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "what are you mad?"

He said "because you're skipping my brother's funeral! I get that it's hard but we're going and you should too. If not you'll regret it Luce. Come with us. We're all here for you."

She shook her head "I can't. I'm not giving up on him Fred."

Fred shook his head and scoffed "Henry would be very disappointed in you. He adored you and this is how you repay him? Some wife you turned out to be!"

She covered her mouth as he left.

2 hours later they returned.

Jacob ran upstairs and Fred walked in the kitchen. He found Lucille sitting at the table. She looked up "Henry still hasn't come back. I'm really worried about him Fred. Can you look for him?"

He sighed and sat down "Lucille listen to me. Henry is not coming back."

She sighed "I'm tired of hearing that Fred. He's coming back!"

He snapped "no he's not! We had his funeral. We buried him 6 feet under. He's gone Lucille. Henry's gone and you missed the funeral."

She froze "The funeral?"

He nodded "I saw him in the casket Lucille. Henry isn't coming back."

She began to shake "no. This isn't possible. I was with him yesterday. We went on a double date. He was fine. This isn't making any sense!"

He stood up and took her in his arms "it will be okay Lucille. You have all of us."

She clung to him and began to cry "no if he's dead we never made up. Oh god he must've died thinking I hated him. I'm never hated him. I lost Jacob. I can't lose him to Fred. He's been my rock. If it weren't for Henry I would've died along time ago. I need him."

He rubbed her back "he knows you loved him Lucille."

She wailed "I didn't get to say goodbye."

Her legs buckled and they sunk to the floor. He held her as she began to grieve for the loss of her husband. She could almost hear his voice calling her name.

"Lucille."

"Lucille."

She stopped crying as she realized she did in fact hear Henry's voice.

"Lucille wake up."

"You're having a bad dream baby. Wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air. She looked around the room widely until saw Henry's face looking back at her.

He wiped the tears away and said "are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."

She reached out and cupped his cheek "Henry?"

He smiled "yeah?"

She said "you're really here?"

He smirked "where else would I be?"

She quickly looked at her ring and said "I'm really awake right?"

He nodded "what's going on?"

She said "I thought you retuning was just a dream. Fred said they had your funeral and I missed it because I wouldn't believe them."

Henry sighed "oh Lu. Come here."

He wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her red hair. He held her until she calmed down and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She eventually pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She grabbed his face and said "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled "you'll never have to find out."

She looked relieved "promise?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and just relaxed. He was perfectly content to hold her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded "I just needed your arms around me."

He smiled and kissed her head "I'd love to stay here and hold you all day but you need to get ready. I let you sleep as long as I could."

She pulled back "what time is it?"

He grinned "12:30."

Her eyes widened "why did you let me sleep so late?"

He said "you seemed like you needed your rest. I did try to wake you but you wouldn't have it. You pulled the covers over your head and mumbled something. I'm pretty sure you were calling me a name."

She laughed "sorry."

He grinned "I thought it was cute. Come on. Get in this shower."

She got up and went in to his arms again. That dream shook her to the core. She buried her face in his chest and he rested his hand on her butt. She looked at him and said "will you join me?"

He said "I'd love to but I'm about to start grilling. I'll be downstairs when your done."

She sighed "Henry."

He said "what's wrong honey?"

She said "I guess that dream scared me more than I thought."

He cupped her cheek "It was just a nightmare. Let it go Lu."

She blinked back tears "I can't! It was to real."

He leaned down and gently kissed her. He wiped a tear and said "don't cry beautiful. You're worrying about something that's not going to happen. I'm here and I always will be. Okay?"

She sniffled.

He smiled "come on let me see those pearly whites."

He tickled her ribs and she squealed with laughter. He said "that's better."

She had a smile on her face and she said "don't do that! You know how ticklish I am."

He grinned "that's why I did it. Now go get in the shower."

He smacked her butt and she rolled her eyes "you're awfully brave."

She headed toward the bathroom and he walked to the hallway.

"Henry!"

He turned around and saw her with a frown on her face "I'm just going downstairs. I'm not leaving the house."

She slowly nodded and went into the bathroom.

Lucille eventually came downstairs. He was outside grilling. He smiled when he saw her. He kissed her lips.

"You look nice."

She blushed "thank you."

She slid her arms around his front and laid her head on his back.

"Lunch is almost ready."

She nodded.

He rubbed her arm "still thinking about your nightmare huh?"

She nodded "I can't seem to get it out of my mind."

He pulled her around him so he could hold her. She laid her head against his chest. He rubbed her back while he finished cooking. They went inside and ate lunch.

Lucille picked at her food and Jacob said "mom, are you okay?"

Henry looked at Lu as she tried to smile. She said "I'm fine just a little tired."

Jacob nodded and finished his lunch "what time is everyone coming over?"

Henry said "6:00."

Jacob said "does that mean I get to stay up as late as I want?"

Henry laughed "will see."

Jacob grinned and put up his plate. They watched him go into the living room. Henry touched her knee under the table and she jumped.

"Come here."

She stood up and sat on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Aren't you hungry? You barely touched your food."

She shrugged "no."

He kissed her cheek "honey forget about the dream. It's going to drive you crazy."

She buried her face in his neck "I know! I'm trying to forget but I can't."

He held her tighter "Lucille I'm not dead...well technically I guess I am but I'm still here."

She looked at his smiling face and began to smirk "stop trying to make me laugh Henry. I feel guilty enough for missing your funeral."

He said "but you didn't! Is that what's bothering you? You feel guilty because I didn't have a proper burial?"

She sniffled "I don't know; maybe. Your body was already in the funeral home when I saw you then the man cremated you. It was to fast. I didn't even have time to grieve."

He nodded "so do it now. I'm right here. Just let it out baby."

She said "no. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but can't get into this right now. I'll be okay just as long as you don't leave me."

He smiled and kissed her lips. He slid his arms around her and said "I'm not leaving you anytime soon. It was just a dream. Try not to think about it if only for today. Tonight is about family."

She smiled and nodded "I'll try."

Maggie was in her apartment with Marty and Jenny. Marty seemed like he was in his own little world.

"Marty!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Maggie and Jenny scream his name "what?"

They laughed.

Maggie said "I've been trying to get your attention. Are you okay?"

He nodded "just thinking."

Jenny said "about what?"

He looked at Maggie and back at Jenny "uh nothing."

Maggie shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

He sighed and put his arm around her.

That evening Lucille was cooking the sides and deserts while Henry was grilling. She still wasn't fond of letting him out of her sight but she was able to see him through the window so it didn't bother her as much. Jacob was licking the chocolate off the spoon. She smiled at him and gave him a wet rag to clean his face.

Henry came back in carrying the meat. He sat the plate down and went behind his wife. She was icing a chocolate cake. He slid his arm around her and nuzzled her neck. He quickly used his finger and swiped some icing off the cake. She smacked his hand.

"Henry! Stop it!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek "you let Jacob lick the spoon."

She rolled her eyes and smiled "leave him out of this. He's just a kid and he waited until I was done."

He looked at Jacob who was grinning from ear to ear while his father got in trouble. He playfully muttered "suck up."

Jacob laughed and Lucille said "your such a baby. Here!"

She gave him the knife when she was finished and he carefully licked the chocolate.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Jacob ran to the door and opened it. He saw Margaret and Bill. He hugged both of them and pulled them inside. Henry came into the living room and hugged his mother.

He shook Bill's hand and smiled "glad you could make it."

Margaret and Jacob went into the kitchen.

Henry said "Bill, I'd like to apologize for the other night."

Bill said "that's not necessary."

Henry said "yeah it is. I'm sure it's not easy meeting the family and we made things even worse. Maggie brought out the pictures and I was already upset at my dad for messing with my wife and mom. I drank too much. I rarely ever drink and with my dad being back its messed with my head. I let the alcohol get to me. It's not an excuse but I'm sorry. For what it's worth I do like you and I like the way you treat my mother. Can we start over?"

Bill smiled "I'd like that."

Henry smiled and they walked into the kitchen.

Everyone arrived to the house. The women cleaned up the kitchen. Maggie stood by her grandmother and stared at her.

Margaret tensed when she felt eyes on her. She turned around to face Maggie "what?"

She smirked "oh nothing."

Margaret furrowed her brow and turned her attention back to Lucille and Liz. She heard a giggle come from Maggie and she turned around "what?"

Maggie grinned "how long did he take to come running when I called to apologize?"

Margaret said "why?"

She said "he must've missed you."

Margaret looked at the other women in the room and they shrugged.

Lucille said "Maggie, what's wrong with you?"

Maggie said "nothing. I just think it's cute that they can't keep their hands off each other."

Liz spit her drink in the sink and laughed "Maggie!"

Margaret's face was red with embarrassment. She said "where would you get an idea like that?"

Maggie smiled and said "if you're going to keep fooling around you should make sure you don't have hickeys where people can see them."

Margaret's hand flew to her neck and Maggie laughed "geez grandma. Relax, I'm only joking. I just wanted to see the look on your face."

Lucille playfully smacked Maggie's butt with a towel. Lucille and Liz were laughing.

Margaret grumbled.

Lucille calmed down and "you realize what just happened?"

Margaret said "other than the fact that she embarrassed me?"

Lucille touched Margaret's elbow "that's a good thing. She's beginning to trust you and she called you grandma again."

Margaret looked at Lucille and began to smile. She touched her chest "she did didn't she? I do love that word. I guess I can't be to upset with her."

Liz smiled "at least she didn't walk in on you two like she did with Henry and Lu! God I wish I could've been there for that. I would've helped her cheer you and Henry on. What did you tell me she was saying? Harder. Right there. Just a little more. Oh Henry!"

Lucille gasped "Liz!"

Margaret laughed "god I'd be mortified."

Lucille finally grinned and said "I wanted to kill her. Henry had to hold me back. The only reason I didn't get my hands on her was because Fred came to pick her up. The brat ran out the door and jumped into the window. They peeled out the driveway which I'm sure she conned her father into doing."

The women laughed.

Liz said "well, it was your own fault for having sex while Maggie was at the house."

Lucille glared at her "it wasn't my fault! Henry made me."

Liz rolled her eyes and smirked "sure. You can never say no to the man but then again why would you want to? He's hot!"

Lucille scoffed and stormed into the living room. Margaret and Liz laughed and followed her.

The family sat around the table playing cards. Lucille was sitting on Henry's lap watching everyone else play because she lost. Henry had his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. She was absentmindedly rubbing his arm.

Jacob shouted "gin!"

The adults were shocked.

Maggie screeched"not again!"

Jacob just grinned and stuck out his tongue. Jacob quickly ran over to Margaret since she was closer than his mother. She held the boy close when he climbed into her lap and he said "can't get me now!"

Maggie muttered "you gotta get up sometime."

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Margaret's neck.

Maggie rolled her eyes "I'm gonna get a snack."

The guys stepped outside for some fresh air.

Margaret said "so do you have everything finished for the ceremony?"

Lucille smiled "almost. There just a few details to take care of but Henry and I've got that under control."

Margaret smiled "good."

Maggie said "hey grandma, what about you and your plans?"

Margaret looked confused "what plans?"

Maggie grinned "your wedding!"

Margaret froze and eventually said "wedding? Oh no way I'm to old for a wedding but you're not."

Now it was Maggie's turn to clam up. She turned white and faced the smiling women.

Liz said "well played Margaret!"

Maggie said "I don't even have a ring."

Margaret smiled and said "give it a few weeks. I'm sure you'll have one soon enough."

Maggie stuttered "no way. I'm not getting married. Look how well that turned out for you and my parents! I'd rather be alone than get hurt."

Margaret said "Maggie, you have choice. I didn't. I was forced to marry a man I didn't love but you love Marty. Anyone can see that. Every marriage is different. You just have to decide how badly you want to make it work and not let anyone destroy it."

Maggie sighed "easier said then done."

Margaret smiled "I know."

The men were sitting on the porch chatting.

Henry said "Marty are you okay? You've been quiet most of the night."

Marty said "I'm fine. I'm just...you know what? I'm not fine. I keep trying to propose to Maggie but it's never right the time! I either get interrupted or she has to leave. I don't know what else to do!"

The men smiled and Henry said "when did you propose?"

He sighed "I was going to do it at the clinic then I planned to do it last night at home but Jenny was there and it didn't feel like the right moment. I need it to be special but let's face it I'm not the most romantic person."

Henry laughed "you can't be that bad. Being romantic is easy."

Fred scoffed "oh please! It is not! You just got lucky. Lucille easy to please. She thinks everything you do is cute."

Henry glared at his brother "she's not easy. I just know what she likes. I have to work for it."

Fred laughed "oh yeah wooing her, kissing her and making her feel loved is working for it. You two could never keep your hands off each other. It was disgusting. You never had to worry about whether she'd say yes. Hell, I bet she cried when you proposed again. Maggie's iffy. She's seen her parent's marriage fail and she's scared to be hurt."

He said "I know that but she's seen our marriage succeed even through the death of a child. Lucille hasn't always been the easiest person to live with you know. There was a time when I thought we'd get a divorce."

Fred said "you mean when you found out she cheated on you after Jacob died?"

Henry said "what?!"

Marty and Bill froze and Fred's mouth fell open. Marty and Bill took there leave and ran in the house to get their women. Marty and Bill were trying to get Maggie and Margaret out of the house. After much begging and coaxing they got them to leave and they took the kids to a late night movie.

Henry was incredibly hurt by this revelation. Henry said "you're lying. She would never cheat on me."

Fred said "I'm sorry Henry I thought you knew. I swore to her that I would never say anything. She's going to hate me."

Henry was dumbfounded and said "you're being serious aren't you?"

Fred nodded "she's regretted it ever since Henry. You know how lost she was after Jacob. She went out, got drunk and slept with a man she didn't even know. When she realized what she'd done she threw up and called me to come and get her. She was heartbroken. Lucille made me swear that I would never ever tell you. You'll have to ask her about all the details if you want to know more. I've already said to much."

Henry remained silent.

Fred watched a tear roll down his brother's cheek and he said "Henry say something."

Henry whispered "you should've told me."

Fred said "I couldn't! You didn't see the look of desperation on her face. She swore to me that she'd never do it again. She knew she would lose you forever if you found out. I believed her Henry."

Henry said "glad you do."

Fred said "Henry she loves you! She would never intentionally hurt you. She just was so lost. It was a mistake. No one's perfect."

Henry said "I never expected to her be. I'll that I asked of her was for her to be honest and faithful."

Fred said "what happens now?"

Henry shrugged "nothing. She didn't want me to know while we were married and I didn't. You kept your promise to her."

Fred was worried. He said "what do you mean while you were married?"

Henry said "I'm dead Fred. She's not my wife. She can do whatever or whoever she pleases. Maybe returning was a mistake. That's the problem with the returned. We don't know where belong or who trust."

"Henry be reasonable. That was a long time ago. Don't be upset with her."

Henry softly said "I'm not upset. I'm just glad I know the truth now."

Fred heard the sincerity in his voice and said "Henry, don't go in there and take it out on her. I wasn't supposed to say anything! You sound like you've given up on her."

Henry said "everything I've done in my life was for her and because of her. I still love her with her all my heart but I don't know how I'll be able to trust her again."

Fred glared at him and said "trust? You want to go there? Well you didn't tell me about Barbara's affair either! Now we're even."

Henry stood up and said "I'm going for a walk."

Fred said "it's dark!"

Henry ignored him and kept walking.

Fred felt awful because he betrayed both of them. Lucille came outside and saw Fred with his face buried in his hands.

She frowned "where's Henry?"

His head popped up "I'm so sorry Lucille. Henry found out."

She said "found out about what?"

He said "the affair."

It took her a minute to realize what we was talking about. She gasped and tears sprung in her eyes "oh my god! How did he find out about that?"

Fred stood up and said "I let it slip. Marty and Bill know to."

Lucille had tears sliding down her cheeks "how could you tell him?!"

Fred said "he was sounding like he knew about it and it just came out. I didn't mean to tell him."

Lucille sobbed "you have no idea what you've done! He's going to hate me!"

Fred stood up and took her in his arms "he will not. He was just hurt Luce."

She sobbed and clung to him "then where is he?"

He said "he went for a walk to clear his head."

Her sobs turned into whimpers "he's never going to forgive me Fred."

He continued to comfort her as they waited for Henry to come home.


	42. Chapter 42

Maggie kept Jacob for the night. Henry didn't come home until the next day. It was lunch time before he showed up. Lucille was terrified that she lost Henry for good. She was laying on the couch with Jack. She held him close as she silently cried. She jumped up when she heard the door open.

She froze by the stair case when he walked inside. She saw Jack rush over to Henry. He kneeled down and petted the puppy. He stood back up and looked at his wife.

She managed to croak out "where were you? I was worried about you."

He said "I stayed at a Ma's. I needed to clear my head. I had to many emotions running through my body. I didn't trust myself around you."

She blinked back tears and said "I wish you would've stayed. We could've talked about it. I trust you."

He scoffed "well, I don't trust you."

Her mouth fell open. This was what she had been afraid of.

She whispered "Henry please. You don't understand! Let me explain."

Henry calmly said "there's nothing to talk about. You cheated on me. What's done is done. I don't want to be with someone I can't trust."

Her heart shattered and she grabbed his arm as he started upstairs. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't lose him.

She wailed "Henry! Please, it's not what you think. I didn't want it. I was just confused, lonely and drunk. I thought you hated me and blamed me for Jacob's death. You practically avoided me at all costs when all I wanted was to be with you."

He glared at her "you're blaming your affair on me? You're a real piece work sweetheart!"

She shook her head as he ripped his arm out of her grasp. This was going to end badly which is why she's buried it all these years. She followed him to the bedroom. She saw him go into the bathroom and slammed the door. She sat on the floor in front of the bed. She brought her knees to her chest and weeped.

Eventually, he came out of the bathroom and saw his wife sobbing on the floor. He tried to stay strong and ignore her but the truth was he could never ignore her especially not when she was crying. He sighed and thought 'damn it!'

He got on his knees in front of her and said "why did you do it?"

Her head popped up and she sniffled "what?"

He sighed and helped her stand up "if it's bothering you so much why did you cheat on me?"

They sat on the bed and she said "you want the whole story or just why?"

He said "I need to know everything if I'm going to forgive you."

She swallowed hard and nodded "you remember how broken we were when our son died. It was all I could do to get out of bed. You were my reason for living. I noticed as the weeks went by you were keeping yourself locked up in that damn workshop or at the factory. I needed company but the truth was I need you. I missed you so much but I thought you blamed me for Jacob's death and that thought killed me."

She looked at him and he told her to continue.

She said "one day I got in my car and just drove. I ended up at a casino that had a hotel. I sat at the bar drinking. A man came up and sat beside me. He kept buying me drinks. He started rubbing my back and before long we ended up in a booth. He was nuzzling my neck and touching me all over. I'm not going to lie. It felt nice to be wanted. He started kissing my lips and talked me into going to his room."

She paused and looked at him again. He was fighting for control and said "then what?"

She cleared her throat "he led me into the bedroom. We fell onto the bed and his hands moved between us. I felt him unbutton my jeans and slide the zipper down. At that point I must've sobered up some because I realized what was about to happen. I felt him shove his hand down my jeans and panties. He started touching me and shoved his finger inside me. I realized that this man wasn't you and you were the only one allowed to do that to me. I panicked and tried to push him off of me. He wouldn't have it."

She took a deep breath as she tried to continue. Her voice cracked "He pinned me down and slid my jeans off. He took my blouse and bra off. His lips and mouth were all over my chest. It was disgusting. He got angry at me for leading him on. I saw him pull himself out of his jeans and he moved toward my head. He forced himself in my mouth. I couldn't breathe. I thought he was going to kill me. I gagged. I tried get away but he made me swallow. He finally moved and I thought he was going to let me go. I was wrong. He covered my body with his and entered me. It hurt so much Henry! I felt so dirty."

She broke down and let her head fall into his lap. Sobs wracked her body. Henry was confused.

He rubbed her back and said "you didn't cheat on me. He raped you. Why did Fred say you slept with him?"

She whimpered "because that's what I let him believe happened. Don't you see? I deserved it. I did lead him on. It was all my fault."

He gently held her face between his hands "no. It wasn't your fault. People grieve in their own way. I played a part in your rape as well. I shut you out and you felt the need to go to someone else. He got you drunk and you went along with it but as soon as you said no he should've stopped. Since he didn't that makes it rape. God baby I wish you would've told me."

She was stunned as he captured her lips with his. His tongue begged for entrance which she granted. She clung to him and straddled him. Eventually, they broke apart and she had tears streaming down her face.

She said "I'm so sorry Henry! Please forgive me."

He said "I'm sorry but I can't."

She frowned and started to cry. She laid on his chest and he rubbed her back.

He smiled "easy baby. I meant there's nothing to forgive. You were raped you didn't cheat on me."

She sniffled and gasped. She looked at him and said "you're not mad at me?"

He kissed her nose "of course not. You felt guilty and you've never done it since right?"

She quickly shook her head "no!"

He flipped them over and pinned her beneath him. He nuzzled her neck and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Lu everyone makes mistakes. We just have to learn how to deal with them. I'm not mad and I don't want you to beat yourself up over it okay?"

She blinked and said "how can you be so forgiving?"

He smiled "because I trust you."

Hearing those words mended her broken heart and she moved out of his grasp and slid her arms around his neck holding him close.

"Lu, who was it?"

She sniffled "Just some man I met there. I doubt I'll ever see him again at least I hope I don't. It was so long ago. I tried to block it out and maybe I did which is why I never told you. Henry, please don't let this eat you up inside."

He sighed and rubbed her back "I'll try."

"Can we still have our ceremony?"

He smiled "absolutely. I'm glad you finally told me. Get up babe. I need to call Fred and apologize."

She sniffled and stood up.

Later, they were downstairs snuggled on the couch looking at their wedding album.

He smiled "look at my beautiful bride."

She blushed and giggled "oh Henry."

She kissed his cheek "you looked pretty handsome yourself Snookums."

He smiled and closed the book. He made her straddle him "come here love."

She didn't need to be told twice. She was straddling him and kissing him passionately. Their tongues danced together. She moaned when his hands slid in the back of jeans. He cupped her bottom through her panties. She grinded on top of him. He moved his lips down her neck and nibbled until he left a mark. He took his hands out of her jeans and slid them under her blouse. He unhooked her bra and massaged her breasts. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Wanna take this upstairs?"

She nodded.

He stood up with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed.

He looked into her eyes and said "you know I would never hurt you right?"

She smiled softly "I know that Henry."

He smiled and kissed her. He pulled back and slipped off her shirt and took her bra off. He gazed at her bare breasts.

He ran his finger down the valley of her breasts and said "I'm so sorry you had to experience that. If I ever got my hands on the guy I'd kill the bastard."

She said "stop! I don't want to talk about that anymore."

He said "okay."

He slid off her pants and panties in one swipe causing her to laugh. She slid off his shirt and ran her hands down his chest and over his nipples. He took off his jeans and underwear. He laid between her legs and placed them over his shoulders.

He looked at her slit and placed his fingers over her lower lips. He gently opened her up and found her clit. He lowered his mouth and sucked the tiny pearl deep in his mouth and she screamed and lifted her hips. He flicked his tongue back and forth over the tiny bundle of nerves. He slid his finger inside her and added another one. He stretched her. He decided to try something different. He moved his tongue to her anus. She tensed and tried to move away. He held her close.

She became frightened and said "what are you doing?"

He kissed her inner thigh and said "shh. I'll make you feel good. Let me try this. Please turn over."

She tensed "not that Henry. Please."

He rubbed her thighs and said "you trust me right? I'll stop if it hurts."

She bit her lip and slowly turned over. He positioned her so that her butt was pushed in the air and he spread her butt cheeks. He licked her anus and stuck the tip of his tongue in it. She whimpered. He continued and gently added his finger. He got the tip of it inside and worked the rest of it in the hole. He added another and she gasped. He used his tongue and stuck it in her vagina. She cried out. He knew those were cries of pleasure. She was panting and before long screamed his name. He removed his fingers and tongue.

He watched her lay out on the bed. He crawled up her body and kissed her shoulder. He whispered "you okay darling?"

She nodded and lazily smiled. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He laid on her back and positioned himself between her legs. He coated himself in her juices and entered her. She whimpered and clenched the bed sheets. He covered her hands with his and gently thrusted. She felt his weight on top of her and sighed. He thrusted faster and said "I'm coming."

She heard him grunt and soon followed screaming his name. He collapsed on top of her. He nuzzled her neck and rolled off of her. He laid on his side and threw his arm around her.

She whispered "wow! That was amazing."

He smiled and nibbled on her ear "shh. Rest."

She moved into his arms and his chest rested against her back. She had his hand by her chin and fell asleep.

A few hours later Maggie brought Jacob back home.

He found his parents in the workshop. Henry had his arms wrapped around her waist and was showing Lucille how to use the saw.

Maggie got their attention and said "I take it whatever happened is okay?"

Lucille looked at Henry silently begging him not to say anything. He got the message and he smiled "we're good."

Maggie said "so why did we get kicked out?"

Lucille tensed and said "Marty didn't tell you?"

Maggie said "nope. I tried everything but he said it wasn't his place."

Lucille looked relieved and smiled softly at Henry "I knew there was a reason I liked him."

Henry smirked and kiss her cheek. She guided her son into the house.

Maggie said "okay she's gone now. You can tell me."

He looked at her and said "it doesn't concern you."

She frowned "I can help! Whatever it is I won't judge you. You guys are like parents to me. I don't want you getting divorced."

He smiled and hugged her "Mags were good. Better than good actually. All couples fight but we made up. I just needed time to cool off that's all."

In a small voice Maggie said "you promise you're not getting divorced."

He smiled "I promise. Honey, I love that woman more than life itself. I'm crazy about my wife. I'd be lost without her. You have nothing to worry about Maggie."

She finally smiled and looked relieved "good."

They went into the house.

That evening Maggie and Marty were out on a date. They were walking hand in hand on the sidewalk. Marty gently tugged on her hand and pulled her into his arms. She smiled as he kissed her. She slid her arms around his neck as the made out. He stopped kissing her.

He cupped her cheek and said "I love you Maggie."

She smiled and whispered "I love you to Marty."

She kissed him once more and they continued on their way.

A man stepped out of the shadows fuming. Harold clench led his fists as he watched the couple leave.

Harold went to Henry's house.

Margaret happened to see Harold storming onto the porch. She sighed and thought 'now what?'

She quickly opened the door and shut it. She saw the angry look on his face and said "why are you here?"

He glared at her "where the hell is Fred?"

She shrugged "I don't know. Work I guess?"

Through clenched teeth he said "does he know who his daughter is doing in her spare time?"

She cringed "do you have to be so vulgar? We all know Maggie is dating Marty if that's what's you meant to say."

He said "don't put words in my mouth Margaret. You're still my wife and you will respect me! I don't want our granddaughter dating that ni..."

She slapped him and he froze in shock.

She breathed heavily "don't you dare finish that sentence. Marty is a wonderful man and he treats her like gold. Maggie is finally happy and I'm not going to let you ruin her relationship."

He shook his head "death has certainly changed you Margaret and not for the better. I should've known you'd be for their interracial relationship after all you did sleep with all those men."

She raised her voice and it cracked "I never cheated on you damn it! Regardless of what you may think I was always faithful to you and Fred is your son."

He laughed "you keep telling yourself that. I accept Henry as my own but Fred is nothing to me. You betrayed my trust."

She was so hurt by his accusation. She tried not to cry but she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She said "stop it! You want to talk about betrayal? You were supposed to protect your wife and children not beat them. You came home that night and raped me. That was the night I got pregnant with Fred. You can believe what you want. I'm done trying to convince you. My family believes me so you can say whatever you like to them. In the end you'll just make yourself look like a fool."

Henry opened the door and saw his father. He glared at him but focused his attention to his mother "Ma, are you okay?"

She sniffled "excuse me."

Henry moved to the side as she stepped in the house. Henry shut the door and said "what the hell did you do to her?"

He rolled his eyes "I didn't do a damn thing."

Henry said "you better not be lying! Get off my property!"

Henry went inside and was met by his wife.

"Henry, what happened? Is Jacob okay? I saw your mother run upstairs."

Henry sighed "it was my father. If he wants to mess with me or Fred fine but he needs to leave the women in my life alone. He caused my mother to cry to many tears and I never liked seeing it."

Lucille hugged her husband to try and calm him down. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. She laid her cheek against his chest and breathed deeply.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

They broke apart when they heard Margaret. Henry smiled "don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

Margaret shrugged "I'll be fine."

Henry said "what did he do this time?"

Margaret said "just the same old stuff. He was accusing me of cheating on him and I guess I let it get to me."

Henry hugged his mother and guided his women into the kitchen.

Little did they know Jacob heard every word of the fight between his grandparents because he was outside playing. He made up his mind about his grandpa right then and there. He didn't like him or trust him. He went inside to be with his family.

The next day Harold went to the clinic to get his shot and found Maggie. She sighed when she saw him but acted professionally.

Harold said "I saw you with Marty yesterday."

She glared at him "you're spying on me?!"

He said "of course not! I was just out on the town and saw you. I confronted Margaret and she told me she's not happy with you're choice of men either. She agreed with me that you brought shame into this family."

She tensed and said "you're lying. Grandma said she's willing to give him a chance."

He shrugged "are you really going to trust a woman that got rid of your mother? Maggie she's playing you. Don't trust anything she says. She wants you to trust her so she can get rid of Marty. I just don't want you to get hurt. My problems are with my sons not you. I'd like a clean slate. I just don't want you to let your guard down around her."

Maggie watched him stand "thanks for the shot. Didn't hurt a bit. I'm impressed."

She watched him leave and was stunned by his behavior. He was actually trying to be nice. Although now she was having second thoughts about Margaret.

Maggie stopped by her uncle's house and saw Margaret helping Lucille in the kitchen. The women smiled.

Margaret stopped making her famous chocolate cake and said "hello Maggie. Would like to lick the bowl before Jacob gets back?"

Maggie glared at her "so you can poison me?"

Margaret frowned.

Lucille said "Maggie!"

Maggie shrugged "what? Just because you trust her doesn't mean I do. Have you forgotten everything she's done to this family?"

Margaret was stunned that her granddaughter was attacking her. She softly said "did I do something to upset you?"

Lucille said "Maggie what has gotten into you?"

Maggie said "I just realized trusting her was a mistake. I thought you wanted to make our relationship work?"

Margaret said "I do!"

Maggie scoffed "then why did you lie to me?"

Margaret frowned "I never lied to you."

Maggie said "you told grandpa you wanted my relationship with Marty to fail and that I brought shame to the family."

Lucille gasped and she said "you really said that?!"

Margaret shook her head "no. Maggie he's lying! I never said any of that."

Maggie sighed "I was just beginning to trust you. I won't make that same mistake twice. I'll see you later aunt Lu."

Lucille looked at Margaret "why would you say that? We were finally acting like a family."

Margaret said "Lucille I swear I didn't say that. Please believe me."

Lucille said "I don't know who or what to believe anymore."

Jacob had been listening and said "mom she's telling the truth!"

Lucille said "we're you eavesdropping?"

He looked guilty and shrugged "maybe but you need to believe her."

Lucille said "Jacob you don't know what's going on so please stay out of it. Give us some privacy."

Jacob said "no."

Lucille was taken aback. She crossed her arms "excuse me?"

He said "I said no. Your fighting about the fight grandpa and grandma had earlier. She stood up for Maggie and Marty!"

Lucille said "what are you talking about?"

Jacob sighed "I heard them arguing about Maggie and Marty. Grandpa was angry and said some mean thing about them and grandma. Grandma slapped him and told him to leave them alone and respect their relationship."

Margaret looked embarrassed "Jacob shh."

Jacob smiled "why? I thought it was cool how you slapped grandpa and Maggie will too!"

Margaret said "Maggie is not going to find out Jacob!"

Lucille said "you stood up for her?"

Margaret sighed "a lot of good it did me."

Lucille said "when she hears about this she will be floored."

Margaret said "she doesn't need to know. Maggie obviously will never trust me no matter how hard I try. I think it's time I've accepted that and move on."

Lucille said "that's not true. She really wants you in her life. Don't let Harold win!"

Margaret said "he already has Lucille. Thanks for lunch but I think I'm going to go home."

Lucille said "Margaret come on. Stay and eat with us. Besides you still have to finish your famous cake."

Margaret smiled a bit and said "you know the recipe."

She said "but I could never do it justice. Henry's even told me your's was better which made me mad."

Despite what just happened with Maggie she laughed "you let him get away with that?"

Lucille grinned "of course not. I didn't make him any desert for a whole week."

Margaret smiled "nicely done."

Lucille smiled proudly "thank you! Margaret please stay. We were getting along great. We like having you here."

Margaret said "what about Maggie?"

Lucille rolled her eyes "Maggie's not here and she doesn't make the rules. She will get over it eventually and besides the puppies are having fun together."

Margaret smiled "alright. I'll stay but if Maggie comes back I'm leaving."

Lucille sighed "what am I going to do with you crazy people?"

Margaret laughed.


	43. Chapter 43

10:30 p.m

Henry was sitting on the couch talking on the phone to Fred.

Henry laughed "you must have a death wish. Can I be there when you tell Lu?"

Henry smiled "chicken. No I don't think she'd mind but I'll double check. Alright see you tomorrow."

Lucille finished the dishwasher and found her husband on the couch. She smiled and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her. She laid her cheek on his chest and tucked her feet under her legs.

He played with the ends of her hair and said "I need to talk to you about something."

In a soft voice she said "what's wrong?"

He smiled "nothing. Fred wants to give me a bachelor party. He wants to take me fishing and hunting for a few days. Would you be okay with that?"

She tensed.

He frowned "Lu? You're upset."

She said "you're leaving?"

He said "just for the weekend. What is it baby?"

She sniffled "aside from the couple of fights we've had we haven't been apart since you've returned."

He smiled and patted his lap "come here."

She moved to his lap and he nuzzled her neck "I'm not leaving you forever sweetheart just for a few days. I know that's not what's bothering you so try telling the truth this time."

She said "I'm afraid to be alone and to let you out my sight."

He raised his eyebrow "since when are you afraid of being alone?"

She sighed and just stared at him. He nodded "ah my father?"

She nodded "what if he comes back when you're not here?"

He said "why don't you have Maggie, Liz or my mom stay with you?"

She said "I guess that could work except Maggie and your mother aren't talking to each other again and I still don't feel comfortable with your plans."

He smiled "you worry to much. Now what's this about my mom and Maggie?"

She sighed "Harold's causing problems. He saw Maggie and Marty on a date and confronted Margaret. She stood up for Maggie and slapped him. Maggie doesn't believe her but I do."

He said "Ma slapped dad? Nice. How come you believe her and Maggie doesn't?"

She said "at first I didn't either but Jacob got upset and said she was telling the truth. Apparently, our little boy is an eavesdropper. He heard everything that happened between your mother and father."

He groaned "oh no. Is he okay?"

She smiled "he's just fine. He thought it was cool that Margaret slapped Harold."

He laughed "that's my boy!"

She rolled her eyes "don't encourage him. I don't want him to think it's okay to hit people Henry."

He smiled "I know but he is right. That was cool."

She smirked "your hopeless."

He kissed her jaw line "but you love me."

She sighed and laid her hand on his head "with all my heart. Let's go to bed."

He grinned "just what I wanted to hear."

He picked he up and stopped to lock the door. He carried his wife upstairs.

A few hours later they were asleep.

Lucille began dreaming.

She was back at the hotel with the strange man she hooked up with.

She whimpered when he ran his hands over her body. He quickly stripped her and covered her body with his. He nibbled her neck and squeezed her breasts.

She groaned "no. Stop!"

He paused "I thought you wanted it?"

She said "I'm sorry I lead you on but I can't cheat on my husband. I have to go."

He pinned her on the bed and she panicked. He said "you're not going anywhere until I've had my fun. You encouraged me you little tease. It's time to pay up. It will only hurt a minute."

She fought him and he forced his dick inside her and she screamed.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air. Henry woke up and groggily said "you okay?"

She jumped when he touched her back and remained quiet. He got worried when she didn't answer him. He sat up and crawled behind her. He slowly slid his arms around her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to keep the tears from falling.

He finally saw her face and looked concern "you're crying. Nightmare?"

She nodded and he took her in his arms. She clung to him.

He rubbed her back "you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head "no; just hold me."

He kissed her head and tightened his arms "alright. If you change your mind I'm right here."

He gently guided her to lay back down. She snuggled deeper into his arms and tried to calm down. She finally managed to go to sleep and only then did Henry join her in dream land.

The next morning Henry was making breakfast. Lucille came downstairs wearing jeans and a blouse. She looked exhausted. He handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled gratefully at him.

He noticed how quiet she and pale she was and said "come here."

She walked over to him and he felt her forehead. He said "you don't feel warm. Are you feeling okay?"

She shrugged and leaned into his chest "I keep thinking about about my nightmare."

He held her close and said "are you ever going to tell me about it?"

She sighed "I dreamt about the night I was raped."

He frowned and hugged her tighter "oh baby. Maybe since that topic came up it's seeping into your dreams. You know come to think of it I remember you having some nightmares after Jacob died but I always thought they were about our son. Looking back I'm beginning to wonder if they were about the mysterious man."

She tensed "I'm done talking about this. Can we change the subject?"

He grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away and he gently said "hey, don't shut me out Luce. You can't keep all your feelings bottled up like this."

She snapped "well, I think I've done a damn good job of it so far. My own husband didn't know I was raped for years!"

His eyes widened and he dropped her arm. She gasped when she realized what she said.

Angrily he said "you're the one that shut me out Lucille! I tried everything I could think of to get my wife back but you wanted no part. I was tired of being rejected so I left you alone and that was when you got raped! Don't you dare try and blame me for that."

She watched him storm off to the workshop and she slapped the counter.

She blinked back tears and muttered "damn it! Me and my big mouth."

30 minutes later she looked at her watch and decided Henry had enough time to cool off. She went outside and saw him taking down her beautiful china cabinet. Her mouth fell open and she rushed over to him.

"Henry stop! What are you doing?"

He barely acknowledged her "taking it down! What does it look like?"

She frowned "why?"

He cut his eyes at her "because I can."

She was fed up with his attitude "stop acting like this. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just tired. I've kept this secret locked away for so many years and now that's it out I'm scared you'll think of me differently. You were never supposed to find out."

He dropped the hammer with a clank and she jumped from the noise. He stood up and looked at her.

"I thought we promised each other we'd never keep secrets. How many other lies have you told me over the years?"

She was stunned. She softly said "Henry, I've never lied to you. How could you think that?"

He crossed his arms "you willingly made out with another man and let him feel you up. You led him on and when he acted you panicked. It's wrong but women can't lead men on like that and not expect something to happen. Don't try to act innocent in all this Lucille."

She bit her lip and her voice cracked as she said "I made a horrible mistake. I knew it was wrong when I did it but I just wanted to feel alive. It's not an excuse. I just want you to know what I was thinking. I wasn't myself. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. You didn't deserve that. Please forgive me."

When he didn't answer she cautiously reached up and grabbed his face. He looked into her teary blue eyes and she said "I love you so much Henry. For what it's worth I'm truly sorry I hurt you. Can we move past this?"

He was thinking as he remained silent. She took his silence the wrong way and her face began to crumble. She let go of his face and started to leave the workshop. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. The kiss surprised her but she soon relaxed into it. She felt him squeeze her butt and pull her even closer so she could feel his hard on. She whimpered as their tongues fought for dominance.

He stopped kissing her and said "of course I forgive you. I was just upset that you were picking a fight with me and wanted to make you sweat a little."

She frowned "that was mean!"

He kissed her forehead "I know but you deserved it."

She glared at him "Henry!"

He said "what? I meant what I said but I'm willing to look past it. I know you never cheat on me if you were in the right frame of mind. Let me ask you something."

She nodded.

He squeezed her but again and said "did you ever let him get this close to you?"

She narrowed her eyes "you think this is funny? Let me go!"

He said "no! Lucille stop struggling for a minute and hear me out."

She huffed and stopped fighting.

He said "I hate that someone hurt you but I have to know did he feel your body pressed this close to him?"

She sighed "only when he was raping me! Henry please talking about this. I just want to forget it ever happened. I know I'm a horrible wife. I shouldn't have flirted with him. If I could go back and stop it from happening I swear to you I would."

He heard her voice crack and knew this was getting out of hand. He loosened his grip and rubbed her back. He guided her head onto his shoulder and said "shh. Don't cry beautiful. You're safe with me."

She began to relax as he spoke softly to her. She sniffled and he said "Lucille."

Without moving from his embrace she mumbled "what?"

He said "don't talk about my girl that way. You're not a horrible wife. You're the love of my life and nothing that ever happens can change that. Do I make myself clear?"

This time she didn't try and hide the tears. She looked at him and kissed him passionately. She rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks and whimpered "you mean really mean that?"

He smiled and kissed her nose "of course I do."

She finally allowed a small smile to spread across her face "you're to good to me. I'll make it up to you somehow."

He gently grabbed her wrist and brought her fingers to his lips. He kissed each one of them and whispered "no you won't. We're good Lu. Stop beating yourself up over this one incident. No one's perfect but your damn near close. I'm lucky to call you my wife."

She swallowed hard and blushed "oh Henry. You always know how to make me feel better."

He gently patted her butt and said "well, I think I should after 34 years of marriage. I know you better than I know myself."

She smiled "thank you."

He furrowed his brow "hmm I was expecting something along the lines of I feel the same way Henry."

She laughed "you know I do but I was going to say thank you for coming back to me. I don't think my heart to handle burying another person I love."

He smiled "damn that's an even better line."

She playfully rolled her eyes "will you behave! I'm trying to be serious here."

He grinned "I have an even better idea to prove your love to me. You game?"

She became nervous and took a step back "I don't like that look in your eye Mr. Langston."

He smirked "well, you'll love this. Come here my darling."

He watched her slowly back up and before she could escape he quickly scooped her in his arms and she shrieked.

He laughed "you're not going anywhere my love. We're going to have some fun."

She frowned "I told you I'm not having sex in here! Have you forgotten the panty incident?"

He said "we can make an exception this once. You owe me."

She glared at him and in a high pitch voice she said "you just said I don't owe you anything!"

He smirked "I changed my mind. I want you bent over the counter. You never have to lose any clothing. Please."

She watched his lower lip stick out and she groaned "you know I can never say no to you when you do that!"

He said "I know that's why I do it!"

She pinched his chin between her fingers "fine damn it! You win. Only because I feel guilty."

His face lit up. He rushed to the door with her in him arms and locked it. He walked back to the counter and placed her on the floor. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them along with her panties down her legs. He slid his hands up her calfs and thighs. He came face to face with her butt. He kissed each butt cheek and mumbled "work of art."

She rolled her eyes "why are you so obsessed with my butt?"

He stood back up and slid his arms around her. Her cupped her between her legs and squeezed. She whimpered and he said "some men love boobs some love legs. I happen to love butts especially yours."

She smirked "nice save. Now hurry up! I don't want anyone catching up."

He kissed the back of her neck "absolutely not. I plan on taking my time to show you how much I love you. Now just relax and bend over."

He quickly dropped his jeans and underwear. He gently fingered her to get her ready. He grabbed his dick. He placed the tip at her lips and he ran it up and down her slit. She whimpered as he gently entered her. He was finally deep inside her and he said "you okay?"

She nodded.

He slid her arm around her waist. He took in his wife before he started thrusting. She had her elbows on the table and clinging to the sides of it. He kissed her neck and gently thrusted. She gasped. He used his other hand and gently squeezed her breast over her blouse. She groaned. He began thrusting harder and she started panting "I need to..."

He knew she was close and so was he. He slid his hand down and rubbed her clit. She cried out and shouted "don't stop!"

She screamed his name and collapsed against the counter. He soon followed with a grunt shooting his seed deep inside her. After a couple more thrusts he laid against her back. She sighed "Henry."

He kissed her shoulder "I know."

He slowly pulled out of her and he said "wait don't move."

Before she had time to react he had a clean rag and gently wiped the juices off of her legs. She smiled and he took the liberty of pulling her panties and jeans back up her legs. She zipped and buttoned them. He already had his jeans on.

She cupped his cheek and said "that was  
>wonderful. You sure know how to keep me on my toes."<p>

He gently kissed her "I never want you to be bored in any part of our relationship."

She rubbed his chest "you never have to worry about that Henry. Can you do me a favor?"

He nodded.

She pointed to the almost destroyed china cabinet and said "fix it and don't ever destroy any of your work again unless you run it by me! Understand?"

He smiled "loud and clear."

He jumped when she slapped his butt "good. Now I'm going back into the house."

He grinned as he watched her leave.

Fred pulled in the driveway and found his brother in the work shop. He frowned "what happened here?"

Henry sighed "there was a little mishap."

Fred smirked "you mean the king of wood work messed up? I never thought I'd see the day."

Henry rolled his eyes "I did it on purpose dumbass! Lu and I had a fight and I tried to destroy her China cabinet."

Fred smirked "you and your temper. I bet she was pissed! What'd you two fight about this time?"

He sighed "Lucille being raped."

Fred said "I'm so sorry I brought that up. I really didn't mean to but you shouldn't be blaming her. She cried more when I found her than at the funeral. She felt so guilty and thought you'd hate her...wait she wasn't raped!"

Henry looked at his brother and whispered "yes she was Fred."

Fred said "she told me it was consensual."

Henry nodded "I know because that's what she wanted you to believe. She led the bastard on because she was tipsy. He took advantage of that and attempted to have sex with her. She came to her senses and tried to stop him but he wouldn't hear of it. That bastard raped my wife and I don't even know who it was so I can't do a damn thing about it!"

Fred was stunned "wow. I had no idea. Poor thing. No wonder why she was so hysterical. Why were two fighting about the rape?"

Henry said "I think she was trying to make it seem like I didn't care enough about her to realize she had been raped. I got angry and we fought. I lost my temper."

Fred said "you two have more fights since you've returned than you ever had while you were alive."

Henry looked down and whispered "we had arguments but these are actual fights with screaming and yelling involved. I don't like fighting with her. Half the time I think she'd be better off if I hadn't returned."

Fred said "Henry don't talk like that. She'd be crushed."

Henry said "that thoughts always in the back of my mind. I can't help it and it gets worse every time we fight."

Fred touched his brother's shoulder "you know she loves you. She's even willing to marry you a second time. That's saying something right there. Speaking of have you told her or do I get to tell her the good news?"

Henry laughed "I still can't believe you paid for that!"

Fred grinned "never heard you complaining."

Henry glared at him "hey this is your doing. I'm just an innocent bystander. You on the other hand are a dead man. I happen to think my wife is incredibly hot. I don't need to look anywhere else. I'm completely and multiply satisfied."

Fred cringed and groaned "gross."

Henry laughed and guided his brother into the house.

Lucille was cooking and sipping on some wine when they can inside.

She smiled when her husband kissed her cheek. He frowned "wine?"

She shrugged and rubbed his arm "relax, its just one glass. I won't get carried away. Hi Fred."

Henry stayed by her side and Fred said "hi."

Henry grinned "wasn't there something you wanted to tell her?"

Fred said "smooth Henry."

Henry smirked "she's waiting."

Fred cleared his throat "are you still upset about me stealing Henry away for the weekend?"

Lucille went back to chopping the vegetables and said "I was never angry I just don't like being alone."

Fred suddenly got nervous and said "put the knife down."

Henry sniggered.

Lucille said "why?"

Fred said "please just put knife down. I'm going tell you something and there might be a split second that you'll flip out. Please put it down."

She rolled her eyes but did what he asked. She stood in front of Henry and leaned against his chest. He slid his arm around her chest and rested his chin on her head. She rested her fingers on his wrist.

Fred took a deep breath and said "I hired strippers for his bachelor party."

Her face twitched and she shouted "you did what?"

Fred jumped and Henry smiled "told you she'd be pissed."

She moved out of his embrace and said "you knew about this?"

The smile quickly fell off his face and Fred grinned "yes he'd did!"

Henry said "Fred!"

Fred said "if I go down I'm taking you with me!"

Lucille stared at her husband and he said "don't look at me like that! I told him it was a idea and he still went along with it."

Jacob ran inside with Jack and Axel. Margaret and Bill followed close behind. They could feel the tension in the room.

Margaret said "are we interrupting something?"

Her son's shouted "no!"

Margaret jumped and Lucille smirked "oh I don't think so. Why don't you fill her in her Fred. I'm sure she's love to hear what you did!"

Fred said "I don't know what you about Lucille. I think your wife has had to much wine Henry."

Lucille glared at Fred and smacked his arm "I've only had half a glass! Now you tell her or I will."

Fred suddenly felt like a little boy in trouble. He looked embarrassed and stared at his feet. He said "I got Henry strippers for his bachelor party."

Margaret's mouth fell open "Frederick Langston! What is wrong with you? I thought I raised you better than that."

Henry grinned "that's right Ma you tell him."

She glared at Henry "you're just as guilty!"

Henry looked shocked "what? I didn't do anything!"

Fred grinned "serves you right."

Margaret said "you knew about it and you didn't stop him? How could you do this to your wife?"

Lucille smiled and nodded.

Bill and Jacob stood back smiling while watching the show.

Henry said "it was all Fred's idea! I told him I didn't need strippers I'm more than satisfied with my wife!"

He groaned "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Lucille was so touched and kissed him "you're so sweet. I knew I could trust you. As for you no strippers Fred!"

Fred whined "oh come Lucille please. We're not going to do them for God sakes just look."

Henry said "leave me out of it!"

Lucille said "does Liz know what you did?"

Fred's eyes widened "don't you dare!"

She smiled "she's going to kill you."

Fred rolled his eyes "why do women make such a big deal about strippers? I mean I'm sure mom would be okay with Bill going to Henry's bachelor party knowing there would be strippers there right?"

Bill cringed "please leave me out of this."

Margaret crossed her arms and glared at him "guess again Frederick!"

Fred huffed "fine. I'll call and cancel! Happy now Lucille?"

She smiled brightly "thrilled."

Fred glared at his brother and playfully said "what the hell do you see in her man? She's always ruining our fun."

Henry laughed as Lucille threw a baby carrot at Fred.

Fred said "You could put an eye out with that Lucille!"

She smirked "that's the idea. Then, you couldn't see any strippers now could you?"

Fred narrowed his eyes "you're going to pay for this!"

Lucille started to take a sip of wine when Jacob asked "mom, what's a stripper?"

She accidentally spit the wine out on Henry's shirt while everyone started laughing. Henry scrunched up his face and said "thanks a lot."

She got herself under control and sincerely said "sorry. Go change."

Jacob looked at her "mom?"

She said "uh, I'm sorry what?"

Jacob sighed "what's a stripper?"

Lucille looked at Fred "this is your fault you answer him!"

Fred grinned and said "but you're his mother!"

She went to his side and grabbed Fred's ear.

He shouted "ow!"

She said "tell him!"

Margaret grinned and told Bill "I used to do that to the boys all the time."

Fred said "fine, damn it just let go!"

He rubbed his ear when she let it go.

Fred kneeled down and said "their women that men pay to see naked and they'll dance around."

Lucille slapped her forehead and Jacob's eyes widened "you can see women naked?! Can I go?"

Fred and Bill laughed and Lucille gasped "Jacob Alexander Langston!"

He cringed and looked at his mother. He meekly said "yes?"

Lucille said "no you can't go see them! Only idiots like your uncle go to those things."

Fred smirked "and there totally worth it!"

Margaret smacked her son's arm and he rubbed it "well it is! Don't you think so Bill?"

Bill looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The women stared at him waiting for an answer. He cleared his throat and said "no as a matter of fact I don't. I think if you're with the right woman you don't need those trashy women."

Lucille and Margaret smiled. Lucille touched Margaret's arm and said "you picked a winner."

Margaret smiled at her and walked over to her fiancé and kissed him.

Fred groaned "not in front of the kid! Oh god we have another lovely dovey couple in the family. That's so disgusting! Come on Jacob your to young to see this I'll explain the whole stripper thing to you."

Lucille's eyes widened "Fred!"

Making sure Jacob wasn't paying attention he just flipped her off and followed his nephew into the living room.

Lucille shook her head "he fell on his head as a child right?"

Margaret laughed "not that I know of."

Lucille muttered "damn!"

Bill smiled "is your family always like this?"

Margaret smiled "for the most part."

Henry came back down in a clean shirt. He handed Lu other one and she smirked and kissed his cheek. She took it and put it in the laundry room.

Henry said "where's Fred?"

Lucille said "in there explaining how strippers work."

Henry's eyes widened "oh dear god no!"

He ran into the living room to save his son from being traumatized.

Margaret smirked "you knew all along Henry would never go for the whole stripper thing didn't you?"

Lucille smiled "I know my husband. I trust him. I keep things exciting in the bedroom, and living room, and the shower..."

Margaret shouted "Lucille! I don't need to know about my son's sex life. I get the picture."

Lucille laughed.

Henry came back into the kitchen carrying Jacob with one arm at his side.

"Dad put me down. Uncle Fred was just getting to the good part!"

He stood him on the floor and said "forget everything he just told you. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You don't need to be around those kind of women."

Jacob said "but uncle Fred said you went to one once and got a lap dance whatever that is."

Lucille's mouth fell open "Henry Langston!"

Henry panicked "I don't know what he's talking about honey."

Fred came in and gave Jacob $10. He rubbed his head "nice work kid."

Lucille glared at Fred. Before she could react Henry punched his brother's arm "stop trying to get me in trouble. I can do that on my own thank you."

She smiled and hugged her husband "I knew I could trust you. Oh and Fred I called Liz and told her about the strippers."

Fred paled "Lucille!"

She smiled "boy was she mad! I'll tell you something about her. The angrier she gets the quitter she gets. If you want to earn some bonus points with her just confess everything the minute you walk into the house. Don't give her a chance to speak. You'll have a better chance at her forgiving you. Have fun."

He said "crap! I have to smooth everything over. I hate you Lucille."

She laughed.

They watched him run out the door and Henry asked Jacob "you sold your own father out for money?"

Jacob grinned "he made me do it."

Lucille said "don't worry about Fred sweetheart. I've taken care of that."

Henry saw the mischievous look on her face. He grinned "you never called Liz did you?"

She smiled brightly "nope! Won't he be surprised?"

Henry smirked and kissed her head "I like you style."

Margaret said "that was so wrong but brilliant!"

Lucille said "you're not going to sell me out are you?"

Margaret smiled "never. He had it coming."

Fred made it to Liz's and banged on the door. She opened it and stumbled when he forced a kiss on her. He held up and she relaxed into the kiss.

They broke apart and she gasped for air "what was that for?"

He said "I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I wanted it to be a surprise for Henry and I'm not used to worry about another woman. I'm sorry about hiring strippers for Henry's bachelor party."

Liz put her hand on her hip and cocked her head "strippers?"

He nodded "yes, I hired strippers for Henry. I thought he deserved to have some fun after everything he's been through."

She continued to stare at him.

He became nervous. He cleared his throat "say something."

She said "you hired strippers?"

He sighed "yes. Why do you keep asking me that?"

He paused and cautiously asked "Unless...you didn't know about the strippers did you?"

She glared at him and tapped her foot "no, I didn't."

He stomped his foot and said "son of a bitch! I'm going to kill Lucille!"

Liz said "Lucille?"

He sighed "she told me she called you and I needed to earn bonus points with you by confessing everything. So I did and it back fired. That bitch! This means war."

Liz said "the only reason you told me was because you thought it get you on my good side?"

He froze "I'm sorry what?"

Liz said "we're you ever going to tell me?"

He realized he hurt her "Eventually. I'm sorry Liz. I'm not used to explaining myself to a woman well except Maggie. I'm still new to this whole dating thing. Please forgive me."

She decided he'd been tortured enough "what the hell? Alright, I forgive you but don't lie to me again."

He nodded "wait! That's it?"

She cupped his cheek and smiled "lucky for you I'm in a good mood. I think Lu has tortured you enough."

He scoffed "you have no idea."

She grinned and pecked his lips "want to mess with her head?"

He nodded leaned into kiss his jaw line "what'd you have in mind?"

She rubbed his head and said "well, I was thinking we could let her think we got married. Can you imagine the look on her face?"

He smiled against her chin "she'd be pissed especially if she was not included. Oh this great!"

She said "maybe I can I even hit on Henry again."

He pulled back and looked skeptical. He said "just for the joke right?"

She rolled her eyes "yes just for the joke. I have the Langston brother I want. I don't need the other one."

He kissed her "this will be fun."

She nodded in agreement.


	44. Chapter 44

Lucille woke up alone the next morning. She frowned and threw on her robe. She headed downstairs and couldn't find him. She sighed and stepped outside. She found him working on the china cabinet. She smiled and got his attention.

He looked up and saw his wife still in her pajamas "what are you doing up so early. It's only 6:45."

She said "I was going to ask you the same thing. Have you been out here all night?"

He shrugged "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some work done."

She smiled "I'm impressed. You finished this quick. It looks perfect to me."

He smiled "it's not done yet. There's still on more thing I have to add. Wanna help?"

She smiled "I'll watch. My brains not up yet."

He laughed "go get your coffee and I'll wait."

She looked grateful and kissed his cheek. A few minutes later she returned with 2 cups of coffee and sat down on the stool. She looked at his butt the whole time he was carving their initials. She was lost in her one little world and never saw him get up.

"Lu? Lu!"

She jumped and blushed "what?"

He grinned "you were checking me out weren't you?"

She smiled "maybe. Do you have a problem with that?"

He kissed her lips "no but why don't we continue this upstairs. We need to shower anyway."

She grinned "I like the way you think Mr. Langston."

He scooped her and she squealed "Henry, you forgot the coffee!"

He ignored her and carried her upstairs.

Two hours later they were in the kitchen sitting at the table going over some last minute details for their vow renewal. Henry started nodding because she was naming things off that he didn't care about.

He continued to stare at her as he remembered their shower this morning.

"Henry!"

He jumped "what?"

She smiled "you didn't hear a word I just said did you?"

He smirked "no. I'm sorry I was thinking."

She moved to his lap and slid her arm around his shoulder "let me guess. About our shower?"

He nodded "how'd you know?"

She grinned "because I was thinking about it too. I'm just more subtle than you."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

He said "what were you saying?"

She said "not important. I think we have everything done for the ceremony except setting everything up. Was there anything else you wanted for the vow renewal?"

He shook his head "just you. I can't wait to see you in your dress."

She smiled "I hope you like it. Maggie thinks you will."

He said "I'm sure I'll love it. Hell you could wear a trash bag and I'd still want to jump your bones."

She giggled "oh Henry."

He said "it's true. The older you get the sexier you get."

She smiled "you're sweet."

She kissed him once more and slid off his lap to put the dishes in the sink.

Lunch time rolled around and Henry was cooking. She sat on the couch with Jack and Jacob watching cartoons. They had a blanket over them and her son was curled up in a ball next to her. She ran her hands through his hair.

Henry put the food on the plates and sat them on the table.

"Lu, Jacob food's ready!"

They appeared in the kitchen and she kissed his cheek. He gave them each a soda and they sat down. Halfway through lunch the door bell rang.

Henry frowned "stay here. I'll get it."

She nodded and he kissed her head as he walked past her.

He opened the door and found his brother with Liz. Liz pushed her way through and shouted "Lucille!"

Lucille and Jacob jumped. He looked at his mother and she shrugged "let's go see what she wants."

He followed his mother and they saw Liz and Fred. Liz ran over to Lucille and threw out her left hand.

Lucille was shocked. She grabbed Liz's hand and glared at her friend "you got married?"

Liz was smiling "yes! Isn't it great?"

Lucille said "no! When did this happen and why wasn't I informed?"

Liz grinned "today. We got our marriage license a couple days ago and decided today was the day. Why aren't you happy?"

Lucille said "I set you two up I should've been invited or at least clued in!"

Liz said "oh sweetie you're upset."

Lucille crossed her arms "shut up!"

Henry walked over to his wife and slid his arm around her shoulder "relax honey. They're adults. They don't have to ruin everything by you first."

Lucille glared at him "whose side are you on anyway?"

He said "your's but you can't be mad at them for this."

She frowned and stormed into the kitchen. Jacob followed his mother.

Henry sighed "she'll come around. Congratulations. I'll be right back."

Liz smiled and looked at Fred "this going beautifully! What's wrong?"

Fred sighed "maybe we went to far."

Liz said "no were not! She'll get over it and then we can drop the bomb."

He grinned "you really like pissing her off don't you?"

She grinned "it's what our friendship is based off of Fred. She'll probably realize this is a joke before we can even come clean. Relax. I'll even take the wrap."

Henry said "Lucille what's wrong?"

She said "they got married!"

He said "I thought you wanted them to be together?"

She sighed "I did...I do! It's just."

He said "you're hurt that they didn't include you."

She looked at him and slowly nodded "she's my best friend. She's like a sister to me. We tell each other everything! Why wouldn't she tell me about this Henry? Did she think I wouldn't support them?"

He took her in his arms "shh. You're overreacting honey. They're the type of people to do things at the spur of the moment. Now that there a couple we should've seen this coming. They didn't do it to hurt you."

She sniffled "are you sure?"

He smiled "why would Liz or Fred want to hurt you?"

She began to smile "I guess you're...that bitch!"

Jacob jumped in his seat and they watch her storm into the living room. Henry ran after her.

"Henry!"

Fred put Liz behind him and Lucille screamed at them. Henry grabbed his wife and stood between her and the couple.

Henry said "Lucille shut up!"

Lucille paused and glared at her husband "what?"

He sighed "I mean calm down. What's wrong?"

She looked at her husband "they're faking Henry!"

Liz and Fred grinned. Fred said "pay backs a bitch!"

Lucille said "what?"

Fred said "you never called Liz. I sold myself out!"

Lucille suddenly began to smile "you had to admit that was funny. What you did was just was wrong!"

Liz smiled "you're just mad because we fooled you."

Liz hugged her friend "I promise if we ever got married you and Henry would be the first to know."

Lucille smiled "I know that."

Henry and Fred rolled their eyes.

The women went into the kitchen.

Liz asked her "so are you getting nervous?"

Lucille frowned "nervous for what?"

Liz scoffed "the vow renewal!"

Lucille smiled "oh. I'm not nervous! I get marry the love of my life again. Why would that make me nervous?"

Liz grinned "you'll have all eyes on you and they'll see you kiss."

Lucille laughed "oh please half of them already saw my ass! Remember our fight?"

Liz laughed "damn that was funny."

Lucille rolled her eyes "well I'm not nervous. All I'm concerned about is Henry."

Liz frowned "what do you mean?"

She said "I just hope he likes my dress. It's a bit much for the ceremony but I couldn't help myself. I want our day to be absolutely perfect."

Liz said "seriously; why are you so worried?"

Lucille sighed "I'm still scared that one day I'll wake up and he'll be gone. I just hope we at least make it until our anniversary. I keep thinking if he hadn't returned I'd be celebrating alone."

Liz hugged her friend and said "oh Luce. Henry would never leave you."

She sniffled "not voluntarily but he might not have a choice. What happens when all the returned disappear?"

Liz sighed "I don't know how to answer that Lu."

Lucille said "I don't expect you to. I try not to think about it but that thoughts always in my mind."

Liz nodded "I'm sure. Have you talked to Henry about this?"

She nodded "he made me feel better but I'll always worry."

Liz laughed "you're just a worry wort! Relax. You have your family back. Enjoy them."

Lucille smiled "I'll try."

That evening Henry sat on the porch. Lucille opened the door and walked over to him.

He smiled at her and she said "honey come to bed."

He said "I'm not tired. I think I'll stay out here for a while. Why don't you go on up."

She frowned "you know I don't like sleeping alone Henry."

He looked at her "are you okay?"

She shrugged and slid on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her thighs.

Henry said "is something wrong?"

She said "I was just talking to Liz today and started thinking."

"About what?"

She said "you. Do you realize if you hadn't returned I'd be celebrating our anniversary alone? I can't get it out of my mind."

He tightened his arms "hey. Calm down. I'm right here baby. I plan on staying with you for a long time."

She sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back. After a few minutes she said "I know how to make you tired."

He grinned "oh yeah?"

She looked at him and rubbed his cheek "we could soak in our jacuzzi bathtub and then play in bed. I could give you that massage I owe you. What do you say handsome?"

He smiled "I like the sound of that babe. Let's go!"

They were in the bathtub and she was riding him. He held her breasts together and kissed them. He gently nibbled on them. She slid her fingers through his hair and held his head while he sucked a nipple deep into his mouth.

She gasped "Henry!"

He released her breasts and kissed her passionately. She whimpered into his mouth. His hand moved between them and he rubbed her clit. His other hand reached around her and slid his finger into her butt crack. He gently rubbed her anus and slid the tip of his finger in it. She tore her face away and cried out.

"Don't stop!"

She rode him faster and water sloshed of the tub getting the floor wet. They didn't care. She threw her head back and cried out. He grabbed her hips squeezing tightly. They were sure to be bruised later. She kissed him as he shot his load inside her. She played with his hair as they calmed down. He release his grip on her hips and rubbed them.

She broke the kiss and smiled "this is better than being on the porch isn't it?"

He grinned "much better. I love you Lu."

She smiled and softly said "I love you to Henry. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

He said "Lucille don't."

She said "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know."

He smiled and rubbed her back "I know baby. Believe me I know."

She buried her face in his neck and they say there until the water cooler off. After they dried off and cleaned up the bathroom they went to the bedroom.

Lucille was straddling his butt and massaging his back. She put oil in her hands and let it drip onto his back. She rubbed the oil all over his back. She moved to his shoulders and he groaned "God that feels good."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. She continued rubbing his shoulders. She finished and turned around. She grabbed the oil and put it in her hands. She laid her naked body over his legs and started from his ankles and slid her hands up. She squeezed his thighs and he sighed. She smiled because she knew how hard this was for him. She was nude and rubbing herself on his back. She finally moved up to his cute little butt that she adored. She gently kneaded his butt. She let her hand slip between his legs and brushed her hand over his balls.

He hissed and she looked at him "you okay?"

He groaned "hell no! Let me turn around."

She pouted "but I'm not finished."

He reached around and grabbed her thigh "yes you are. I need to touch you."

She smiled and moved onto the bed so he could turn around. He smiled and patted his lap. She grinned and went to straddle him. He shook his head. She furrowed her brow.

He said "sit on my chest."

She blushed and moved to straddled chest. She laid down and took his dick in her mouth. He moved her up to his mouth and she whimpered as he kissed her lower lips. She massaged his balls and moved her tongue around his dick. He stuck in tongues deep inside of her. She gasped and pushed her hips toward his face. He swirled his tongue all around her. He switched and flicked her clit with his tongue. She let him fall out of her mouth and cried out. She went back to his dick and licked the head of it. She licked the slit as he gasped. She licked the veins on the shaft. She put him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down.

He said "honey, stop. I'm gonna cum!"

She continued despite his warning and he came. She felt him ooze down her throat and she swallowed every last drop. She lifted her head and wiped her mouth. He gently pinched her clit and she screamed. She prayed Jacob didn't hear her. She came all over his chin. He lapped up her juices making sure to clean her good. He gave one final kiss to her sex and she turned around. She kissed him and said "I'll be right back."

She went to the bathroom and cleaned between her legs. She grabbed a wet wash cloth and climbed on the bed. She gently wipe his face and neck. He smiled. She tossed the rag into the bathroom and they climbed under the sheets. She kissed him softly. He turned off the light. He opened his arms and she snuggled into them. She laid her head on his chest. He laced his fingers together. Before long they were both asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Thursday:

Lucille was making dinner. She had been extremely quiet all day. Henry could tell something was bothering her but he couldn't get it out of her. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her.

He whispered "hi beautiful."

She smiled and leaned against him "hi."

He said "Lu talk to me. What's wrong?"

She muttered "nothing."

He nuzzled her neck and slid his hands down her arms. He covered her hands to stop her movements and brought them to her chest.

"Sweetheart, don't shut me out. You don't want me to go do you?"

She sighed and said "it's not that Henry. I want you to have a good time. I'm just...oh I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

She managed to turn around in his arms and hugged him.

"What do you mean?"

She said "I can't explain it."

He kissed her head "try."

She sighed "I guess I'm scared you might disappear for good while your gone and I don't like being alone."

He said "I'm not going to disappear if you let me out of your sight babe. I thought we talked about that."

She sniffled "doesn't mean I don't think about it Henry!"

He quickly scooped her up and she gasped. He held her close to his chest and sat her down on the counter. He slid between her legs and ran his hands up her thighs.

"Luce, you got to stop thinking about that. It's going to ruin whatever time we have together. I'm going to be here for our next anniversary and our 50th anniversary and your 80th birthday."

She made a face "God 80th?"

He laughed and patted her hips. He gently kissed her "I meant I won't leave until you're good and ready so stop worrying about something that's not going to happen for a while."

She cupped his cheek "I can't not worry but I'll try not to worry as much. Okay?"

He sighed "I'll take what I can get. Now why are you afraid being alone?"

She said "I've always been that way."

He said "not always. What happened to cause you to be so scared?"

She said "what do you think?"

He said "the rape?"

She mumbled "affair."

He smiled "you didn't cheat on me!"

She said "fine rape."

He kissed her nose "good girl."

She said "I guess I'm scared he might come back and now with Harold out there I guess I'm just a little jumpy. I feel safer with you."

He smiled and kissed her lips "I'm glad. You're not going to be alone. Ma, Liz, Maggie, are coming over tomorrow night."

She looked surprised "you called them?"

He nodded "that okay?"

She smiled "of course but Margaret and Maggie still aren't talking."

He smiled "I know but I thought you could work your magic and get them talking again."

She laughed "gee thanks."

He grabbed her hands and said "oh you know you were going to meddle anyway."

Her mouth fell open "Henry!"

He smirked and kissed her knuckles "oh you know I love you."

She grinned and pushed him away so she could hop off the counter "you're such a jerk."

He laughed "but you feel better?"

She grabbed his chin between her fingers "much."

She pecked his lips.

That night Lucille was laying in bed with Jack watching Henry pack.

He tossed his clothes on the bed and she rolled her eyes "Henry, there going to be all wrinkly! Just let me do it."

He smirked. Henry shrugged and dropped the clothes on the bed "if you insist."

She narrowed her eyes and as she took out the clothes "you did that on purpose just so I'd do it!"

He flipped on the bed and whined "you know I hate packing!"

She giggled and slapped his butt "then don't go."

He rested his elbow on the bed and put his chin on his palm "Lucille!"

Jack came around and laid against Henry's chest. He smiled and petted him.

She grinned "what? Would you really whether be with a bunch of stupid men than at home with me? I can at least do things they can't. You don't need a stripper. You have me."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. She quickly corrected herself and said "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not a stripper but I know how to make your fantasies come true."

He grinned "I knew what you meant."

She rolled her eyes and continued packing.

They continued small talk while Henry petted Jack. Suddenly, Jack turned around and started licking his face.

"Yuck! Stop."

Lucille laughed "see! He wants you home too."

She grabbed Jack and put him in his cage for the night. She closed the suitcase and climbed into bed. She sprawled out on top of his body and kissed him. She ran her finger down his face and over his lips. He sucked it in his mouth and she smiled. She pulled her finger out of his mouth and rolled off of him.

He groaned "I wasn't done playing."

She grinned "then come over here. I just wanted to get comfortable."

His face lit up and he moved to his spot. He turned on his side and she faced him. He cupped her cheek "do you have any idea how much I love you?"

She smiled softly and nodded.

"I know you're not comfortable with me leaving but I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home."

He kissed her and slid his hand under her night gown. He massaged her breast. He grabbed the bottom of her night gown and slid it over her head. He tossed it on the ground. She grabbed his shirt and slid it over his head. She ran her hands over his chest. She quickly got rid of his jeans. He covered his body with hers. She sighed when he nibbled on her neck.

She loved feeling his body pressed against hers. She knew she'd miss this the most when Fred told her he was dead. She blinked back tears and focused on him. She lifted her hips as he removed her panties. He took off his underwear and gently entered her. She gasped. He paused and began moving. He gently thrusted.

He knew the last few times had been fast and rough so he wanted to make this time slow and gentle. She sighed. He ran his hand up and down her thigh that stuck out from the sheet.

She whispered "I love you Henry."

He smiled "I love you to Luce."

He captured her lips. Their tongues played with each other. She arched her back and whimpered. She said "I need to..."

He thrusted faster and she came. He muffled her scream with a kiss. He followed shooting his seed deep inside her. He thrusted a couple more times and collapsed against her. She lazily kissed him and sighed. He rolled off of her and she immediately took her spot next to him. She laid her head on his chest and rested her left hand on his heart. He rubbed the big diamond on her finger and she smiled.

She whispered "Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"Please wake me up before you go."

He kissed her head "you got it. Go to sleep to baby."

She kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

5:30 a.m.

Henry was dressed and ready to leave. He saw his wife's sleeping form and smiled. He hated waking her but he knew he would pay dearly if he didn't.

He gently sat on the bed and brushed his hand over her cheek "Lu?"

She groaned and turned to the sound of his voice. She cracked open one eye and said "what?"

He smiled "I'm leaving babe."

Her eyes popped open and she sat up "already? It's still dark outside!"

He said "it's 5:30 and Fred is outside. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't freak out. Jacob is still asleep so I want you to rest for a couple more hours."

She bit her lip.

He said "I'll be back before you know it. I'll call you when I get there if you want."

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead "okay."

He wiped a tear the slid down her cheek "don't do this baby. It's hard for me too."

She held his wrist "I'm sorry. Can I change my mind?"

He grinned "no way! Everything will be alright. The women will be here by noon and Ma is supposed to show up before 9:00 that way neither of you will be alone. I gave her a key. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head "I don't mind. Just get it back when you come home."

He nodded "I will."

His cell phone rang and he sighed. He answered it "I'll be there in a minute!"

He listened to Fred say "quit having sex and hurry up!"

He rolled his eyes "we're not asshole!"

He hung up the phone and saw his wife grin.

He said "he thought we were having sex."

She kicked her leg out and she said "we could be."

He gently pinched her nose "don't tempt me love. I'll see you soon."

He kissed her and she cupped his cheek. He said "lay back down."

He tucked her back in and he kissed her forehead. He walked to the door and pointed "go back to sleep!"

She nodded and blew a kiss to him. He acted like he caught it and said "I love you."

She smiled "I love you more."

She watched him shut the door and she turned on her side. She eventually managed to go back to sleep. It was 9:30 when she woke up. She got ready and headed down stairs. She could smell bacon and coffee. She found Margaret cooking and saw Axel by her side.

"Woof"

Margaret smiled "good morning! Coffee?"

Lucille petted Axel and smiled "you read my mind."

Margaret laughed and said "I hope you're hungry."

Lucille nodded "it smells good."

Margaret smiled

Lucille said "I hope you didn't have to wait long for me to wake up."

Margaret shook her head "I didn't mind. I came a little earlier than I was going to because I wasn't comfortable being alone."

Lucille said "Harold?"

Margaret nodded "I've gotten used to having Bill around and when he's not there I get scared. If you mention that to anyone I'll deny it!"

Lucille smiled "don't worry. I won't say anything. I know exactly how you feel."

Margaret paused "what?"

Lucille tensed "uh nothing."

Margaret said "how do you know how I feel? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Lucille said "forget I said anything. It's not a big deal."

Margaret looked at Lucille and she narrowed her eyes "what did Harold do?"

Lucille sighed "he tried to rape me."

Margaret gasped "what?"

Lucille shrugged "Marty stopped him before he could do any real damage. I'm just afraid to be alone now."

Margaret frowned "oh honey. I'm so sorry."

She said "it wasn't your fault."

Margaret said "maybe not but he's still my husband and I feel responsible. Does Henry know?"

She nodded "oh yeah. He's been wonderful."

Margaret smiled "good. Well at least we can be scared together."

Lucille smiled "I guess."

A tired Jacob came downstairs. His face lit up when he saw Margaret.

"Grandma!"

She smiled and hugged him "good morning Jacob."

He walked over to his mother and sat on her lap. She rubbed his back while he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You okay Jakey?"

He nodded "just tired. I heard dad this morning and couldn't go back to sleep for a while."

She said "oh honey. Why don't you go lay down after you eat."

He nodded.

They ate breakfast and Jacob went to lay on the couch. The women smiled.

Lucille said "poor thing."

Margaret grinned "Henry's never been quiet in the morning. I can see how the little guy couldn't go back to sleep."

Lucille laughed "he never wakes me up but I think I've just gotten used to it. When I do hear him it's comforting."

Margaret smiled "I know what you mean. I like hearing Bill move around the house. I never used to sleep late but ever since we got together I don't wake up until 8 or 9 when he's there."

Lucille cringed "because he makes you tired?"

Margaret laughed "exactly! Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Lucille tried to play it off "no."

Margaret smirked "I never thought I see the day where I embarrassed you!"

Lucille said "you didn't embarrass me!"

Margaret raised her eyebrow "no? Well in that case Bill and I always have sex...even phone sex. Which I've found very exciting. I always wake up with a smile on my face."

Lucille covered her ears "oh my god! Stop. I've created a monster."

Margaret laughed harder "oh Lucille relax. I don't have phone sex. I'm still getting used to the idea of sex. You should've seen the look on your face."

Lucille glared at her and playfully said "you're just an evil little woman!"

Margaret grinned "why thank you!"

Lucille rolled her eyes "I'm calling Henry and telling him you like phone sex."

Margaret's face fell "no!"

Lucille grinned "not so fun being on the other end is it?"

Margaret rolled her eyes "okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Lucille smiled "you're forgiven."

Margaret sighed and said "speaking of forgiving I almost told Henry I wasn't coming. I'm still not sure if I should be here with Maggie."

Lucille smiled "that was part of the reason he wanted you here. I can smooth everything over. Don't worry about Maggie."

Margaret said "I hate putting you in the middle of our problems."

Lucille grinned "I like the drama. I live for things like that besides Maggie can never stay mad at me for to long."

Margaret laughed "then I don't feel as bad."

Lucille's cell phone rang and she saw that I was Henry.

"Henry!"

Margaret took the dogs outside to give her some privacy.

"Hi sweetheart. Sorry I didn't call you earlier. I figured you'd sleep late."

She smiled "I did. I woke up to breakfast thanks to your mother."

"Is everything okay between you two?"

She smiled "we're fine."

"How's Jacob?"

She said "tired. You woke him up."

"No I didn't!"

She grinned "yes you did. You were making to much noise this morning when you were getting ready."

"Oops. I thought I got better about that. You never complain anymore."

She laughed "I think I just got used to it. I find it soothing. Jacob hasn't had time to tune you out yet."

"Gee thanks."

She giggled "you know what I mean. So where are you?"

"We're at Fred's cabin."

She said "that's sounds nice. You haven't been out there for a while."

"It's peaceful out here but I I think I like our vacation home better."

She smiled "shh. Don't let them know we have one!"

"Relax. I'm on the porch. There all inside crashed on the couch."

She grinned "the drive wear them out?"

She heard him laugh "no the strippers!"

She froze "what!"

He laughed even harder "I'm just kidding. Yes the drive tired them out. It's to early for strippers anyway."

She said "that's not funny!"

He tried to calm down and said "I'm sorry babe. I had to do it."

She rolled her eyes "sure you did."

"Honey, I have no desire to see anyone naked other than you. You're my dream girl."

She smiled "nice save. So if Fred surprises you're leaving the room right?"

"In heartbeat!"

She grinned "good boy."

"You're not really going to make me leave are you?"

She leaned against the counter and sighed "quit whining! If I let you watch you won't touch her or let her touch you right?"

"No!"

She heard the excited tone in his voice and thought 'he came back from the dead to be with you. Give him this one Luce.'

She knew she'd regret this but she said "alright. You can watch but no touching!"

She pulled the phone back when he shouted. She smirked and said "long as you realize I get to play to."

He paused and said "huh?"

She said "I get to have a male stripper as well."

"Hell no!"

She grinned "what's the matter my darling? Now that the tables have turned you don't like it? You see my point."

He groaned "damn it! Why do always have to ruin my fun?"

She laughed "because I'm your wife!"

He huffed.

She grinned "so no strippers?"

He grumbled "no strippers!"

She smiled "excellent! You'll be rewarded when you get home."

His face lit up "oh? Do I get a lap dance?"

She giggled "better."

He said "strip tease?"

"Never know."

He grinned "can't wait. Just so we're clear you're not going to have any strippers are you?"

She remained quiet and he tensed "Lucille?"

She grinned "I'm hanging up now. Bye Snookums."

He heard the dial tone and he shouted "Lucille?!"

He hung up and stomped his foot "crap!"

All night he was worried and kept to himself.

Lucille had Maggie in the kitchen talking about Margaret. Jacob and Jenny were with Liz and Margaret coloring in the living room.

Lucille said "Maggie sit down! Listen to your grandmother."

Maggie rolled her eyes "oh now you're on her side?"

Lucille said "she's telling the truth."

Maggie scoffed.

Lucille said "honey, she is."

Maggie said "how do you know?"

Lucille said "because Jacob heard the fight."

Maggie tensed "he did?"

Lucille nodded "Margaret's telling the truth. She stood up for you. She even slapped Harold for talking badly about you and Marty. According to what Jacob said you'd be proud of her. She's really trying here Mags. Cut her some slack."

Maggie said "I don't know..."

Lucille sighed "do you want your grandmother to be apart of your life?"

Maggie slowly nodded.

Lucille smiled "then give her chance. Trust her. I know it's hard but I wouldn't tell you to trust her if I didn't honey. She's had a rough life and she's trying to figure out where she belongs."

Maggie sighed "I guess you're right. I overreacted didn't I?"

Lucille smiled "a little. If your not going to trust someone let it be Harold. He's bad news Maggie. I don't want you anywhere near him and neither does Margaret."

She nodded "I'll be back."

She went into the living room and snuck up behind Margaret. She slid her arms down her front and squeezed her neck. Margaret jumped but realized it was her granddaughter

Maggie said "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Margaret smiled softly and rubbed Maggie's arm "there's nothing to forgive sweetheart. Harold like to manipulate people."

Maggie said "right and I let him. I should've trusted you more."

Margaret sighed "not after what I did. I know it will take time and I will do my best not to hurt you again."

Maggie smiled and kissed her grandmother's cheek "I know."

They all smiled and Jacob grinned as he said "aww."

Maggie narrowed her eyes and threw a crayon at him. She said "oh shut up!"

"Mom! Maggie hit me."

"I did not!"

They ran in the kitchen after Lucille and left Margaret, Liz and Jenny giggling.

The next day Maggie and Liz to the kids to the park while Margaret and Lucille got lunch ready.

Lucille looked tired and Margaret said "are you feeling alright?"

Lucille looked up and said "I don't know. I didn't sleep very well last night. I think I just miss my husband."

Margaret smiled "I know what you mean. I didn't sleep very well either. I've gotten used to Bill's company. I tossed and turned all night."

Lucille smiled "you're really happy with him aren't you?"

Margaret nodded "I keep thinking that this was how it always supposed to be. He's my other half. Does that sound stupid?"

Lucille said "not at all. That's how I feel about Henry. When he died I wouldn't let myself believe it and as soon as I let Fred and Marty convince me Henry returned."

Margaret nodded "I was devastated when I found out he died. I couldn't imagine how you felt."

Lucille said "Margaret can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"You seem to have control over the returned. How long do I have with Henry and Jacob?"

Margaret said "I wish I knew but I'm sorry I don't know."

Lucille sighed "I had to ask."

Fred and Henry were drinking a beer on the porch.

"Henry cheer up! It won't be the end of the world if you leave your wife for a few days."

Henry said "I know that but I have a bad feeling. Don't you feel it to Fred? Something's not right at the house. I can feel it!"

Fred sighed "I think you're losing it but if you want to cut the trip short we can you big baby."

Henry grinned and went inside to pack.

Maggie had taken the kids to a movie and Liz stopped by her house for a little bit to take care of somethings.

Margaret and Lucille were sipping on tea in the kitchen when they heard a loud bang on the porch.

Lucille jumped "my god what was that?"

The dogs began barking loudly.

Margaret said "I have no idea."

They went to the door and saw Harold banging on it.

"Open up! I know you're in there and the men are gone. You can hide from me."

Margaret sighed "he's drunk!"

Lucille said "is drinking all he knows how to do?"

Margaret nodded.

Lucille said "Margaret call Maggie and Liz and tell them to stay away from the house."

Margaret said "what are you going to do?"

"Call Henry."

They quickly made they're phone calls and he kicked the door open. The glass broke and flew everywhere. They gasped and Margaret quickly put the dogs up so they wouldn't get hurt. She heard Lucille yelp. She ran back and found him holding the back of her head and had her arm twisted behind him. He was forcing a kiss on her.

She shouted "let her go!"

Margaret startled him and he turned Lucille around and put his arm around her neck. She grabbed his arm and tried to loosen his grip.

Margaret said "don't hurt her Harold!"

Harold grinned "I would never hurt her. Look at her. She's beautiful. I can't wait to feel her underneath me."

Margaret cringed "you're not going to get away with this. Just let her go. You're upset with me and taking it out on her."

He laughed "this has nothing to do with you Marge."

She hated the way he said her nickname from Bill.

He smiled "what only like that when your lover says it?"

She glared at him "he's not my just my lover he's my fiancée!"

He glared at her "you're my wife you can't marry him!"

She said "we're dead! The rules are different now. I can marry whomever I want and you can't stop me!"

He threw Lucille to the floor and she hit her head on the coffee table. She was out cold.

Margaret screamed "Lucille! What have you done?"

He smirked "looks like I killed her."

Margaret teared up "she's never done anything to you. You better hope she's not dead! You'll break Jacob and Henry's heart."

He said "Henry's heart doesn't count. He died remember? Now come here bitch!"

Her eyes widened and she ran upstairs. She managed to go to a bedroom and lock the door. She slid the dresser in front of the door.

The men pulled into the driveway and saw the door open. They rushed up the steps and saw the glass broken.

Henry said "oh my god."

They ran inside and saw Lucille lying unconscious. He fell to his knees and gently turned his wife over. He saw a cut on her forehead. They heard a commotion upstairs and heard Harold shout.

Bill paled and said "Margaret."

He ran upstairs along with Fred.

Henry brushed his hand down her cheek and whispered "Lucille? Honey come on wake up. I'm here. He won't hurt you again. Luce?"

She moaned.

His face lit up "that's right baby. Listen to my voice."

Her hand came up to her forehead and she frowned. She finally opened her eyes and said "my head."

He said "you hit it and have a cut."

She groaned "it hurts."

He said "I know baby."

She tried to sit up and he stopped her "no sweetie stay still."

She looked at him "Margaret?"

Henry smiled "Fred and Bill are up there. Just try and relax until Maggie comes back."

She leaned into his palm and whispered "Harold broke the door and tossed me on the floor."

He tensed but said "shh. We can talk about that later."

Meanwhile Fred was holding Bill back.

Bill said "let me go Fred! I'm not letting him hurt her again!"

Fred said "you already hit him Bill. He's out cold. Calm down."

Bill said "this is more than that! He ruined my life. You and Henry were supposed to be my kids and we were supposed to have two girls. He took that away from me!"

Fred was stunned "what?"

Bill froze when he revealed their secret "crap. You weren't supposed to know that."

Fred smiled.

Bill sighed "we had our whole life planned and he took her from me; my whole life. So now it my turn to take his!"

He lunged at Harold and Fred pushed him away "damn it Bill stop! Ma!"

She opened the door and saw Harold on the floor.

She walked up to Bill and softly said "Bill?"

He froze and turned around "Marge!"

She felt his arms go around her and she held him. She ran her fingers through his gray hair.

"Shh. It's okay Billy."

Fred watched the interaction and smiled.

She guided Bill into the bedroom and Fred rolled his eye and said "feet on the floor you two!"

Margaret's mouth fell open and she playfully said "watch your mouth Frederick!"

As soon as the door was shut Bill's lips landed on her lips. She was surprised but soon relaxed into the kiss. They broke apart and he looked into her eyes.

"Marge are you alright my darling?"

She nodded "better than Lucille."

She gasped "Lucille!"

She ran past him and Bill followed. They found Henry by his wife's side.

Margaret touched Henry's shoulder "is she alright?"

He smiled softly "I think she'll be alright. She's talking now but has a headache. Luce Ma's here."

She cracked open her eyes and felt someone holding her hand "Margaret?"

Margaret smiled "yes honey. You had me scared there for a while. I thought he killed you."

Lucille said "I'll be okay. Henry can I please sit up?"

He sighed "fine but slowly!"

He leaned against the couch and sat her up against his chest. She felt the room spin and said "oh no. Bad idea."

She turned slightly green and Margaret grabbed the trash can just in time. Lucille threw up. Henry rubbed her back.

Margaret said "I'll be right back."

She came back with a wet rag and some ice water. Lucille leaned back and closed her eyes.

Margaret said "Lucille take a sip of water for me."

She felt the glass against her lips and slowly drank the water. She said "I'm done."

Margaret handed Bill the glass and she gently wiped her mouth with the rag.

Lucille whispered "thank you."

Margaret smirked "don't thank me honey. Just rest. Do you need anything else?"

"No."

Henry slightly tightened his arms and kissed her ear. Lucille sighed.

"Marty help Fred get that bastard out of my house please."

Marty nodded "my pleasure."

Together they threw Harold in the back seat and drove off with plans to return to the home later.

Maggie came home with the kids. She gasped when she saw the door broken and glass everywhere.

Jacob said "Maggie?"

Maggie said "you two stay here until I figure out what happened."

"But?"

Maggie snapped "I meant it Jacob!"

She saw the frightened look on his face and sighed "I'm sorry kid. I just don't want you getting hurt. Stay here for me okay?"

He nodded.

Maggie walked in and said "what the hell happened?"

Margaret said "Harold that's what happened. Check Lucille out please. She hit her head and was unconscious. Where are the kids?"

"Outside."

Margaret and Bill checked on the kids while Maggie checked on Lucille.

Maggie thoroughly checked her aunt out and she said "I think you'll be okay. Nothing serious but you'll probably have one hell of a headache and might be dizzy. I want you to stay off you feet today and tomorrow."

She whispered "okay."

Henry and Maggie were shocked at how well she took that. She must've really been hurting.

A couple of hours later Lucille was upstairs in bed. Henry stayed by her side and watched her while she slept. She groaned and snuggled closer to the warmth coming off of her husband. He kissed her head.

"Henry?"

He whispered "yeah?"

She whined "my head hurts."

He gently ran his fingers through her red hair and said "I know Lucy. Do you want some aspirin my love?"

She sighed "no. That feels good."

He smiled "then I'll keep doing it."

She said "I'm sorry I ruined your party."

He said "you didn't. I wasn't having fun. I missed you and Jacob. I kept having this nagging feeling that something was wrong. Thank god we left when we did."

She sighed "mmhmm. We heard a loud bang and glass shatter. That was when we got scared. He was drunk again. Is all he ever does is drink?"

Henry said "pretty much. I'm so sorry you had to witness that and got hurt."

She said "now I know what you had to put up with all these years. All he did was throw me. I can imagine being hit by the bastard!"

Henry heard the pain in her voice and said "shhh. Don't think about that baby. The last time I was hit by him I was 18. He learned his lesson. He never hit me or Fred again."

She smiled softly "good. Did you hit him?"

He laughed "no but I embarrassed the hell out of him. Everyone always thought he was a kind man well I showed them the real Harold Langston. I almost ruined his reputation especially with the church."

She looked up at him "that's my guy."

He gently kissed her forehead "shh. Try and rest. I'll make you a snack when you wake up."

She nodded and grabbed her head. He said "easy. Close your. I'm not leaving you."

She eventually fell asleep and he had the tv turned on low. He heard the door cream and he looked up and saw a worried Jacob. Henry smiled and waved for him to come over. Jacob shut the door and went around to his father's side.

Henry smiled "I wondered when we'd be seeing you."

He whispered "grandma and Maggie wouldn't let me come up her. I lied and said I wanted to go in my room."

Henry smirked "lying's not nice but I know you're just worried about your mother."

Jacob said "is she okay?"

Henry smiled "she'll be fine. She's dizzy and has a headache. She just needs to rest."

Jacob nodded and said "grandpa hurt her didn't he?"

Henry nodded and said "can you do something for me?"

Jacob nodded.

Henry said "don't call him grandpa anymore okay? He lost that right a long time ago."

Jacob looked relieved and said "I won't but what do I call him?"

Henry smirked and opened his mouth to say asshole but heard Lu say "Don't you dare!"

Henry jumped "geez! I thought you were asleep."

Lucille smiled slightly "I'm tired of being in bed but I feel to woozy to stand up. Hi sweetheart."

Jacob smiled brightly "mom!"

"Come here Jakey."

Henry told Jacob "be easy."

Jacob nodded and laid on the edge of the bed.

Lucille said "your father is right. Don't call him grandpa. Ask your grandma what she thinks you should call him."

Jacob nodded "so does that mean I only have one grandparent now?"

Lucille looked at Henry and smiled softly. Henry got the message and looked at Jacob.

"I know who would love to be your grandpa."

Jacob furrowed his brow and said "Bill?"

Henry smiled "that's right! I know it would make your grandma happy if you called him grandpa. How would you feel about that money?"

Jacob smiled "I'd like that a lot. He nicer than gran... I mean Harold and he doesn't hurt grandma. Can I go see him now?"

They smiled and Henry said "sure."

Jacob carefully kissed his mother's cut and left. She smiled.

Henry smiled and said "that was good idea Lu."

She said "I didn't say anything."

He rolled his eyes and laughed "you didn't have to babe."

Jacob found his grandma in the kitchen. He said "grandma where's Bill?"

She said "outside with Fred. Why?"

He said "I've been thinking and I needed to talk to you about something."

She smiled "sounds serious. Sit on the chair and talk to me."

He climbed up and said "you're still marrying Bill right?"

She smiled "yes."

He said "then that would make him my grandpa. He's already kind of like my grandpa. I was wondering..."

He paused and she said "if you could call him grandpa?"

He looked surprised and nodded "how'd you know that's what I was going to say?"

She smiled "I just put two and two together."

He smiled "so is it okay?"

Margaret smiled "I think that would be wonderful but I want you to make sure it's okay with your father."

He smiled "it was their idea! I was asking dad what he thought. We started talking about Harold and he said he thought I should forget about him and I asked him what I should call Harold. I think dad was going to say asshole but mom stopped him."

He gasped when he realized what he said and Margaret laughed "well, then I think you should call him grandpa."

Jacob smiled and hugged her "I'm glad your finally happy grandma."

Margaret smiled "me to sweetie. Now go play."

He smiled and hopped off the stool.

Henry had gone downstairs for dinner since Lucille was asleep. Henry finished dinner and went to check on her. He found her trying to sit up and he rushed over to her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She huffed "to the bathroom but the damn room keeps spinning!"

He couldn't help but grin. He said "let me help you. Lean on me."

She did and he helped her stand. She laid her face on his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. He rubbed her back and said "just let me know when you're ready."

After a few second she said "okay."

He guided her to the bathroom and helped her on the toilet. He smirked "want me to wipe you?"

She glared at him "no thanks! I can do that on my own."

He laughed "oh come on. I'll make it worth your while."

She cringed "you're disgusting! I'm not having sex on a toilet and I'm pretty sure that's not what Maggie meant when she told me to relax."

He laughed "lighten up."

She said "I can't my head is throbbing!"

He said "well hurry up and I'll bring you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

After a few minutes she finished and wiped. He carried her back to bed and laid her back down. He kissed her and went to get her dinner.

He found saw everyone in the living room and Fred said "we're staying the night."

"Who?"

Fred smirked "all of us!"

Henry said "why?"

Fred said "we're worried about Lucille. We can keep an eyes on the kids for you and Maggie can keep a close eye on Lucille."

He sighed "where exactly are you going to sleep?"

Fred said "Ma and Bill will be in her old room, Liz and I will in Jacob's room, Maggie, Marty and the kids are sleeping on the floor."

He raised his eye brow "whatever!"

He walked upstairs and Fred grinned.

Henry walked into the bedroom and sat the tray over his wife.

"Eat baby. Need help?"

She said "no I think I can do it. The room isn't spinning as much."

He kissed her head "glad to hear it!"

She began eating.

He said "oh apparently we're having a slumber party."

She paused and in a muffled voice said "what?"

He smiled "everyone is staying the night because they're worried about you. They've already figured out sleeping arrangements."

She said "I think it's sweet."

He said "I think they're weird."

She giggled.

He smiled "it's so good to hear you laugh."

She smiled and squeezed his hand "are you okay? You hardly left my side all day."

He said "I guess seeing you lying on the floor scared me more than I thought. I thought you were dead. Now I know how you felt when Fred told you about my heart attack."

She rubbed his arm "oh honey. Take my tray please."

He moved it and patted her lap. He laid his head on her lap and she ran her hands over his head.

She said "I'll be alright my darling. It's just a head ache. It will take a lot more than a bump on the head to take me out."

He kissed her leg "good. If I lost you I wouldn't want to be on this earth. I'd disappeared."

She said "don't talk like that Henry."

He rubbed his face on her thighs and sighed. She said "rest now."

He nodded "you need anything?"

She smiled "just you."

He tightened his arms around her legs and sighed.

The next morning Henry carried his wife downstairs and sat her at the table. Everyone was still asleep but they woke up early since they went bed about 8:30. She watched Henry cook breakfast.

Margaret and Bill woke up first and came downstairs after they got read. They were surprised to see Lucille up.

Margaret said "you look much better today! How are you feeling?"

Lucille smiled "good. My head doesn't hurt anymore but I get dizzy if I stand up."

Margaret said "please tell me you didn't walk downstairs."

Lucille smirked "are you kidding me? I can't sneeze without him freaking out!"

They laughed and Henry said "well excuse me. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Lucille smiled "I know."

Jacob and Jenny walked into the kitchen arguing.

"Maggie's going to kill you!"

Jacob said "I didn't do anything!"

Jenny raised her eyebrow much like Lucille would while getting onto Henry.

Jacob said "I swear it wasn't me! I was asleep."

Jenny smirked "uh huh."

Maggie screeched and Jacob's eyes widened flew behind Bill.

Maggie stormed into the kitchen followed closely by a smiling Marty.

Maggie had shaving cream on her face and a unibrow draw on her face.

She saw Jacob and said "you!"

He ran behind his grandmother and said "I didn't do it!"

Lucille as trying hard not to laugh and she said "Jacob!"

Margaret smirked and tried hold back Maggie.

Fred and Liz came downstairs and saw Maggie. Fred laughed and Liz smiled and said "I told you it would work!"

Maggie froze and turned around. She glared at her father and Liz.

She said "you did this to me?"

Liz smiled brightly "yes I did."

Maggie frowned "why?"

Liz shrugged "I was bored. I couldn't pick on Lu right now so you were my next best target. It was Fred's idea!"

Fred shouted "Hey!"

Liz smirked "if I go down I'm taking you with me!"

Jacob peeked around Margaret and said "I told you I didn't do it!"

Maggie glared at him and he quickly hid behind her again.

Maggie glared at Liz and her father "okay. That's how you want to play? I can play that way too. This means war!"

She pushed her way between them and stormed upstairs not clean up.

Liz looked a little nervous and asked Fred "what did she mean by that?"

Fred grinned "it means your dead!"

"Me?! No, it means we're dead! This was your idea."

Fred's face fell "but you were the one that was bored!"

Liz said "you should me better than that Fred! We may have just started dating but you've known me for years. I'm not going down alone."

She went to walk away but looked at Jenny who was standing by Lucille and smiled. Jenny got nervous.

Liz said "Marty, why don't you let me watch Jenny for a few days..."

Lucille gasped and protectively pulled Jenny between her thighs and hugged her to her chest "leave her out of this!"

Liz groaned and muttered "damn!"

Margaret and Bill laughed.

Liz and Fred sat down at the table.


	46. Chapter 46

That evening the women were cooking. They finally let Lucille chop up some vegetables so she'd quit complaining about being bored. Even though she was beginning to feel much better they wouldn't let her do anything. If there was one thing she hated it was feeling helpless.

Henry came in for some beers and saw his wife working.

"What is she doing?!"

Lucille rolled her eyes and Liz said "you try fighting with her. It was easier just to let her help. We're not letting her stand up."

Lucille said "hello? I'm sitting right here!"

Henry laughed and kissed her head "I'm sorry babe. I just don't want you to over do it."

Lucille said "you don't have to worry. They're watching me like a hawk. Maggie won't even let me drink wine!"

Henry said "doctor's orders Luce."

Lucille pouted "no it's not! She's just mad that I laughed at her this morning."

He kneeled in front of her and grinned "she wouldn't do that to you."

He rubbed her thighs and she said "yes she would Henry. She's evil!"

He laughed.

She leaned close and whispered "she's in the bathroom. Quick get me some wine and take me with you!"

He snickered "so she can bite my head off?"

She continued to pout and rubbed his jaw "please Henry. It will make me feel better."

He sighed "come on. I'll get it and say it's for me."

He scooped her up and she smiled brightly. He carried her to the porch and sat her in his chair.

Fred grinned "not what I was expecting but a nice surprise nonetheless. You are still getting us beers right?"

Henry rolled his eyes "I got distracted. You're daughter was holding my wife hostage. I'll be back."

Henry left and Bill smiled "you seem like you're doing much better. How are you feeling?"

Lucille smiled "pretty good. I'm still dizzy and my head hurts off and on but it's nothing I can't handle."

Bill said "you've very lucky. It could've been worse."

She sighed "I know. Henry won't hardly let me out of his sight. It shook him up pretty bad."

Fred grinned "face it Luce. Even Henry dying couldn't change the way he felt about you. It's sickening!"

Lucille laughed "oh shut up Fred!"

They saw Henry with his arms full and Marty helped him.

He said "thanks. Here's your wine honey. You owe me! Maggie knows we're up to something."

Lucille held Henry's beer while he stole his spot back. He sat her on his lap. She drank her wine with a smile.

Henry rolled his eyes "you have a problem!"

She giggled "do not!"

Lucille eventually finished her glass and Henry put it on the ground. She laid her head against his shoulder.

The door opened and Maggie appeared. She went to yell at her aunt but saw her sitting on her uncle.

Maggie said "did she walk out here on her own?"

Henry said "no. I carried her. Do you have a problem with that Dr. Langston?"

She crossed her arms "don't mock me!"

He grinned "I would never. She's not doing anything wrong. She just wanted some fresh air."

Maggie narrowed her eyes "why don't I believe that?"

Henry shrugged.

Maggie sighed "fine. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Maggie left and Lucille kissed his cheek "thank you Henry."

He smiled "you're welcome."

Everyone sat at the table eating dinner. Margaret brought out her homemade Apple pie. After the kitchen was clean they said there goodbyes and left the couple alone for the night. Jacob went with Maggie for the night.

The next morning Marty was cooking breakfast. He took a tray inside and had a vase with a rose. He knew he was never going to get the chance to propose so he just decided to go for it. She was starting to wake up when he placed the tray over her. She groaned and cracked open her eyes.

She smiled "what's all this?"

He shrugged "no reason. We need to talk."

Her eyes widened and he said "not that kind of a talk! I've been meaning to talk to you about something but I keep getting interrupted."

She nodded "I know. You've been acting weird. What's up?"

He opened his mouth and the door bell rang. He huffed "are you kidding me?!"

She frowned and he said "stay here!"

He went into the living room and saw Henry. Jacob was hugging his father.

Marty walked over to them

Henry said "good morning. I was out this morning and decided to pick Jacob early. I hope you don't mind."

Marty said "not at all."

Henry said "have I thanked you for saving Lucille?"

Marty smiled "yeah."

Henry said "I don't feel like it's enough. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Marty said "no of cour...well actually there is one thing."

Henry said "name it!"

Marty whispered "I've been trying to propose but I keep getting interrupted. Any suggestions?"

Henry grinned "yes! Let us watch Jenny one night. You take Maggie somewhere special and just relax. The right moment will present itself. That's the one thing I regret with Lu. I was so tense that I made her think I was going to dump her."

Marty laughed "poor Lucille!"

Henry nodded "so much for being the most romantic night of her life. It got better as the evening went on but we still enjoyed it."

Marty smiled "I think I'll take you up on your offer. Tomorrow is Friday would that work?"

Henry smiled "that sounds great!"

That evening Henry found his wife in the bedroom sitting at her vanity. He walked over behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

She sighed "I'm going to have a scar for our ceremony! Stupid Harold."

He smirked "stupid is right. Honey, it's just a scar. It could've been much worse. I could've lost you."

She huffed "so! At least I would've been dead like my family."

He gasped and squatted besides her "hey, don't talk like that Lu! I want you healthy. I want you to live as long as possible."

She whimpered "why? So I can grow old alone? No thank you!"

He rubbed her thighs and hips "shh. What do you mean alone? I'm right here."

She slid her arms around his neck "but for how long Henry? Can you tell me that?"

He sighed "no but no one knows how long we have baby."

She clung to him "I just want to get this ceremony over!"

He frowned and playfully said "I feel so loved."

She pulled back "I didn't mean it like that Henry! I just meant I want to go away to our vacation home so we can be alone."

He smiled "I know that honey. I'm just messing with you."

She kissed him and licked his lips begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and let her slide in her tongue. They eventually broke apart and we're breathing heavily with smiles on their faces.

Henry said "I've been meaning to ask you. Are you going to be mean and make us sleep apart the night before our ceremony?"

She tensed "apart? No! I don't want to be left alone again; not after everything that happened."

He said "okay. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I'd much rather be with you. I hate sleeping alone!"

She finally smiled "me too. I feel much safer with you here."

He grinned "good. So tell me my darling are you getting nervous?"

She giggled "no way! Are you?"

He said "nope! Why would I? I get to marry the most beautiful woman in the world again."

She smiled softly and blinked back tears "oh Henry. You're just too much."

He kissed her and said "why don't we move to the bed. Jacob is in bed so we can play if you're feeling up to it."

She grinned and moved her hand to his dick and gently rubbed it "shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

He groaned and stood up "come on!"

He carefully guided her to the bed.

Almost an hour later Henry pulled the sheets over them and she snuggled close. He wrapped his arms around her and clasped his fingers together.

"I lied."

He looked down and frowned "what?"

She looked up and smiled softly "I think I'd miss this the most if you hadn't returned to me."

He smiled and kissed her head "me too baby. I enjoy the closeness."

She reached up and kissed his lips. She went to pull away but he gently bit her lip keeping her close. She leaned forward and allowed him to kiss her. After a couple minutes they broke apart and she smiled.

He kissed the cut on her forehead and whispered "close you're eyes."

She laid her head on his chest and soon fell asleep.

The next day Lucille was getting back to her old self. Henry was still watching her like a hawk but she was doing more things for herself. Lucille had Jacob and Jenny in the kitchen baking.

Henry smiled as he sat at the table watching and listening to the sounds of laughter. He watched his wife and saw how happy she was with the kids. He always thought she was a wonderful mother and would've been amazing with a big family. He knew she'd be crushed when these little darlings disappeared. He sighed and went onto the porch followed closely by Jack.

Lucille looked up when Henry left the room. She frowned and said "go ahead and keep working. I'll be right back. Don't touch the oven!"

Lucille found Henry on the porch. She touched his shoulder "hey. You okay?"

He looked up and brought her hand to his lips "I'm fine. It was just a little overwhelming in there."

She looked confused "overwhelming?"

She slid on his lap and said "what's going on Henry? This was your idea for Jenny to stay. I thought you liked having her over. Talk to me."

He smiled "oh I do. She's a sweetheart. That's not the problem."

She said "then what is the problem?"

He said "you."

She tensed "me?"

He nodded "I'm just afraid you're getting to attached. I kept watching you with them and kept wishing we had more kids so you could enjoy motherhood."

She smiled "oh Henry. I know what you mean but it just wasn't meant to be. It might've been the worst idea for me to have more children."

He furrowed his brow.

She said "losing Jacob was the hardest thing we've ever been through and it changed us. It almost destroyed our marriage. I was scared to let you out of my sight after the whole rape incident. I'm sure you thought I lost it for a while. I was just trying everything I could to make you happy so that you would stay and not find another wife to give you what you wanted. We were able to help raise Maggie and that was enough."

He said "you really did think I was going to leave you. I can't even wrap my head around having kids with another woman. I wish you would've talked to me."

She shrugged "I couldn't. I didn't want to put the idea in your head."

He sighed "I wish you would've had more faith in me."

She said "it wasn't you Henry. It was me and my insecurities. You have to remember back in those days everyone thought women were supposed to have kids and if they didn't the men left them to start a family. I was scared. I didn't want to lose you."

He kissed her hand "you never would've lost me."

She said "you say that now Henry but it just wasn't a chance I was willing to take. Maybe if I had we could've really talked and cleared everything up. I'm sorry I kept you from having the family of your dreams."

His eyes widened "what are you talking about? I have you and Jacob. I couldn't be happier. The question is are you?"

She smiled and cupped his cheek "I love my life. My son and husband came back to me. How many people can say that? I'm very lucky."

She kissed him and pulled back with a smile on her face. She hopped off his lap "I need to get back to the kids. Are you coming?"

He shook his head "I think I'm going to stay out here."

She frowned and he said "I'm fine. I'd just rather be out here."

She nodded and kissed his head. She went back inside.

Mean while Marty had taken Maggie out to dinner. He brought her back to their apartment and they sat down on the couch. They made out for a few minutes and she started to straddle him but he stop her.

She panted "what?"

He grinned "hold that thought."

She watched him rush into the bedroom and shut the door. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote. A few minutes later he came out with a bouquet of roses and wine. Her eyes lit up and she turned off the tv.

"What's all this?"

He grinned "this night is just getting started. Come here."

She walked into his arms and he turned on the radio. They slow danced and she snuggled into his arms. The song ended and he pulled away from her to grab the roses.

She took them and smiled "they're beautiful."

He smiled and dropped to on knee. Her eyes widened and she scared voice she said "what the hell are you doing?"

He laughed and took her hand "I've been trying to do this all week and never seemed like the right time. Maggie Langston meeting you has changed my life in more ways than one. Will you marry me?"

She dropped the flowers and fell to her knees. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. They pulled back and he laughed "I take it that's a yes?"

She grinned and nodded excitedly. He smiled "never thought I'd make you speechless."

He placed the ring on her finger. She gazed at it and smiled "it's beautiful."

He smiled "not as beautiful as you."

She looked at him and blushed. She gently kissed him and he carried her to the bedroom. The room was lit with candles and there were rose petals on the bed. He laid her down and gently made love to her.

The next day Maggie and Marty went to pick up Jenny.

Henry was in the living room reading the paper while Lucille and the kids were eating desert in the kitchen. The door bell rang and he saw Maggie and Marty.

Maggie went to see Lucille and Henry said "how did it go?"

Marty frowned and Henry sighed "you still haven't proposed?!"

Marty grinned "of course we have and I'm sure you'll hear it..."

Screams came from the kitchen.

Marty smirked "in a minute."

Henry laughed and hugged Marty "congratulations. Welcome to the family."

Marty smiled "thanks."

Jenny and Maggie came into the living room. Jenny jumped into Marty's arms and Maggie hugged Henry. Lucille was standing off to the side watching them and she smiled. After a minute she walked over to Marty and hugged him.

Later, Lucille and Maggie were talking.  
>Lucille said "are you going to have a wedding?"<p>

Maggie grinned "I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet. Probably not though."

Lucille's face fell "oh."

Maggie smirked "I'm just kidding! Of course we're having a wedding."

Lucille glared at her niece "you're terrible!"

Maggie laughed "I couldn't help myself. I like wedding planning and can't wait to try on the dresses."

Lucille bit her lip.

Maggie frowned "what's wrong?"

Lucille said "come with me for a second."

They went into Henry and Lucille's bedroom.

"Aunt Lu you're making nervous. Why are you being so quiet? I thought you were happy for us."

Lucille paused and smiled "I'm thrilled for you and Marty. It's just that..."

Maggie watched her aunt clam up. She said "it's just that what?"

Lucille sighed "I may have overstepped. I told Henry about it when I did it and he thought it was a good idea at the time but now I'm having second thoughts."

Maggie laughed "what are you talking about aunt Lu?"

Lucille said "wait here."

Maggie watched her go into the closet and a few seconds later she came out with a big bag. Maggie quickly helped her lay it on the bed.

Lucille said "I bought this on the spur of the moment. If you don't like it I'm sure I can return it and I can buy you another one."

Maggie froze and softly said "is that what I think it is?"

Lucille smiled.

Maggie shook her head "no it can't be! You bought it?!"

Lucille remained quiet.

Maggie reached over and unzipped the bag. It was indeed the very same dress she fell in love with at the shop. It was still just as gorgeous as the day she tried it on.

She gasped and looked at her aunt "I can't accept this. It's too much."

Lucille smiled "don't be silly. I wanted to buy it. It was made for you sweetheart."

Maggie bit her lip "but won't Uncle Henry be upset?"

Lucille laughed "of course not. I'm his wife he expects me to spend his money and it was for a good reason."

Maggie said "I never expected you to buy this."

Lucille said "I know Maggie."

Maggie said "why did you?"

Lucille teared up "you're the closest thing I have to a daughter. You're the only child I'll ever see get married. I practically raised you and just wanted to do something special for you. No strings attached."

Maggie sniffled and hugged her aunt "Oh Aunt Lucille. I never even thought about Jacob. I'm sorry."

Lucille said "don't be. He's back now. As for you would you like to try it on and see if it's still your dress?"

Maggie smiled "okay."

She came out of the bathroom a few seconds later and said "can you zip me?"

Lucille helped her and gasped when she turned around.

Maggie said "what do you think?"

Lucille said "wow. You look breath taking."

Maggie smiled "so it's not to much?"

Lucille grinned "no it's perfect! Absolutely perfect."

'Knock, knock!"

The women froze and Lucille shouted "don't come in!"

Henry said "what are you doing in there?"

Lucille sighed in relief and looked at Maggie. She smiled and nodded.

Lucille ran to the door and slowly opened it. Henry walked inside and Lucille pointed to Maggie.

Henry turned around and gasped. Henry said "my god. You look beautiful."

Maggie smiled brightly "thank you. You're really not upset that she bought this?"

Henry smiled and said "I'm not mad. I can see why she bought it. It's amazing!"

Maggie blushed "okay. That's enough. I'm changing."

Lucille and Henry laughed.

They heard her shout "shit! Aunt Lu!"

Lucille smiled and went into the bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later.

Henry raised his eyebrows and she said "the zipper."

He nodded "I'll be downstairs. You did good."

She smiled as he kissed her head. She watched him leave.


	47. Chapter 47

It was two days before Henry and Lucille's vow renewal.

Lucille was sitting on the tire swing watching fireflies. She thinking back to her moment of weakness; or better known as the worst mistake of her life. She had blocked the memory out of her mind for so long and now it was bringing back awful things.

She didn't like when Henry brought up the subject about kids because she felt like it was her fault they didn't have more. She honestly felt like she was being punished for something she did so long ago.

What Henry didn't know was that she had a deep dark secret no one knew about. The very same man that raped her also got her pregnant. She had been devastated to learn about her pregnancy so she drove almost 5 hours away to have an abortion. She didn't want anyone to recognize her or have someone find out.

Henry looked outside and smiled when he saw his wife. He snuck up behind her and gently grabbed her by the waist "boo!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin and slapped his arm "don't do that!"

He realized he really scared her and said "I'm sorry. I was just playing."

She sighed "no I'm sorry. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts."

He smiled and said "I'll say. I wasn't very quiet."

She giggled "you never are."

He rolled his eyes "what were you doing out here?"

She smiled "just watching the fire flies. There are tons of them. Look!"

He smiled at her excitement. This was something they always enjoyed doing together. She rested her back against his chest. He held her close as he watched with her. She breathed deeply and snuggled into him.

She sighed "aren't they beautiful?"

He smirked "never thought I'd hear you say that about a bug! Aren't you the one who flips out over a spider?"

She playfully pulled his arm hair and he shouted "ouch!"

She grinned "serves you right. Be nice to your wife!"

He huffed "meanie!"

She sniggered.

He said "you know what I'd like to do to you?"

She looked up at him and cautiously said "what?"

He said "make love to you in a field of fire flies."

She smiled softly "oh Henry."

She reached up and kissed him. She turned in his arms and slid them around his neck. She played with the end of his hair. He slid his hands in her back jean pockets and gently squeezed causing her to moan into his mouth. They eventually broke apart.

He said "maybe I can make that happen during our second honeymoon. Would you like that?"

She smiled "it sounds like heaven."

He kissed her forehead "come on. I want you to take a nice, hot bath and relax."

She stared at him.

He stopped walking "what?"

She whispered "I don't deserve you."

He smiled and scooped her up causing her to gasp. He nuzzled her neck "you're the only one who does. You'd never break my heart."

She buried her face in his neck as he carried her and she thought 'if only you knew.'

A few minutes later she was in the bathtub with a glass of wine. Henry came back with chocolate covered strawberries.

She smiled "what's this for?"

He smiled "no reason."

He brought one to her lips and she bit into it. The juice dripped down her chin and she went to wipe it off but he grabbed her hand. He kissed her jaw to get the juice and licked away the trail that went down her neck.

She grinned "now you know why I love these so much."

He smirked and gently kissed her. He sat the plate on the side of the tub and brushed the back of his hand down her cheek.

He whispered "take your time."

She nodded and he left the room.

She eventually finished her bath and threw on her emerald green night gown. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 9:45 p.m. She grabbed the empty plate and glass and checked on Jacob who was asleep. She carefully kissed his head and left the room.

She found Henry on the couch watching tv with his feet kicked up on the automan. He smiled when he saw her come downstairs. She smirked and went into the kitchen. She came back in the living room and snuggled into his arm. She kissed his chin and rested her cheek on his chest.

He rubbed her arm and said "I love that night gown."

She giggled and slid her hand under his shirt. She rested her palm on his stomach and sighed.

He said "Lu are you feeling alright?"

She nodded "why?"

He said "you've been acting weird all day."

She swallowed and playfully said "and you say I worry too much."

He sighed "don't do that."

"Do what?"

He said "play dumb. Luce if something is bothering you I want you to be able to tell me so I can help."

She frowned "nothing is wrong Henry."

He said "you're not going to tell me?"

She sniffled "no because there nothing to tell."

He raised his eye brow and rubbed her arm "so why are you about to cry?"

She moved and leaned back against the couch. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. He felt like an ass.

He gently wiped the tear that fell. He kissed her cheek "I'm sorry I pushed honey. Come back. I'll leave you alone. Please let me hold you."

Without opening her eyes she went back to his arms. Henry threw a blanket over them. They fell asleep in that position with the tv still on.

Some time around 2:15 Lucille's eyes flew open and she gasped for air. Henry was instantly awake and comforting his wife.

He rubbed her back and whispered "breath in and out. Easy baby. I'm here. You're safe."

He noticed that she was sweating. He stood up and she dug her nails in his hand to keep him from leaving. He flinched. She felt bad so she loosened her grip slightly.

He kneeled down and said "Ill be right back. I'm just going to the kitchen."

She finally let go.

He came back with a bottle water and a wet rag. He had her take a drink and then made her sit back. He gently wiped her face and the back of her neck. He heard a faint voice say "thank you." He smiled and kissed her hand. He went back to the kitchen to toss the rag in the sink. He turned on the light by the stair case. He turned off the tv and scooped her up. He hit the light at the top of the stairs and carried her to the bedroom.

He tucked her and went to the bathroom. He came back and crawled into bed. She went into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to ask what my dream was about?"

He reached over and turned off the light. He kissed her head "go to sleep."

She frowned "did you hear me?"

He sighed "what's the point? You won't tell me anyway will you?"

She remained quiet.

He said "that's what I thought."

She bit her lip "you're mad."

He sighed "I'm not mad. We always talk about everything. I just want to know what is bothering you. Did I do something to upset you?"

She sat up and turned on the light. She looked at him "no of course not!"

He sighed "then what is it?"

She wanted to tell him so badly. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again and said "Henry, you're the best husband I could've asked for and so you're so forgiving. In fact maybe a little to forgiving. You're right. Something is wrong and I'm so sorry but I just can't tell you."

He sat up and softly said "Lucille, you're scaring me. Whatever is going on we can get it through it together. Please tell baby talk to me."

She was in tears by this point. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and whimpered "you say that now but if you knew...you would hate me Henry! I'm sure of it. You would never look at me the same again. If I tell you you'll be so upset and you'll disappear just to get away from me! I can't let that happen. I can't lose you Henry!"

She fell into his arms and he was shocked. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. She began to calm down. Her sobs turned into whimpers then into sniffles.

He watched her sit up and wipe her eyes. She went to turn off the light but he stopped her. She refused to look at him. He couldn't help but smile. He rubbed her arm.

"Lucy, please look at me."

She turned around and he said "I would never disappear to get away from you love. You can yell or we can fight and I'll still be here. Hell sometimes fighting is fun, but this is different Luce. You're scared. I know something is very wrong and as your husband I want you to tell me right now!"

She felt trapped. She started hyperventilating and his eyes widened. He talked her through it and she eventually calmed down. He knew he wasn't getting anything out of her right now and it wasn't worth causing her to have a panic attack.

He ran his finger down her face and gently kissed her lips. He whispered "alright. I give up. You know I'm here if you change your mind. I'll give you this one but just know you've taken a big step back in our relationship. I don't know how I'm ever going to trust you again."

Her eyes widened and he turned off he lamp. He rolled on his side with his back facing her. She covered her mouth as tears spilled over her hand. She laid down and turned on her side facing the wall. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Henry woke up and saw the bed empty. He got ready and headed downstairs. He found her cooking breakfast and looking at a list of phone numbers. She looked like she'd been crying. She looked up and saw him.

She muttered "you're breakfast is on the stove."

He nodded "thanks."

She watched him sit down. She blurted out "do you want me to cancel the ceremony? If you don't want to remarry me I'll understand."

He looked up and said "why would I want you to cancel? Tonight's the rehearsal!"

She cocked her head "last night I thought you said..."

He sighed and stood up "damn it Lucille. People fight! That doesn't mean we're getting a divorce."

She frowned and in a hopeful tone she asked "you still want to renew our vows despite my secret?"

He grabbed her chin and kissed her lips "what am I going to do with you? Honey, everyone has secrets. Not all couples know everything about each other. That would make for a boring marriage. I like finding out new things about you. I just wish you would tell me what's wrong because it's bothering you."

She grabbed his wrist "Henry, I'm sorry but I just can't tell you. Forget about it. Okay?"

He sighed "I don't like this but I guess I can make an exception."

He dropped her chin and she quickly grabbed his face before he could move. She kissed him passionately and forced her tongue in his mouth. They broke apart and she smiled softly.

She whispered "I love you so much Henry. I hope you know that."

He smiled and kissed her forehead "I know that Lu."

She said "are we okay?"

He huffed "sure."

She frowned and he corrected himself "we're okay. Don't make a habit out of keeping things from me!"

She nodded.

He finished his breakfast and went on to the porch.

That evening everyone gathered outside for the rehearsal. The preacher and the wedding coordinator directed the family. They finally got everything figured out and the Langston's went inside. Margaret helped Lucille cook and everyone sat at the table.

The women cleaned up and Maggie pulled Margaret aside.

Margaret said "is something wrong?"

Maggie smiled "no. In fact everything is perfect. I just hope you'll think so to."

Margaret said "what is it Maggie?"

Maggie took a deep breath and held out her left hand. She said "Marty proposed."

Margaret didn't know how to react. She said "this doesn't have to do with anything that Harold said does it? You know you don't have to get married right?"

Maggie pulled back her hand and said "I know that! I'm almost 30. It's time to settle down. I should've known you hadn't changed. You may have fooled the family but not me. Forget I said anything!"

Margaret was hurt and she quickly grabbed Maggie's arm and she yelped. Margaret loosened her grip and apologized.

Margaret softly said "that's not true Maggie. I've accepted Marty into the family a long time ago. I don't care about his skin color. All that matters is how he treats you. I just don't want you to feel pushed into something you're not ready for like I was Maggie."

Maggie narrowed her eyes and Margaret said "honest. The truth is I am happy for you. You waited until you found the one and became the independent woman I've always dreamed of becoming. Congratulations."

Maggie looked at her grandmother and she sounded sincere. She smiled softly and hugged her "thank you."

Margaret smiled "I hope I get an invite."

Maggie smirked and playfully said "will see but you have to be on you're best behavior."

Margaret laughed "I will be!"

Maggie said "oh and thanks for standing up for Marty and I. Have I thanked you for that?"

Margaret smiled and said "you just did."

Maggie said "can I ask you for a favor?"

Margaret nodded.

Maggie said "we all know Jacob is your favorite but where do I rank? How far are you willing to go to prove your loyalty to me?"

Margaret tensed "Jacob is not my favorite. I love you both the same."

Maggie rolled her eyes "yeah yeah. Keep lying to yourself. Answer the question grandma!"

Margaret became uncomfortable and said "that depends. I'm still on shaky ground with everyone. I don't want to mess anything up."

Maggie smiled devilishly and said "you won't. I just want to teach my dad, Liz and Jacob a lesson."

Margaret didn't like the look on her face and was looking for a way out. Suddenly, Bill, Lucille and Liz came in the room. She muttered "oh thank god!"

Maggie slapped the counter and muttered "damn!"

Lucille looked at Maggie strangely. Maggie just smiled innocently at her aunt.

Bill smiled "there you are! You okay?"

Margaret smiled in relief "much better now that your here."

Maggie rolled her eyes "oh yuck."

Margaret and Bill laughed.

Maggie walked over to her grandmother and said "this conversation is not over...not by a long shot! I'll just get to you tomorrow!"

Margaret's face fell and Lucille said "what was that about?"

Margaret leaned against Bill and said "I have no idea! Lucille you're niece scares me a little bit."

Lucille laughed "oh so she's my niece? What happened to your granddaughter?"

Margaret said "when she does something good she's my granddaughter but..."

Lucille finished her sentence "when she does something bad or is up to something she's my niece?"

Margaret smiled "exactly!"

Lucille smiled and shook her head "gee thanks."

Margaret grinned and she handed Bill and piece of pie.

Fred, Henry and Marty were on the porch.

Fred said "are you and Lucille alright?"

Henry tensed "we're fine. Why?"

Fred said "you just seemed a little off at rehearsal. You're not you're usual lovey dovey selves. Did you have a fight?"

Henry said "I don't know. She's hiding something from me...something big. She won't tell me what it is."

Fred said "so she's hiding something. Big deal."

Henry said "you don't understand. She started crying; really crying. It's tearing her up inside. She thinks if I find out I'm going to hate her."

Fred frowned "wow. Poor thing. Did you tell her you wouldn't?"

Henry rolled his eyes "of course I did!"

Fred shrugged "then I don't know what to tell you. Want me to talk to her?"

Henry said "nah. It will just upset her. Thanks for the offer though."

Fred nodded.

The men went inside. Henry saw his wife at the table sipping on some tea.

Maggie said "okay uncle Henry time for you to go!"

Henry and Lucille frowned. Henry said "go where?"

Maggie rolled her eyes "you can't be with you're fiancé before the wedding! Duh. You'll see each other tomorrow. Now out you go!"

Lucille's eyes widened and she shook her head. Despite their little argument he promised his wife that he wouldn't leave her. Henry stood his ground.

"Maggie! I'm not going anywhere."

Maggie rolled her eyes "fine. Then, aunt Lu you're coming with me!"

Maggie grabbed Lucille's wrist and roughly pulled her. Lucille winced and Henry got upset.

In a stern voice he said "Maggie let her go!"

Maggie jumped and dropped her aunt's wrist.

Henry opened his arms and Lucille gratefully walked into them while rubbing her wrist. He kissed her head and took her wrist in his hands. He gently rubbed it and glared at his niece.

Maggie cringed "sorry. I'm just trying to follow tradition!"

Henry rolled his eyes "nothing about this vow renewal is normal. I'm dead remember?"

Lucille frowned and buried her face in his chest. He silently cussed himself and rubbed her back with one hand "sorry."

Maggie said "will you at least sleep in separate rooms?"

Henry continued to glare at her.

Marty knew this was about to get ugly so he said "Maggie leave them alone. They've obviously thought this through. Let's take Jacob with us tonight so they can have the house to themselves."

Maggie frowned "but..."

Marty whispered "Maggie your uncle looks like he's about to kill you for hurting his wife. There going through something right now. Just drop it!"

Maggie looked at her uncle whose nostrils were beginning to flare and she bit her lip. She looked at Marty and nodded "I'll be outside!"

Bill, Margaret, Fred and Liz watched the scene unfold. Henry looked at Marty and nodded gratefully. Marty winked at him.

Liz looked at Henry and said "you want me to pack Jacob a bag for Marty?"

Lucille sniffled "I'll do it!"

Liz said "I don't mind."

Lucille smiled softly "it's okay."

Lucille went upstairs and Henry nodded toward the stair case. Liz smiled and followed her friend.

Liz found her packing Jacob's bag. She waited in the hall so she didn't disturb them.

Jacob was sitting on his bed talking to his mom "do I have to go?"

Lucille said "I thought you liked going to Maggie's?"

Jacob smiled "oh I do but I've hardly been home. I miss being with you and dad."

Lucille smiled and sat by him "oh honey. I know things have been a little hectic. I promise after the ceremony things will slow down. I might even be able to talk your father into letting you sleep in our bed. Would you like that?"

His face lit up. He was about to say yes but stopped. He smirked "Jack too?"

Lucille laughed "good luck with that. He only let me do that once."

He hugged her "I can get him to say yes."

She rubbed his head "I'm sure you can."

They looked up when they heard a knock and saw Liz.

Liz smiled "sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

Lucille looked at Jacob and said "tell Marty you're bag's almost ready."

He nodded and ran downstairs.

Liz said "I hope I didn't intrude."

Lucille shook her head "of course not. We were just talking."

Liz smiled "he's such a sweet kid. Weird considering who his father is."

Lucille was about to scold her when she saw a smile on her face. She rolled her eyes and giggled "leave Henry alone!"

Liz shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

Liz shut the door and said "we need to talk Luce."

Lucille tensed "about what?"

Liz sighed "what's going on honey? We've always been able to tell each other everything."

Lucille sternly said "don't!"

Liz frowned "Lucille Langston! Look at me."

She swallowed hard and looked at her "what?"

Liz said "we've been there for each other through everything. I was there when Jacob and Barbara died, you were there when my husband died, I was there when Jacob came back and when Henry died and returned. What's going on Lu?"

Lucille's face started to crumble "it's nothing. Please just drop it Liz!"

Liz hugged her friend "Lucille, whatever it is you can tell me and I won't judge you. It will stay between us. You obviously need to talk to someone."

Lucille said "I'm sorry but I just can't! Henry doesn't even know."

Liz sighed "alright. You know where to find me if you change your mind. At least talk Henry."

Lucille whimpered "I can't."

Liz sighed "I tried. I'll see you tomorrow."

It was 8:50 p.m. when everyone left.

Henry locked up and saw Lucille behind him. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her wrist.

"How's the wrist?"

She smiled softly "fine."

He moved to the stereo and turned on the music. She smiled when he guided her to the floor. The began to slow dance.

He said "I can't wait to see your dress."

She smiled "one more day."

He said "you're sure you want to marry me again?"

She pulled back "of course I am! Why would you ask me that?"

He said "you just don't seem very happy lately."

She said "this has nothing to do with you! I just can't tell you Henry. Maybe someday but not now."

He sighed "fine. I give up."

She looked confused "you don't want to get remarried?"

Henry said "I told you before I can't wait to marry you again. I just wish you'd let me in but it's not going to happen so I give up. I won't bring it up anymore."

She didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

He dipped her and she gasped. He smirked "honey, stop worrying. We're good."

He stood her back up and she finally began to smile "Thank you for understanding."

He nodded.

While Lucille was in the shower Henry got everything ready. He had oil and a towel for her massage. He also had ice cream toppings so they could play. He wanted her to be completely relaxed tonight and for tomorrow.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a towel "Henry, where are my pajamas?"

He smirked "I took them."

"You took them? Well give them back!"

He shook his head "nope! Drop the towel and lay on the bed."

She grinned "what are you up to?"

He smiled "just trust me."

She smiled and dropped the towel. He groaned "damn baby."

She giggled and laid down on her stomach.

He straddled her and massaged her back first. He turned around and massaged her legs. She moaned. He moved to her butt and massaged it. He spread her cheeks apart and gently squeezed.

She giggled "are you playing with it or massaging it?"

He playfully slapped her butt "you're supposed to be relaxing!"

She grinned and laid her head back down. He massaged the inside of her thighs. He avoided the one spot she wanted him to touch most of all.

She whimpered and he grinned "something wrong?"

She said "Henry!"

He continued rubbing her butt "yes?"

She huffed "touch me!"

He grinned and cupped her "better?"

She nodded.

He ran his finger over her slit. He gently opened her lips. He rubbed her folds and she whimpered. He rubbed her clit a couple times and her whimpering got louder. He slid his finger inside her and she cried out and grabbed the sheets. He leaned down and kissed her butt cheek. He fingered her for a few minutes and removed his finger. Her head popped up and she glared at him "Henry!"

He smiled "I know. Turn around."

He moved off of her and she turned over. He laid his body over here and lined himself up with her slit. He gently pushed and got the head of his dick inside of her. With one push he slid all the way inside her causing her to scream. He paused and he began moving. She had her hands beside her clenching the sheets. He slid his hands over her arms and laced their finger together as he kissed her. She tore her head away and screamed his name as she came. He grunted as he came. He collapsed on top of her. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

She rolled over and snuggled into his side. She rubbed his chest "that was wonderful."

He kissed her head.

After they caught their breath he grabbed the ice cream toppings and she grinned. He grabbed the can of whipped cream and made a trail from her chest to her stomach. He licked the whipped cream and stuck his tongue in her belly button.

She laughed "that tickles!"

He continued cleaning up his mess and squirted some more on each of her nipples. He bent down and took each nipple in his mouth. She sighed. Before he could react she stole the can and flipped him over.

She had an evil grin and said "my turn!"

He smiled and put his hands behind his head and let her play.

She followed his lead and made a trail from his chest to his stomach. She squirted some on his nipples and liked it off. She moved lower and squirted some on the head of his dick. She took him in her mouth and moved her tongue around him. He gasped and bucked his hips. She let him slip out of his mouth and she grinned. He pulled slid his hand under her arms and guided her up. She laid on him and kissed his lips. He flipped them over and she squealed as he entered her.

She caught her breath and groaned when he thrusted inside her. He smiled and kissed her. He began thrusting faster and faster. She was on the edge. They both came at the same time. He stayed inside of her as he rolled over. She lazily kissed his lips.

He smirked "looks like you'll need another shower."

She giggled "what a shame."

He sat up and stood up with her still attached. He carried her in the bathroom and shut the door to keep the heat in.

The next morning Lucille turned over to snuggle with her husband but her arm landed on something. Her eyes popped open and she smiled when she saw long stemmed red roses. She brought them to her nose and breathed deeply. A card fell out and she grabbed it. It read 'Happy Anniversary Luce. Don't worry I have your present it's at the vacation home. I'll see you later."

She grinned and got up to get ready.

She went downstairs with her roses and heard noises in the kitchen. She found Margaret and Liz.

"What are you doing here?"

They jumped and smiled. They exclaimed "happy anniversary!"

She grinned "thank you. What are you doing here?"

Liz rolled her eyes "the guys dropped us off when they picked up Henry and Jacob if you must know!"

Lucille said "oh."

Liz smirked "that's it?"

Lucille shrugged "you answered my question."

They laughed.

Margaret said "your flowers are beautiful."

Lucille smiled "yes they are. Henry is so thoughtful."

Liz gagged "oh please stop!"

Lucille laughed "you're just mad because I got the romantic brother!"

Liz rolled her eyes "what you talking about? Fred is very romantic. He makes me breakfast in bed, slow dances with me, he cuddles, he even rubs my feet and he does the dishes! That in itself is a miracle. He also...well, I can't tell you what else he does in front of his mother."

Lucille giggled.

Margaret had a disgusted look on her face and said "thank you."

Liz laughed.

5:00 p.m.

The vow renewal was beginning. Everyone took their seats. Henry, Fred, and Marty waited at the alter. Jacob walked down the isle as the ring bearer. Jenny walked down the isle with a big smile on her face. She threw the flowers. Elaine walked down the isle followed by Maggie. The music started and everyone stood up. Lucille stood at the back of the isle staring right at Henry. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Fred said "wow. The older she gets the..."

Marty finished his sentence "the sexier she gets!"

Everyone was paying attention to Lucille while Henry and Fred's head snapped toward Marty.

Jacob kicked Marty's shin "hey, that's my mom!"

Marty scrunched up his face in pain. Fred was trying hard not to laugh.

Henry just grinned and whispered "you tell him monkey!"

Lucille saw Jacob kick Marty and managed to keep a straight face. Fred was laughing so it must not have been to serious. She focused on Henry. As she was walking down the isle she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She saw a man that looked familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She quickly looked back toward her husband and tried to relax.

Henry took her hand when she made her way to him. The preacher spoke and they said their vows. Henry surprised her by dipping her and kissed her passionately. There were sound of whistling and clapping. He sat her back up and her face was red. They made there way to cut the cake that Maggie insisted on having. Once all that was done the photographer took pictures of the wedding party. Henry was a real trooper. The photographer was one the she had to really beg for and eventually she won. She did feel slightly guilty for using the excuse on how she wanted something to remember this day by in case they disappeared but she was desperate!

Henry said "you look stunning!"

She smiled "worth the wait?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek "happy anniversary baby."

She smiled "happy anniversary Henry."

When they were no longer heard she said "why did Jacob kick Marty?!"

Henry grinned "oh! Well, apparently it upset Jacob that Marty thinks you're sexy."

Lucille smirked "Marty thinks I'm sexy?"

Henry groaned "don't get any ideas! You're taken. Fred made a comment saying the older you get and he stopped himself. Marty finished it by saying the sexier you get. Then, Jacob kicked him. I thought it was funny!"

Lucille giggled "I almost lost it when Jacob kicked poor Marty but now that I know why..."

Henry grinned "wanna mess with his head?"

She smiled brightly "what'd you have in mind?"

They conspired with each other and went inside. They did the cutting of the cake. They drank the wine and slow danced.

Henry noticed his wife tense in the middle of there dance. He whispered "are you okay?"

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

They finished there dance and sat down to eat. She noticed Marty standing by Bill. She smirked and brushed Henry's shoulder. He looked at her and she excused herself. He grinned when he realized what she was doing.

Bill smiled brightly and said "the ceremony was lovely Lucille. You look exquisite!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek "thank you but don't you mean sexy? At least that's what someone thought. Wasn't it Marty?"

Marty groaned "they told you?"

She sniggered "of course!"

He sighed "I think I'll leave now!"

Lucille smiled and grabbed his arm "wait! You can't leave. I think it was sweet. Come here and let me thank you properly with a kiss!"

He turned just in time and her lips landed on his cheek. Bill laughed at her antics. He knew she was just playing with him.

Marty looked terrified "having you been drinking?!"

She laughed "not yet. I just think you're sexy too!"

Marty tensed and looked for an escape goat.

Margaret walked over to them and said "hi! I wondered where you got off to."

Marty slowly back away and they heard yelp and a thump. They turned around and saw that he fell over the porch rail.

Lucille gasped "are you alright?"

Marty exclaimed "stay away from me! I'm telling Maggie!"

She grinned "telling her what exactly? How you thought I was sexy! Oh yeah that'd go over well."

His face fell and he finally stood up. He looked frightened and said "you're all crazy!"

He ran for safety and they laughed.

Lucille held her side and said "damn. That was the fun!"

Margaret grinned and said "you scared him to death Lucille but I can see why you did it. Well played."

Lucille smiled. She excused herself and went to find Henry. She turned the corner and gasped when she ran into another person.

They steadied her her and she said "oh I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

The man smiled "now, now there's no need for a beautiful woman such as yourself to apologize. Didn't I tell you that a long time ago Lucille?"

Her eyes widened and she backed up "you!"

He said "so you do remember me! I thought you might've recognized me during the ceremony. It's nice to see you and your husband getting along. Tell me...does he know about our fling?"

She frowned and whispered hotly "fling?! You raped me!"

He raised his eyebrow "what are you talking about sweetheart? I never raped you! You came to me lost and were more than willing. You were the one that sat on my lap and kissed me. You led me on Lucille! I was just following your signals."

She shook her head "I was drunk! I told you to stop when you started taking off my pants. I kept saying I was married you bastard! I didn't even know your name."

He grinned "well, let get reacquainted shall we? I'm Charles or as you liked to call me Chuck. I called you Lucy."

She tensed "don't say that! My husband is the only one that can call me that."

He grinned "you sure didn't mind in the restaurant booth."

She frowned "what are you doing here? I didn't invite you!"

He said "I'm with your friend Clara. She's a sweetheart. I wonder how she will feel when she's finds out what we did?"

She glared at him "you can't tell her!"

He scoffed and said "can't? I'm a grown man. I can do whatever I want. I'm curious. Did your husband ever find out about us?"

She looked down and slowly nodded.

He smiled "he knew and he still remarried you? Wow. He must really love you. I wouldn't marry a cheater."

Her head popped up "I didn't cheat on him! You over powered me."

He rolled his eyes "oh that's how you got him to marry you again. You made him think I raped you. That's sad."

She said "he's the one that made me realize you raped me!"

"So he brain washed you?"

She snapped "stop putting words in my mouth! I want you to leave!"

She managed to get away from him and went behind the house. She leaned against the wall and wrapped her arms around her body and closed her eyes.

"Luce?"

Her head snapped toward the voice and she exclaimed "don't call me that! Only Henry can call me that."

Fred's eyes widened and softly said "sorry."

She sighed and touched her temples "no I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

He touched her elbow "Henry was looking for you. What's the matter? Having second thoughts already?"

He heard the laughter in his voice and she let a small smile spread across her face. She said "no of course not. I just needed a moment to myself. Fred?"

He nodded.

She swallowed and said "he's here."

He furrowed his brow "who?"

"Charles."

"Okay. Who's that?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said " oh Fred, I've made a terrible mistake."

She covered her face in her hands and sobbed.

He took her in his arms and became concerned "Lucille please tell me you didn't cheat on Henry with that man."

She whimpered "I didn't cheat! He's the one that raped me when Jacob died. Remember?"

His eyes widened "I'll kill him!"

She tightened her grip "no! I don't want to cause a scene besides I don't want anyone to know what I did! Henry would never forgive me."

He said "what's going on Lucille? You're scarring me."

She knew it was time to reveal her deep, dark secret. She looked at Fred and whispered "I had an abortion."


End file.
